


Was It Ever Real?

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS, Agent Oliver Queen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bratva, F/M, Undercover, strong female dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 96,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: ARGUS Agent Oliver Queen is given one last mission. He has to go undercover and get close to a member of the Bratva's daughter: Felicity Smoak. Complications arise, however, when he finds himself falling for her. Will he be able to stay focused on the job or blur the lines?





	1. Part One: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to share this with you guys. It's an idea I've had for a while and have been working on. This first chapter is introductory and sets up most of everything. I hope you enjoy!

Argus agent Oliver Queen walked into the office of Director Amanda Waller with his partner John Diggle by his side. They had got an urgent message saying to meet her in her office asap.

When they walked in Director Waller was sitting behind her broad cognac brown desk on the telephone. She held up a finger telling them to wait as she finished her call. Oliver took a tired seat down in one of the leather chairs. They had just finished an assignment that took six months to work and they were on a break and those didn't come by very often. He was exhausted and had finally found some time to himself, but Waller just had to call.

"Good to see the two of you could finally make it." The annoyance in her voice dripped off every word. She reached over and hung up the phone.

"Waller we're supposed to be off. What's going on?"

Her eyes narrowed as she sat up straighter in her chair, staring right into his eyes. "Agent Queen, did you forget who calls the shots around here?"

"No you make sure to announce it very frequently," he shot back.

Ignoring his griping, Waller turned her attention to the matter at hand. She pressed a button and a projector screen appeared. "Bratva," she stated simply. “They are making a reappearance here in Starling after disappearing years ago.”

Oliver's body tensed as he straightened up in the chair. That one word held so much weight. Things had been quiet regarding illegal gang activity for a while, so they focused on other cases. She went through the details of how the Bratva had reemerged with a new drug on the streets called Vertigo. The dealer was someone who went by the name The Count. He was from right here in Starling, hence the reason for them to show up in town again. Reports of teens ending up in the hospital due to overdoses were piling up. Apparently, Waller had been discreetly watching things unfold until she got recent confirmation that it was, in fact, Bratva related.

"The angle we will take to get to them is by targeting Noah Kuttler. He's been on the wanted list for years, but now he's on our radar due to his involvement with the Bratva organization here in Starling. He may look just like an ordinary guy, but looks can be deceiving. He's their lead tech guru. We get him, we get the Bratva. He holds the key to everything."

Waller turned to John giving him his instructions as Oliver studied the board. The names of the Bratva organization had been drilled in his mind. From the head Anatoly Knyazev down to the errand boy. This Noah Kuttler person, however, was new to him.

"Queen." She handed him a folder. "This is where you come in. He has a daughter."

"What? You give me that instead of The Count himself?"

Waller's eyes narrowed as she took a long sigh. "John you have your assignment, you're dismissed. I need to speak to Oliver alone." John gave Oliver a pat on his shoulder before making his exit. He shifted in his seat with a sigh and roll of his eyes awaiting his weekly tongue lashing from Waller.

Staring at the wall behind her as she walked over towards him. "What is your problem Queen? You've had a stick up your ass since you walked in here."

"Are you serious," he laughed. "I just spent literally half the year going back and forth between hunting down China White, I would’ve liked some time to wind down before you barked more orders at me. Then I come in here and you give me some rent a cop assignment." Oliver was all for bringing down this organization, but if he was going to do it, he needed a real angle.”

She sat down on the edge of her desk crossing her arms in front of her. Amanda stood her ground, never flinching and her eyes never wavering from Oliver's steel blue ones. "This is the best way to go about this. I’ve discussed it with intel and Agent Michaels also agrees. We can’t be too headstrong on this one. Weren't you the one who came to me saying you wanted to get the people who had your friend killed. You're the one who said you didn't trust the local police to do their job. You're the one who asked for all of our training and resources to right that wrong. Now that we have a real way in, you're suddenly looking to just give up? I thought you were better than that."

"Don't patronize me," he snapped. Yes, he was this determined guy when John first brought him to Waller, but that was five years ago. After so many close calls and dead ends, he was tired. When he made the decision to become an undercover agent, he didn't think long term because revenge was the only thing on his mind. Maybe it was time to accept that he would never find the answers he wanted because this plan sounded like another dead end to him. Five years later now and he had had enough. He couldn't get close to anyone, couldn't let anyone in. Living a constant lie was hard. "Look." He took a long pause with a sigh. "I'm tired of this life," he said his eyes closing.

"You thought this would be easy? I told you on day one not to do this if you weren't committed. You agreed to give up all those pleasures or whatever else you wanted for your life." 

 "I'm committed to the job and you know that. I'm a damn good agent. But at the end of the day, I want to commit some time to my own life, my real life."

"You have Verdant..."

"Oh yes," he cut her off. "My club that operates as an undercover base for Argus at times. So much freedom," the sarcasm dripped off each word.

"Are you talking about your personal life?" A laugh bubbled off Waller's lips as Oliver cut his eyes at her. Was it so bad for him to want more? He would look at John and his wife Lyla and want what they had. The only difference was that Lyla was also an agent. He tried the dating within the department thing, but it never amounted to anything more than just meaningless sex. He wanted something real and he would only find that if he left. 

 "You know for a fact that you and John are my two best agents. Besides your personal vendetta against the Bratva, I wouldn't want anyone else taking the reins with this case. I need you and Mr. Diggle to oversee it. We get Noah, we get the Bratva. The end."

 Nothing was ever just the end with Waller, but what could he do about it. In that moment, he sucked it up and became determined to make this his last mission. "What do you need from me specifically," he finally asked.

 "This." She pointed back to the folder with Felicity Smoak written on it. She reached it to him as he reluctantly took it. He flipped through the pages.

  _Felicity Smoak. 24. Single. The owner of Smoak Technologies. Mother: Donna Smoak. Father: Noah Kuttler. From Las Vegas. College: MIT. Status: Single._

 Nothing he was reading in the report jumped out at him. "According to these files, she's not close to him," he questioned.  

"Noah has recently made plans to move to Starling. Don't you think he would try to rekindle something with his daughter?"

"And you think he would start that by saying _hey I know I haven't been around much, I've been working with the Bratva and this is what we're doing here._ Come on." He closed the file dropping it back on her table. "If you're going to give me an assignment, at least let it be a real one that can actually get us some results instead of constantly circling the drain."

"How many times do I have to say that you don't have a choice Mr. Queen. It seems as if you have forgotten that I am in fact the boss." She picked the file up dropping it down in his lap. "You will do as I say. Now your assignment is to get close to Felicity Smoak. I don't care how you do it, just go get me the information I need. You can leave now."

Rolling the folder up in his hands, he stood up shoving the chair backward. "Fine. I will do this. We will take him and the Bratva down." A smile slowly formed on Waller's lips seeing that she had, in fact, won again. "After this," Oliver continued. "I'm done," he said through gritted teeth. "Done." 

She gave him a silent nod and held her hand out. "Fine. You bring me the entire Bratva organization, I will let you go make omelets and take morning runs through a neighborhood." He slowly took her hand as she gave him a firm shake. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Queen." Oliver dropped her ice cold hand from his. He gave her another glance over before angrily making his exit with a slam of her door.

He walked out into the office where John and the other agents had gathered. 

"What's wrong pretty boy? Boss won't let you leave early to go get pampered?"

Oliver looked over at his co-worker Slade Wilson walking up to him with a smug grin on his face. He brushed past him, his shoulder knocking into him. "Fuck off Wilson, I'm not in the mood," he said dryly. Slade

"Leave it alone Slade," John warned from his desk. He looked across the room at Oliver who still had anger radiating off of him. He and Waller clashed from the first day he stepped foot into the agency and it only grew stronger with each passing day. She reluctantly dealt with him because at the end of the day he was actually a very good agent. If it was anyone else, she would've terminated him. John knew Oliver had been growing tired of the work lately and this was just another tip of the iceberg.

 "Oliver," he called out.

Oliver waved him off. "I'm good John." He dragged his chair away from his desk and loudly dropped down flipping the file open. He picked up the picture in his hand studying it intently.

Felicity Smoak. What is your story?

* * *

Jitter's ( [Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_23/set?id=209391058) ) 

Felicity took a long sip of her coffee savoring the taste of the warm liquid. Coffee was practically the most important thing in her life at the moment. If she didn't have coffee, there was no way she could perform her duties at work. Running a tech company called for gallons of caffeine. She stepped away from the counter to wait on her pastry order when she collided with a hard body. More like a very muscular body, she realized when her nose scrunched up against a firm set of pec muscles. She quickly moved back trying to put space between herself and this rock solid human.

"Sorry," they both quickly apologized at the same time.

The guy's hands flew out to catch her elbows to keep her balanced. "Are you okay?"

She finally stilled on her feet and looked up at him and her eyes honed in on him. She ran a hand through her curls giving them a light fluff before finally looking back at him. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

His eyes fell down to her moving lips that were painted a deep pink. He scanned the crown of her head that held the blonde curls falling down over her shoulders. Her lashes were long and they fluttered as she looked up at him revealing her deep blue eyes. He finally observed her outfit and the body it adorned. Wow. A dress sculpted her body and her figure was on display. The way her hips flared out were perfect for hands to fit on them. Snapping out the trance he settled into staring at her, he bent over and picked up her clutch that had fallen to the ground. "Here you go." He looked her over to make sure he hadn't ruined her clothes. "I didn't spill your coffee did I?"

"Thank you," she took her clutch as she shook her head. "And no, I had a death grip on this thing. If it went down, I was going down with it. I need this to at least be functional and somewhat coherent in the mornings. Without it, I'm more like a babbling mess, which is kind of what I'm doing right now."

His smile widened as her words trailed off with a light laugh. "What's your name," he asked. 

"Felicity Smoak," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Felicity." He held his hand out. "I'm Oliver Queen."

A shocked look took over her face as she started to say something, but changed her mind. She switched the coffee in her hands and extended her right hand out to him. "Nice to meet you as well."

"What was with the look," he asked her.

So he did notice her shocked glance. She had to work harder on hiding the emotions on her face. "I..."

"I take it you didn't recognize me," he asked with a smirk.

"You could say that," she laughed. Everyone knew the Queen family; you couldn't stay in Starling City and not know them. Queen Consolidated. Robert and Moira Queen with their two kids Oliver and Thea. Though their last name was attached to the infamous company, neither child worked there. They had the business bug, but they just utilized it a different way. The younger Queen put hers to use by opening a clothing boutique in town. As for Oliver, he ran a nightclub Verdant.

Oliver pushed his hood down revealing more of his face. "Is this better?"

She nodded at his gesture. "Usually when I see you, you're decked out in a three-piece suit all glammed up. This is a stark contrast," she said gesturing to his workout clothes. She noticed the scruff on his face, that was different. A very good different.

"Oh yeah I don't come out much, but when I do I have to make an appearance at those functions or my mother would kill me." He shifted on his feet dropping his hand in his pockets. "Also morning runs in a suit isn't exactly comfortable."

A smile hinted at the corner of her lips as he winked at her.

"Felicity." The barista called her name as she reached her a bag of what he figured were pastries of some sort. She walked away to get her order and his eyes followed her every step. It was the best view he had gotten that morning. The view from the back was even better. The dress she had on was form fitting, but it flared out at her hips. It stopped a couple of inches above her knees and from the back, he could see a very nice ass and legs that were long and toned.

"Well I should get going," she said startling him from staring at her butt. He didn't even realize she had made her way back in front of him due to the daze he had been in. He cleared his throat looking away quickly as she turned back to him. "It was nice meeting you Oliver," she said again.

"The pleasure was all mines," he replied.

She gave him one last nod with a smile as he watched her retreating figure.

*** 

A short while later Felicity made her way into her office at Smoak Technologies. 

"Finally," Curtis exclaimed with a loud sigh. She greeted her employee with a small smile and he quickly followed her into her office as she sat her belongings down. She reached Curtis his cup that was somehow still warm. 

"Sorry I'm a little late," Felicity muttered. "I got held up with this guy at Jitters."

Curtis started coughing on his coffee startling her as she looked up at him glaring at her. "This guy? You can't just say that in passing, I need details now."

"Details of what?" 

They both turned to her doorway to see her best friend Iris West, leaning against the door. 

Felicity looked at her watch. "Iris it isn't even 10 yet. How are you already not at work?"

"Because," she shrugged entering the office closing the door behind her. "Mason gave me my assignment already, so technically I'm out working the story," she waved her hand around. "Plus I know you have cronuts."

"She was at the coffee shop doing a little thing called flirting," Curtis mumbled.

Felicity sighed. "Curtis..." There was no need to get Iris worked up over something that didn't happen and that wasn't there.

Iris ears immediately stood at attention as she dropped down into the seat across from Felicity's desk. She took the pastry from a reluctant Felicity. "You're the best," she whispered before turning back to Curtis. "Now you," she said. "Continue please."

Not wasting a beat, Curtis went into his spill. "All I know is that a certain someone came in late with a little pep in her step and said she ran a little late because she was having an enlightening conversation with someone who is tall dark and handsome." 

Rolling her eyes at the way Curtis colored the short details she gave him, she laughed. "I didn't even describe the guy, so how do you know if he fits that description?"

He shrugged pinching off a piece. "That's usually the run of the mill here with guys, so it's a wild guess." He popped it in his mouth before motioning for Felicity to sit. 

"Yes, details now." Iris encouraged.

"First of all, it wasn't a guy, it was Oliver Queen," Felicity finally told them. Technically he was a guy. It's just that Oliver Queen isn't the typical guy because of who he is.

"Wait." Iris and Curtis echoed one another.

"Oliver Queen," Curtis asked.

"Yes," she said in between sips of her coffee.

"Oh, you're right. He is definitely not a guy, he's a man. A hunk of a man," Curtis said. 

Felicity and Iris paused as Curtis went into a detailed description of how Oliver wasn't an ordinary man. 

"Sounds like you want to date him," Iris mumbled.

"Seriously nothing happened guys. He literally bumped into me, apologized and we made a small talk until my order was ready. Now I am here trying to get started on my work which is what the two of you should be doing."

"What exactly is small talk," Iris asked not letting her change the subject.

"Name, how's your morning going, hope you have a good day. You know the basics and nothing inching towards flirting territory." 

"Oh please," Iris scoffed. "You might not have been flirting because you refuse to let the male species know you're available now, but I know Oliver Queen was."

"Especially with you in that dress," Curtis added. "Which by the way, is one of my favorites. It makes your ass look very nice."

"Are you looking at my ass, Mr. Holt? I'm not sure your husband would like that," Felicity teased.

"Yes, I'm looking at it. It's kind of hard not to when your work clothes straddle the fence of being inappropriate and on an amazing body like yours, it's a good distraction," he teased back.

Felicity didn't know what to say after that. Only Curtis would give a compliment clouded in a judgmental tone. She liked her clothes and the way they looked at her, so Curtis had a point on both ends. Iris erupted in laughter from her seat resulting in a glare from her best friend.

"What are you laughing at," Curtis turned to her and asked. "You're just as bad," he said. "Two peas in a pod," he motioned to her and Felicity.

Iris's laugh quickly ceased as she glanced over her outfit. She tugged at her crop top that showed a small slither of skin. "I don't think this is bad," she said softly as Curtis and Felicity laughed.

Felicity stood up from behind her desk throwing her paper in the trash. "As much as I'm enjoying fashion 101 with Curtis Holt, I," she emphasized with a point to herself. "Need to get to work."

"Fine." Curtis stood up grabbing the file Felicity held out to him. "I'll get to work and let the two of share dirty secrets without me." Curtis closed the door behind him as Iris turned back around in her seat. 

"Hmph." Iris folded her arms intently. She knew how her best friend operated. She bottled so much inside that it was sometimes hard to read her. 

 Felicity could see Iris biting the tip of her tongue. "Just say it."

"I just want you to get back out there," she sighed. "I get it okay. You wanted some time to yourself after the Cooper debacle. You've settled into this new groove, your company is thriving, you're just all around amazing and everything is so great right now. Why not add a little loving on the side?"

"And Oliver Queen is an option?"

"Yes, I mean..."

"Iris we had one conversation. I don't think we're at the let's get married and have babies territory just yet."

"Okay," Iris said reluctantly. "It could be him or it could be someone else. You deserve it. You deserve to be desired and cherished. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just have some fun."

"Last time I had fun it resulted in a horrible night with Detective..."

"Detective tiny hands." Iris couldn't hold in her laughter at the nickname she had dubbed Detective Malone.

Felicity had met him in a bar and went home with him and let's just say it was quite disappointing. She told Iris about her horrific experience and that was the last time she would ever pick up a random guy. "Don't ever let me drink that much and hook up with someone again." 

"Okay okay okay." Iris finally calmed down from laughing and turned serious again. "Are you sure there wasn't a spark or anything?"

Felicity thought back to the way Oliver interacted with her and there was a mutual attraction, but it may have just been his charm. 

"No... I mean I don't know. Is he nice looking? Very much so and even better in person," she answered her own question. "It probably was just a chance meeting that will result in nothing more. Now shouldn't you be at work."

"Fine," Iris whined accepting that Felicity wasn't going to say anything else. "Before we got sidetracked by your coffee rendezvous, I came by to tell you that I have to go out of town for the rest of the week."

"What? And we're supposed to be watching Stranger Things." Felicity groaned. "Why?"

"Assignment," she answered. "I'm looking into that Star Labs explosion down in Central City because Mason is convinced that it was an inside job, so I'm going to do some snooping. Barry is coming along since apparently Dr. Wells is one of his idols," she rolled her eyes. Ever since she had told Barry about the story, he begged to come.

"Well, it looks like it won't just be work then, business with pleasure."

"It may not be any pleasure. You know how Barry gets around all this science stuff, I may end up writing the story under the influence of alcohol."

"Leave him alone," Felicity laughed. "You love it, so I look forward to hearing about your romantic work escapade."

"Yeah yeah," she grumbled as her phone buzzed. It was a text from Barry. "I guess I should get going. When I get back girls night is definitely happening. Junk food and television."

"I'm game," Felicity said.

"Okay," Iris nodded. She stood up grabbing her bag. She walked around Felicity's desk and engulfed her in a hug. "I'll see you later alright."

"Be safe," Felicity said as she hugged her back. "Call or text me as soon as you get there. Love you."

"Will do." Iris kissed her cheek. "Love you too babe."

* * *

It turned out that it wouldn’t be just a once in a lifetime thing and the next day Felicity would have a case of Deja vu in Jitters.

"We meet again." 

 Felicity looked up from her phone to see the eyes of none other than Oliver staring down on her as she was waiting in line to place her order. Dropping her phone in her clutch and securing it under her arm, she matched his smile. "We do," she nodded. "Two days in a row."

"Must be good luck or something."

"Must be. So, workout clothes again," she observed.

"Yeah I like to go for a morning run every day and..."

"And you stop for coffee after?" That seemed kind of counterproductive to her even though she wasn't exactly a fitness guru.

"They have a protein shake I like," he answered. "I get that and I sit back to people watch while I rejuvenate."

"Sounds...interesting. I'm sure a lot of things and people catch your eye around here."

"Not until yesterday." He stood straighter in front of her casting his eyes down as they roamed her body before looking back into her eyes. 

Okay so Iris was right. He was definitely flirting with her.  "Really," she questioned matching his gaze.

"Yes very much so," he nodded.

"Hey Felicity," the barista called her attention. 

Breaking her eyes away from Oliver's deep gaze, she turned back to the counter seeing it was her turn. "Hey Kendra. I'll have my usual," she told her.

Oliver studied Felicity intently. Today her hair was straight with some of it falling into her face that she had to push out of the way of her eyes at times. Today's outfit consisted of a hunter green pants. He didn't have a clue of what type the pants were. He needed Thea to help him with that. The most important thing was that when she turned around, her glorious ass was on display and what a sight. It looked even better than yesterday. These specific pants definitely enhanced it. The top she was wearing showed off a hint of her stomach with each movement she made. 

"Already got it ready for you," Kendra smiled. She passed Felicity a bag and a cup of coffee.

"Let me get this for you." Oliver squeezed past Felicity despite her protesting and walked up to the counter. She and Kendra exchanged a look as he quickly pulled out what looked like a fifty-dollar bill and slid it to Kendra telling her to keep the change.

"Thank you," Kendra smiled widely,

"Have a good day Kendra." Felicity waved before securing her items and moving out of the way of the customers behind her. 

"You look very nice today," he blurted out. He definitely didn't sound as calm as he sounded in his mind. Clearing his throat at the over-eagerness he had just displayed, she looked back up at him. There was that smile of hers again. It was so beautiful and the bright lipstick she wore was a stark contrast to her perfect white teeth. It just seemed like you could get lost in her. 

"Thank you and you know you didn't have to do that," she told him as he took his place back beside her.  

"I believe in doing nice gestures," he shrugged. He walked with her to the door holding it open for her. "Nice gestures for a beautiful woman."

"Being nice is good," she nodded in agreement. "But you didn't have to pay because I get mines on the house," she whispered. "Thank you, though," she added with a smile. This smile was different. It was flirtier than the others had been. She got in her car and glanced back at him before driving off. He could finally see he was making some progress.

Seeing Felicity in Jitters every morning every became routine for about a week. Each day led to more talking and he had gotten used to their routine. Seeing her bright smile was an enjoyment and he found himself looking forward to it. He couldn't think of the last time he had just enjoyed someone's conversation. They only talked for short amounts of time, but each time was better than the one before. When he first set out to find her, he didn't imagine their encounters going this way. When he walked up on her that first day, her beautiful face and spirit shocked him. The playful flirty banter they had settled into one another with, he enjoyed.

Oliver sat back against the booth with a sigh. He looked back at the clock on the wall and it was after nine. Felicity was usually there by now. Maybe she was just stuck in traffic. That happens. Deciding to wait a little longer, he turned back to his computer. 

More time passed and she still didn't show. He pulled out his phone and opened the search page on his computer to type in four words.

_Felicity Smoak. Smoak Technologies_

He read over the directions on his phone. He really wanted to see her but needed a good reason to because he didn't want to just show up looking like an idiot. He looked at the coffee in one hand and then at the computer in front of him as an idea popped into his head.

***

"I'm here to see Felicity Smoak."

"Do you have an appointment?" The assistant didn't look up once as he kept his eyes on the keys his hands were flying across. 

"Uh, can you just tell her it's Oliver Queen? She'll know who it is."

The assistant finally looked up, his eyes never wavering. "Well Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak is in a meeting right now and she doesn't see anyone without an appointment. So you will have to follow the appropriate protocol to see her."

"It's just that I have a computer emergency and I was told that she is the best..."

"Yes, hence why her name is on the outside of this building."

Oliver bit back the smart comment on the tip of his tongue. "Look I just need five minutes. I can wait..."

"The IT hotline is on the first floor sir, or you can just call in for your quick computer question." 

Wow, this guy was a hardball. Every time Oliver tried to speak he was cut off and talked over. Oliver read the name tag across his chest. "Jerry will you just help me man to man. I'm sure if you just tell her who it is, she will make an exception," he smiled. At this point, he was practically pleading. 

"You may be able to flash that manufactured smile to other people and it gets you what you want, but not here. Ms. Smoak is a very busy woman, so her schedule is non-negotiable. If you would like to leave your contact information, I can get it to her. Then if she wants to see you, I will give you a call and let you know what date and time works for her. Is there anything else I can help you with sir?"

"Are you this way with everyone because..."

"Oliver..."

Oliver and Jerry's argument ceased as they both looked over to Felicity walking out of the elevator. He looked up meeting her eyes with a smile. He straightened his jacket on him and began moving towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jerry practically roll his eyes.

"Ms. Smoak, I was just sending Mr. Queen here down to the first floor."

She could see the annoyance on Oliver's face and the pure glee on Jerry's. Jerry was a no none sense type of assistant and she could only imagine just how he had handled Oliver. He was actually calling her Ms. Smoak which he stopped doing after the first week of working for her because she hated it. It made her feel old and like her mother, so she quickly let him know that Felicity was just fine.  "It's alright Jerry, I can see him." She held her hand up with a smile that Jerry reciprocated before cutting his eyes back at Oliver. Oliver shifted his eyes under Jerry's hard gaze and Felicity silently laughed at the clear tension between them. "Follow me," she turned and said.

Once she started walking he could only focus on the swing of her hips and her toned legs. Feeling Jerry's eyes on him, he pulled his head up.

"What can I do for you Mr. Queen," she asked closing the door.

"First," he dropped down in the seat. "Please stop calling me Mr. Queen. That's my father and it makes me feel old. I don't look that old do I?"

"Alright," she nodded with a small laugh. "What do you need Oliver?" She dragged each syllable of his name out and for a spilt-second he imagined her saying his name under very different circumstances. There was a lot she could actually do.

"I have a computer problem and I heard that you are the best in the area at fixing those type of problems."

"You heard?"

"Yeah." He nodded in return. 

Felicity walked to her desk pulling her chair out taking a seat. She motioned for Oliver to pull the chair around and he did. "What do we have here?" He reached Felicity his computer and her face turned upside down as soon as she grabbed it. "Ewww, why is it so sticky?"

"I spilled a latte on it," he answered. He looked away as she stared at him.

"A latte? Ugh, I can't believe you would be so reckless with a precious machine like this. How could you?"

He held his hands up. "It was an accident," he said.

"An accident, really?"

He nodded. He couldn't tell her he had purposely poured his coffee on it and fried it. He needed a good reason to come see her and that was the first thing he thought of doing.

"So I uh...I didn't see you at Jitter's today."

"Oh yeah. I had an early morning meeting. Actually, it was the one I just got out of," she told him.

"I'm not inconveniencing you am I?"

"No it's fine," she assured him. "It's good to actually take a break from the hardcore tech talk and focus on something that doesn't require a lot of brainpower."

"This doesn't require much work," he questioned.

"God no," she scoffed with a laugh. "Not when you've been building computers since you were seven." 

"Gotcha," he nodded slowly.

"Usually people are shocked or question me when I say that."

"Well I mean your name is on the building as Jerry stated so clearly, it's no surprise you know your stuff. I would be stupid to question you and your tech skills."

"Most people think I lie about that, so it's good to get someone who thinks I'm capable of that."

"Beauty and brains. Most people are intimidated by that in a woman," he replied.

"Tell me about it," she mumbled. She took a ponytail holder out of her drawer and pulled her hair away from her neck.

Oliver's eyes were drawn to her exposed neck as she situated the ponytail at the back of her head. Her cream skin looked so smooth and silky. With each movement, he got a whiff of her fragrance. He couldn't tell if it was perfume or hair products but whatever it was, he and his nostrils liked it. 

She took her tools out and she began to work in silence. He quickly started noticing little quirks about her. She furrowed her eyebrows with each click. She chewed on the inside of her cheek before finally catching her bottom lip between her teeth. He could tell when something wasn't going the way she wanted it to, she would get creases on her forehead. Watching her in her zone was mesmerizing because she was so beautiful. Sitting so close to her he could see her features more detailed. There was a hint of pink on her cheeks that matched the eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her long lashes were enhanced with dark mascara and he could see a black line across them. That must be the winged eyeliner look that he had heard Thea mention before. Finally, he landed on her lips that were painted a deep shade of pink. She ran her tongue across her lips and he could almost hear the groan trying to escape his throat.

What the hell had Waller gotten him in? When he was given the orders to get close to Kuttler's daughter. He didn't imagine her being this intriguing and definitely not this attractive. There were a million different ways he could get close to Felicity for the info, but pursuing her was the only good plan he had thought of. Was he simply doing his job or working out of selfish intentions?

"Oliver."

"Huh?" He quickly shook himself from his thoughts to see Felicity staring at him. "What did you say?"

"I said so no workout clothes today." Her eyes traveled up and down his body. His gray Henley and dark jeans a stark contrast to what she'd seen him in the past week. 

"Oh. I actually was headed to my club before this happened. I was working on some ideas when I stopped to get a coffee and now here I am."

She nodded as she went back to working, the silence slowly creeping back in. A couple of long moments later Felicity was done and showing off her skills.  

"Here you go." She turned the computer towards him. "Voila!"

"Wow that was fast," he said in disbelief. 

"You sound surprised."

"Not surprised, just astonished," he replied. "I for sure thought it was fried and you worked your magic in under thirty minutes. You're remarkable."

"Thanks for remarking on it." She clicked through a couple of things showing Oliver that everything was working properly. 

He looked through his documents making sure everything was there like she told him. All his files were right where they were supposed to be. Felicity took some wipes and wiped as much of the coffee off. She reprimanded him once again about being careless around innocent tech babies as she described them.

"I should go. I wasted enough of your time." He stood up putting her chair back in front of her desk.

"It's no problem, it was nothing," she waved him off. She took her ponytail holder off shaking her hair free.

"How can I make it up to you," he asked.

"Oliver it's fine really..."

"You like food," he interrupted. "There's this new restaurant in town called Table Salt, I was thinking of checking it out? You heard of it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Do you like Italian?"

She nodded again. 

"So would you like to try it...with me...together?" His eyes shut. "Would you like to go on a date with me," he finally asked without messing up.

"A date," she repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded. "A date with the implication being that we uh..." Wait, was he babbling? He was seriously struggling to get his words out at the moment. He felt a nervous energy in his stomach as her eyes narrowed in on him fumbling over his pitch.

"Yes."

"Yes," he repeated.

"Yes, I will go out with you Oliver."

He let out a sigh of relief as she displayed her bright smile to him. So he hadn't made a complete fool of himself.

"Alright. Good, that's great."

Felicity laughed at his extreme awkwardness. Usually she would be the one completely tripping over words and being jittery, but Oliver Queen was definitely doing enough for the both of them at the moment.

"Here." She picked up a business card off her desk. "Once you have the details, you call or text me with them."

"Will do." He took her card from her dropping it inside his pocket.

She walked from behind her desk to her door as Oliver's eyes followed her. "So you get free computer assistance and a date? Sounds like you're getting more out of this than me."

"I promise to make it worth your while." He leaned over kissing her cheek dangerously close to her lips with his brushing against the corner of hers.

As he leaned into her, she could smell his aftershave which was a sweet musk smell. She felt a hitch in her breath with his lips on her. "I'll hold you to that," she said softly. 

He finally pulled away from her meeting her eyes twirling her card in his hand. "I'll talk to you soon then."

She pulled her door open as he walked out. "See you later Oliver," she waved.

* * *

 

Oliver sat down in the basement of Verdant. His eyes trained on the board in front of him. On the board were different pictures and notes he had gathered thumbtacked to it. The Bratva organization haunted him to no end. Every time they got close it would slip through their fingertips. They would make a step and then all of a sudden in an instance it was gone. Couldn't go to or count on the police to do anything because so many of them were on their payroll. Argus was the only way he felt he could get justice for what they did. Would this Noah Kuttler angle finally be the break they needed to bring them down. The picture in the center of all the chaos was Anatoly. He was the man that was the root of it all. He downed the rest of the vodka in his glass as he studied the board, his eyes lingered on one picture most of all. Felicity's picture. Was she connected to all of this or just an innocent bystander in it? Their interactions played over and over in his mind. She was like this bubbly breath of fresh air. Her smile was etched in his brain and when he closed his eyes he could see it so clearly. They still hadn't settled on a day for their date due to their conflicting schedules. He had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to it. The question was if he was anxious due to his job or because he just wanted to be around her. 

Out of the corner of his eye on the security monitor, he could see his father's car rounding the curve. He hit a button and the board quickly disappeared into the wall. Punching in the code, the door shut hard behind him as he made his way upstairs to the main floor. He walked behind the bar picking up a box of alcohol he had been sifting through earlier.

"Hey pops," he yelled greeting Robert as he made his way inside. He arranged the bottles on the shelf as Robert walked in looking around.

"Hey." Robert took a seat at the bar shedding off his suit jacket as he motioned for a drink.

"What brings you by here," Oliver asked. He poured Robert a half pint of ale sliding it to him.

"Crazy day at work, needed a stiff drink," he said after drinking half of it. "Plus I haven't seen you around much. I just wanted to come and see how things were going." 

Oliver knew it wouldn't be long before his father or mother reached out to him. His last mission had him doing a lot of traveling so he wasn't around the family much. He told them he was meeting with people about expanding and revamping the club and they accepted that. 

"What are you working on?"

"Thinking of some new things to do around here," Oliver answered. "I have a lot of ideas, nothing concrete yet. When I do decide on something, I'll let you check it out."

Robert filled Oliver in on what was going on at QC and how hectic the day had been as Oliver finished shelving the alcohol. He spotted the business card on the counter as Oliver poured himself a glass and joined him on the stool beside him. "Felicity Smoak?"

"Yeah, she fixed my computer. You know her," Oliver inquired.

"Do I know her? She's one of the best tech people in the business. We pursued her for the Applied Science division at QC out of college and we thought for a while there that we would get her because it was a perfect match, but she sort of went off the grid for a couple of years and we lost contact. Next I heard of her, she had her own company here in Starling."

"Did you ever find out why?"

"No I mean I really don't know. Walter might have more answers to that. But it could be for a number of reasons. I'm sure with her resume she was a very sought after person, so maybe she found another place to be a better fit until she decided to do her other thing. Seems like it worked out for the best, though. Her company is thriving and we have Ray Palmer running our division."

Oliver inadvertently rolled his eyes at the mention of Ray's name. Even though he had only met Palmer a couple of times, he disliked him. That guy was such a self-centered tool. Pushing his annoyance aside, Oliver focused instead on what his father had just revealed to him. So there was a period of time that no one knew about. What would force her to disappear for a while and then reappear? He knew Felicity's skills were good enough for her to completely wipe her slate clean, so the only way to more than likely find out would be from her. Could her recently showing up in Starling with her father soon following be more than a coincidence? The Felicity he had come to know, albeit not for very long at all, seemed like a pretty straight forward woman. But if anyone knew about living a double life it was him.

"Oh, that's interesting. Small world, huh?"

"Yes small indeed," Robert agreed.

"Well, I should head home. I promised your mother I would be home by dinner," Robert announced standing up.

Oliver took the now empty glass from him. Robert threw his suit coat back on smoothing the collar down. "Your mother wants you by for dinner soon and she's not taking no for an answer. So you better make that happen."

Oliver nodded. "Tell her I will be by in the near future. I promise."

Robert wrapped his arm around Oliver's neck placing a kiss on the top of his head. "You've done a lot of great things with this place and exceeded my expectations. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Robert wasn't exactly thrilled when Oliver decided to forego taking over QC. He didn't want all of that responsibility. When he decided to become an undercover agent, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the company and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had let the company that his parents worked so hard for suffer under him. The nightclub was the best cover he could come up with. The old warehouse his father no longer used was a good place because of the hidden basement that served as a base of operations for him. People from all walks of life visited Verdant. Being a club owner with Diggle masquerading as head of security was the perfect cover. Criminals enjoyed the nightlife and a lot of times the things he heard in the club was a key to cracking a case.

Oliver stood in the doorway watching his father drive away. He pulled his phone out scrolling to the contact he was looking for. Hitting dial, the person answered on the third ring. "Hey I think I got something," he spoke into the phone. "Yeah I need to do a little more digging first, but it could be useful."

***

Felicity yawned with a stretch as her work day finally was over. Everyone else was more than likely long gone by now. She made Curtis go home over an hour ago because there was no need for him to stay just because for she wanted to do some extra things. He had a husband to go home to, where she just had a warm bath and shows on her DVR. Just before she hit the power off key an email from an unidentified sender popped up. She had so much firewall on her equipment that it was virtually impossible for her to get junk mail or spam. Sitting back down she clicked and cautiously opened the email. Her eyes widened as she read each sentence. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as the words registered. After all these years, he was really reaching out to her.


	2. Gather Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the overwhelming love! You don't know how happy it made it me. Every comment and kudos just motivates me more, so thank you!!!!

Oliver pulled up to the Queen manor. He locked his work phone in his glove compartment before patting his chest to make sure his regular cell was in his jacket pocket. He had made the promise that he would come by for dinner, so he was doing just that. Getting out and shutting the car door, he made the quick hop up the stairs. Just as he was about to go inside, his phone buzzed against his chest. Oliver dug his phone out of his pocket to see Felicity's name displayed. Pulling his hand away from the knob, he stepped back quickly answering it.

"Felicity hey."

"Hey," she spoke back. "I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

Oliver wanted to say no, but he couldn't really lie while he was standing outside of the manor's door. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he hung his head. "I uh...I'm actually about to go to my parents for dinner," he answered.

"Oh well, I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine," he quickly cut her off. "I haven't even walked in yet. I'm uh...I'm actually still sitting in the car." He closed his eyes as the lie rolled off his lips.

"Family dinner sounds fun." So Sunday family dinners were a thing for the Queens, she was not surprised at all.

"You have no idea," he laughed. 

"Well, I was just calling to let you know that Saturday at 8 works for me."

"Okay," he sighed in relief. "That's great. I will pick you up then."

"Alright. Have fun at dinner."

"Hey Felicity," he called out before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too," she replied. 

Oliver swore he could practically hear the smile on her face and he let out a broad one as well. "Alright see you then," he hung up.

"Got a hot date?" 

Oliver turned to see the voice coming from his sister standing behind him. Immediately rolling his eyes as he shoved his phone in his pocket, he ignored her. 

The realization of the truth on Oliver's face hit her. She jumped in front of Oliver before he got a chance to open the door. "No, wait. You do. You're actually going out...in public...with a girl? Are you actually going to leave your cave? I can't believe this. Who is she?"

"None of your business." Oliver brushed past her heading inside. Thea was right on his heels following him not letting him get far.

"Omg! Ollie come on." She grabbed his arm pulling him back. He reluctantly turned around facing her. "I'm being serious here. Who is she?" Oliver hadn't gone out on an official date in a very long time and for her to actually witness her brother setting an actual date was a big deal. She wanted to see him happy and maybe this was the first step to that."

"Fine," he sighed. He pulled her to the side as he began whispering to her. "You don't know her. Her name is Felicity Smoak."

She repeated the name to herself. No, she definitely didn't know a Felicity. "Well just give me a quick rundown and I won't give you the third degree," she said.

"I met her at Jitters. We're going to Table Salt Saturday night, and that's all you need to know," he said is a hushed tone. He crossed his arms as Thea squealed in front of him. Even that small amount of information sent her over the moon.

"This is so exciting," she clapped.

"I'm so happy you're this enthralled in my dating life," he deadpanned. 

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I'm excited because you deserve someone even if you try to act like you don't want happiness in the form of a female companion."

"Oliver and Thea! Will the two of you get in here before the food gets cold?" Moira yelled out to them from the dining room. 

Oliver pulled Thea back before she could get too far. "Not a word to mom and dad," he warned.

"What? Why?"

"Because I would like to at least get through this date first. Mom will get excited, even more than you are now. Dad will ask questions about a potential Queen heir. I'm not ready to get into all of that. I don't need to be added pressure."

"Fine. I won't say anything," she reluctantly agreed. She turned away stalking off to the dining room as Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "One last thing," she turned back to him. "You definitely blushed on the phone earlier." She gave him a pat on the cheek before running off.

***

Felicity rested her head on her desk taking a short break from the report she had been working on since that morning. She must have dozed off for a couple of moments, and when she came to, she could hear Jerry fussing outside of her office. She opened her office door to see Jerry and a brunette standing face to face. They both looked over at her and Jerry quickly moved from behind his desk and started walking towards her. "I'm sorry Ms. Smoak, but..."

A petite brunette bristled past Jerry and stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Thea Queen." 

"Oh." She slowly blinked before taking Thea's hand in hers. Oliver's sister was now in her office. Could she expect Moira and Robert soon as well? At this rate, Jerry was going to hate the entire Queen family. "It's fine Jerry." She waved him back. He gave Thea a hard glance over before settling back behind his desk. She pointed towards her office. "You want to come in?"

"Sure," Thea nodded following behind Felicity. She threw a glance back at Jerry who was still glaring at her.

Once inside Thea studied her for a couple of long beats. She could see the wheels turning in the young Queen's mind and she really did not know what to expect her to say. "I just had to come and see the girl that made my hermit of a brother decide to step out of his comfort zone." Thea walked around basically sizing her up as she stood there shell-shocked. "I had to make sure you were real. Now that I'm here and I see that you are in fact real, and you're definitely not his usual type."

"Alright," Felicity stuttered. Had she really just been insulted to her face?

"Wait sorry," Thea quickly said. She clamped her eyes shut running her hand across her forehead. "I sometimes speak before my mind lets the words register. I'm so so so sorry."

Felicity nodded noting the sincerity in her voice. She had experience with the no filter at times, so she understood.

"Can we start over," Thea asked. She stretched her hand out again with a smile. "Thea Queen."

"Felicity Smoak." She accepted Thea's hand with a small shake. "Have a seat." She wasn't sure how to feel about this ball of energy invading her office. She and Oliver had only agreed to one date and Thea's enthusiasm was a lot more than normal. Had he really told Thea about her?

Thea sat down letting out a deep breath. "Again, I'm sorry. That was supposed to come out as a compliment, so let me try it again. What I meant by not being Oliver's usual type is that you're very pretty and have a natural beauty about you...not made up or super enhanced.” She looked around the office noting the different certificates and plaques. “You have a real career and that is definitely a step up for him."

Felicity let out a small laugh at Thea's bluntness. So Oliver typically chose the clutz bimbo type girl with not much to offer. She honestly couldn't say she was surprised. 

"He usually goes for the aspiring model type. Dark haired and sticking their boobs out in poses like that will make runways call," Thea continued.

"Well I'm not a natural blonde, I dye it actually," Felicity said. "So maybe that's a thing me and the others have in common," she joked.

"Oh trust me, you don't want to be anything like those trashy women. I usually end up running them off anyway. I see potential in you."

"It's just one date, though. I mean, aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves." Particularly Thea was jumping the gun a bit. 

"No, you really don't understand. He literally stopped putting himself out there as much. Which was good because he got his act together. He has his club which is doing very well, but at the same time he still had stopped living and having fun. So when he mentioned something about a date, me being the little sister who just wants him happy, I got extremely excited."

"Well I'm sure he had his reasons for not putting himself out there," Felicity said speaking from experiences. "We all have…secrets," Felicity offered. 

"Right. We just have to find the right person to share our deepest and darkest ones with."  

Felicity nodded in agreement at the young Queen. "I like you," Felicity said with a smirk. "You say how you're feeling and I respect that."

"Kind of a gift and curse," Thea shrugged.

“And Oliver told you about me,” Felicity questioned.

“More like I kind of caught the end of your conversation the other day, so I sort of cornered him.”

“Got you.”

Thea grabbed her purse as she stood up. "Well, I should go and let you get back to work."

Felicity stood back up from behind her desk stretching her hand out to Thea again. "It was very nice meeting you Thea."

"Likewise." She gave Felicity a small smile as she walked to the door. "Hey," she turned around calling back. "I don't know if you know it or not, but I have a boutique. You should come by and I can let you get a hot date outfit or something? On the house, my way of apologizing for barging in here and offending you."

She couldn't let a free outfit go unclaimed. "It's really fine Thea, but yes I will stop by."

"Alright. See you then." 

* * *

[ Night In ( Felicity ) ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_25/set?id=210274563)

[Night In ( Iris ) ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_26/set?id=210310196)

Iris stood outside Felicity's apartment door, a deluxe pepperoni with pineapples and mushrooms tucked under one arm and a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her other. Felicity threw her arms around Iris in a hug before pulling her inside. "This is why you're my best friend." She took the pizza from Iris and walked into her living room and dropped it down on the coffee table next to the two glasses of wine and a giant bag of potato chips. Iris was finally back after her week away got extended, so it was time to catch up over unhealthy amounts of junk food and television shows. A tradition they had been keeping up since college days.

"Well you mentioned the F word, so I figured we would need the heavy hitters." Iris closed the door and walked inside.

"No kitchen dining or plates tonight, just straight from the box." She motioned for Iris to follow. 

"Alright," Iris nodded. She grabbed two spoons, napkins, and the ice cream before joining Felicity on the floor surrounded by pillows. They each took a slice of pizza and munched in silence before Felicity started her spill.

"So he reached out to me," Felicity stated. She pulled at the cheese hanging from her lips. Felicity could practically hear the dun dun dun music echo off her walls and she told Iris about Noah. 

"What," Iris squeaked.

"Yep," she nodded.

"How? When? I mean..."

"Not soon after you left," Felicity answered. "He sent this long email basically saying he was ready to have a relationship with me."

"Are you going to meet with him," Iris asked.

"I don't know," Felicity sighed. The weight of the wine glass pressed against her forehead. "I mean part of me has never gotten over the hurt of him leaving and for him to now all of a sudden want a relationship, I just don't know."

"Did he say why he chose now?"

"He's apparently moving to town."

"Starling? He's moving here permanently?"

"That's what he said." She swiped at the strands at her the back of her neck. "I don't know; it just seems kind of odd to choose now as the time to forge a relationship. I'm twenty-four, an adult. I needed him when I was younger, not now." She stabbed at the carton of mint chip with her spoon between bites and she could feel the emotions creeping up in her. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself she was over the fact that she didn't have a father growing up, she still felt a pain when it was brought up. What would make him want to uproot and move to a town this late in life?

“Okay,” Iris said slowly. She moved the ice cream carton back from Felicity’s reach. "Well from experience, it is sometimes easier to make your peace and the only way is to do meet the person and just let it all out," Iris offered.

"What would I even say at this point?"

"Say everything you're feeling. All the emotions that you've experienced over your lifetime. Let him know that his choice to be a deadbeat affected you. Just let it all out. Make peace with your hurt and anger because it's yours and it's your right to feel that way and no one else can take it unless you choose to let them."

Felicity silently nodded at Iris words. Iris had some experience in this department. She was raised by her father Joe, her mother leaving when she was just a toddler. Iris was only a freshman in college when her mother reached out to her. She was sick at the time and was trying to make peace with her past. Felicity was there through it all and a rock for Iris especially when her mother did pass. 

"If I hadn't decided to make peace I never would've met my little brother Wally, so some good came out of it. Who knows how it will play out for you," Iris added. "Whatever decision you make, I will be behind you every step of the way," Iris said echoing Felicity's words from when they were in college.

"Thank you." Felicity pulled Iris into a hug. It was so refreshing to have someone to go to in times like these. Felicity couldn't count the times where they had both leaned on each other. Family issues, relationship problems, work complaints...whatever, they had each other no matter what. "Oh yeah," Felicity said before she forgot. 

Iris pulled away eyeing her suspiciously. "What," she questioned.

"So, I have a date."

"With?" Iris' eyes grew as the realization hit her. "Oh my God! I knew it," Iris squealed. She sat upright on the pillows encouraging Felicity to go on. "God I missed everything when I was gone. Mason owes me for this. Anyway, go ahead."

"I don't know where to start..."

"Uh, the beginning."

"So after seeing him that first day. I saw him every day after that in Jitters. He would come up to me and talk and one day he actually paid for my stuff. So by now, of course, I know it's flirting and he wants something. Friday I had that Gotham conference call, and I wasn't able to stop by Jitters that morning. So I'm leaving the meeting and I see this guy arguing with Jerry and it's Oliver. He came to see me to fix his computer."

"What was wrong with it?"

"He accidentally spilled a latte on it. At least that's what he claimed, but I'm pretty sure he spilled the coffee on purpose," Felicity added. 

"No," Iris laughed. 

"Yes," Felicity nodded. 

"I don't know if that's sweet or sad," Iris laughed. "I don't even think Barry did anything that cheesy when he was trying to get my attention."

"It was kind of cute, though," Felicity shrugged.

"Well it obviously worked since the two of you are going out. Come on give me all the details."

"We're going to Table Salt..."

"Oh! That new Italian place that has a wait list a mile long," Iris asked in jealousy.

"Yes. Apparently, he knows the owner, so we got in."

"Of course he does."

"Table Salt, Saturday night at eight."

"This is so exciting," Iris clapped. "And to think you said he wasn't flirting with you."

"Well I mean it was pretty obvious he was at one point, but there's no harm in making him work for it." Felicity clicked her glass against Iris's before taking a long sip. "Wait, I almost forgot."

"There's more?"

"His sister came by my office as well. She said she couldn't believe he had actually asked someone to go out in public, so she needed to make sure I was real."

"That's hilarious," Iris laughed. "At least the two of you have that hermit mentally in common."

"Anyway," Felicity rolled her eyes. "I'm going to pick out an outfit at Thea's boutique and you are coming with."

"Well, I'm always up for a shopping trip. So is that all I missed for certain now?" 

Felicity ran over the list of things in her mind. "I think that covers it. Now you tell me all about your story and trip with Barry."

"Okay, I'll give you a quick summary and then we will finally watch Stranger Things." Iris dropped her spoon in the carton. "Let me just start off by saying that Dr. Wells is very intriguing. I see why Barry has a crush."

***

A couple of days later Felicity walked inside Thea's with Iris closely behind her. Speedy's was sprawled across the top of the shop in bold red letters. The S on the end of Speedy's was drawn into an arrow underneath the other letters.

Walking up to the counter, she offered the young woman behind the desk a smile. "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak and I'm here to see Thea." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sin," she held her hand out. 

Felicity took it giving it a light shake. "Likewise, and this is my friend Iris," she pointed behind her. 

"Thea told me to be expecting you. She's actually on the phone right now, but go ahead and start looking around. I'll let her know that you're here."

Felicity and Iris turned to examine the nearest row of clothes. "So what are you looking for Smoak," Iris wondered aloud. "Black, colorful, nude or neutral colors. Something that screams I'm finally putting myself back out there." She picked up a black lace see-through ensemble that left little to nothing to the imagination. "Or we can go with take me home and ravish me." She held it up against Felicity's body as she grinned.

"Iris please behave."

"What? I think you would look good in this," she shrugged straightening it against Felicity's back.

"How about you get it for Barry?"

"We're here for you not me."

Felicity kept walking as she looked over different pieces. She pulled out a nude bra and panty set examining it. "Is nude lingerie even exciting? I mean wouldn't a color that pops out at you be more tempting?"

Iris came over to get a look. "I don't think guys really care. They just want you naked," Iris replied. 

"True," she laughed as her eyes landed on a red lace set. "I'm partial to red, though," Felicity shrugged running her fingers over it before picking it up. 

"Hey."

Felicity and Iris jumped at the sound of Thea's voice. Felicity turned to see Thea standing behind her with a wide grin. She raised her eyebrows at the lingerie set Felicity was holding.

"Are we expecting that kind of night," she asked.

"No of course not," Felicity stuttered as Iris stifled a laugh behind her. "Let me just…" She placed the set back on the table before elbowing Iris. "This is my best friend Iris," Felicity introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you," Iris said as Thea waved.

"If the two of you follow me, I have some exclusive pieces in the back."

Felicity turned to see Iris had picked the set back up. "I'm not buying lingerie from Oliver's sister Iris," Felicity whispered.

"Hey you liked the piece, so I'm just..."

Groaning at Iris and her wide grin. "Put it back and come on."

After trying out what felt like hundreds of pieces, Felicity finally felt like she had the one. Smoothing her hands over her dress, she opened the door to the dressing room. Iris and Thea’s conversation ceased as she stepped out. She walked out in front of them as their eyes followed her.

Thea was the first one to speak out. "You look stunning. My brother is going to love that," Thea proclaimed.

"Really?" Felicity turned around examine herself in the mirror. Iris and Thea nodded vehemently in the background. She had to admit she looked very good in the dress. Her favorite part was how her breasts looked amazing in them. They were on the smaller size and this gave them a nice little lift.

“Yes this is definitely the one.” Iris stood up next to her looking in the mirror with her nodding her approval. Felicity pulled her hair up getting a peek at how an updo style would look. "Yes. This is it," she agreed.

Felicity pulled her hair up getting a peek at how an updo style would look. "Yes. This is it," she agreed.

* * *

[Date Night ( Felicity ) ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_17/set?id=204486483)

Oliver knocked on the door and took a couple of steps back. Blowing out a nervous breath as he fixed the collar of his jacket, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious about this night. Even if the date was considered a cover, it had been such a long time since he actually took someone out, and hopefully his mojo still worked.

A couple of short moments later the door opened and his eyes landed on his intended target.

"Wow..." Oliver blinked a couple of slow blinks as Felicity stood in front of him. She was...breathtaking. His eyes fell down to her feet and slowly traveled back up soaking her in. A burgundy colored dress molded her body as she stood tall in black heels. "You look beautiful," he finally said.

"Thank you. You look very nice as well."

Finally pulling his eyes away, he remembered he had flowers for her. He brought his hand from behind his back. "These are for you," he reached out.

She took them from him giving them a quick sniff. They were beautiful and to be honest, she wasn't expecting anything from him. "Thank you and come inside. I'll just put these in some water." She stepped to the side motioning for him to come in. 

He watched her as she turned away from him walking into her kitchen. The dress sculpted her body perfectly and the way she moved was sinful. 

"Have a look around or whatever," she yelled from the kitchen. 

He looked away finally noticing her apartment. Everything was bright. BRIGHT. The bright color scheme matched her office as well. Pinks, purples, blues...you name in. There were so many colors, but somehow it all worked. He walked over to her mantle looking at the different decorations and assortments that matched with the color scheme. The only odd piece that stuck out was a panda figurine; it was the only item that was of neutral colors. Quickly noticing she didn't have any family pictures out, he wondered about her relationship with her mother as well.  

"Okay." She grabbed her clutch throwing the long strap over her shoulder ready to go.

"Very bright in here," he acknowledged turning to her.

She let a small laugh out. "Yeah, that's kind of a thing for me."

"I noticed. Your office is bright, your wardrobe and lipsticks are as well."

"Oh. Well, you're very perceptive."

"Yeah I make sure to take notice when something catches my eye." He walked up to her offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

***

"Reservation for Oliver Queen." 

As they followed the hostess to their table, Felicity smoothed her hand over her dress before smoothing it over her hair making sure it was intact. When they got to the table, Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair for her. "You still look amazing," he leaned down to her ear and whispered. Felicity smiled at yet another perfect gentleman gesture Oliver displayed. Oliver had been the excelling in that area so far.

The entire ride to the restaurant, Oliver struggled to keep his eyes off of Felicity and on the actual road. She was like a ray of sunshine and he was basking her in. And as she sat across from him it only intensified immensely. Her hair was pulled away from her neck and up in a bun. Her dress had a slight slit between the valley of her breasts where a gold necklace laid glistening against her skin. With every breath she took, her chest moved and he had to fight the urge to be rude and just stare at the plumpness all night.

"I asked for a private table, so we could sort of be left alone. Never know if a gossip hound is around or something," he said.

"Are you still gossip material, though? I figured they grew bored with you not giving them a lot of candid moments," she teased.

"Keeping tabs on me Ms. Smoak?"

"No," she blushed. "It's just my best friend is a reporter, so I kind of get a lot of info."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a reporter, but she doesn't do the gossip mill. She doesn't have time to write about trust fund babies and their wild adventures."

Oliver coughed on the sip of water he took. "You wound me."

"Her words not mines," she quickly added as his smile grew.

She picked up her menu scanning over it. They sat in silence and she could feel Oliver's eyes on her the entire time. She looked up at him over the menu "You already have your meal planned out, or..."

"I'm staring, huh?"

Felicity laughed as she nodded. "Just a tad bit," she held her fingers up.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look amazing."

The waiter returned and took their order. Before he left, he filled their glasses up with the wine of the night and much to Felicity's delight, it was a red. 

They settled into an easy conversation while waiting for their meals. As Oliver talked to her about her job, he learned about her project that she was currently working on. It was what had kept her from being able to go out with him earlier that week. Her eyes lit up as she described the program and what it would do. In return, he told her about his plans for Verdant. 

"Why aren't you taken, Felicity? I mean you're a great catch. You're beautiful, successful and you have a great personality. I refuse to believe that you don't have men knocking down your door."

"Well, they aren't. Truthfully I wasn't in any space for a relationship. 

"What about now?"

"I'm still determining that. What about you? I'm sure women are tripping over themselves to get a taste of you."

"I just..." He did get a lot of advances, they just never amounted to anything. Women in the club would literally give him numbers at every turn. None of them were women he could see himself being happy with. Not to mention the double life he was living, who could be brought into that? "I haven't met anyone worthy you could say," he finished.

"Worthy, wow," she exhaled.

"You know what I mean? I'm not looking for someone to waste my time with. I want someone I can take home to my family that won't make my mom shoot death glares all night."

The old impressing the parent's thing, a scary thought as always. "I understand," Felicity nodded.

"So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know," she asked.

"Everything."

"Oh." So this was the time for the boring generic part of the conversation. Time to run off the checklist of the basic facts about her.

"Computers," he started. "How did you get involved in that complicated business. Tell me about that."

"I've always liked computers, even as a child. My father taught me," she said. "Other girls had dolls, I had computers, microchips and things like that.

He noticed how she glanced off after saying father, and took a long drink of wine. "I'm sure he's proud that you took a hobby and made a great career out of it."

"Well he left when I was seven as well," she said quietly. "So if he's proud, I wouldn't know. I guess it was a parting gift on his behalf."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she waved her hand. She cleared her throat sitting up straighter. "Let me just go ahead and rattle off the other generic facts about myself. I'm from Vegas. My mother still lives there; her name is Donna. Like I said, my father hasn't been around since I was about seven. I'm pretty much a genius. Graduated high school early and went to MIT and now here I am with Smoak Technologies."

The time between MIT and her company is what he needed to know about. "I feel like there's more to you," he said.

"Really," she laughed. "That's pretty much it."

Deciding that now would be the perfect time to throw his bait out there. He cleared his throat getting her attention again. "I feel like you belonged at QC. I can't believe my father and his partner Walter let you get away."

Her smile dropped slowly. "I'm familiar with QC," she admitted to his surprise. "I was actually one of the candidates for your father's applied science division."

"Really? What happened?"

"I uh...I had some things going on at the time and it just wouldn't have been the right time for me to make that sort of commitment."

He saw her body tense up as she ran her hand across the back of her neck. He could clearly tell she was holding back. 

"May I ask what," he said quietly.

"It was just some personal things that I had to work through."

"Well if it means anything, I have a little experience in taking time for yourself to focus better," he offered. 

She gave him a stiff smile in return not adding anything. He concluded that he more than likely got as far as he would tonight with that topic and he didn't want to push his luck. 

"I guess it's my turn to rattle off my generic facts, huh?"

"I can already read you," she mumbled.

"Oh really," he replied. "Let's see you try."

"I think you're not the playboy persona that the media dubbed you at least not anymore. I think something gave you a wake-up call a couple of years back and that's what made you decide to get serious and open Verdant. You're really smart even if you don't flaunt it. You love your family dearly and there's a lot more to you than meets the eye. Did I miss anything?"

"No," he said slowly. "I think you pretty much got it all." She smiled a knowing smile at him over her wine glass. He set out tonight to get a read on her, but she was turning the tables on him. "Okay," he exhaled. "I think all of the awkward topics are out of the way."

"That's what you do on first dates right? Have awkward conversations and make each other uncomfortable," she joked.

"Yes, so the second date can be relaxed and much more smooth sailing."

"Are you asking me on a second date Mr. Queen?"

Oliver laughed a hearty laugh. "I'm trying to be smooth here and you just keep making me nervous."

"I make Oliver Queen nervous? No," she faked gasped.

"Felicity I literally babbled and stumbled over asking you out. I have pretty much drooled over you in that dress the entire night and I could go on. So I think it's pretty obvious." Oliver couldn't even lie to himself. This was new territory for him. Women didn't make him nervous, and he damn sure wasn't nervous when it was time to do a job. Here he was with both cases and his palms were sweating under the table. 

"Just keeping you on your toes."

"So..."

"So what?"

"So would you like a second date with me?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "Yes, I would."

 ***

They spent another hour talking endlessly about random subjects before deciding it was time to call it a night. Oliver took Felicity back to her place and he could feel the dread from their imminent separation.

Standing outside her door, Felicity shrugged Oliver's jacket off her shoulders handing it back to Oliver.

"I had a nice time," he said as he slipped the jacket back on.

Felicity turned back to face Oliver as he stood in front of her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I did as well," she replied. She really did. It had been a long time since she could truthfully say that. Never mind the fact that it had been a while since she'd gone on an official date with someone, but it had been awhile since she actually enjoyed another male's company in a non-platonic way.

"So." Oliver knew he needed to leave. He shouldn't be feeling what he was feeling. He had done what he set out to do tonight. He got a couple of more clues that he could work with and they were scheduled to go out again. All in all, great progress was made.

Felicity fished her keys out of her clutch as they both silently stood in the hallway. She brushed at a stray strand of hair on her forehead. The keys jingled breaking the silence that had settled in. She could feel Oliver's eyes staring down at her. He was so close to her, she could practically feel his warm breath on her skin making her hot. "Well I guess this is goodnight," she said speaking for the both of them.

Oliver stayed quiet as his hand came up to brush the troublesome strand of hair that had been bothering her. She looked up into his now darkened eyes as his fingers traveled down her cheek. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. His thumb brushed against her lip until she released it from her teeth. He looked back up in her eyes again as she took a shallow breath. 

She closed her eyes as he began to lean in. There was that strong smell again filling her nostrils. His lips lightly brushed hers before moving to the corner of them. He pressed a soft kiss there as her lips slightly parted; giving him a small opening, he slanted his lips over hers. His free hand gripped her waist pulling her closer to him before settling on her lower back. The kiss was slow as they both became familiar with the feel of the other. His hand fell from her hair to cradle her face as his tongue lightly glided over her lips. Her mouth opened and Oliver took it as a reassuring sign to let his tongue slid in. She held onto his arms to keep her balance. The kiss quickly intensified and grew more sensual. Felicity sucked down on his tongue as she moaned against his lips and could feel Oliver's hold on her tightening. His teeth gnawed at her bottom lip as she focused on his upper. His tongue delved deeper as they both took in the other's taste and smell.

Oliver's phone buzzed loudly in between them as he reluctantly pulled away. He let out a low growl much to Felicity's amusement. "Shit," he loudly whispered. "I'm sorry. Felicity nodded taking a step back as Oliver fished his phone out. He opened his messages quickly his eyes scanning it. Taking a deeply annoyed sigh, he dropped it back in his pocket. "I have to go," he reluctantly said. "It's work."

"I understand. It's fine," Felicity responded.

He nodded with a sigh. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." His voice was soft and tender more than any other moment that night.

"Goodnight," she repeated. He could've sworn he felt her lean into his touch or was that just his imagination. He finally pulled away completely. 

She twisted the knob behind her and walked inside with one last glance back before the door shut between them.

As he moved inside the elevator he read the coded message on his phone again. Quickly hitting dial, he reached John. "I'm on my way."

* * *

"What's going on?" He walked in to find John sitting behind his desk with Waller off the side talking with Lyla. For them to have reached out to him on his personal phone, it must have been something urgent.

"We uh..." John finally looked up noting Oliver's clothes. His suit jacket and tie were both discarded with his sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Waller asked the question John had been thinking.

"Out," he answered simply. He sat down in the chair adding nothing more to his answer as he waited on Waller to continue. He could see her suck in a sharp breath as her eyes cut through him.

"We got more info on Vertigo," Lyla spoke up. "The Count is working with someone named Anthony Ivo." She nodded towards John as he stood up and gave the rundown on the information he had gathered on Ivo. Apparently they had a slight connection because John knew him from his first army tour where he was a doctor. Back then, he was a noble man that used his background in science to help soldiers. However, his wife fell ill and he was released from the Army to focus on her. All of his efforts failed as she succumbed to his illness. Heartbroken and angry at the world, the Bratva saw that weakness in Ivo and exploited it. They got him at his lowest point and used it to their advantage and now he was playing a role in their corrupt organization. Oliver knew all too well that death changes you, and if you don't surround yourself with the right people you fall into bad traps.

"Ivo is working on revamping the Vertigo with an enhancement called Mirakuru. It would make it more addictive and destructive. Now it will take some time for this to hit the streets, but..."

"This new information means that time is even more precious," Waller cut in. Her eyes never left Oliver's as she made the loud statement. "That means that even if you are having reservations about the task that you were given, you need to put your moral code to the side and get it done before more bodies fill the streets. Time needs to be accelerated."

Oliver scoffed at the notion of Waller being concerned about dead bodies. He stood up facing her. "Waller I need to speak with you please."

She didn't say anything as she turned on her heels heading for her office.

Oliver loudly shut the door behind him. "You call me here, give me this new information and still my mission remains the same. Why? You're treating me like some rookie who just started or as if I'm a danger to the mission. I haven't run head first into a mission since my first year here. What makes you think I would now?"

"Because deep down you're a good guy Queen,” she stated simply. “For some reason, you still have morals that this god forsaken world hasn't taken from you. And I know that if you get close enough to The Count, Ivo or anyone else you will only think of that moment when you're holding Tommy's lifeless body in your arms."

Oliver bristled at the mention of his best friend's name. No matter how many years passed it was still a touchy subject for him and he didn't like to talk about it. "So me following Kuttler's daughter is the best approach?"

"Yes," she nodded simply. "Sometimes the best approach is not the obvious one. This may seem like it's a needless task, but it's not. Kuttler is good and his daughter is just as good if not better. We can't get anything on those two even with our best tech people. We've tried and failed.”

Oliver’s head dropped in his hands as he tried to process everything that had happened over the course of the day. There was Felicity, and then this new information. He pulled his hands away from his face as he stood up. He paced back and forth before turning back to Waller.

“You have something,” she asked.

"The reason we don't have any info on Felicity is because she disappeared soon after graduation. She was on my father's radar for a big position at QC, but they stopped hearing from her altogether. It was like she vanished."

"How does a recent college grad raised by a single mother afford to disappear into thin air? Then when she does resurface, she opens up her own company. Where did this money come from?" Waller rattled off the questions Oliver had asked himself, but didn't have an answer to.

Bratva was the only reason they both could think of.

"Is she working for them as well,” Waller continued. “Or does she know and just won't say anything?"

"I don't know," Oliver answered. He thought back to their conversation over dinner. "As of right now, she wants nothing to do with him.”

“Okay,” Waller exhaled. “This is a good start. This is exactly why I chose you for this. You…”

“Waller, you don’t have to sale me,” he cut her off.

“Fine,” she stood up. “Just remember time is of the essence and we need this job done. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

***

Hours later Oliver found himself down in the basement of Verdant. He couldn't sleep. Thankfully there was a bed down in the bunker for whenever he needed to sleep there. His mind was racing a mile a minute. One minute he would be thinking of this Bratva ordeal and the next he would see Felicity's face and then feel her lips on his. The softness and the sweet taste of them still very present. He kept using the word breathtaking over and over but it was the one that described her the best. When she opened that door and stood before him looking like a perfect illustration of an angel, it took his breath away. If you took away all the secrets between them, it was the perfect first date. Once he would slip into that false reality, he would be brought right back to the real world and look at the unanswered board in front of him.

Then, on the other hand, it was this big void in her life that no one knew about. What could those personal reasons be? That was the next thing he needed to find out.

***

 Felicity ran the towel through her hair drying it. She sat down at her vanity picking up her brush, stroking through her hair as her mind replayed the last couple of hours over for her. She really made out with Oliver outside her door like a teenager returning home from the school dance. It had been so long since she put herself out there and for her to first venture back into the dating world to be Oliver Queen still felt surreal.

Climbing into bed, she pulled her tablet out to waste time until she fell asleep. Pulling up the email from her father, she read it over and over again. Her hands hovered over it not knowing what to say. If she ignored it, would he let it be or reach back out to her again? If she ignored it, would she ever get the answers she desired? With a heavy sigh, she tossed the tablet off to the side. She had had enough of adulting for one night, she would find another day to make that decision.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got a few more clues into their lives and what makes them tick. Thea was introduced, and yay for best friend time. How was the date??? :) Can't wait to hear from you!


	3. Sinking Deeper

"How'd it go?"

Oliver looked up from his clipboard to see his bouncy sister standing in front of the bar. With a sigh, he looked back down to his notes continuing what he was doing. He stayed quiet as he went over the inventory checklist. Workers moved around inside setting up decorations preparing for a girl's twenty-first birthday party. The longer he ignored her, the more agitated she got evident by her delirious tapping on the countertop.

"Oh my God, you totally bombed it." She sat down with a sigh. "Ollie! I actually liked her."

"What," he turned around. "What do you mean you liked her?"

She shrugged him off looking away.

"Thea!" He called her name when she remained silent.

"I may or may not have gone to meet her," she answered quietly.

"What?"

She followed him around the bar as she tried to explain herself. "I know okay. I just...I wanted to meet the girl who apparently blew your mind so much that you asked her out. I needed to make sure she was real...for my own comfort."

"Thea..."

"Listen," she turned back to Oliver. "I didn't do anything to sabotage it obviously. I met her at her job, we talked and sort of hit it off and then I invited her to the boutique. Oh my gosh, how did she look in the dress? Amazing right!"

Trying to process the many different things Thea had just thrown out to him in a matter of short minutes. So to sum it all up, she and Felicity became pseudo friends and the dress that made him drool all night basically came from his little sister. Also, Thea automatically assumed the date was a fail because of course, she did. "First, stay out of my business," he warned. "And no I didn't bomb the date at all. It actually went good...very good," he added. He couldn't help but to state that with a sense of pride about how the night went. It went a lot better than he'd initially thought it would be and ended even better. The kiss was the exclamation point on the night.

"Wait," she eyed him. "The two of you didn't..."

"No Thea. We didn't have sex." He dropped the clipboard in frustration as he narrowed his eyes at her. Was he really having this conversation with his baby sister? This is exactly why he didn't tell people, especially his family about his dating life. "Alright, that's enough." He grabbed her by the elbow. He dragged her behind him as she protested. "It's time for you to go Speedy."

"I'm waiting for Roy," she whined.

"You can wait for him out on the curb. He'll be done shortly." He actually thought about sending him out earlier just so he could pull Thea away. 

"Okay wait." She finally freed herself from his grip. "Just tell me if you are going on another date?"

"We are," he answered as she squealed. "And no we haven't planned it yet. Also, leave her alone Thea. You can't just show up to her office like that." He hadn't gone back since that day. Part of him was afraid that Jerry would have daggers thrown at him as soon as he stepped foot through the door. He would definitely have to win him over some kind of way.

"I'm not. That was a one-time thing. Also her assistant, very cut throat." She motioned with her hand. 

"Trust me I know."

"Well let me know what you're planning for a second date, so I can tell you if it's a bad idea or not. This is new territory for you. I'm just trying to make sure I'm available to help you."

She literally never gave up on nagging him. "Thea I'm not an idiot. I know how to have a good time and entertain."

"Okay you may have a club, but Oliver you are one of the stiffest and boring people I know."

He opened his mouth to object, but she quickly cut him off. "Full offense, but you are." She held her hands up. "I'm just saying. Felicity seems like the type that can loosen up and have fun." 

He laughed at her quick assessment of Felicity's character. "You gathered all this in a matter of what? Five minutes?"

"No more like fifteen," she countered. "I'm good at reading people and you know that. Now as I was saying, she seems like the type who likes the more laid back environment."

"Well she enjoyed Table Salt," he objected.

"Yes for the first date. You were supposed to wine and dine her, this time you need to be relaxed. That way the two of you can really get to know each other. First dates are stuffy and awkward because you're both going out of the way to impress the other. Now it's time to just have fun."

Thea had a point. Every other girl he dated or entertained liked the high profile date, the expensive wining and dining, the perceived look of them being on his arm. Usually, a relaxed "date" consisted of him going to their place and they would just have sex. Truthfully, he had spent most of the morning racking his brain trying to come up with ideas and so far nothing. So he was out of his depth a bit and may need a bit of help from his baby sister. He couldn't believe he was actually about to swallow his pride and do this. Sucking in a deep breath, he lowered his voice. "Alright, so what would you suggest?"

"Oh, so you do need me?" She crossed her arms over her chest with a sly smile. "Have a seat and let me teach you." 

* * *

Oliver was frustrated...very frustrated. He had been on a high and then was suddenly brought back to reality. Work was stalled and for all of the progress they had made on the Bratva, there was nothing definitive for them to make a move with. John had run into a roadblock with Ivo. The Bratva had stalled their drug shipments in efforts of having him perfect the recipe. Slade wasn’t having any luck getting information from his connects. Then there was him and Felicity. Everything was going great and then there was a sudden stall. They had settled into this groove of texting regularly until she sent a text stating that she had a work emergency and would be off the grid for a while. Turns out that a while meant close to two weeks.

The shrill nails on a chalkboard voice of his boss pulled him out of his thoughts. "Oliver,” she called his name. “You're uncharacteristically quiet. Either that means you are in one of your many brooding moods or you don't have any more updates."

Sucking in a sharp breath, he looked up at Waller who was towering over him arms crossed and cold eyes drawn thin. If there was ever a picture of pure evilness and self-righteousness, Waller was it. He closed his files and sat up with a shrug. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"What do you mean you haven't seen her in a while?" She mimicked his shrugging.

"Exactly what I said. She's been busy. Something came up at work."

“Work? What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know Waller. She does own a company, so it’s not farfetched to think something will come up.” He knew what Waller was thinking. Work was an excuse that they used often to lie to people about their day job. So automatically she assumed that Felicity was up to something.

"You don't have to sit in her face to get information. You do know that there are other ways to find things out."

Rolling his eyes at Waller's obvious statement, he cleared his throat before addressing her. "Look, she's good okay. I, well we can't just hack into her things. We tried that in the beginning remember, hence the reason we took this alternate route."

He and Waller exchanged long moments of silence before someone else finally decided to speak up. "No, but I can use facial recognition software." Cisco, the head tech agent spoke up slowly from his desk in the corner. He quickly burrowed his head again as his hands flew across the keys.

"She's at work. I don't think..."

"Got her," Cisco announced as soon as a bing went off on his computer. "She's currently on her way to Jitters," he told Oliver. He turned the computer around with a proud grin as it showed grainy images of Felicity in traffic. Something about seeing her on that monitor made a bubble of annoyance pool in the pit of his stomach.

"At least someone is doing their job," Waller snarled. "Get to work." She turned on her heels and stalked off to her office. Oliver could feel anger rising as he held back the comment that was on the tip of his tongue. Cisco quickly diverted his eyes as Oliver's angry glare turned towards him. Without a word, he snatched his jacket off the back of his chair and headed for the exit.

A little while later, Oliver entered Jitters. He looked around for a moment until he spotted Felicity at the register. He walked up to her clearing his throat. “Hey,” he whispered. She didn't notice him as she grabbed her coffee from the barista. To get her attention, he lightly reached out and tapped her elbow. She finally looked up and turned towards him.

"Oliver? Hey," she spoke with wide eyes.

"Hey," he spoke again. He lightly laughed as he read the I Need Coffee caption on her sweater. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she quickly answered moving down to the condiment counter. "What are you doing here?" She shut her eyes at the stupid question. "It's the town coffee shop," she muttered. "So, of course, you may show up here."

"Well since you said work had you pretty busy, I was going to pick you up some coffee from here and stop by your office to see if you needed a little break, but I guess that's not needed now."

Felicity popped the top of her coffee cup off before grabbing a handful of sugars struggling to open them. Oliver slowly approached her pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Felicity are you okay," he asked looking her over. His eyes scanned her body taking in her appearance. Everything he had practiced saying and doing went out the moment he really took her in. She was working, but her attire screamed tired and lounging. A stark contrast to the elaborate work clothes she normally donned. She was completely covered in leggings and a long sleeved sweater, and this was the first time he had ever seen her out of heels. No makeup and her hair was pulled into a messy braided bun with strands at the front and back falling freely. Her eyes were wide and he could see the hint of stress lines underneath. Even with all of this going on, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," he said softly. "You look...stressed," he finished for lack of a better word. She kept quiet as her fingers tore at the packets. She finally ripped it open with her teeth only to send sugar crystals flying everywhere.

"Damn it," she groaned. She threw the trash away before grabbing another handful.

"Felicity. How much caffeine have you had exactly?"

"Not enough," she murmured. The coffee machine at work had burned out so, she hopped in the car and headed down here to get a quick fix. She kept her eyes down as she continuously failed at opening the packets.

"Felicity," he called her name again. He took the packets from her grabbing ahold of her hands steadying them. "Hey, just take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on."

She finally looked up into his eyes and they were surprisingly calm. She took a deep breath with a nod as Oliver's thumb rubbed circles into her skin. His hands came up bracketing her shoulders giving them a slight rub and squeeze. She exhaled again letting some of the tension roll off of them. "My system has crashed at work," she answered. "I mean it's not unusual with computer software, but this place is also depending on me."

He looked around not understanding exactly what she meant.

"Remember when I said I get my stuff on the house," she continued as he nodded. "I installed the Wi-Fi in here. So now that my system is down, it affects this place. Can't really have a coffee shop without Wi-Fi."

When Oliver walked inside, there was a sign with bold printed letters saying no Wi-Fi. The fact that this place depended on her was a pretty amazing feat. This woman continued to surprise him. He nodded as she continued to explain everything to him. He tore the packets open depositing the sugar into the liquid for her. He grabbed a stirrer giving it a quick stir.

"Yeah. It's on the fritz, which is not a surprise because after a while you need to update the band with due to the increasing amount of users and then next you have to take into consideration of how much speed you need to balance everything out. Also, I'm trying out this new program that will make it manually update every three months to prevent something like this from happening again. So I'm here to get what will hopefully be our last load of caffeine while my coworker Curtis is holding down the fort back at the office." She let out the first breath that she had taken since she started her spill.

Oliver stared at her in wonderment. Her eyes were wide as she explained everything. Her hands moved around as she talked and explained everything to him...well as much as he could understand. He handed the coffee to her.

"Thanks," she took it from him taking a long sip. "Did I just freak you out with all of that," she asked.

"No," he quickly answered. "I'm sort of speechless because you continue to amaze me with your skills. I'm sure you will knock this problem out soon."

"Hopefully," she sighed. "This is why I isolate myself during these times because I can get kind of crazy, very ragey and mean."

"Well I don't scare that easily," he smiled.

"You say that now. You should’ve seen me during my college years. Awful and definitely not appealing or attractive."

"You say that now. You should’ve seen me during my college years. Awful and definitely not appealing or attractive."

"I have a hard time believing that."

Felicity needed this break and the very good looking Oliver Queen was a great distraction. "You know, you being all concerned is cute and I greatly appreciate it.”

“Cute,” he questioned. “I don’t think I’ve been called cute since I was no taller than this counter.

"Well, I for one won’t stroke your ego more than it already is.”

“There it is again,” he laughed. “You wounding my pride.”

“I told you before that I’m not your typical girl,” she countered.

Oliver nodded an assured nod. He was certainly learning that sentiment. He looked back noticing Kendra signaling that the rest of Felicity's order was ready. "Listen," he turned back to her. "I won't keep you long because you have to get back to work, but just make sure you take care of yourself."

She stared at him with wide eyes crossing her arms. "So do you get this concerned about all of your friends," she asked.

Oliver immediately took the challenge. He walked closer to her as she stood up straighter in front of him. He leaned in closely to her ear, his lips inches from her ear. “Just the ones I want a little more with," he whispered quietly. "Just the one woman," he emphasized. "That I want to take out on another date, but I can't do that if she is in a sugar or exhaustion coma." He turned his head placing a kiss on her cheek. Finally pulling back, he stepped away with a satisfied smile as Felicity looked up at him with her lip caught between her teeth.

"Listen,” she cleared her throat. “I will stay alive long enough for our much anticipated second date," she said.

"Is that a promise?"

"That's a promise," she replied.

"Alright,” he winked. “Good luck.”

* * *

 

[Date ( Felicity )](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_28/set?id=211295629)

A couple of days later Oliver finally heard from Felicity again. She had conquered the evil tech minions, as she described them and was now available for their date.

Oliver leaned against his car as he waited for Felicity to come downstairs. He felt that unfamiliar feeling again. That nervous energy in the pit of his stomach that he got on their first date. The feeling only intensified as he looked up to see Felicity approaching him. 

"Hi," she said pulling off her shades sitting them on top of her head. 

"Hey," he smiled. He opened his arms as she walked into them and he pulled her into a tight hug. His face settled into her hair and he breathed in that sweet smell that he had found himself longing. 

"You look great," he said as she pulled back.

"You mean I don't look like a crazed person anymore," she joked.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Hey," she hit his chest. "You weren't supposed to agree."

She stepped back as his eyes roamed her. The midriff top she was wearing called his attention to her exposed stomach and he found himself doing his finger tick as he desperately wanted to run his hand across her smooth skin. Her movements were simple but sinful. 

"I finished around three that morning. I went home, took the longest shower I could and then slept for almost the entire next day," she told him. “Now I’m back at 100 percent.”

“Sleep looks good on you,” he joked. “Ready to go have some fun," he asked

She nodded as he opened her door. "Lead the way," she said as she slipped inside.

 ***

As they walked through the entrance, Felicity observed her surroundings. "So the fair? Was this your idea because you don't really seem like the fair type."

He opened his mouth and closed it. "I don't know if I should be offended by that or not," he finally spoke.

"I'm just saying that you," she waved her hand up and down. "Don't look like the type that would want to go to a fair."

"Kind of. I told my sister you agreed to a second date with me, so she suggested something fun would be best." He had racked his mind with ideas before settling on this. "I saw the lights when I was driving home one night and got the idea."

"She was right. I think I like your sister, a lot."

"The objective is to get you to like me, not the girl who's been a pain for the last twenty years."

"You're probably the pain. The older brother, come on. I bet you used to torture her."

"I joke a lot, but I love that girl and wouldn't trade her for anything you know.”

Felicity nodded and he realized he had gone on a tangent about his baby sister and got completely off topic. "Sorry," he said.

"No it's fine. I think that's really sweet." Felicity didn't have siblings. The closest she got to that was Iris, but she didn't have the pleasure...or pain of having a sibling. At times when she was younger, she imagined how life might have been if she had someone to play with besides kids at school. 

"Siblings?"

"No," she shook her head. "Only child. I guess my mom really didn't want to have another child after my dad left because raising me was an ordeal of its own."

“Well you can borrow Thea,” he joked.

Felicity stopped in her tracks as one of the games caught her eye. "So are you the kind that just walks around and observes, or are you the kind that actually participates in the different attractions?"

Noticing the mischievous glimmer in her eye, he followed her line of sight to a Wack a Mole game.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand dragging her behind him. "Let's see if you can keep up."

So Thea was definitely right. Felicity liked to have fun. Her energy and bubbly personality was contagious. They played almost every game surrounding them. She also had a serious competitive edge to her and he found it extremely sexy. After weaving through different games, they turned their attention to food.

"Chocolate covered bacon?" Felicity's nose scrunched up as Oliver took the paper towel from the server.

"On a stick." Oliver twirled the stick in his fingers. He held it up to her mouth.

"No thanks," she turned away. "I love bacon and I love chocolate...separately. I'll just stick with this lemonade."

“Suit yourself,” he said taking a bite off the stick.

"Does everything have to go on a stick, though," she observed out loud. "I mean we have bacon, funnel cake, candy...you name it and it’s all on a stick."

"That or fried," Oliver added. "Anything unhealthy you could ever want right at your fingertips.”

Felicity thought over all of the food she had taken in. Popcorn, corn dog, fried Twinkies, cotton candy and now this funnel cake.  "I'm going to have to really hit the gym, or crank up my yoga workouts after all this," Felicity said.

"Your body is amazing," Oliver blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Well, it won't look this good if I keep eating like this."

"I like a woman that has an appetite," Oliver whispered.

"I'm sure you do."

"My friend has a gym if you're interested in it," Oliver offered. “To stay fit you know,” he added when she gave him an evil glance.

They walked and talked until they noticed the sun going down. Oliver pulled Felicity off to the side by a rail stopping for a break.

"So you never told me what made you start the club," Felicity said.

"It was kind of a running joke me and my best friend had going for a while. We would say we stayed club hopping so much that we might as well open one."

"Oh is he working with you?" 

Oliver took a deep breath with a slight head shake.

"No he passed away, well was killed actually. It was a robbery gone wrong," he answered quietly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she quickly said. 

"Thanks and it's okay. It happened before you moved here, so you didn't know."

"Well I'm sure..." She paused not knowing his name.

"Tommy," Oliver cut in. "Tommy Merlyn."

Giving an appreciative nod, she continued. "I'm sure Tommy would be proud of you and your accomplishments."

"Remember when you said something gave me a wake-up call and I decided to be serious?"

Felicity nodded and Oliver continued.

"That statement was very true. His death was it. We were so carefree and careless, didn't take anything serious and thought we had the world at our feet. Nothing like a moment showing you that you aren't invincible." He looked at her with a stiff smile before turning back to the rail. He folded his arms and leaned on it looking out at the view.

She told him she was sorry again as he nodded with the sadness still cast over his face as he looked out among the view. She could only imagine the pain of losing your best friend. Thinking about losing Iris like that was almost too much to bear and she shook the thoughts from her mind turning back to the dipping dots in her hand.

"Want a taste," she asked breaking the silence.

"Of that," he asked with his face frowning.

"What's wrong with this?"

"I just don't think chocolate should go with mint," he said.

"So you've never tasted it?"

"Nope." 

Felicity dipped a spoonful of the ice cream, popping it in her mouth. She gripped Oliver's chin turning his face back to her pressing her lips against his as she pushed her tongue through the small opening. The taste of chocolate with a hint of mint quickly awakened his senses. He sucked down on her tongue deepening the kiss. The ice cream melted in his mouth as his tongue swirled inside hers.

"How did that taste," she asked against his lips.

Oliver didn't pull away to answer. He wrapped his arm low around her waist pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss with a hungry intensity. Was the ice cream really that good or was it just her? At this rate, he didn't care and he just wanted more of her sweet taste.

He finally pulled away licking his lips. "Tastes pretty damn good," he whispered. 

"Told you," she smirked.

His hands made their way under her jean jacket as his fingers traced small circles into her skin where her crop top cut off at. He placed a kiss at the corner of her lips as she dropped her ice cream to the ground before snaking her arms around his neck.

"Eewww!" They both looked to see a mini crowd had formed behind them. Three kids who looked like they were about seven or eight stood watching them and making throwing up motions. “That’s nasty.”

Oliver winked at the little boy who had spoken up. "Just wait kid, it's going to taste good to you in about ten years my man."

"Oliver," Felicity whispered swiping at his arm.

He looked back at her with a shrug. "What? It's the truth." The kid's mother came and quickly shooed them out of the way before giving them a slight smile.

“Maybe we should get moving since it’s getting dark. Don’t want to keep you out too late.”

Straightening her clothes on her, Felicity followed Oliver. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a huge display of stuffed animals. “Oliver,” she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"What's the game," he asked the attendant. 

"You have one chance to hit that target using this bow and arrow from five feet."

Oliver nodded as he listened to the instructions. He was feeling confident, while Felicity wasn’t so sure.

"A bow and arrow,” Felicity echoed. “Who uses that?” Maybe she should've picked a different game because who just randomly knew how to shoot arrows? At this rate, she would never get a cuddly friend.

"Alright," Oliver nodded. He slapped five dollars on the counter and picked the bow set up. 

"You can do it," she cheered him on from the side. She gave him two thumbs up giving him a little extra encouragement.

Ten seconds later, the arrow was piercing the center of the target perfectly. Oliver turned to a wide-eyed Felicity with a cocky smile. 

"Congratulations! What animal would you like?" The attendant turned to Felicity and gestured toward the display of animals in every species, color and size.

Oliver spoke up before Felicity could. "We'll take the large panda."

"Here you go." He spun around on his heels reaching Felicity the prize. 

She squealed happily taking the stuffed animal from him. "How did you know?"

"I saw the panda figurine at your place. It was the only thing that didn't hurt my eyes from the brightness so I figured you must have a soft spot for them."

Rolling her eyes at his joke. She tucked the bear on her side as she leaned into him. His arm wrapped around her small waist.

She stood up on her tiptoes placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So pandas, why?"

"I've always liked them,” she shrugged. They've been my favorite since I was a child. Probably because it’s the first stuffed animal I remember. They're bears, but they seem cuddly and sweet," she answered. 

“Well let’s get you and Mr. Panda home," he said before bending and kissing her pink lips. "You still taste like ice cream," he whispered. His fingers played with the large braid resting on her shoulder. It framed her face so beautifully as she looked up over her lashes at him. 

"I told you it was good,” she grinned. "Never doubt me."

"Lesson learned." He pulled his car door open and she slid inside. He shut the door and let out a slow exhale. He looked back at Felicity before walking to his side. Running his hands over his neck, he let out a sound mixed between frustration and nervousness in a loud sigh.

He was in trouble. Big fucking trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter that I needed to get out to sort of speed things up. This chapter may seem kind of slow or filler-ish, but it was needed to plant little seeds and move things alone. Full steam ahead from here on out. :) Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Part Two: It Begins Now

"What is it now Queen?" Waller sighed.

Oliver entered her office and she could tell by his face and body language that he was coming with something that he was unhappy about. She was growing very tired of Oliver coming to her with nothing more than growing complaints and no information.

He slammed the door behind him. "This isn't working. Everything is fucking stalled. I'm getting nowhere and once again the Bratva is slipping through our damn hands."

Waller uncrossed her legs. "What seems to be the problem now? I'm beginning to love our weekly yelling matches. Well you yell, I don't."

"You heard what I said. I'm telling you what the problem is. There is nothing there. Going through Felicity to get to Noah is moot. She wants nothing to do with him. She doesn't even talk about him."

"You've never been this defiant Oliver. You've never been this apprehensive about doing whatever was necessary to get the job done. What is the problem now?"

Oliver's jaw snapped shut. He bit down on his tongue to keep from yelling out what he was feeling. He was sinking deeper with Felicity. He was sinking so deep; he could barely see the shore now. When he was first given the task to get close to this woman, he never imagined the universe playing with him this way. It only had been a couple of months, but he knew that she was everything a guy could want...that he could possibly want. Smart, career driven, determined and beautiful. Now he was pursuing her under some guise and it was eating away at him.

"Just admit that you are failing."

"I'm not failing at it," he yelled. His fists pounded the desk as Waller sat unmoved, face still stone. "I'm not failing because there is absolutely nothing to work with," he said. "Nothing. She's just..." The words failed to come out as he fell down in the chair.

The realization soon hit Waller as Oliver's prolonged silence told her what she was thinking. Her no bullshit, get the job done by any means, tough as nails agent, had fallen under the petite blonde's spell.

"Do you know what she did during those years while she was away? Do you know how she was able to start a company? Do you know for certain whether or not she is in contact with her father?"

Oliver closed his eyes at the mention of things he had yet to find out. "No," he answered quietly.

"What do you know other than she likes short dresses and Jitters coffee?"

He knew a lot. He knew that her favorite colors were pink and blue. Not light or dark blue, but aqua blue. There's a big difference she had told him. He knew that she had an obsession with pandas, but kangaroos creeped her out. He knew that she loved pineapples on pizza. He knew that she took more sugar than normal in her coffee. He knew that she did yoga. He knew that she was the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on. He knew that if he didn't get out quick enough, he would sink deeper.

"Nothing."

"That's right nothing," she repeated with a sneer. She stood up quickly making her way around her desk and eliminated the space between them. Crossing her arms, she took in a deep breath through her nostrils, exhaling slowly. "Go home, get some rest and..."

"That doesn't solve anything that I just told you," he gritted out.

"Go home, get some rest," she repeated in a growly voice. "Take the rest of the week off and we will reconvene later to decide what to do."

"Whatever." He threw his hands up shoving the chair back.

After Oliver angrily bristled out of her office with a loud slam of her door, she sat back to her desk with an annoyed sigh. She sat for a moment letting her mind work. She'd never seen Oliver this passionate about not doing what she asked. Usually, he did his job, no questions asked. This time was different and if her assumption was right, she knew why. Finally deciding on what she needed to do, she picked up her phone making a call. "Yes, it's Waller. I need a favor."

* * *

[Verdant ( Felicity )](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_30/set?id=212420710) [Verdant ( Thea )](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_31/set?id=212421165) [Verdant ( Sara )](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_29/set?id=212333452)

Oliver knew letting Thea find out about Felicity so soon would be a mistake. It wasn’t a dire problem, but he knew it would at least come back to bite him in his ass some kind of way. Since his talk with Waller, he had tried to pump the brakes on himself so to speak. He hadn’t figured out a way to deal with his growing feelings, while waiting on Waller to get back to him. One day Thea mentioned the fact that Felicity had yet to visit Verdant. Which was true, but he tried to brush it off with the excuse that Felicity had been busy, but Thea wasn't having it. She said it looked weird that Oliver hadn't invited Felicity yet. Before he could object, or attempt to throw her off, she extended the invitation on his behalf. So now, he stood waiting for them to arrive.

In the distance he could see Thea break through the crowd in a signature Thea dress. He hated the fact that she was growing up. He tried to get her to stay out of his club because technically she still wasn't of legal age yet. She constantly threw out the fact that she would technically be a legal adult in a couple of months and since he was her brother; it gave her the special access to Verdant. Felicity stood beside her and he knew if the view from this far away was amazing, she would be even better up close.

He cleared his throat as he approached them.

"I think I see Roy." Thea quickly ran off before he could say anything.

"I was going to wait for an an official invitation to come here, but your sister does not take no for an answer," Felicity said. "Kind of scary," she whispered.

"Join the club." They looked over and saw Thea give them a wave and smile before turning back to Roy. Oliver turned back to Felicity, his eyes lingering on her studying her side profile from head to toe. “Welcome to Verdant and you look very nice," he said.

"Thank you." 

Oliver's eyes lingered on Felicity longer as she looked around the club taking everything in.

She looked back at Oliver whose head was titled staring at her. "So are you going to just stare at me or buy me a drink," he asked.

Oliver failed at suppressing the laugh that came from deep within. Felicity was such a confident woman and she carried her sexuality so well. She was standing there with her dress covering her curves. A sexy smile stretched across her red lips. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with some falling free in the front. When her hair was pulled up or back, it drew attention to her neck, which he loved. It led to his eyes traveling to her gorgeous breasts that were sitting with an extra plumpness tonight. God, what was this dress? She was literally a walking temptation. 

He held his hand out to her and she placed her small hand in his. "This way."

They made it to what seemed like the busiest bar in the place. Oliver found a spot to squeeze into and pulled Felicity between his legs with his arm wrapped low around her waist. "Sara, can I get a drink? I also need one for my date," he asked loudly trying to speak over the music.

Behind the bar moving at break lightning speed was a blonde. Her wavy hair fell past her shoulders and with every move, the curls would dance around. She had an edgy style about her, dressed in all black. A strappy crop top with ripped leggings finished off with a black leather jacket. Her movements were quick but controlled. For a moment Felicity was taken back to her childhood days when she sat watched her mom mix drink after drink for thirsty gamblers.

The bartender kept her head down as she pulled the nozzle filling a tall glass with frosty beer. "Oliver I swear to God, if you're just here to bother me tonight, I will seriously hurt you. I know for a fact..." She finally raised her head and looked up at Oliver's whose arm was wrapped around Felicity linking their fingers. A wide grin stretched across her face as she slid the glass to the patiently waiting guy next to Felicity. "There you go bud," she said. Turning back to Oliver as she wiped her hands on a towel before settling them on her hips, her eyes studied them. "Oh my God, you do actually have a date."

Felicity let out a laugh she didn’t try to hide. First Thea didn't believe him and now Sara. "Your reputation precedes you Queen," she joked as he rolled his eyes. 

"Felicity, this is my good friend Sara Lance. Sara, this is Felicity."

"Nice to meet you," Sara said with a slight wave and wide smile.

"Nice meeting you as well."

"So Felicity are you from around here?"

"No Vegas actually," she answered.

"Oh really? Cool, I've always wanted to visit Vegas. Get drunk and do something reckless," Sara grinned.

"Just let me know and I'll give you the details of all of the best spots."

"Wait? Is that a wild streak behind that cute face? I think I like her Ollie," Sara winked.

Oliver shook his head with a smile. "Don't hit on my girl Sara."

Ignoring Oliver, Sara kept talking to Felicity as they settled into an easy conversation. "Where did the two of you meet?" Sara inquired.

"Jitters," Oliver answered.

"Sweet. Oh man, I can't wait to grill you later," Sara grinned. She finished mixing a drink and poured Oliver a beer. "Here you go. Felicity, this is the Sara Lance special and it's on the house, so enjoy." She looked over her shoulder at the other patrons trying to get her attention. With a soft roll of her eyes, she held up her hand telling them to wait. "Don't leave before I have a chance to get your number. We should hang out sometime."

"Will do," Felicity nodded taking a sip of the drink.

Sara gave them a final wave before heading to the other end of the bar.

Felicity turned back facing Oliver who was staring at her over his glass. "What?"

"So far you have captivated Thea and now Sara, who really doesn't like people, so that's something.”

"Don't forget I captivated you," Felicity grinned up at him.

That she did. That she did, he thought to himself. "Grab your drink, let me give you a quick tour.” 

Felicity took in the entire place as Oliver showed her different areas and pointed out the significant people littered around. Green lights danced around them as they fell from the ceiling. Sexy clad women were all around as men failed and succeeded in getting lucky with them on the dance floor. They stood on the balcony for awhile people watching. As Oliver held onto Felicity from behind and grew increasingly quiet, Felicity got the feeling that something was wrong. 

She lightly nudged him with her elbow making him look down at her. "Oliver are you alright," she asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? I feel like something is bothering you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he quickly answered. Which was such a lie; he wasn't fine. Here he had this gorgeous woman with him and he was wrestling with himself. Every since the talk with Waller that amounted to absolutely nothing, he had been fighting with an angel and devil on his shoulders. He downed the rest of the liquid as he felt Felicity's eyes on him watching his every move. 

"It's just work related stuff," he sighed running his arm across his neck. "Nothing for you to be worried about."  

"You sure," she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's just enjoy tonight. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd of sultry dancing people. He pulled her into a dark spot that he hadn't showed her earlier. They entered a room that was cornered off and dimly lit. He walked her further inside the room until her back hit the wall. His hands trailed her sides. His fingers danced along the lace material on her hips where her skin was peeking through. "What is this dress color," he growled against her ear.

"Nude," she answered with a light laugh. 

"Well, it should be illegal on you."

So he liked the color nude. She would have to tell Iris that she actually found a guy that liked nude. Maybe she would go back and get that nude lingerie set and see just how much he liked it. Wait. What was she doing? Was she really thinking that far ahead? She blamed it on the way his lips kept ghosting over her skin and the deep sounds coming from his throat.

"Felicity," he called her name pulling her from her thoughts. "You're thinking way too loud."

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something my friend said."

"What?" He pulled away as she popped her eyes open. "If you're thinking of something your friend said then I am definitely not doing something right."

"No, you were. You definitely were," she reassured him. She dropped her head into his chest with a laugh. "It's just..."

"What," he asked again.

She pushed her body into his tilting her head up. "Let me just put it this way," she said slowly. "You play your cards right, you just may find out...eventually."

His eyes widened as her lips spread into a teasing smile. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

He let out a deep growl that surprised her. She rested her hand against his chest. "Woah easy tiger, not tonight. You still have to work for this. Very hard."

"Well, I can at least give you a preview." He turned his attention to the smooth skin on her neck that had been calling his name all night.

"You have a very sexy neck," he hummed against her skin. 

Her eyes fell shut when she felt his tongue lick a path down her sensitive nerve before his lips sucked down on her pulse point. His lips traveled lower and he stopped all movements when he got to her chest. 

"Oliver," she whispered. 

Hearing her say his name in a mixture between a pant and moan sent chills through him. 

She was about to say something until Oliver captured her lips and words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails scraping at the back of his neck while his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. 

His phone buzzed against his chest and he all but pulled away with a stomp. He fished it out and saw a text from his sister. 

"Thea wants to know where we are." He showed her the text.

"Maybe we should head back out anyway," Felicity said. "I can't keep the owner of this place held up away from his paying customers."

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. 

He sent Thea a quick reply letting her now they were coming out. She texted back saying she was with Roy by the DJ booth.

Oliver straightened his shirt and jacket on him while trying to inadvertently adjust his pants that had grown very tight. Felicity smoothed her dress down and ran her hand across the stray hairs that had fallen loose.

She looked at Oliver with a devilish grin on her face and he could only shake his head. It was clear now, she was definitely a temptress and her sights were set on him.

"Wait." She pulled him back. "You have a little something." She wiped her lipstick remnants from his lips. "This shade looks better on me than you." 

***

"I need to go to the restroom," Felicity said. Sara had brought them another round of drinks as they sat in a booth. Now her bladder was asking for relief. "I'll be back."

Felicity hadn't gotten far when commotion near the front broke out. Oliver stood to get a better look as the noise caught Felicity's attention as well. Screams slowly started to wail out and then he heard it. Gunshots. People began running in all directions taking cover behind anything they could find.

Oliver turned catching Felicity's eyesight. It was as if time had frozen. "Felicity," he yelled her name. She jumped back as someone bumped into her. A glass mirror right behind her shattered from a bullet as she screamed and ducked down. Oliver ran over to her pushing people out of the way. As soon as he got his hands on her, he wrapped his arms around her throwing them both to the ground. He pulled her close to his body as he slid them both under a table giving them a makeshift shield. Glass and debris flew around them as chaos continued erupting around the club. 

The shots rang out for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it was over fairly quickly. There was a long pause and silence with everyone weary of getting up. Her eyes popped open as his hands roamed over her. "Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes," she grunted as he pulled her up. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," he answered. He saw a slight grimace on her face as she straightened up. He looked over at her left arm as blood trickled down. "Let me see."

"Must have been a glass shard," she answered. 

He looked around finding some discarded paper towels on the floor. "Here." He pressed them against her arm. He heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Hold this, and go outside to the cops. I need to find Thea."

"No, I'm coming with you," she quickly objected pulling against him. Her voice was full of defiance and he took one look in her eyes knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument with her.

Keeping her close behind him, they maneuvered through the chaotic atmosphere. "We should check the DJ booth first," Felicity yelled over the noise. People were checking on each other and trying to get out of the exit. He saw Sara and they both acknowledged that they were safe. They soon found Thea and Roy still by the booth where they were earlier. They both made it through unscathed.

"Ollie." Thea threw her arms around his neck before noticing Felicity holding her arm. "Oh my gosh, Felicity."

"Just a scratch," Felicity reassured with a hug.

Roy recounted what little he could see from his vantage point, even though it wasn't much because he immediately switched to making sure Thea didn't get hurt. Roy and Oliver exchanged a handshake, Oliver appreciative for how he made sure Thea was safe. 

"Thea you should go home," Oliver said. "Roy make sure she gets home." Roy nodded reaching Thea her clutch. "Your car will be fine here until tomorrow."

"But..."

"No buts Thea. Please just do what I ask, at least for tonight."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "But Felicity rode with me."

"Thea, I think she'll be just fine with me," he answered with a slight laugh.

"Yes," Felicity echoed Oliver's sentiment. "I'll be fine."

He and Thea exchanged another long hug before Roy escorted her out. 

"Now, let's get your arm looked at," Oliver said to Felicity. 

Felicity sat in the back of an ambulance, an EMT officer was nursing her arm. In the distance, Oliver talked with Captain Lance, who she learned was also Sara's father. She winced at the cool liquid burning her as it disinfected the cut. She ended up needing three stitches, and she got through the quick ordeal without screaming.

"All set." The worker smoothed the bandage down. 

"Thank you." He left her to see to other people. Felicity had texted Iris earlier as soon as she had some time to because she knew she would hear about it and didn't want to scare her. She expected her to show up soon and right on cue, she heard that very familiar voice.

"Excuse me!" Felicity looked up as her best friend bulldozed her way through the crowd. Her badge was held high as she maneuvered her way under the yellow tape. "Reporter Iris West, thank you."

"Oh my gosh," Felicity mumbled. Not only was she in concerned best friend mode, but she was in reporter mode as well. Double the trouble. She braced herself for the world wind of overprotectiveness that was about to come from her friend. Iris ran up and her eyes went straight to Felicity's bandaged arm. "It's just a cut from a piece of glass," she quickly said. "I'm fine, I promise."

Iris took a giant sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said pulling Felicity into a side hug careful not to hurt her arm. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Oliver is trying to find everything out. It all just happened so quick. It was strange, though," she sighed trying to make sense of everything. "The shots were ranging out and then all of a sudden they just stopped. Like someone was just playing a joke or something."

"Yeah, that's odd." Iris perched her hands on her hips as she looked around at the patrons getting their minor injuries taken care of. "At least no one was severely hurt."

"Very lucky," Felicity agreed. She stood up smoothing her dress down. She cursed at the stain on her skirt because she would never be able to get it out. Nude and red or brown whatever didn't mix with this material.

"I can't believe this amazing dress is ruined," Iris observed out loud.

"I know," Felicity whined. "It was one of my favorites and it made my boobs look nice." 

"Well, I guess you finally found a guy to try out your nude lingerie theory." Iris and Felicity shared a long laugh as they saw Oliver approaching.

"I'm sure Oliver has a lot to deal with here, so I'm going to ride with you," she told Iris who nodded in response. "Go ahead and do your snooping. I can wait."

"Alright. I'll meet you back here," she said before scurrying off.

Oliver finally made it up to her. He stood in his signature stance with his hands stuck in his pockets looking down on her. "You still look very nice in that dress," he said. "Even with it covered in stains."

"How much did you hear?" 

"Just enough," he shrugged. Oliver took his jacket from her and put it back around her shoulders. His hands settled on her backbone pulling her closer.

"Thank you for saving me."

“No thanks necessary,” he replied.

"Did you all find out anything," she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Not much. Most witnesses say they just saw a couple of people burst in with black ski masks on and they just randomly started shooting. Need to get some kind of order and everything settled and I will probably get some answers."

"Probably just some kids," Felicity said. "They do strange things these days, so who knows?"

"Maybe. Are you..." 

"Yes, I'm fine Oliver." 

"Sorry if I'm being overbearing," He grabbed her hands in his locking their fingers. "I just kind of expected you to be a little more freaked out."

"Maybe it's the adrenaline," she shrugged. She was surprisingly calm considering all things. Not every day that you experienced a shootout at a club.

"How are you holding up? With everything?" After all, it was his club that was about to under some major repairs, this added on to what he was already stressed about regarding work earlier. 

"The club will be fine, that's what insurance is for. I'm just really glad that no one was hurt, especially you and Thea are alright." He let the first air of breath since the shots rang out leave his lungs. If he had lost his sister, he would've lost it. He blinked back the sad thoughts and looked at Felicity's smiling face.

"Your love for her is beautiful," she whispered. The only brother and sister dynamic she experienced was Wally and Iris. Iris loved Wally beyond belief, but there was the fact that they connected later on in life. Oliver was there for Thea as an infant and that love couldn't be broken.

Oliver's hands came up to bracket her face. His thumbs caressed her still rose colored cheeks. Her hands came up covering his as she leaned into his touch. She reached up gliding her fingers across the cut over his eyebrow. "You're hurt." 

"Oh, this? It's nothing." He grabbed her hands bringing them to his lips for a kiss. 

"You still should get it looked at."

"I will, just as soon as I make sure you get home safely."

"I'm going to ride back with Iris." She looked around at all the commotion still going on. "I know you have stuff to handle here, so I'll leave you to it."

She turned to walk away, but Oliver managed to grab just enough of her hand to pull her back. Oliver braced her face pulling her into a deep kiss. He sighed against her lips. A sigh of relief that she was alright. 

This entire thing had his nerves rattled and he didn't easily get rattled. He prided himself on the club being safe, he made sure of that. So the fact that someone was able to not only get through security but also have a gun bothered him. He was just so glad that no one got seriously hurt. He finally pulled away looking into her eyes. No words were spoken between them. Just silent reflection. "Let me know when you and Iris get home," he finally said.

Felicity placed her hand on his cheek caressing it before replacing her hand with her lips giving him a soft kiss. "Will do."

She gave him one last look before turning away to find Iris.

As Oliver watched Felicity walk away, he felt a set of eyes bearing down on him. John stood behind him with his arms crossed, hand on his chin and a pointed but blank expression on his face. 

Oliver ran his hand across his neck diverting his eyes from John's hard gaze. "Hey, uh..."

John cleared his throat cutting Oliver off. "Waller has something," he said. "We should go."

Oliver silently nodded and followed John who had already walked off.

***

Waller stood tall with her arms behind her back and hands clasped as Oliver and John filed inside.

"Waller I didn't think you cared enough,” Oliver deadpanned

He spoke to Lyla who asked if he was alright. He nodded yes as he fished out a spare first aid kit from his desk. He sat down cleaning the small cut. 

"You're an important investment, so of course, I care," she shot back.

"I got a report back," Lyla spoke up holding her pad in her hand. "Luckily, no casualties. Fifteen went to the hospital for minor injuries such as concussions, cuts, and scrapes, no serious injuries or casualties reported."

Oliver exhaled a sigh of relief into his hands. "Is that it," he asked. He looked away from Waller to Lyla, who stayed silent. "What?" He knew they had something else because they both fell quiet.

"We also got..."

"It was Bratva," Waller cut Lyla off.

"What," Oliver jumped.

"We found one of the men involved." She walked back and forth across the sleek floor, the sound of her heels echoing throughout.

"What the hell does Bratva have to do with my club?" So a Bratva associate decided to just come spray bullets throughout his club, making sure not to kill anyone, but to just scare people. Since when did Bratva give a damn about collateral damage?

"Well," Waller started slowly. "Someone connected to a Bratva associate was in the club?" She stopped on her heels turning back to Oliver. "Were they not?"

Felicity. His face dropped when the realization hit him. How could they know, though? Were they watching her as well? He thought back to how he watched a bullet fly past her head. So it wasn't accidental, it was all planned.

"Apparently Noah was being a bit apprehensive about the Starling relocation. So, Oliver, you were right about things being stalled. Seems as if Felicity did not reply back to daddy dearest quick enough for his liking, so he had a change of heart about moving here. He stopped reaching out and in fact hadn't made any more moves to get to her. But, what better way to put some fire under his feet than to put his daughter in the crossfire? They had someone watch her and once they saw her venture to a club, the idea to stage a club shooting came up. Now to the outside world and to Noah, it may look like it was a random display of no good hoodlums causing problems or your typical club shooting, but we know the truth. It was carefully planned to make sure that she didn’t get hurt, just guarantee that it gets on the news and back to her father."

"Can I talk to this guy?"

"No," she answered simply. "I have people and resources that even you don't know about or can get to. This is one and this is why I always tell you never to underestimate me," she snarled. 

"It's my club..."

"And it's my say, and I say no. It's been handled. He gave me all the information he had."

Oliver played all the information over in his head that Waller had just thrown at him. He could only focus on one thing…Felicity’s safety. He had been around her all of this time and didn't even know she was in danger. He was failing like Waller had said.

"If Felicity was the target, she could…”

Waller held her hand up cutting Oliver off. "She's not in danger anymore. The shooting was merely a ploy to get her father's attention, who will be a Starling City citizen very soon."

"How can you trust this guy, whoever he is? He could be playing you."

"Has anyone ever played me before? No.”

His phone buzzed in his hands. He looked to see a message from Felicity.

_I'm home!_

"The questions remains for you Queen." She turned to Oliver with an icy stare. "Do you still wish to be removed from your assignment?"

"No," he answered with no second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this short chapter! You got to meet Sara! Oliver wrestling with himself, Waller being Waller and the shooting. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Let me know all your thoughts! ;)


	5. Girlfriend?

"Felicity, how do you have nothing to eat? I mean literally nothing."

Iris stepped back from Felicity's refrigerator holding a carton of vanilla almond milk. She peeled the cap, only to peer into a mostly empty carton. She tossed it in the trash before looking to Caitlin for help.

"Listen. I've been busy, okay," Felicity spoke up in her defense. She really hadn't had time to go grocery shopping lately. Today would've been a good day to go, but between being caught in a club shooting the night before and having two of her best friends’ hover over her to make sure she was alright, there wasn't much time. Maybe they could all go out to eat or something. Cronuts would definitely be great right now.

Caitlin laughed as she stood on her tiptoes rummaging through a cabinet. She finally pulled out some raisin bread quickly checking the expiration date. Good, there was at least a couple more days before it would go bad.

"Success," she cheered as Iris pulled out the toaster. "And yeah you’ve busy with a certain Oliver Queen," she teased.

"Alright. Can we talk about something else," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. They had been cracking wise jokes about Oliver since last night and they continued well into the morning.

"No. I missed a lot of great teasing moments because of work at the hospital, so I have time to make up for."

Conceding to the fact that Caitlin would not let it go, she accepted defeat. "Well throw me a slice of bread in there while you're at it," Felicity said as she walked back to her room to retrieve her phone.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Caitlin said. She pulled the door open and speak of the devil. Caitlin stood face to face with none other than Oliver Queen. This was turning out better than she imagined. This was the chance for she and Iris to tag team and grill him all while making Felicity uncomfortable in the process. Just like old times.

"Oh," he stuttered. He didn’t recognize the brunette woman standing in front of him. "Hi." Oliver looked around double checking to make sure he had the right door and he did. "Is Felicity here?"

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Wait right here." She stepped back with a broad grin. "Felicity you have a visitor," she sung. Caitlin whispered to Iris with a wink before Felicity made her way out of the back.

"If it's Miss Johnson from down the hall, tell her I haven't seen her blind cat," Felicity mumbled. She squeezed past Iris as she made her way to the door. Her eyes landed on Oliver as he smiled at her. "Hey," she spoke with a surprise. She immediately looked down at her clothes. Very short shorts and a suggestive shirt was what she had chosen to wear. Crossing her arms over her chest, she cleared his throat snapping his eyes back up to hers. "Hey," she said again. "What's up?"

"I came to see how you were doing and figured I would bring you something to eat as well. He motioned to the drink carrier and bag in his hands.

"Oh, thanks." She took the contents from him handing them over to Iris who during some point snuck behind her and started peering over her shoulder. Felicity grabbed his hand pulling him behind her into the hallway closing the door behind her.

"Sorry for stopping by unannounced. I can leave if..."

"No, it's fine," she reassured him. "That's just Iris and Caitlin. I'm sure they love that you are here."

"Caitlin," he questioned. That must've been the girl he didn't recognize.

"Yeah, my other good friend. She's a doctor and has been on call a lot lately so she wasn't around much, which is why you haven't heard much about her. She came by to make sure I was alright."

He nodded. "And how is it," he asked.

"Good," she answered. "A little sore, but I think that's just from that shot I got." She looked up noticing the small bandage above his eye. "What about you? I see you got that taken care of."

"Yeah I didn't want you to worry," he smiled.

"Okay. I just want to prepare you for the whirlwind that is my two closest friends," she warned.

"I think I'll be alright." He walked up grabbing her hips pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms low around her waist as she brushed her hair off her neck. He kissed the bent of her neck as he kept talking. "I'm very good under stress and in tense situations." He pulled up brushing his lips against her cheek.

"You say that now," she said slowly as his lips danced along her skin. Her eyes closed as his teeth grazed against the sensitive spot that he had found she liked a lot.

"I like your pajamas, especially the shirt," he said smugly.

"I'm sure you do. Did you notice that the you is crossed out and it emphasizes sleep? I want sleep is what it is saying."

"I noticed," he shrugged. "But I know the truth," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And what is the truth?"

He didn't answer letting his fingers trace the bandage on her arm. His hand trailed down her until he linked their fingers. Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and tender with just enough to hint that he wanted to deepen it. He sighed when Felicity pulled away with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I'll have to make sure to cover up when we go inside, just to make sure you don't get any ideas. And speaking of, we should probably get inside before those two eat up whatever it is that you brought because believe me, I am in desperate need of grocery shopping. What did you bring by the way?"

"I just had Kendra to throw in a couple of your favorite things, and I got your mocha latte."

She looked at him with a slight shake of her head. Her eyes were wide with wonderment and disbelief. "Who are you?" Everything had been a whirlwind. Last night he had practically thrown himself into harm’s way to make sure she was protected. Now he was here bright and early bringing her breakfast and coffee, making sure she was alright.

"Just a guy interested in a great woman," he shrugged.

She smiled at his bashfulness. "Wait." Felicity's eyes widened as she realized exactly what her favorite things meant. "That means that cronuts are in there and Iris will definitely steal those."

Felicity opened the door to find Iris standing with a cronut in her mouth hovering over the coffee pot. "Iris put it down," she quickly said.

Iris jumped back snatching it from her lips. "There's more in there," she mumbled. "And I made sure to get the smallest one."

"Yeah whatever." Felicity snatched the bag up to check the remaining contents. Caitlin sat at the island glancing between Oliver and the blueberry muffin that she was pinching off of.

Oliver stood behind Felicity as his arms came around her bracing himself against the counter. "Oliver I want you to officially meet Caitlin Snow and Iris West." She pointed to each one as they both gave him a small wave.

Felicity handed Oliver his coffee cup before taking a sip of hers. "Nice to meet you both," he spoke up.

"We saw each other briefly last night, but it's good to finally officially meet you."

"We've heard a lot about you," Caitlin piped up. Felicity groaned as Oliver stifled a small laugh.

"Caitlin," she whined. She pulled out a cronut taking a bite moaning at the sweet delicate taste. She didn't realize just how hungry she was.

A different kind of moan escaped her throat when Oliver leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over her ear. "Can't stop talking about me Smoak?"

She turned catching his grin as "Don't be so conceited.”

Iris leaned over on her elbows eyeing Felicity and Oliver's interactions closely. Their lips were dangerously close to one another and it was as if she and Caitlin were no longer in the room. "Well don't mind us, just go ahead and make out on the counter," she said.

Felicity's attention was snapped as she looked at Iris grinning broadly. "Shut up," she rolled her eyes. She peeled herself away from Oliver's arms motioning for him to follow her to the couch. She slipped on her thin cover up as Oliver silently protested.

After they engaged in fairly safe and innocent topics. Caitlin turned back to Oliver this time turning serious. "So Oliver, I have a couple of questions for you."

"About?"

"Your intentions with our girl," Iris answered for her. She dropped down on the arm of the couch.

"Caitlin..."

"Nope," Iris cut her off. "This is a necessity, so hush and let us perform our best friend duties."

"It's fine," Oliver nervously tried to reassure not only Felicity, but himself as well.

"Alright." Felicity sat back holding her hands up. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

 

[ Gala ( Felicity ) ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_33/set?id=212957561) [ Gala ( Thea ) ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_32/set?id=212957073) [ Gala ( Moira ) ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_34/set?id=212957836)

Felicity looked in the mirror as she capped the back on her earrings. Her makeup and hair were complete, all she needed to do was slip her dress on. Picking up the soft pink gown that was spread across the bed. She had to give it to Thea, that girl had exceptional taste and her boutique was glorious. That may have been her favorite thing that she had been exposed to by being with Oliver. Shallow? Yes, but who could blame her? She slipped out of her robe and stepped into the gown. She pulled the thin straps over her shoulders adjusting the dress on her figure. She heard a knock and knew it was Oliver.

"Coming," Felicity yelled. Reaching behind her to zip the dress and of course it would get stuck. "Shit," she mumbled. A struggle ensued because she needed it zipped, but she didn't want to rip it because that would be a travesty.

Finally giving up, she tiptoed to the door pulling it open. "Hey," she breathed.

"Hey." His eyes took an immediate scan of her body and as usual, she was a sight to see. "You look amazing," he sighed.

"Thank you."

He walked in closing the door behind him. His eyes widened in as he took her in. The soft color of the dress was a perfect contrast to her skin. The dress flared out at her hips looking like the perfect spot for his hands. She turned her back to him. "I need your help." She motioned towards her zipper. 

"I got you." He stepped up behind her hands gliding across her exposed backside. He zipped it for her as she smoothed her hands over it. 

"Thank you." 

Before Felicity could move, Oliver banded his arm across her stomach pulling her body back to him. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder before rubbing his nose across her skin breathing her in. She smelled heavenly. She let him have control as she moved to him like a magnet. Her hair was pinned up and he loved it. Her neck was exposed once again and he wanted to suck down on her skin leaving his mark.

She turned in his arms smoothing his tuxedo on him. His eyes had darkened and he licked his lips.  “Don’t even look at me like that,” she warned him.

He stepped back with a grin. "Ready to go?"

She stepped into her heels and grabbed her clutch. "Yes, and don't try to get frisky in the car either."

"Oh, we're in the limo tonight. Lots of room," he winked. 

***

"Who is that on Oliver's arm?" Moira nursed her glass of champagne in her hand as Oliver walked in arm and arm with Felicity.

Robert turned around and followed Moira's line of sight. "I don't know. He didn't mention anything to me about bringing a date."

Moira watched as the pair made their way into the ballroom. From what she could see from far away, the woman looked presentable. Nothing like what Oliver used to try to pass off as a date that she quickly objected to. Oliver hadn't uttered a word to her or any of them to her knowledge. She looked over at Thea who had a small grin on her face. "Thea, do you know?"

The smile immediately dropped from Thea's face. "Know what," she stuttered.

"I know you know something. The two of you are always conspiring together," Moira said. 

Thea let out a nervous laugh. "I don't..."

"Moira," Robert's voice broke through. "They will make their way over here soon. We will find out then and wouldn't it be better coming from Oliver?"

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed as Thea let out a sigh of relief beside her.

Felicity took a deep breath as she stood next to Oliver. He spoke to a couple of people in passing who offered her smiles. None of the smiles looked authentic because after coming to so many events how real can the smile be at this point?

"Oliver your mother has been glaring over here since we walked in."

“Don’t think too hard about it. That’s her normal look, a glare.” He laughed trying to soothe her nerves.

"Felicity." Thea in her white and gold gown sauntered over to her with a warm smile. She could see Felicity carrying the nervousness on her shoulders heavily. She held her arms out giving her a warm hug. "You look amazing," she said pulling away. Thea waved the waiter over grabbing a flute off the serving tray. "Here you go." 

Felicity happily took the champagne flute from her taking a long sip. She finally let the air out her lungs exhaling as Thea glared at Oliver. "Excuse my challenged brother," she continued. "He's still new to this whole dating thing." 

Felicity gave her a grateful smile as the bubbly champagne calmed her nerves. "I'm fine," she said. She knew she would be meeting his parents at this event, but the thought wasn't terrifying until she actually walked inside. 

"I told him to run things by me before he actually did them and I would let him know if they were bad ideas or not."

"I'm right here you know," Oliver spoke up.

"Yes I know," Thea rolled her eyes. "I get what you were trying to do, but come on." She glanced back at her mother whose eyes were still glued on them. She turned back to Felicity taking in her appearance again. "My dress looks great on you. You really make this guy look good."

Felicity smoothed Oliver's collar down, patting his chest. "I think he does alright on his own."

"Thank you baby." Oliver placed a kiss underneath Felicity's ear before grabbing her hand. "Now excuse us."

They made the short walk across the way as they approached his parents.

The Queens looked picture perfect. Robert was standing tall with Moira flanked to his side as his arm held onto her waist. Moira's hand wrapped around the champagne flute and her gorgeous ring was in Felicity's line of sight. It was magnificent. Moira was donned in a royal blue gown with a cape that flowed matching the elegant way she carried herself. Silver accessories completed her look as Robert complimented her in his black tux.

"Mom and dad, I would like for you to meet Felicity Smoak."

"Hi." Felicity shook their outstretched hands as they each gave her what seemed to be sincere smiles. 

Moira studied Felicity for a beat and repeated her name. "That name sounds familiar," she said.

"That's because this is Felicity Smoak of Smoak Technologies," Robert spoke up before Felicity could. "I didn't recognize you from across the way," he said. 

"Yes," Felicity nodded. "That's me." 

"Nice. A career driven woman, that's a huge step up for you. I can't believe you've been hiding this one son."

Oliver laughed at the not so subtle jab that his mother had just taken. He decided to take the opportunity to tout Felicity's skills.

"You know the coffee place you love so?"

"Jitters," Moira asked.

"Yes, wifi courtesy of this one right here. And she has this new program she installed on top of the countless other projects she has going on at work..."

"Oliver you're embarrassing me," she whispered elbowing him slightly.

"No need to be embarrassed or bashful of your accomplishments dear. Being a bright and successful woman is nothing to downplay. Around here, that's what we like to hear."

She had only been speaking with Mrs. Queen for five minutes and was on the receiving end of a motivational speech. Where were these speeches years ago when she could’ve really used motivation. "Thank you Mrs. Queen,” she smiled.

"Agreed,” Robert said. He turned to Moira continuing. “She was at the top of our list for the applied science division. Walter was very upset when contact with you was lost. You were his favorite, but you didn't hear that from me."

Felicity's grip on her glass tightened as the inevitable conversation was about to begin.

"You declined? Why, other offers?"

"Yes and no," Felicity answered Moira. "Yes. I did have a lot of offers, but once I graduated, I decided that I needed to take some time for myself. I had been so focused on school since I was a practically a child and then with graduating high school early and going to college so young, I never really got to enjoy life. I was afraid I would burn myself out and that was something I definitely didn't want to do at a prestigious company like QC." 

Felicity finished her spill and took a deep breath. She took another sip of her drink when she felt Oliver's hand on her back giving her a soft rub.

"Understandable," Robert nodded. "Well, it looks like you've done well for yourself. You built your company from the ground up and that's admirable."

"An independent woman. We need more of you in our word. Shame we couldn't get you at the company."

"Maybe we could collaborate together in the future," Robert suggested. "Ray Palmer..." Oliver rolled his eyes with a sigh at the mention of his name as Robert continued. "He's over our applied science division and I'm sure there is a way to collaborate on something. I'll have to introduce you to Walter soon as well."

A voice broke out over the room letting everyone know that it was time for dinner to be served.

"Very nice meeting you Felicity, we'll have to talk later," Moira said. "Just the girls."

"I look forward to it," Felicity said as Moira sauntered away arm in arm with Robert. She turned around and downed the rest of the liquid in her glass. She dropped the empty glass in one of the waiter's trays as he passed by.

"See that wasn't so bad was it," Oliver asked. They were ushered to their table. Oliver held her chair out for her as she took a seat. 

"She probably thinks I'm an alcoholic or something. I practically choked down my champagne in front of her," Felicity whispered.

Oliver leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Trust me, she likes you. If she didn't, she would've made it very clear and you wouldn't have to guess," he whispered back. He took his seat next to her as Thea dropped down on her other side.

"Oh yeah," Thea added. "She would've been very passive aggressive. Just ask Roy about the first time she met him. Horrible."

* * *

Oliver was sitting alone after Felicity left him to go to the restroom. According to her, it was time to freshen up. He felt a tap on his elbow and he turned to see John behind him. "We need to talk," he stated. 

It wasn't a question or suggestion. Oliver knew it was a demand. John turned on his heels and Oliver followed him out to a balcony. John looked around making sure they were alone before turning to him with a long sigh.

"What the hell are you doing man," John asked. He had his suspicions about just how deep Oliver was getting. Then he saw them outside Verdant the night of the shooting, and now this. He knew exactly what was going on. He had to say something.

Oliver diverted his eyes from John's hard gaze. "I know what..."

"No," John cut him off. "You don't know what you're doing. It looks to me like you're thinking with your dick instead of your mind. You're smarter than this, so you know this will never work."

"Nothing's happening...."

"Nothing? You call this nothing? Oliver she's your date. You've introduced her to your family. This is definitely something."

Oliver stayed silent, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His gaze never stayed on John for long.

"Oliver you can turn on the charm like no one else can," John continued. "I know there were other ways you could've gather the information. I know you, you could've gotten in her pants at the blink of an eye or found another angle, but you are actively pursuing her and dating her. This is as bad and real as it gets."

"I was going to stop alright," Oliver finally spoke again. "I was going to end it all, but then the shooting at the club happened and Waller said she was in danger. I couldn't just leave her hanging like that. We can protect her."

"We? God Oliver, I wish you would've come to me before things got this out of hand because I would've told you just how foolish this plan was. I would've told you not to do this and to sit down and think of all the consequences that would come from this. I would've helped you think of another way. I can't help you with this."

"Fine. I don't need your help then. I can protect her on my own," Oliver said.

"Do you not hear yourself? What are you going to do when everything comes to a head? Because it will. What are you going to do once she finds out you've been lying to her?"

"You think I haven't played that over in my mind hundreds of times. I have. I know this is a pipe dream. I know that she's going to bolt as soon as everything comes out. I tried to think of so many other ways, I did. But her face and her smile haunted me. We talked for five minutes that day in Jitters and she..."

John scrubbed his face. "You have feelings for her?"

"Yes," Oliver confessed.

"Look man." John's voice softened as he took a moment to look at it from Oliver's perspective. "I know you want more. I know you want someone and you deserve it. We all deserve that. I just," he paused. He looked up to see Oliver staring at Felicity through the glass door. "Felicity seems like a great girl, and this is just not fair to her. It's not fair to you either. It will only lead to the both of you getting hurt."

"I'll cross that bridge once I get there."

John's hand shot up to grip his arm. He pulled him back to reason with him. "Oliver..."

Oliver shrugged John off of him. "No, I get it John. I should get back inside before someone starts looking for me." Without giving John a chance to stop him again or say anything else, he pulled the door open and made his way back inside.

***

Oliver stood against the wall watching Felicity laugh and talk with Thea. They were at such ease with one another. He would be lying if he said it wasn't a pleasing sight. Thea literally hated every girl he entertained. Even the ones he went out of his way not to introduce her to. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother approaching him.

"What's up mom," he asked.

"I like your girlfriend," she said. "Wow. I expected you to go up in flames at the dreaded G word. I'm impressed. You didn't flinch an inch. So is she officially your girlfriend?"

"I think so," Oliver shrugged. "I mean, we haven't really talked about labels just yet. 

"How long has it been?"

"A couple of months," he answered.

"She's pretty, seems sweet. Walter sings her praises and your father is not too far behind,” she said. "Oliver do right by that girl." Moira's voice and tone turned serious. Her eyes held onto his with a pointed look. "I know this is my first time meeting her, but she seems like a great catch. She passed my eye checklist. None of that playboy, you're just here to look good on my arm behavior."

"Mom, you know that's not me. That hasn't been me for a long time. I did fool around before, but not now.”

"I know, and I'm still giving motherly advice. Do right and treat her right. Women like that don't come by often. You don't treat her right, she will leave and once she leaves, it will be hard to get her back." She told him goodnight with a small kiss on his cheek.

Oliver walked away from his mother to see if Felicity was ready. He couldn't help but play her words over and over in his mind. Those combined with John’s, he couldn't shake the feeling of how much like a warning they sounded.

* * *

"How are the two of you doing? Seems like everything is going good?” Iris sat in Felicity’s office waiting on her, so they could go to lunch.

"It is," Felicity nodded. She fell quiet chewing the pen in her hand. Iris waited for her to elaborate, but no follow up points ever came."Wait," Iris said slowly. "What happened?"

"What? Nothing," Felicity answered.

"No," Iris shook her head. "I know you, alright. This is your I'm having second thoughts face."

"I'm...," Felicity sighed tried to find the right words. "I just feel like this is too good to be true," Felicity finally confessed. "He's like perfect. That's just..."

"Felicity sweetie, don't do this."

"Do what," she squeaked out.

"This. Sabotage it when you have no reason to. I mean really what has you double guessing it?"

"He's Oliver Queen, and I'm me. Not that I'm not a great prospect, I'm a hell of a prospect."

"Damn right," Iris echoed.

"It's just, when you think about it, our paths really shouldn't have crossed. I mean, he should've been married off by now to some other trust fund baby who is a stay at home mom with another child on the way."

Felicity had been having this conversation with herself since the first date. Was this really happening? Oliver was a great guy so far. The only flags that came up were when he would zone out when they were together sometimes. It would seem as if he was contemplating the world and then he snapback to reality. He always said it was work, which was believable because she definitely understood work demands. Everything was going smoothly otherwise, and she officially had the title of being Oliver Queen’s girlfriend.

"But he’s not married to another girl that was pawned off to him,” Iris stated matter of factly. "I know what this is. This is an official relationship now. The two of you have been on a lot of dates, you've gotten frisky, but not intimate yet even though you've had thoughts about it. You’ve met the parents. So in your mind, things are getting pretty serious and you are starting to have doubts and freak out. Felicity." Iris walked around the desk sitting on the edge of it. "Did you forget that I'm your best friend? I know you sweetie."

Felicity sat back as Iris kept her eyes on her. "What?"

"What," Iris mimicked. She gave Felicity a sympathetic smile before continuing.

"Listen I know putting yourself out there can be scary. You have your walls and I respect those. Just enjoy this for the time being. As soon as things take a turn for the worst, say the word and we will revisit our college days of smashing up apartments."

Felicity let out a loud laugh. "Do I need to break out the dark hair, combat boots and leather."

"Yes," Iris nodded with a laugh just as loud. "And I will make sure to bring my bat."

"Alright,” Felicty conceded. “That’s enough of drama 101 with Felicity Smoak. Let’s go eat.”

“Music to my ears,” Iris cheered. She jumped up to gather her things. Felicity was about to shut off her computer when an email popped up. She immediately recognized the unidentifiable source.

“Hey, go see if Curtis is ready. I just need to send this one quick email,” she told Iris.

_Hello Felicity. Since you didn’t return any of my other emails, I figured you wanted nothing to do with me. I can’t blame you for feeling that way. I really don’t. I’m writing you again to make one last plea. I want to see you. I want to meet with you and have a talk. I heard about the Verdant shooting weeks back, and that you were there. You obviously made it out unharmed, but it really made me realize how precious time is. I want to meet at least once. Even if you come to throw a drink at me and tell me you never want to see me again, I will take it. I just want to see my baby girl. Please write me back. Your father._

Felicity swallowed down the emotions that were trying to creep up in her. She had concluded that she wasn’t going to reach out to him. She deleted all his messages from before and put the thought out of her mind. This time was different though. She was surprised that he was actually showing an ounce of sympathy. For some reason, she felt the need or rather want to respond now.

She typed out a simple and quick response.

_Alright, we can meet. When are you going to be in town?_

She hit send before she could have second and triple thoughts. Wiping at the unshed tears in her eyes, she stood up blowing out a shaky voice. She threw her happy face back on and grabbed her bag to go meet her friends for lunch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got a break from evil Waller business and got to meet Robert and Moira Queen. Yay!!! You finally got Diggle's POV and Noah/Felicity is officially on the way. Let me know your thoughts!!! :)


	6. Daddy Dearest

Felicity sat in her car gripping her steering wheel tightly. She had been frozen in the same spot for almost fifteen minutes. Her knuckles had turned white from gripping it like her life depended on it. Tonight was the night. She was finally going to see her father for the first time in years. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Iris was out with Barry, Caitlin was at the hospital, and Oliver was working. With one last shaky breath, she pushed her door opened and exited her car.

As she walked across the restaurant she quickly spotted Noah. She could see his side profile and with a deep sigh, she contemplated what she was doing. Suddenly losing her nerve, she turned to bolt back to her car colliding with one of the hostesses. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

“Miss can I help you with something? Do you need help,” the attendant asked.

"No. I'll just..."

She quickly turned away shaking her head at the embarrassment of being so awkward. She looked over at her father again...the first man to break her heart. She closed her eyes counting to ten in her mind and made her way over to him. As she approached him, he turned catching her eyesight.

His eyes widened as she got closer and she could see the wheels turning in his mind with the realization hitting him. To her surprise, he still looked the same. His face had been permanently etched in her memory ever since the day he left. He stood up to greet her and they had an awkward moment of not knowing what to do or who should move or speak first.

"Wow," he sighed in disbelief. "You're so beautiful and grown up."

Noah reached out to her. On instinct, Felicity took a step back moving away from his touch. A pained expression flashed across his face as his arms dropped to his sides. Felicity pulled the chair out taking a seat.

"I thought you weren't going to come," he said. "Thought you had changed your mind."

"Trust me, I thought about it several times," she said not mincing her words.

A waiter walked over to take their orders with Felicity only ordering a water. She didn't have the stomach to tolerate much else. It was hard enough having to stomach sitting across from the man that left you and your mother to fend for yourself years ago with no explanation.

Noah broke the awkward silence in an attempt to make conversation. "You really look like your mother with that hair color." Growing up, she had dark hair. That was just how long it had been since he saw her; this was the first time he ever saw her with the blonde. "How is Donna," he asked.

"She's fine. Strong and resilient, which is what she had to be," Felicity replied.

Noah nodded taking a sip of his drink. He ran his sweaty palms over his pants trying to collect his nerves.

"When you ignored my earlier emails, I conceded to the fact that you didn't want anything to do with me. Then I heard about the shooting at that club Verdant and you were there."

"Are you serious? This is the first time that you've tried to reach out and me getting cut by a piece of glass is what made you drop everything and run to my aid." Felicity sat back with a scoff. She laughed at the thought of him actually believing she would buy that. She crossed her arms as she continued. "I've been in Starling for years and believe you and me, it is not the safest place with the countless of random tragedies that have happened, but suddenly you're concerned. I'm not the same innocent seven-year-old you know. I can handle the truth. Why did you leave? What was so important that it made you just walk away, and why are you here now after all these years?"

Noah silently studied her face as she fired off question after question. He tried to pick the easiest one to answer for the moment. "Because I'm trying to right my wrong. I'm manning up and trying to be better," he answered. "Felicity," he sighed. "Your mother and I, we were madly in love with each other. We fell fast and hard and everything happened like a whirlwind. We were both so young, and truthfully we were having trouble even before you were born. We had no business..."

"Wait," she stopped him. "Is this the part where you try to make me feel guilty about being born? Because if it is, we can end this conversation right now." She was not about to sit there and apologize for being brought into something she didn’t ask for.

"That's not what I'm doing sweetie."

She winced at the childish nickname. How many times had she envisioned him coming back to their little apartment and saying I'm home sweetie? Too many to count.

"We had no business marrying that young and starting a family because neither one of us were ready for that," he continued.

Felicity shook her head. "You may not have been ready, but once I came, my mother surely turned on her parenting skills. She was a damn good mother. Do you know how often she had to put her own wants and desires to the side to make sure I had what I needed? Do you know how many double and triple shifts she pulled at the casino to make ends meet because you were off doing whatever. You didn't even have the decency to send money back after you left."

"Felicity, I didn't mean to imply that she wasn't a good mother. Look at how you turned out, so I know she was doing something right. I just meant that there is a lot more to the situation than you know. It wasn't just black and white," he said.

"Well, then what was it? You still haven't said why."

"I wasn't the man I thought I was," he answered. “I tried to keep an eye on you from afar at a safe distance to see how you were doing because I didn’t want to hurt you more.”

"What does that even mean?"

"It means a lot of things. Also, a lot of things that I can’t explain."

Felicity crossed her arms growing increasingly more annoyed with each moment. Why on earth was she here? If she wasn't going to get answers, why was she subjecting herself to this?

"I do know that I can be here for you now, especially with my moving here." Noah's statement pulled her from her thoughts.

"What could possibly be in Starling for you," she asked. Starling City was not a place at the top of any retirement places.

"You're here," he answered.

"If you're dying, please just tell me," she sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm still pretty healthy I think."

She felt a relief at that. She remembered how hard Iris took everything when her mother sought her out only to die shortly after. Silence filled their table again as her fingers idly played with the rim around her glass.

"I'm an adult now, so I don't think I really need you to watch over me."

"A girl always needs her father even if she doesn't know it," he said.

"You know when I needed my father? I needed you when it came to father-daughter dances. I needed you when I couldn't sleep at night. I needed you when I couldn't figure something out about my computer. I needed you when I got rejected or experienced my first heartbreak. I don't need you now. I made something of myself, even when I wanted to give up. I own my own company and I'm a damn good boss. I have friends who love me, I have someone that I'm finding myself to care about. I have more than enough without you coming to town and trying to do something that you should've done from the beginning."

"Is it too late," he asked.

Ignoring his question, she decided to finally say what she had been feeling and holding in so long. "You know," she spoke up. "There were plenty of times where I wanted to see if I could find you. Put my skills to use and find you to see why you left. Why you felt that I didn't matter enough to you. Did you have another family out there? Just anything to get some answers to the millions of questions I had."

"Felicity, I..."

"No, let me finish." Her voice cracked and she swallowed back the emotions refusing to let the tears fall in front of him. "You left. You literally just left. You didn't even have the decency to pack up your things and leave. Everything was still at home. Everywhere I looked, there was a constant reminder that I had a father, and then suddenly, I didn't have one anymore."

She could remember looking at some of his things thinking that he would come back to get them. It never happened and her mother eventually got rid of every trace of him in an attempt to erase the pain.

"I grew up thinking something was wrong with me. That maybe I did something to make you leave. Maybe I asked one too many questions. Maybe I bugged you about computers too much, or something," she sighed. "Do you know how that feels? This constant feeling that something is wrong, that you're not enough. That feeling even followed me into adulthood. I have carried that weight for so long."

"Felicity I'm sorry," Noah apologized again.

She had lost track of how many times he uttered that word. It did nothing to make her feel better. It only made her angrier. "Sorry means nothing to me. Especially now." She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet fishing for cash. She threw it down on the table. She stuffed her wallet back down in her purse before standing up with it. "I need to go."

Noah jumped up with her and reached out to her. She immediately dodged his reach with a shake of her head. "Felicity, please wait..."

"No, this was a mistake." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "This was a huge mistake."

"Felicity..."

"No." She pulled away from his reach. "Just..." She looked back up in his eyes as the words fell silent on her lips. There was nothing more to say. Nothing had been accomplished by coming to this dinner. She turned on her heels and stalked off to the restroom.

 

***

Oliver watched Noah closely as he sat in his car. Thankfully Noah had chosen an outside venue that made Oliver's job easier. Cisco's facial recognition had finally got a hit on him in town, so Oliver followed Noah to the restaurant. He observed Noah's professional clothing and nervous demeanor and assumed that he may be meeting a business associate. When he saw Felicity walk up, his heart started racing. He still didn't feel comfortable about the Bratva knowing about her and tried to keep as close of an eye on her that he could. Felicity didn't mention anything to him about meeting with Noah, let alone meeting him tonight. He watched the entire exchange between them and even from his far vantage point, he could see the tension. The dinner quickly soured and he saw Felicity storm off into the restroom and he fought the urge to get out of the car and run to her. He could visibly tell she was upset and he wanted to do nothing but comfort her. He wouldn't have a good reason to give her to explain why he suddenly showed up at this particular restaurant. He detached his hand from the door handle that he had subconsciously grabbed as he watched Felicity; he reluctantly accepted that he couldn't do anything. He turned his attention back to Noah, who was solemnly walking to his car. Once he drove off, Oliver started his car and kept a safe distance behind Noah to see where he would go.

 

***

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_35/set?id=213362383) [Sara](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_36/set?id=213363175)

Felicity emerged from the restroom after taking a couple of moments to gather herself. The talk turned out

She heard her name being called and looked around to see who it could be. “Felicity!” She finally saw Sara walking up to her. "Hey are you okay," she asked. 

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She looked around and there wasn't a sight of Noah anywhere. The table they were at now empty as a waitress began to clear it. She turned back to Sara who was watching her intently. She closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. "Actually I'm not," she sighed. "I could really use a drink."

"Well, you're in luck because that's what I came for. Why don't you join me at the bar," Sara offered.

They found two vacant seats and took a seat as they waited to be served.

"Everything okay," Sara turned to her and asked. "It's not Ollie is it because I know some moves that I can use on him or teach you. Just say the word."

"No," she shook her head with a light laugh. "Everything's good in that department. It's just family drama."

"Ahh. I have some experience in that area. We might have to double up on the orders if we start discussing that," Sara laughed.

The bartender finally approached them with a smile. "Hey. What can I get you lovely ladies," he asked.

"I think we can go for two Mind Erasers," Sara said. The bartender nodded and brought out to shot glasses.

"Mind Erasers," Felicity questioned.

"Yeah, you never had it?"

She shook her head as Sara started to explain it. "It's not the strongest drink because it doesn't have much alcohol, but it gives you a rush if you drink it right. And by right, I mean super fast. You get the rush and then the alcohol slowly starts to set in. The rush is the best part because you immediately forget everything."

Felicity brushed her hair back off her face as she shrugged out of her jacket. "Sounds just like the thing I need." 

The bartender slid the drinks across the counter. "Enjoy these on me beautiful ladies," he said.

"Thank you. Alright," Sara smiled as she handed Felicity her glass. "You have to drink it through the straw. No breaks at all. Got it?"

"Got it," Felicity nodded taking the drink. 

"Cheers," they both said clinking their glasses together.

Felicity attached her lips to the straw and started sucking the cool liquid down. The effect she got was like a prolonged brain freeze. She shut her eyes concentrating hard to drain the glass of all the liquid. She could hear Sara's glass hit the counter shortly after indicating that she was done. Some long seconds later, Felicity was finally finished and triumphantly slammed her glass down. "Whew," she exhaled.

"Check you out Smoak," Sara cheered. "You went all the way on the first try. Nice!”

Felicity furiously blinked her eyes trying to regain her composure. "I had to channel my inner Vegas girl." She could definitely see why it was called Mind Eraser as the buzz started to slowly seep in. Everything that had happened today was long forgotten for the time being. She sucked the lime that had trimmed her glass savoring the tart taste and popped the sweet cherry in her mouth.

"You and Oliver grew up together right," Felicity asked.

"Pretty much," Sara nodded. "Has he mentioned Tommy to you?"

"Yeah briefly. He only told me that he had been killed."

"Yeah," Sara nodded solemnly. "Oliver and Tommy were really good friends with my older sister Laurel. They all grew up together and even though I was a couple of years younger, I still hung around them."

The name of this woman piqued her interest. Oliver hadn't mentioned a Laurel to him. Granted they had only talked about Tommy briefly, but even when discussing Sara, Laurel never came up.

"Laurel and Tommy were together when everything happened," Sara continued to explain. "It was a tense time following, and at one point, she drunkenly blamed Oliver for what happened and their friendship pretty much ended. She moved away to go to law school and hasn't been back since."

Felicity saw a hint of sadness flash in Sara's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sara shrugged. "She's happy in Boston, so I'm happy for her."

"Why did she blame Oliver?"

"She felt Oliver was a bad influence on Tommy and led him to his demise. Morbid sounding, I know."

Felicity's brief conversation with Oliver about Tommy played over in her mind. She never got the feeling that something to that extreme had happened. Confusion clouded her face as she listened to Sara. "Oliver said it was a robbery, how would Oliver lead Tommy to that?"

"It's complicated. I'll let Oliver fill you in on all those details."

"He doesn't talk about him much and I try not to push it," Felicity said.

"He'll start to open up more. I know he can hold things in, but I don’t think he will with you."

"What do you mean," Felicity asked.

"He would probably kill me if he knew I was telling you this," she laughed before turning serious again. "He really likes you. He talks about you a lot. Like a lot a lot. From my perspective, he is serious about your relationship, in a way that I've never seen before. This isn't the Ollie that I know, so that's a testament to you. Hopefully I didn't scare you," Sara said.

"No, don't worry. I like him a lot too," she smiled. "So it's mutual. We all evolve and mature, so I can't take credit for that I don’t think."

“Don’t underestimate yourself, or the power you hold as a woman. Because believe you and me, you are doing something right because I never thought I would see the day Oliver Queen got a girlfriend and turned into such a sap," she teased.

"Stop," Felicity blushed. 

"He is," Sara laughed. "He's always like I bet Felicity would love this. Felicity, Felicity, Felicity."

Felicity laughed the blush taking over her entire face as Sara continued to tease her. "Alright enough about sappy Queen," Sara said 

The bartender sat a tray of fried pickles and two martinis in front of them. 

"I think this guy has a crush on you," Felicity observed.

"Oh, he does," Sara nodded. She picked up a pickle popping it in her mouth. "He’s too manly for me; I like mines more feminine,” she laughed. 

"Noted," Felicity laughed. She picked her glass up and took a sip. "So bartending, you like it?"

Sara nodded. "When Oliver said he was opening a club, I just wanted to be involved. I was always the girl making drinks at parties, and illegally drinking, so bartending came naturally. Since my gym is open from six in the morning until six at night. I have a lot of time to sit around and I hate doing that, so the club is a nice alternative." 

"I think I would've been a good bartender," Felicity said. "My mom sometimes worked the bar at the casinos and I would sit underneath it. I would have my headphones and schoolwork, but I also listened to what was going on a lot."

"Wow," Sara laughed. "You really are a Vegas girl, huh? That's so cool, I'm sure you picked up all kinds of things."

"You have no idea," Felicity smiled. "So tell me about this gym. The way Oliver described it, it sounds kind of scary, which is why I haven't been yet," she confessed.

Sara started telling Felicity about the gym. She told her how her dad used to teach her self-defense moves and different techniques as a child. She kept it up as she got older and after going through the proper training courses, she decided to open up a gym for women. 

Felicity and Sara continued to make conversation over different topics getting to know each other and they found themselves really enjoying the other's company. Felicity looked down at her phone noticing the time. She looked back up when she heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Mind if I join the two?" 

Oliver smiled down at her. Felicity looked from him to Sara who was grinning. "You texted him, huh?"

Sara gave her a sheepish nod. She didn't want Felicity to drive home alone especially since she had had a couple of drinks and something was bothering her earlier. "Sorry. I just didn't want you to be alone. I would've offered to take you home, but that would've been too forward considering this relationship between us is just starting out." 

Oliver stepped in between Sara and Felicity. "Alright, that's enough. I might have to rethink this potential friendship here."

Sara laughed as she stood up and slipped on her jacket. "Watch your back Queen," she whispered. "Felicity, we have to do this again soon." 

They exchanged a friendly hug. "Thanks for tonight and we will. Also, I'll be sure to stop by your gym soon. I'll make sure to bring my friends as well," Felicity said.

"Sounds good. See you guys later," she waved.

Once Sara left, Oliver took her now vacant seat. "Hey." He softly called Felicity's attention to him. He grabbed her hand holding it in his. "You alright," he asked.

She nodded diverting her eyes away from his. "Just things going on up in here," she pointed at her head. "I'm fine."

"Felicity, Sara said you seemed pretty upset earlier. You know you can talk to me right?"

She looked back into his watchful gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find or form the words. "Can you just take me home," she finally said. 

He grabbed her jacket and purse for her pressing a kiss to her temple. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

When they got to Felicity's place after riding in complete silence the entire way there, she dropped down on her couch with a heavy sigh. She ran her hands through her hair and she pulled them away as they trembled.

"Hey." Oliver crouched down in front of her. He grabbed her hands in his holding them steady. "It's okay." His thumb brushed back and forth across her knuckles as he squeezed her soft hands. "Whatever you need, I'm here."

Felicity looked back up meeting Oliver's eyes. He could see the hidden emotions behind her orbits. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing ever came out. Oliver could see her struggling with her emotions. "I'm not one to lecture people about opening up because everyone does it on their own accord eventually. But you're my girl and I care about you. I'm here for you," he told her 

"I saw my father today," she finally managed to speak. "I thought I could handle it and that I was over it, but I'm really not. I'm sorry, I..." Her voice was soft, yet raw and full of emotion. "I didn't mean to just drop that on you," she sighed.

"It's okay. Don't apologize." 

"I thought if I met with him that I could finally close that chapter of my life. I didn't get any of the answers I was looking for and I left with even more questions. I..." She became choked up and a lone tear escaped from the flood of tears she had been holding back. 

"Hey." His thumb came up to wipe away the wet streak on her cheek. 

"I could tell he was still lying to me or holding back and I just had to get out of there. I couldn't sit there and listen to half-truths or excuses as to why he did what he did. Why I wasn't enough for him. 

"Felicity, do you realize just how great you are? You're smart, kind, outgoing and exceptionally beautiful. Anybody would be lucky to be in your life. I know I'm lucky to even be in your presence, let alone be your boyfriend. He's the one who missed out."

She finally smiled that striking smile he loved so much. 

"I'm such an emotional mess," she sniffed. "This is the second time you've had to talk me off the ledge so to speak. I promise I'm not always like this."

"It's okay. I have a young sister and a mom, so I'm used to it. This shoulder is strong," he joked.

The shrill ringing of his phone broke through he and Felicity's laugh. He pulled his phone out and saw John's name on the screen. He silenced it and slipped it back into his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"Do you need to go," she asked.

He shook his head. "No, that was nothing."

"You sure," she asked.

"Positive," he nodded. He pulled the phone out showing her that it was off. He sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He brushed her hair out of his face placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're all that matters to me tonight and there's no place I would rather be."

He linked their fingers together in front of them, holding her close to him.

"I know what it's like to have your life missing a key element. I lost someone special to me before, so I understand."

Felicity looked back up in his eyes realizing that Oliver was actually talking to her about Tommy. "We have different situations, but the lost still remains the same. We're both missing one important element in our lives. When Tommy died, I was mad and angry at the world. I was mad at myself, at him, the person who took him away. I shut down. I built up this wall and I hid behind it. I stopped going out, I stopped visiting my family as much. I just completely shut down. People kept telling me to talk to someone or open up, but you can only do that when you're ready. I understand if you don't want to tell me everything. Maybe you want to only open up to your girlfriends and I completely understand that because they've been with you through it all. But I do know that whenever you're ready to talk to me, I'll be here for you."

He felt the tension ease out of her body as she buried her face into his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

***

Oliver woke up to the feel of something weighing on him. He cracked his eyes opened and looked down into a bed of blonde hair. Felicity was laying peacefully in his arms. His arm was tucked around her as her face was buried into his chest. He didn't want to wake her because she seemed so peaceful. He felt an unfamiliar feeling wash over him. Contentment. This moment felt so perfect; waking up to Felicity in his arms as his fingers played with her hair. His thoughts got the best of him when he noticed the situation that was rising up in his pants. Felicity was pressed right against him, and he knew she would feel something soon. He slid from under her as best as he could not to disturb her and tiptoed to her bathroom.

After taking a couple of moments to gather himself, he powered his phone back on to see that it was after seven that morning. He went through his messages. Even though it was his personal phone, he still had urgent missed messages from John. Turning the sink on to use the sound of the running water to drown his voice, he hit dial reaching John on the third ring. 

"Where the hell have you been," John answered.

"Something came up," Oliver whispered.

"Something came up?" John quickly picked up on Oliver's hushed tone. "You're with her aren't you? Oliver man. You keep pissing Waller off, she's only going to get worse. 

"What else can she do? I've given my life over to her basically. Why else does she want? I watched Noah all night, tailed him to the hotel, got her his hotel information, I even swindled the room number somehow. The only thing I didn't do was go up to his room and offer him mints. There was nothing more to do last night. I did my job and I sent the team everything." He stayed out at Noah’s hotel until Sara texted him about Felicity.

“Just know that Waller expects you tonight,” John said before abruptly hanging up.

When he came out the bathroom, Felicity was leaning against the arm of the couch. She looked back when she heard him approaching. "I didn't drool on you did I," she asked.

"Nope. All good."

"Good." She yawned running her hands through her hair. 

"How did you sleep," he asked. 

"Surprisingly well considering," she answered. She stood up with a stretch. She folded her arms across her chest. "Thank you for last night."

Oliver pulled her into a hug as she pressed her face into his soft shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist letting his thumbs stroke the skin that was peeking from under her cropped top. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head. “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

"How about breakfast at my parents," he offered.

She stepped back looking at him. "Really?""

"Yes. Raisa makes the best French toast. I would say blueberry pancakes, but I think I might make those best."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I could demonstrate for you, but someone doesn't know that grocery shopping consists of more than just ice cream and chips."

"Is that judgment I'm hearing," she asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is," he said as she pushed him away. He pulled out his phone and sent Raisa a quick message letting her know there would be one more guest for breakfast.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Noah and Felicity finally met face to face. You got more Sara as well. What dis you think of her and Felicity's dynamic? Let me know your thoughts; I love hearing from you!


	7. Part Three: Real

Felicity leaned back in her office chair as her mother’s laugh filled her ear through the phone. With everything that happened, Donna had been on her mind a lot. Felicity had always been grateful for the close relationship she and her mother had. It was one of the few things that were right about her life from the very beginning. Felicity took the little downtime she had at work to call her and just catch up, more importantly just hear her comforting voice.

Donna's laugh trailed off and a prolonged silence overtook the air and the thoughts in the back of Felicity’s mind were trying to break through. "Hey mom," Felicity called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why dad left," Felicity asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes were shut as the words fell from her lips. In the time after her meeting with Noah, Felicity had no contact with him. He didn't seek her out and she didn't seek him out. It was as if nothing happened, but her mind was still racing.

Donna paused on the other end and that familiar silence crept in again. Felicity felt a moment of regret for even asking because the way she hated talking about Noah, the same went for Donna, even more so.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's just..." Felicity sighed running her hand through her curls. She felt the creases in her forehead start to form and she tried to rub them out. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Felicity is something wrong?"

"No," she lied. "You know how my mind works sometimes. I just have these random thoughts."

"In summary, he wasn't ready to be a father," Donna answered. "He wasn't ready for that responsibility and I couldn't make him be the father that you deserved."

Felicity closed her eyes feeling the weight of tears at the edge. She shut her eyes so tight, she could see white dancing along her pupils. Did it really take seven years for someone to realize they didn't have a parenting bone in their body?

Sensing that something was bothering her daughter, Donna asked again if she was fine. "Felicity what's going on? You may be on the other side of this phone and hours away, but I still know you. The last time you got like this was when everything was going on with Cooper."

Felicity shuddered at the memory her Cooper stage. "It's nothing like that I promise," Felicity said.

"Good. Because you've come way too far in life. I'm so proud of my baby girl and how you've done so many great things despite all the obstacles life threw at you."

"Thank you. Once I realized that I was a lot tougher than I thought, I couldn't be stopped. I got that from my mother."

"Damn right," Donna agreed. "So again, is everything okay? Have you been in contact with Noah?"

She decided against telling her mom about it because it more than likely was going to amount to nothing.

"No," she lied again. "Forget I even asked."

She could hear the hesitation in Donna's voice indicating that she didn't believe her. She sighed in relief when Donna changed the subject. "So how is Mr. Oliver Queen," she asked.

Felicity smiled into the phone. "He's great." Off to the side was a vase filled with purple and pink peonies that he had delivered to her. She leaned down smelling a whiff of them before playing with a few of the leaves.

"You sound happy. It sounds good on you.”

“Yeah, so far so good.”

“How long has it been again?”

“Uh, I think almost six months. Oliver prefers to count the first day we met instead of when we made it official.” In my mind you were already my girlfriend, so that is where I started counting, Oliver had told her.

“That is so cute and sweet. I must say, I'm anxious to meet this guy. He still needs my stamp of approval."

"Mom please don't pop up for a surprise visit. I would like at least a three-day warning in advance."

"Felicity," she gasped. "You make it seem like I’m a handful.”

"Mom you are a whirlwind and you know it," Felicity laughed. "You love surprising me, but every time you pop up randomly, my entire place and work life are hectic. So a warning makes everything better."

"Alright, I'll give you a week warning this time. How about that?"

"Thank you." There was a knock on her door and Jerry stuck his head in. "Almost time," he whispered. She looked at her clock realizing she had fifteen minutes before her meeting started.

Mouthing okay, she stood up to gather her things. "Mom," she reluctantly cut her off. "Sorry, I have to go to a meeting. I will call you tonight, though."

"Hey," Donna called before she had a chance to hang up. "You know if you're stressed, I know a great reliever. Sex. It's a natural..."

"Alright," Felicity squeezed her eyes shut. Talking about her sex life with her mother was a definite no. "I'm hanging up right now. Love you. Bye bye."

* * *

 

[Date - Felicity ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_37/set?id=213573293) // [Date - Iris](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_38/set?id=213750059)

“Are those my shoes?” Felicity’s attention was drawn to the pair of Louboutin’s Iris was currently holding in her hands.

“Yeah,” Iris nodded. “I needed something to make my outfit pop and these are perfect.” She slipped them on as Felicity laughed to herself. She had pocketed one of Iris clutches for the night herself.

“I really can’t believe we got those two boring men to agree to go to a play tonight.”

Felicity applied her lipstick. They were getting ready to go on a double date. They were going to a dinner and a Broadway show. Oliver and Barry only agreed because it was a double date and they hadn’t gotten the chance to officially meet one another yet.

"How do I look?” Felicity turned in front of Iris as she slowly nodded.

“Nice. Maybe tonight you will finally have that scratch itched."

“Shut up.”

"I'm just saying." Iris raised her hands in defense. She turned back to the mirror applying her mascara. "The two of you are practically all over each other anyway. You deserve it; especially since your last time was with detective..."

"No," Felicity cut her off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Detective tiny hands," Iris laughed obnoxiously.

"I seriously don't know why I'm your friend."

"Because you love me," Iris beamed. “And we still share each other’s clothes.”

“I guess.” Felicity looked at the time. “We may want to speed things up. You know how much Barry talks when he’s not around you or nervous.”

“God, you’re right. Let’s go.”

 

*** 

"Barry nice to meet you." Oliver gave Barry a firm handshake that he reciprocated. He sized Barry up and to be honest, Felicity had described him perfectly. He was tall and slim, with a boyish like charm even donned in a very nice suit. 

"Shall we get a drink while we wait," Oliver suggested. He motioned towards the bar as Barry followed him.

"Oh yeah," Barry nodded. "Those two getting ready together will surely take some time."

"Scotch neat," Oliver ordered.

"Gin," Barry said.

"So, Felicity mentioned that you and Iris have been together since you were kids," Oliver said starting the conversation up.

"We haven't. Contrary to popular belief," Barry laughed. "Iris and I basically grew up together. I had a crush on her as soon as I could talk, I was just too chicken to let her know. I didn't confess my feelings to her until we got to college."

"Wow," Oliver said.

"I know it sounds crazy when I tell the story. Truthfully, we were friends first and I didn't want to mess that up. I was scared that she didn't feel the same way and once I told her the truth and if she didn’t feel the same, there would be no going back from that. Our relationship would forever be changed.”

Oliver took a big sip of his drink nodding in agreement as Barry continued. 

"So I just kept quiet like an idiot watching her from afar masquerading like I was happy for her when she was with other guys."

"Oh man, that sounds stressful," Oliver sighed. "Not to mention painful. How did you deal with that?"

"It was painful and I was miserable. But as soon as I got another chance, I seized the moment and here we are."

“Well, congrats.” Oliver held his glass up as Barry clinked his against it. “You just maybe the most patient man I’ve ever seen.”

"I advise people not to wait around like I did and you made the smart decision by asking Felicity out soon.”

"Yeah," Oliver smiled to himself. "I bumped into her that day in Jitters and I couldn't get her out of my mind. So here we are."

"From what I hear from Iris, everything seems to be going well, and she's happy. She deserves it honestly. Her last serious boyfriend..." Barry’s voice trailed off with a shake of his head.

Felicity had briefly mentioned her college boyfriend to Oliver. He knew his name was Cooper, and that they dated all through college, ending right before she graduated.

“I heard,” Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah I don't know what all happened, but I do know that it was a pretty bad breakup."

“She’ll tell me more when she’s ready. Then I’ll know whether or not I need to pay him a visit."

*** 

Oliver watched Felicity as she walked inside with Iris laughing and talking. Her hair swayed with her hips as she moved like a temptress in a red dress. It was as if she was oblivious to how gorgeous she was. That was one of her favorite things about her. She was confident in her looks and sexiness, but she didn't act like the world fell at her feet.

"Hi." Felicity walked up to Oliver with a smile as Iris skipped to Barry's outstretched arms.

"Hi." He smiled down at her pressing his lips against hers. "You look amazing," he whispered in a low breath against her ear. His hand glided across her back against her warm skin. 

"See I told you they were even more nauseating in person." Iris loudly whispered to Barry before clearing her throat.

Felicity glanced over to Iris with a slight roll of her eyes. She turned back to Oliver whose eyes were still beating down on her. His hand wrapped around her waist, his fingers curving into her side.

“Are you excited about tonight,” she asked.

“Very much so.” He kissed her again.

“Even for the play?He pulled away from her lips mumbling. “Yes, even for the play. Anything for you baby.”

Iris loudly cleared her throat behind them and they pulled away. “You do realize we are in public right? You can continue that later.”

“To be continued,” Oliver whispered before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him.

"Wait." Barry turned back to them. "How did you ask her out again," Barry asked Oliver.

Oliver looked at a laughing Felicity beside him and he knew she had said something beforehand to Barry because it was all over her face.

"Alright. I will tell the entire story. I had been purposely going to Jitters just to see her and then she didn't show up one day, so I went to her office with computer problems."

“So you just happened to have a computer issue that day?"

"Yes because I spilled coffee on it."

Barry looked from Oliver to Felicity and then to Iris. They were all nodding as he turned back to Oliver. "You're serious?"

"I was desperate okay." Oliver shrugged in his defense. 

“I told you his story was cheesier than yours,” Iris laughed. “You should be proud.”

“Hey! It was cute.” Felicity gave Oliver a chaste kiss as he nodded in agreement.

“I think we have a play to get to,” Oliver said. “So let’s finish this story up quickly.”

* * *

 

 Oliver threw his keys on the mantle as he flicked the lights on in his place. Felicity walked inside still holding his jacket tightly around her arms. 

 "Maybe I like your jackets better."

 "I know you do," he laughed. "You've gone through my entire collection almost."

 She walked to his fridge pulling out a water bottle taking a sip. "I had a good time tonight." 

"I did too.” Oliver stared at Felicity as she drank from the water bottle. A simple movement, but it was awakening him. She pulled the bottle away and looked back at him. He could see the droplets of water on her lips as she smiled. Her tongue snaked out and did the command that he wanted to do with his own tongue. 

"Did I tell you how amazing you looked tonight?"

"You did, but I wouldn't complain if you reminded me." She slowly dropped the jacket to the floor.

Oliver stuck his hands in his pocket slowly walking up to Felicity. She backed back until her back hit the counter and he towered over her. He pulled his hands out of his pocket running them down Felicity's arm as chill bumps covered her skin. He brushed her straight strands off her shoulders and dragged his fingers down until his hands settled on her hips. "I can probably show you better than I can tell you." He gripped her firmly and with a lift, sat her down on the counter. Oliver's fingers danced along her thighs leaving a hot like trail on her skin. He attached his lips to hers in a greedy kiss. His tongue slipped through as Felicity opened wide letting him stroke her mouth mark his path. She sucked down on his tongue as he bit down on her lips. Opening her legs so he could move more comfortably between them, she threw her arms around his neck. Arching her back, she pushed her chest further into his as his lips dropped down to her breasts that had called his name all night. He marked a path from her chest to her neck, biting down on her throbbing pulse point. 

In the back of his mind, Oliver knew he should stop. He knew this was throwing him into uncharted territory. He knew once he slept with Felicity there would be absolutely no turning back. He should've just taken Felicity home and quickly get out of dodge. Dropped her off, come home and drown himself in dark liquor while questioning his choices. Question every decision he had been making leading up to this. Question what made him go to Argus. Question why he met this beautiful woman and why did life decide to play this cruel game with him. 

But with his lips on her warm skin and her hands roaming over his body, he couldn't stop himself. She wasn't even a want anymore; she was a need. He needed her. 

Oliver pulled away and looked over Felicity taking in the situation. He felt an internal battle raging within. She sat before him, face flushed, lips swollen and 

"What's wrong," Felicity asked.

"Nothing," he breathed. "Everything...," he paused as his fingers trailed her arms while she looked up searching his eyes for his answer. "Everything just feels so right." His hands came up bracketing her face as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She gripped his collar pulling him closer needing to feel him. 

He pushed her dress up higher until it was bunched around her waist. Her silky thighs were exposed more and he ran his hands over her skin sliding them in between her legs. 

Oliver told the voices in the back of his head to leave him alone. To let him have this moment before everything goes completely wrong. 

Felicity's fingers worked the buttons on his shirt undoing a few before finally snatching the shirt open. Oliver knocked her hands out of the way before snatching the shirt off his arms and it soon joined his jacket on the floor.

He slid his hand back under the skirt of her dress and before he even touched her he can feel the heat radiating off of her center. He could tell she was soaking wet and ready for him. He wanted to take his time, but the way things were going neither one of them would last long. Months of dating and sexual tension were coming to the forefront.

"I need you now," Felicity whispered.

His fingers found the zipper and slowly pulled it down releasing her from the hold the dress had on her. He pushed the straps down on each shoulder. She lifted up letting the dress fall lower before Oliver snatched it away. 

His eyes greedily roamed her body taking in the lovely sight. If he had any qualms before, they were long gone now. She sat before him looking like an enchanting temptress. The colors she had chosen for the night were perfect. The red dress had a seductive vibe and then there was this nude color again. How could a color so close to her skin tone be so sexy? 

Felicity moaned in anticipation of Oliver's hands touching her where she desperately wanted to feel him. She could tell he was teasing her. She let out a frustrated sigh and bucked her hips against him. She needed friction and she needed it now. Immediately getting the hint, Oliver's finger hooked inside the delicate fabric pushing it to the side. His fingertips stroked her sleek folds before delving inside. She immediately bucked at the intrusion and he added another finger. He pumped them slowly in and out as Felicity's head fell back with whimpers tumbling off her tongue.

She lifted her hips up and he pulled the panties off her tossing them off to the side.

Her fingers fell to his belt buckle before he grabbed her hands stopping her. "Wait," he whispered.

He picked up her up securing her in his arms. They stumbled to his bedroom and he kicked the door close behind him. They fell onto the bed; he made sure not to crush her under his body weight. Felicity ran her hands through his hair as his head traveled down her body. Piece by piece, every article of clothing made their way onto the floor. Skin against skin soon met as they molded their bodies into each other. Their hands moved at a vigorous pace trying to familiarize themselves with one another.  

His hand found her sweet spot again and he flicked his thumb across her clit. He brought his fingers up her body leaving a slick trail of her own juices before grabbing a hold of her neck. He pulled her into a kiss. She bit down on his lip before stroking her tongue out to soothe it. She palmed her breasts in her hands giving them a squeeze as Oliver's lips focused on her hip bone. He brought his lips up and replaced her hands as he nibbled at the perky set of breasts paying very close attention to her pebbled nipples.  

He reluctantly pulled away from her intoxicating body to retrieve a condom from his bedside table. Felicity took it from him ripping it open and slid it down his impressive length. He bit the inside of his cheek as Felicity's fingers worked him over. Once the condom was secure she ran her hands up his toned back anticipating the moment. 

Oliver ran his thumb across her flushed cheek. He swiped at her plump lips where her lipstick was smudged looking down in her eyes and they were filled with enough lust to rival his. She gave him a small nod as she opened her legs wider and that was all the reassurance he needed. He gently pushed inside of her with a slow intensity. 

Her eyes shut as a small gasp escaped her throat with her grip on his shoulders tightening. He pushed until he was completely inside of her. He stilled giving her time to adjust to him. He pressed gentle kisses along her shoulders and collarbone. She felt like heaven wrapped around him and he had to bite back a groan as she engulfed him. She tapped his shoulder signaling that she was ready. "Oliver," she whispered 

Slowly he began to move. The thrusts started off fluid and full of rhythm. She withered under him meeting him stroke for stroke as her hips moved. Her legs tightened around his waist as she arched her back. His head fell down to her chest as the sensation began to take over. It was as if she was taking him deeper and deeper onto a path that he didn't want to get off of. 

He picked up the pace as his strokes grew wilder. He hiked her legs up higher around his waist when they began to slip. Her nails dug into his back leaving crescent shaped indents in his skin. Felicity pulled his face up to hers again giving him a bruising kiss and he had no complaints. Her lips were addicting and he could still taste a hint of the red wine she had during dinner.

He could tell they were both almost to the edge of the cliff as their movement became less fluid and wild. He kissed her neck before nipping back at her breasts as her back arched up. Her breath grew shallow as her body shuddered. He could feel her orgasm drawing close as she clenched her walls around him. He pulled out not quite all the way and slammed into her once more as she cried out and her name fell from his lips. 

"Felicity." He called her name in a breathless whisper. "You're so perfect."

She looked up at him. So well spent from the exhilarating session that had just taken place. He brushed her hair out of her face with some of the strands sticking to her sweaty forehead. He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. When he returned to the bed Felicity was stretched out on the pillow with the covers pooled around her. Her hair fanned out over the pillow and her now bare lips were swollen and her skin was tainted red in spots and she looked more beautiful than any other moment he had laid eyes on her.

He laid on the other side of her as she turned her body into his. He pressed a kiss into the bed of her hair. "Goodnight."

* * *

 

[Morning After](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_39/set?id=213765134)

When Felicity woke up that next morning, she found herself in Oliver's king sized bed by herself. She looked at her phone and it was almost noon. Oliver had actually let her sleep late without making her feel guilty about it. She stretched with a yawn and realized she was still naked underneath the soft covers. Looking back at her phone, she saw the missed texts from Iris. She sent her a quick reply before noticing down at the foot of the bed sat a towel set with toiletries on top and a silky robe next to it. Her clothes from last night were in his chair against the wall. 

She hopped up grabbed the things and padded off to Oliver’s restroom. Once she was done inside, she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She picked the robe up and observed it before opting for Oliver's shirt instead. She exited the bedroom and the sight she walked up on made her pause. Oliver was standing over the island with a mixing bowl tucked under his arm as he vigorously stirred it with a whisk. Boxers hung low on his waist and a tight black shirt sculpted his chest. The very muscular chest she had run her hands over last night. A very professional looking apron was tied around his body and she had to bite back a laugh at the image.

"Look who's finally up," he said as she walked into the kitchen. He noticed his shirt swinging across her thighs. He laughed to himself seeing that she didn't opt for the robe he left her. "Is my shirt more comfortable," he asked.

Picking up on the loaded question, she rolled her eyes. "It is actually and no I didn't put the robe on because you may have gotten that from one of your past lovers."

"Lovers," he frowned.

"Conquests. Is that better?"

"Well for your information that belongs to Thea and who as you know, sometimes makes my guest room her home as well. I doubt she would mind you wearing it. Also, you're the first woman I've ever brought into my home and let stay over."

"Really?"

"You just did this so I could stroke your ego."

"Maybe," she shrugged with a grin. She walked up beside him peeking into the bowl in his hands. She saw what looked like pancake batter inside. "Is that..."

"Yes. I think I promised a certain someone blueberry pancakes." Oliver leaned over placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Coffee is over there, just have a seat and let me work my magic."

She poured herself a cup with cream and sugar and took a seat on the stool. She propped herself up on her elbows as she observed Oliver. He moved with so much ease and fluidity. Cooking was nowhere near her expertise. She tried her hand at cooking and no matter what, the end result always turned out horribly wrong. Caitlin was the real cook in their group, while Iris considered herself the Pinterest queen. If she didn't get food from one of them, she would just order a pizza or settle for her favorite...mint chocolate ice cream. 

No wonder Oliver was always fussing at her about her shopping skills and eating choices. He was definitely serious and she couldn't help but laugh at it.

He turned turn her with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Felicity tapped her manicured nails on the rim of the cup. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a cooker honestly." 

Oliver turned to her with a smile and shrug. "Raisa taught me mostly. When I was younger, I stayed on punishment a lot. Shocking I know," he whispered as Felicity fake gasped. "I would be forced to stay in the house, so I would hang around her, read cookbooks and help her out."

Felicity imagined a young mischievous Oliver running around in the kitchen covered in flour. "So you were around her a lot I'm assuming," Felicity joked.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Raisa's great, so I didn't mind it much. I actually found that I enjoyed it. I was very good at it. I tried and failed at getting Tommy to come and hang out sometime. He, of course, thought it was lame and boring. He didn't appreciate the grandness of Raisa's cooking until he got older."

Felicity nodded as she listened to Oliver continue his story about Tommy. It wasn't lost on her that he was opening up. taking a sip of her still warm caffeine. 

"He would've liked you."

Felicity looked up with the cup hanging from her lips. Did he just tell her his best friend would've liked her? She swiped at the strands of hair standing at the back of her neck. "You think," she stuttered.

"Oh yeah," he nodded assuredly. "You're outspoken and he always said I needed a girl that would, to quote him, put a foot up my ass and balance me out."

Felicity laughed a hearty laugh as she walked behind him. "You're not so bad," she shrugged. "I'm sure I would've liked him as well. "Felicity hopped up on the counter. 

The motion made the shirt ride up her thighs and Oliver's eye fell right to them in an instant. "You might want to hop down before I burn your breakfast," he said. She picked up a blueberry popping it in her mouth with a smirk. She jumped down and brushed against him. "Well, can I do something?"

He looked around looking for the easiest task to give her. "Yeah, just grab those blueberries that you're stealing out of," he told her.

"Alright." She grabbed the carton up. He placed his hands on her hips situating her in front of him. 

"Just sprinkle a few," he instructed her. Felicity dumped a healthy amount of blueberries in the mix. "Or a lot," he said looking at the pile that she had tossed in. He handed her a wooden spoon and she folded them in until the blueberries were peeking out of the mixture and had stained the white color with a purple hue. 

After letting Felicity burn the two pancakes she tried, Oliver finally took over again. Soon they had a spread of blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit with orange juice. 

***

In quiet moments following breakfast, Felicity's mind would go back to her mounting problems...whether problem because it was just one. She was fine yesterday, last night and this morning, but now that they were sitting on the couch watching the God awful animal channel, Oliver's choice of course, and the thoughts crept up. 

Oliver immediately picked up on her defeating silence and called her name. There was that soft voice of his again. His voice was so strong and stern, it amazed her at just how soft he could be. She closed her eyes and could hear it echoing through her mind. She kept her eyes closed as Oliver grabbed her legs pulling them into his lap.

"Hey." He linked his fingers though hers holding her hand.

"I'm sorry." She finally opened her eyes looking into his. "If you could find a way to shut my mind off that would be great or take my brain out." She made an attempt to smile but her face wouldn't cooperate because there was nothing to smile at.

"I love your brain though." A genuine smile broke out across her face this time. "I told you that you don't have to apologize to me. You don't have to feel sorry for saying what you're feeling and most of all you don't have to be funny or pretend."

"When it's quiet, my mind gets to racing and I can't shut it off. I was thinking about Noah and how I haven't talked to him since the restaurant and he hasn't reached out to me either and I don't know how I should feel," she confessed. "I don't know which emotion is the proper one because I'm feeling so many."

Oliver listened to Felicity intently. This was the first time since the meeting with Noah that she actually discussed it with him. 

"Would you give someone a second chance? I mean has anyone ever hurt you so bad, but part of you still loved them and you wanted to find one ounce of hope that would make you forgive them."

"Uh..." Oliver's movements stopped and he froze in place. The words failed him as he pondered Felicity's question. He couldn't help but feel an inevitable dread at this question because it seemed like such foreshadowing. "I can't say I've experienced that or been on the end of that. I do know that no one is perfect and we all have our own faults. We just have to see if the good outweighs the bad and if love can overcome."

"You have a point," she said. "I didn't mean to make this awkward. I'm fine I promise."

"Felicity talking to me is not awkward." He pressed a kiss to her lips. He tapped her legs signaling that he needed to get up. "I left my phone in the kitchen, I need to check something. When I come back, we'll watch your cheesy Dr. Who show since I'm boring you to death."

"You're not boring, but your choice in television shows is horrible," she exclaimed stretching out on the sofa. "Thea was definitely right about that."

"The two of you have been talking about me again?"

"Yes. I told her that you've been subjecting me to horrible television and that I've been withering away slowly."

"Don't be so dramatic," he yelled back.

"Too late!"

He found his phone on the counter and scrolled to John's contact. He and John hadn't talked much since their huge argument. They kept the conversations strictly professional since then. He ryes out a quick message before hitting send. 

" _We need to talk. I want to tell her the truth._ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Happy (early) New Year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really struggled with whether I wanted them to become intimate this soon. I went with it because I feel like it was a natural next move considering the state of their relationship and I decided to give you a bang for the upcoming new year. Anyway, enough of my babbling, let me know what you thought! Happy Holidays.!


	8. Can't Stop the Feelings

Felicity looked at her phone and saw Thea's name flashing on her screen. She paused the episode of The Walking Dead that she wasn't really interested in. She had promised Oliver that since he was watching Dr. Who with her now, that she would watch one of his suggestions. Unfortunately, he had chosen the most gruesome and nastiest show he could think of. Besides the many stomach-churning scenes, she didn't understand why there was so much drama. Everyone should have the same goal in mind: survive. Hitting the answer button, she straightened up. 

"Hey, Thea!" 

"Hey! Are you busy?"

Felicity could hear the unasked question in Thea's voice. 

"No, what's up?"

"I need your help. So you know my birthday is coming up."

Yeah Felicity remembered. That's all Thea had been talking about the last couple of weeks. It was the big twenty-one, so it was a big deal.

"Of course I know." 

"Well, my mom has been consulting with a party planner and she's coming over today. You know my mother's regal style and I don't want a boring or frumpy party for my big day, so I was thinking that you could come over, help us plan it and sort of run interference between me and my mother."

Running interference between Moira and Thea sounded dangerous. The two Queen women were very headstrong and opinionated; that's not an ideal situation to put yourself in. "Thea, I..."

"Please," Thea pleaded. "It will be fun. We're having food and drinks, plus I know how much you love Raisa's cooking. I already ran the idea of you coming over by my mom and she's not opposed, so get over here."

She really didn't have anything today. She had some down time to just herself, which had been hard to come by recently. No deadlines, Oliver was at the club, Iris was on an assignment and Caitlin was at work. So, yeah, she could afford to hang out at the manor today.

"Alright," Felicity laughed. "I'm coming.

"Yes! Thank you so much."

 

***

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_40/set?id=214113914) // [Thea](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_41/set?id=214115623) // [Moira](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_42/set?id=214116262)

 

"Felicity!" Thea snatched the door open and threw herself into Felicity's arms. "I owe you one, big time." She pulled Felicity inside shutting the door.

"Is the planner here already," Felicity asked. 

"Not yet. But Martha Stewart Moira Queen is in full force." 

Felicity laughed at the mental image as Thea continued. 

"It's worse than I imagined," she exclaimed. "Her first suggestion was a tea party. A tea party? Come on!"

"Tea parties are cute," Felicity shrugged. She linked her arm through Thea's nudging her with her hip. 

"Yeah maybe for a child. I'm turning twenty-one. Officially a legal grown woman. I need something to express that. Petite fours, cucumber sandwiches and lemon tea will not."

Felicity laughed at the clear frustration on Thea's face. "Doesn't that sound adorable, though. I mean fluffy dresses with floppy hats and umbrellas. Come on."

"Well when you have a bridal shower or baby shower, I'll be sure to make that your theme."

Felicity paused as Thea's comment registered in her mind. She envisioned herself in both of those situations and felt butterflies flip around in her stomach. She quickly pushed the thoughts aside turning her attention back to Thea who was still talking a mile a minute. They walked to the kitchen where Raisa was busying herself around. Felicity looked over the spread that was being readied. For it to just be four people gathering, there was a lot of food.

"Hi Raisa," Felicity spoke.

"Miss Felicity..."

Felicity sighed at the proper greeting Raisa was still giving her even after she told her that Felicity was just fine. Raisa swiped at her with a towel when she caught her eye roll. "Good to see you again Felicity. I'm surprised Mr. Oliver let you out of his sight," she teased. 

Felicity smiled to herself. This was the first time she visited the mansion without Oliver.

"It's girl time. He'll manage just fine without me for a couple of hours."

"Yeah sure," Thea mumbled. "I give it three hours’ tops and he'll be right over."

Raisa shooed Thea away as she stole a piece of fruit. Moira came down the stairs as she was ending a phone call. 

"Cat will be here in about thirty minutes," she announced. "Raisa we will be dining out on the terrace. It's so pretty out, might as well enjoy it." She turned to Felicity with a warm smile. "Glad you could make it Felicity," she smiled at her. Things with Moira had been easy going and it was such a relief. She heard horror stories about how significant others didn't get along with the parents, especially the mother. And Moira Queen was a very intense woman, who intimidated a lot of people. She witnessed that the first night she met her. One of the staffers at the gala had a huge screw-up and she let it be known that she was not happy. Luckily for Felicity, nothing remotely close to that has happened with them.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Felicity said. "You only turn twenty-one once."

Robert came down the stairs shortly after putting his jacket on. "Felicity hey. Oliver here? 

"No dad, she's here with me," Thea answered. "She's not attached to his hip."

"Oh well good to see you. You should come by more often without him," Robert joked.

"Will do," Felicity laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Moira watching Robert closely. Robert noticed it and walked up to her as he fixed his collar. He pulled Moira to the side. "Hey sweetie, I have to run to the office for a bit."

"I thought you said you were going to get some rest today. You've been on the go a lot lately," Moira reasoned with him.

"I know," he sighed. He grabbed her hands kissing her knuckles. "It's just something came up that we can't wait to fix and Walter and I need to get ahead of it." He gave her a kiss on the lips before promising to be back as soon as he could. 

Felicity smiled at the intimacy between the two. Married for so many years and still looked at each other like the sun. Usually, with couples with as much prestige and wealth as the Queens, the public display would be fake and at home, there would be animosity or an empty house. Not with Moira and Robert, with as much love was shown on the outside, it happened inside as well. They weren't the cliché rich family and she admired it.

"Need any help," Felicity offered Raisa.

"No, no, no," Raisa said quickly waving her off. "Not in my kitchen." Thea and Moira shook their heads with a grimace.  

She wasn't actually talking about cooking, more on the lines of taking things outside. Raisa shook her head as she moved Felicity to the side. "Oliver told you guys about my kitchen..."

"Mishaps," Thea finished for her. She broke into a wide grin as Moira smiled. 

"He may have mentioned it," Moira added. "But it's okay, we all have different talents."

"Come on." Thea grabbed Felicity's hand. "Let's partake in the downing mimosas talent."

"You're not twenty-one just yet young lady," Moira yelled behind them.

 ***

Cat Grant, renowned Starling City party planner sat at the head of the table. Moira and Thea were flanked by each other as Felicity sat on the opposite side alone. Cat Grant had an impressive resume, that Felicity knew of even before today. She was a very sought after planner and the fact that she would do a twenty-first birthday party for Thea spoke volumes of just how prestigious the Queens were.

So far three suggestions were on the table.

_Cat: A Hollywood Ball_

_Moira: Aristocratic Tea Party_

_Thea: Rave_

Cat pulled up examples of each and pitched each idea. This went on for almost an hour with no one budging or any progress really being made.

Moira went back to her idea. "What about the tea party? Not only are they cute, but they're sophisticated as well. How could you not like that?"

Thea looked at Felicity with a slight roll of her eyes. Felicity gave a helpless shrug as Cat went into another spill on setting up a tea party.

"Mom," Thea whined. "A tea party isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh? What were you thinking then?" 

"I really don't know yet. I mean, tea parties are kind of..." Thea's words hung in the air as she tried to search for the right thing to say. She didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings, but she also didn't want to suffer through a party that she wouldn't enjoy. She looked over at Felicity who was stuffing her mouth with finger food in an attempt not to have to say anything. "They're so elegant and sophisticated," Thea finished choosing her words carefully. "I was thinking more along the lines of something fun."

"What qualifies as fun for you because Thea Queen you are definitely not having a rave party. I’ve sat and listened to your pitch, but that’s a no."

Felicity laughed to herself and she had to agree with Moira on the rave; they were so cliché for twenty-first birthdays.

"Well, what would be your suggestion?"

Felicity head turned at the question not sure if Moira was addressing her. "Who me?" Felicity wiped at the crumbs on her mouth before attaching her lips to her champagne glass as all heads turned to her. Cat sat with an expressionless glance as Moira waited. Felicity looked over to Thea and could see the plea in her eyes that she desperately needed help.

"You've been relatively quiet,” Moira continued. “And since none of these are obviously up to par for my daughter. What’s your opinion?"

"Well." She sat the glass down and cleared her throat. "I think Thea needs something more of her personality. I mean, look at her style. She's edgy, eccentric and outgoing. I feel like a tea party would be something more my style. A Hollywood ball is too close to the styles of galas that QC has to really feel like a special birthday party. And sorry Thea, but a rave, Verdant throws parties close to that and trust me, raves are not what they are cracked up to be." She finished with a shrug. "That's just my opinion."

"So what theme do you think would fit Thea," Cat asked.

“She needs something different and fun that’s out there, but not too out there. I mean I don’t know.” She turned back to Thea. “Think of your favorite things, what’s the first thing that comes to mind? Besides Roy of course.”

“Paris,” Thea answered after some thought.

“Alright,” Felicity nodded slowly. “Think of something with that.”

“Uh.” She began chewing on her nail as she ran through things that were Paris related. Felicity pulled out her phone doing a quick search of Paris themed things.

"Oh my gosh, I got it. A Moulin Rouge themed party,” Thea exclaimed. She had just watched the movie a couple of nights before, so it was fresh in her mind. “It’s one of my favorite movies. Its setting is in Paris; this is perfect. Yes! Yes!" She turned to Moira, grabbing her hand. “What do you say?”

“I guess we have a winner.”

Thea glanced at the clock on the wall as Oliver appeared in the doorway of the foyer. "Later than I expected, but he’s here nonetheless," she whispered. She titled her head towards him as Felicity and Moira looked over. 

"For your information, I came by because dad wants to see me. I’m waiting on him." Oliver walked into the foyer. His girlfriend sitting with his mother and sister was a sight that would've freaked him out not even a year ago. Now it was a welcomed sight. His eyes lingered on Felicity as she smiled brightly not breaking it once she noticed him.

"Robert will be home shortly,” Moira told him as she was leaving out.

"Speedy," he slapped Thea's leg as she scooted away from Felicity so he could have a seat. "Hey, baby." He kissed her cheek as he took a seat next to her. He dropped his hand in her lap and leaned back against the sofa closing his eyes. 

"What's wrong," Felicity asked.

"Just tired. They delivered the wrong alcohol shipment to the restaurant, so I had to go out and purchase what felt like hundreds of cases of the right one. Then come back and set everything up for this party tonight because apparently the flu is going around and two of my workers called out sick. And I have to go back tonight."

"I hope you didn't overwork Roy," Thea said. 

Oliver cracked an eye open and peeked at his little sister. "That's all you heard? Out of everything I said, your only concern is Roy. 

"Pretty much," Thea shrugged. Felicity let out a snort laugh as Thea hopped off the couch pulling her phone out to give Roy a quick call.

Felicity pushed herself up and walked over to the mini bar. Oliver's eyes followed her as she poured herself another drink. She took a sip and she could feel Oliver walking up on her. "You look very nice...and short." Without her heels, which was a strange sight every time, Oliver towered over her even more. He loved her height. He loved the way she had to push herself up on her toes to kiss him. He loved how he could place a kiss on the top of her head at a whim.

Felicity sat her glass down and turned into Oliver's open arms. He leaned down to kiss her but instead got a punch to the gut. "Ow!"

"You told them about my cooking failures?" Felicity punched him again, this time in his chest before he caught her hand. 

"What?" Confusion clouded his face as she frowned at him. 

"Raisa practically ran me out of the kitchen when I offered to help her earlier."

"Oh." The women in this house couldn't keep anything to themselves. 

"Oh." The women in this house couldn't keep anything to themselves. 

"Oh," she repeated. She moved to punch him again, but Oliver's grip on her hands was strong.

"I mean..." Felicity narrowed her eyes at him as he stuttered. He looked away from her hard gaze trying to hold his laugh in.

"I may have said something in passing, that's all," he said. He looked back down at Felicity who was still glaring at him. "It was kind of funny alright. And your punches hurt." He rubbed the sore spot with an exaggerated grimace. "Now can I please have a kiss from my girlfriend? I missed you and after the hellish morning I had, I would like a taste of your sweet lips."

He let her hands go and wrapped his arm around her waist yanking her body towards his. He mouthed please as she playfully rolled her eyes and pushed herself up on her tiptoes. He pressed his lips against hers slipping his tongue through the small opening. He could taste the hint of orange juice and champagne on her tongue. He smiled against her lips as his hands fondled her.

"Plus our cooking mishaps are fun because you end up covered in flour and I have to clean you off," he whispered. His hands fumbled around until they got to the belt at her back. He pulled at the belt around her waist. All it needed was one pull and she would be his 

She pulled away grabbing his hands. "Uh, what are you doing?" She looked around and they were still alone thankfully. "Did you forget that we are at your parents’ house?"

"Kind of." He stepped away pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose. For a moment he really did. That's what happened when he was around Felicity, everything else would go to the back of his mind and she would be his sole focus. "My old room is still available," he suggested.

"Oliver, we are not having sex at your parents." 

"Alright, I mean..." His hands played with the necklace that fell between the valley of her breasts. He could tell she didn't have a bra on and whatever this wrap dress she had on was very enticing and he was intrigued. He ran his hands all over her body feeling her up.

"No," she cut him off and knocked his hands away. "I promised Thea I would help her out today."

“It was worth a try,” he huffed. “And help Thea with what?’

On cue, Thea appeared back in the doorway with her arms crossed leaning against the frame. "Birthday planning," she answered. “So now that the groping is done, can you please let Felicity out of your sight?"

"Oh is that dreadful demonic day coming up?"

"Yes," Thea beamed. “Now leave because we have more important things to do. Felicity’s also spending the night.”

Oliver’s head whipped back around to Felicity who gave a sheepish smile. “What, why?”

“I’m sorry,” she shrugged. “They got me with the promise of lots of junk food.

“You’re so easy,” he huffed.

“Oh hush. You’ll be fine big baby.” She patted his cheek walking away.

 ***

Felicity sat in Thea’s bed with her legs tucked under her as Thea stretched out swiping through a Pinterest board. So far they had settled on a color scheme. Thea was adamant on red being the main color, so red, black and silver was finalized.

Felicity suggested that they take a break. Thea had been going full steam ahead since Cat left and there was something Felicity had been wanting to talk to her about.

"So, you know your mom should really be involved in this as well. This is just as special for her as it is for you. You're her baby girl and you only turn twenty-one once, so she wants to be a part of that.”

"Don't shut your mother out Thea. I know you're an adult, but you will always need your mother even if her ideas and suggestions make you cringe. My mom is very loud and in your face. Total opposite from me, just like you and Moira. Sure we clashed at times, but she was always there. There will come a time when you look up and your mother is the only one standing by you or who can get through to you. Trust me I know."

“What happened,” Thea inquired. “That’s if you don’t mind talking about it.

"I had a boyfriend who I fell hard for. My first love and it was quick and fast. I'm talking exchanging I love yous within a month."

"No," Thea grimaced.

"Yes," Felicity nodded. "Anyway. To sum it all up, big mistake. He wasn’t a good guy. It obviously didn't work, but I took it kind of hard and my mother was the only one who finally got through to me during my pity wallowing stage." 

"I hear you.”

“I’m not saying something will happen with you and Roy, but you never know what the situation will be.”

Thea nodded growing silent as she thought Felicity’s words over. "Maybe I could figure out some kind of compromise with my mom? I mean she was very excited about a tea party.”

“See. There you go.”

"I'm really glad Ollie was man enough to ask you out. It's still a shock to see him so carefree and happy again. He's around more; he's not closed off, and you know what the best part is?”

“What?”

“I finally have someone else to talk to,” Thea exhaled.

"I’m,” she shrugged with a laugh. “I will admit however that the day you came to my office; I was a little worried about how you would turn out."

"Oh yeah." Thea closed her eyes slapping her hand over her mouth. "The day I opened my big mouth without thinking."

Felicity linked her arm through Thea's as they fell back on the bed laughing. "This is fun. I didn't have a sibling. I'm an only child, so it was just me and my computers."

"No dolls?"

Felicity scrunched her nose up thinking. "Do panda bears count?"

"Not really," Thea laughed.

“Computers?”

“Oh wow. We have so much to make up for. I may not release you back to Oliver until a week from now.”

Their laughing was interrupted by a knock at the door. Moira cracked the door open, stepping inside. "Just peeking in to see if you guys need anything."

"Mom, come in," Thea yelled.

"Looks like the two of you are having fun," she observed.

"Yes. Join us?"

"What?"

"We can watch Moulin Rouge and you can see why I like it so much. I'll get the first round of snacks." Thea jumped out the bed and ran out of the door before anyone could object.

Moira took a seat on the edge of the bed. "She's a whirlwind," Moira exhaled.

"Yeah. I like it, though," Felicity shrugged. "I get to sit here and eat junk food while planning a birthday bash. This is the life."

"I heard what you said to Thea earlier. She's growing up and feels like she doesn't need her mother anymore. Which is natural, I guess. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate the gesture along with all your help here today.”

"Just trying to impart some of the wisdom I learned along the way."

Noticing that Felicity had changed into some of Thea's clothes, Moira looked over her clothes that she still had on from earlier. "Well, I guess I should go get comfortable."

"Yes and I'll go help Thea in the kitchen. Don’t worry, I won’t cook anything.”

“Raisa and I thank you,” Moira laughed.

* * *

Oliver and John hadn't talked much since their big argument over Felicity. To anyone else it would seem normal for Oliver not to talk to his security head every day, but John was so much more than that. John was one of the first people Oliver felt comfortable opening up to after everything happened with Tommy. He was his confidant and not only was his work partner at Argus and Verdant, but he had become like a brother to him. John had told him to calm down and take some time. After spending more time with her and seeing her at such ease with his family, his anxiety grew. He finally showed up to John's door to told him to have a real talk.

"Is Lyla here?" Oliver walked in John’s place glancing around.

John closed the door behind Oliver and motioned to the sofa. "No, she's out with Sara."

Oliver dropped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. He kept his eyes low staring at the carpet as if it held the answers for him. It was all over John stood over him, arms crossed over his chest carefully observing Oliver’s body language. "You're sleeping with her?"

Oliver didn't even have to look up or answer the question because John already knew the answer. So that's what had Oliver so emotional.

"She's going to leave me, John."

The statement went unaddressed as John began to pace back and forth. This was bad and it seemed like it was getting worse. Being with Felicity romantically was already not a smart move and now for the two of them to start this aspect of the relationship took it to an entirely different level.

Oliver scrubbed his face before speaking again. "She's going to leave me," he repeated. "Maybe if I tell her now and we bring her in on everything. She could potentially be a help; she has the skills. She could get closer quicker than any of us could."

"Wait." The only thing John had heard was to bring her in on things. "Waller is not going to go for that. You know that Oliver. Take a minute and just think."

That's the thing, he had been thinking...thinking a lot. Thinking, hoping and wishing that there was some kind of possibility for him to get out of this and everything would be okay.

"Her story isn't so different from many other young businesswomen. She grew up with a single mother, her father is a deadbeat. I mean what else?"

John sighed in his hands. Seeing Oliver like this was surreal. "Waller still feels like she's hiding something bigger. Why? I don't know, but that's what Lyla said. Everything regarding her is mysterious and Waller hates that. The missing time bugs her and she wants to know what happened."

"She had a breakup and she took some time to herself. She made something of herself. Why should we hold that against her? She's not her father."

"I hear you, but have you ever thought about the fact that Felicity is playing you? Did she tell you that that is what happened? Have you ever thought about it? Like really sat down and thought it out. Have you thought about the slight possibility that she may be playing you as well?”

"She's not. I know she's not. When I look into her eyes and I hold her in my arms. I know..." Oliver cut his words off as his throat tightened. He tried to shake it away but it overpowered him. That wasn’t Felicity, not his Felicity. Not the woman whose smile lit up the room. Not the woman who finally made him feel like his life wasn’t incomplete. Not the woman that he was falling in love with. Not this Felicity.

"Oliver I'm not disagreeing, alright. I'm simply playing devil's advocate here. I'm telling you what Waller will think. She's going to fight you on this and then there is no telling what she would do to prove that she is right, even if that means Felicity gets caught in the crosshairs.”

Oliver looked up at John for the first time since he started pouring his heart out. John could see the pain and struggle in his eyes. His emotions were on his sleeves and the despair was evident. John took a seat beside him and dropped his hand on his shoulder trying to give him some comfort.

"What do I do? I've worked so hard to become who I am, to be better than what I used to be. To be someone my parents would be proud of, someone my sister could look up to. I finally find a woman I'm happy with and want to settle down with, but I can't because I'm lying to her each and every day. I'm hurting her and once she finds out she's never going to forgive me."

"Oliver I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm sorry for blowing up at you the way I did when I first found out and for not listening. I don't have much advice for you right now, but I will try. Every option looks bleak and likely ends with her getting hurt. You just end things now; she’s going to want an explanation. Then you’re going to have to lie about that as well. Honestly, ending things now would make you seem even more like an asshole considering what has transpired. You tell her now and there is no telling how things will play out. We wouldn’t be able to control it and it could get dangerous.”

"So basically, I’m stuck and can’t come clean is what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying, that for right now, there are just too many unknowns in play here and we can’t take any chance when Bratva is involved.”

The door clicked and they heard the sound of baby babbles. Lyla walked inside with a talkative Sara perched on her hip.

“Oliver, hey.” Lyla looked from Oliver to John and back to Oliver again. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. I was just getting ready to head back out. Had to bother John about something, no big deal.” He stood up and winked at Sara who was chewing on her fingers. “I’ll see you guys later.” He made a beeline for the door. He heard John call his name behind and he didn’t turn around until his hand was wrapped around the knob.

“Hey,” John whispered walking up to him. “Listen, don’t do anything just yet. We’re getting close here, so it may be over sooner rather than later. Hang tight.”

“There’s nothing else I can do right?” Oliver gave John a shrug pulling the door open. “See you later Lyla.”

Lyla had been watching the exchange as she situated Sara on her play mat. Once Oliver left, John walked over solemnly dropping down on the couch as Lyla joined him. "Is he going to be okay,” she asked.

John shook his head. "I didn't have an answer for him."

"Is there anything I can do," Lyla asked.

Lyla had suspicions about just how deep Oliver was getting with Felicity in the beginning. Even though she was technically considered a junior Waller and Waller's right-hand man, they weren't the same. Lyla still had emotions, she still cared about people and that included Oliver. He became part of their family when John brought him in. She was thankful for Oliver because once John took him under his wing, John began to let some of the guilt he carried about his brother Andy go. John viewed Oliver as another brother; one that he was able to save. Oliver was even Sara's godfather; so Oliver was part of their family.

"Do you have a time machine," John turned to her and asked.

"No, but there is a fable about a speedster that has the ability to go back in time and change the chain of events."

John huffed a small laugh before leaning back against the sofa with his eyes clothes.

Lyla ran her hand down John's arm linking their fingers as she gave his hand a squeeze. "Johnny you can't fault yourself."

"I know. I just hate seeing him like this. I've never turned him away before. Since I found him recklessly beating up random people in the Glades to get answers about Tommy, I've always been able to give him words of wisdom and I’ve always been able to get through to him."

"Maybe this time this is something he has to work out on his own. You can be there to support him, but you can’t do it for him.”

“I guess you’re right.”

John picked up a frisky Sara, who had crawled over to his feet, off the floor. He sat her on his knee as she scratched at his face. He pressed a wet kiss on her cheek as she giggled uncontrollably; it was her favorite thing. John had everything he wanted. His job was hell at times, but he came home to a beautiful and loving wife and a child. That's what Oliver wanted and he couldn't fault him for that. He just hoped that once everything came out there would still be a way to for things to work out.

* * *

Felicity stretched out across her couch with Iris on the opposite end. They were having their catch up day. Felicity caught Iris up on how she had become a party planner and Iris told her about how weird and jittery Barry was acting and she knew it was because their anniversary was coming up. 

 "Hey. Remember how I freaked out after Barry finally told me how he felt?" 

"Yes," Felicity recalled how Iris called her in a panic after Barry confessed everything to her. She didn't even respond to him, she just grabbed her things and ran out. Felicity had to talk her off a ledge basically.

"I was so scared that our friendship would be ruined by venturing into a romantic relationship. Even though I did have feelings for him, I wasn't ready for that to potentially happen, so I fought it. I wasn't fully happy again until I stopped running and accepted his love and everything that came with it. The ups and downs." 

Felicity knew what Iris was getting at with this conversation. Felicity had been holding in how she was really feeling about Oliver and she knew Iris would start digging around until she confessed over ice cream. 

"But you and Barry are you and Barry," Felicity mumbled.

Iris sat up pulling Felicity up with her. "Okay, and you and Oliver are Starling's new it couple. I thought we had passed this point. What happened? Talk."

Oh, they were past that early stage of panic, now they were in the fully freak out silently stage.

"Everything. People make small comments in passing like Oliver and I are about to be married with kids running around."

"People," Iris questioned.

"Moira and Thea...even Robert at times," she answered. She had been spending so much time with them and it seemed so routine that when they said things insinuating her and Oliver being together forever, she would envision it. Not only that, it was something she had started envisioning herself without even them prompting it. Their relationship was moving at a normal speed, but at moments she would feel like things were steam rolling because Oliver would say small things and it would bounce around in her mind.

"They like you. You should be thinking the heavens and the stars."

"I am glad, alright. It's just..." 

"Just what?"

"I'm scared, alright," Felicity confessed to Iris. "This is uncharted territory for me and you know it. I'm terrified." She felt the tears well up in her eyes and they slipped out before she could even stop them. 

Iris wiped the fallen tears off her cheeks. "You're supposed to get that nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach. This is normal alright. This is what it feels like when you're falling for someone and I mean truly falling for someone. You're scared and I know reformed bachelor Oliver Queen is scared as well, more than likely more."

"The last time I felt anything remotely close to this was Cooper and even then, it wasn't this strong. With Cooper, I lost myself. I lost myself in him and everything and that's not who I am. I don't want that to happen again." 

"Felicity you have to let that go. Cooper was a mistake. What you had with Cooper wasn't strong and mutual love. It was lust. Lust and something terrible. He was an important part of your life, but he was also not a good guy. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. You did nothing wrong and you couldn't have prevented anything."

"That's what happens when you're falling in love. Because believe you and me, sweetie, that is what is happening here. And with Oliver, that boy was gone a long time ago. Even Barry sees that and he has the social observation skills of a gnat." Iris wrapped her arms around Felicity's shoulders pulling her close. "Listen, no one knows how relationships will pan out. I don't know if Barry will somehow grow tired of me..."

"Oh please," Felicity scoffed. "You have that boy so wrapped around your finger."

"Hush."

Felicity zipped her lips. 

"Now as I was saying. No relationship is perfect, there will be ups and downs. I know everything seems perfect now and that's what freaks you out. You're together, happy. Everything is good: talks, sex, the family has brought you in and even your little quirks are still adorable to each other. The thought of a roadblock shouldn't make you run for the hills just yet. Perfect doesn't last, and when the inevitable moment comes when trouble arises, you have to figure out if what you have is worth more than what roadblock has been temporarily thrown at you."

"When did you become a relationship expert," Felicity asked.

"Relationship magazines and features in our paper," she shrugged with a laugh. 

"Oh wow. And I'm putting my trust in you." 

"Hey," Iris nudged her. "I haven't failed you yet and even when I do you can't get rid of me."

"Never," Felicity whispered. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she looked down to see a text from Oliver.

"Loverboy, huh? I can tell by the smile."

"Yeah, he's coming by." Felicity sent a quick play reply.

"Oh well let me go." Iris jumped up grabbing her purse. "Don't want to be a witness to the two of you making out everywhere."

 

Felicity pulled Iris into a tight hug. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here. We would both be lost souls."

***

Felicity stood in her kitchen, wine glass in hand and her phone in the other. She was checking on one of the gifts she got for Thea. She heard her front door lock click and soon saw her boyfriend peeked his head inside and called her name. She motioned to the phone as he closed the door quietly. That was the latest development in their relationship, the exchanging of keys. 

"Hey baby," he whispered. She leaned into the forehead kiss he gave her. He took her wine glass taking a sip of it before handing it back over to her. Oliver walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He shrugged his leather jacket off and tossed it on the back. She observed his body language and could tell something was off. 

"Alright thank you." She ended the call and finished the rest of her wine sitting the glass in her sink.

She walked up on Oliver who had shut his eyes leaning his head against the sofa. "Hey." She nudged his leg with her knee.

Oliver popped his eyes open and gave her a small smile. He wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist pulling her into a seat on his lap. He locked his arms around her as she sat there. He leaned his head against her chest nuzzling himself in the warm comfort of her. She lifted her arm giving him more space. Her nails scrapped in his hair as he closed his eyes. "What's wrong," she asked 

"Just had a long day," he answered. 

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. He turned his face more into her as he breathed her in. "I just want to stay here. Right here," he sighed in contentment.

Lately, it seemed as if Oliver had been running into these types of days pretty frequently. He seemed stressed and tired more, and he wasn't sleeping as soundly at night. When asked what was going on, he would brush it off as something work related. Running a club had to be hectic, but it just seemed like it was more so now than in the beginning.

"You've been having a lot of these long days lately. Is everything alright with the club?"

 He closed his eyes at the question. He was lying to her and it was ripping him apart. Just an hour ago, he had been going over a place where Bratva hit a rival warehouse with John and Slade. He saw blood everywhere and broken bodies everywhere. The entire time he was there, he kept thinking of how bad he wanted to get out and run to Felicity, just to hold her tight. When he held her everything else disappeared. 

"Yeah. It's fine, I promise. I just really really missed you today. I missed holding you."

"Well I'm here," she said softly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He ran his hands under her shirt flattening his palms against her warm skin. It was as if he was trying to get her as close as he could, but it was never enough.

Felicity ran her hand down his cheek. She outlined his forehead and jawline with her finger. She studied his face and could see the creases in his forehead and the stress lines forming. Oliver's breathing slowed as his chest rose up and down. His eyes fluttered and Felicity realized he had drifted off to sleep. She caressed his cheek as she tried to push away the thoughts that were scratching the surface of her mind. Something was bothering him, and had been for a short while; Iris words played over to her; could this be a potential first roadblock or something to bring them back to reality because something was definitely bothering Oliver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the new year is treating you all well. As well as Oliver and Felicity who are deeply falling for each other. ;) Hope you enjoyed the dosage of Thea and Moira. Anyway, I hope to hear from you; let me know what you're thinking!


	9. When It Rains, It Pours

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_43/set?id=215066927)

Things were going great. Thea's birthday party went off without a hitch and the weeks flew by with no form of drama. Robert had made good on his promise to find a way for QC and Smoak Technologies to collaborate. Ray was working on something called nanotechnology and needed Felicity's expertise. Then suddenly Felicity got sick at the worst possible time.

The symptoms started off small with the usual sniffing, itchy nose and throat with an occasional cough. Nothing major, so she tried self-medicating. She went to the store and bought cough drops and Nyquil. She did all of this while hiding the evidence from Oliver and everyone around her.

Self-medicating did not work, however, and she only got worse and people began to take notice. Still being the determined woman she was, she did not go to the doctor because she was needed at work. That would prove to be short-lived once her boyfriend showed up.

Oliver knocked on Felicity's office door and heard a sneeze in response. He finally heard her yell to come in and gave the knob a twist and walked inside. The sight that greeted him was definitely one to see. Felicity sat behind her desk that was in disarray. Discarded tissues were scattered around, a bag of cough drops off to the side, and papers were everywhere. Her appearance didn't fare much better. Felicity was very particular about her work appearance. She was prideful of the fact that she was always complimented on how well she dressed and professionally that was very important to her. The only exception came when her system crashed and she had to pull all-nighters. This appearance was worse. Her small frame was swallowed by a huge sweater and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her glasses adorned her face. She was totally make-up free and her cheeks, nose, and eyes were all red.

"Felicity, you are sick. You should be at home."

Felicity rolled her eyes in response not looking up from her computer.

"Look, I stayed out of it as long as I could, but not anymore. I can't just sit and watch any longer. You need to take proper care of yourself."

"I'm actually doing better now, thank you," she countered.

Oliver scoffed. "Really? You have your glasses on because you can't stop rubbing your eyes, so contacts were a no. You're freezing, which is why you're wrapped up in whatever this is you have on. That's your tea cup, not your coffee cup. And you've been self-medicating for almost two weeks to no avail." He crossed his arms as a proud smile stretched across his face when she couldn't object to anything he said.

"Well, I can't take any time off because I have to get this done."

"You're not doing any good in this condition. My father and even Palmer will understand. They want you at one hundred percent."

She grabbed a tissue loudly sneezing into it before blowing her nose. She coughed and tried to cut it off to no avail.

"See," Oliver said when she finally cut her cough off.

Oliver walked around her desk and crouched down beside her. He ran his hand over her face and could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. She definitely had a fever. She winced at the contact, so she had body aches as well. A visit with the doctor was definitely needed. He cradled her warm hands in his.

"Felicity you have coworkers for a reason. I'm sure Curtis is very capable of handling things for a couple of days until you're in better shape. You're not helping anyone like this. You're actually doing the opposite by spreading your germs around. You need to rest baby."

Felicity knew Oliver made a very good point. And yes Curtis was the best right-hand person she could ask for, and she was lucky to have him. She just hated leaving the team when they had this big project to work on.

"You go home get some rest, you might even be able to work from home," Oliver suggested. He kissed her knuckles as she sighed. She knew he was right. Her body was fighting against her and she was barely winning.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. "Let me send out a quick email and I'll let you take me home."

Felicity fell asleep soon after Oliver got her inside the car. Maybe she underestimated just how tired she really was. She woke up to the sound of Oliver calling her name. She jumped with a start and popped her eyes open. Taking in her surroundings, she didn't immediately recognize where she was, but she knew she wasn't at home or his place. "Oliver where..."

Oliver hurried over to her side of the car and opened her door at the same moment she realized where he had brought her. "No," she shook her head.

"Felicity..."

"No," she repeated. She knocked his hand away as he reached for her seatbelt.

"Felicity, I'm not taking no for an answer. Even if I have to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder, you're going to the doctor."

"No, I'm not. You said nothing about the doctor earlier.

"Baby."

She rolled her eyes as he softened his voice. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You've been sick long enough alright. This isn't just some small cough," he continued. "Caitlin already called the doctor and he is waiting to see you. Also, Iris told me not to take no for an answer and that I have to be hard on you because she's not here."

"Wow," Felicity said slowly. She wiped at her nose with a crumpled up tissue in her hand. "You've been consulting with my friends behind my back. I don't even know who you are right now."

Oliver pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple. "I'm the boyfriend who is making sure his girlfriend gets better." He took this small opportunity of her being distracted to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Let me take care of you."

"I hate you."

"And I love you." Oliver's eyes widened as soon as the words slipped out. Felicity stilled as she stared at him and he could see the wheels in her mind turning. He didn't mean to tell her that in this moment, but it had just been such a natural response. Yes, he loved her and he was in love with her, but this as the absolute worst time to confess that.

"If this is a ploy to get me in there, I..."

"It's not," he quickly cut her off. "I wouldn't do that. It slipped out. It's something I've felt for a while but was just waiting for the right moment to say it."

"Oliver..."

"You don't have to say it back. I did just spring this on you," he said with a light laugh. "Don't say it back because if you say it now, I'm going to feel like I forced you into it." He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Alright," she said slowly.

He looked back up at her as she still stared at him. He stood up and held his hand out to her as she hesitantly placed hers in his and he pulled her out of the car. She pushed herself up on her toes with the little strength she had and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He said not to say it back, so a hug was the next best option she could think of. "I still don't want to go in this God-forsaken place," she whispered against the crook of his neck.

"Come on." He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "We'll get you some meds and then we will go home. You might even get a lollipop."

After a forty-five-minute visit with the doctor, it was determined that Felicity had the flu. One painful shot in the butt later, more prescriptions than she could count, and much to Oliver's delight, she was put on bedrest for at least a week. Once her medicine was picked up, their next stop was the manor. Raisa made Felicity a big helping of her famous chicken noodle soup and she along with Moira took turns to fuss at her about not taking care of herself. They blamed her being sick on not dressing properly for the weather change since it was now cool and also for working too much and too hard.

***

[Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_44/set?id=215116133)

Finally, they made it to Oliver's place. He insisted on her staying with him because he would be able to keep an eye on her, as he so loudly stated that he didn't trust her to stay by herself and follow the strict instructions. One of the glaring facts being that she had no necessary food at her place. She didn't even have orange juice, so staying at her place was a no.

"Oliver I'm pretty sure if you put me down, you would be able to functionally move," Felicity suggested.

Oliver carried her the entire way from the car to his door. She didn't protest because she was unbelievably tired and her body was aching, but now seeing Oliver struggling with the key made her rethink it.

"I got it." He finally got the key turned right and unlocked his door kicking it open. "There we go." He gently sat her down on the couch.

"I need to take a shower and get all of this doctor office funk off of me."

"Okay, I'll heat you up some soup," Oliver said as she disappeared into the back.

After the long shower where she let the warm water beat down on her, she immediately felt a little better. She tied her damp hair up in a messy pile on top of her head. She pulled some leggings out of her drawer in Oliver's chest. She grabbed one of Oliver's huge sweaters that swallowed her whole; lastly, she grabbed some fuzzy socks for her cold feet. She emerged from the bathroom to see that Oliver had sat a tray off to the side of the bed topped with a bowl of soup, orange juice and every pill she was supposed to take. She smiled a wide smile at the gesture because he was definitely going above and beyond. Playing over and over in her mind were the three words he uttered earlier. I love you. She was pretty sure he said it and she didn't imagine it. She froze when the words registered. It sounded so natural coming from him that she almost immediately repeated it back to him. Was she in love with him? She thought back to the conversations she had with not only Iris but herself. Her feelings were indeed real for him but was she actually ready to say those words. Once the words were said, there would be no taking them back.

Oliver popped his head inside the room startling her out of her thoughts as she stood still in the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered. "It's just...shouldn't I be quarantined? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm contagious and I'm going to get you sick. You don't have to..."

Oliver eliminated the space between them and cut her ramble off with a kiss on the lips much to her surprise. "Hush and please get in the bed," he whispered. He got in the bed and motioned for her to follow him.

She settled in between his legs as he placed the tray in her lap. They watched an episode of Doctor Who as she ate her soup and reluctantly took her medicine. She turned into the comfort of his arms as the warmth of his body and the fluffy covers surrounded her, and for the first time in days, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

X

It had been almost a full week since Felicity was put on bedrest. Oliver stayed with her every day and when he had to go to work, Thea would take over. Caitlin stopped by a couple of times to make sure she was following protocol. She was never alone. Now, she finally felt like she was pretty much 100 percent and decided to finally get out of Oliver's apartment. He was gone to work, so this was the perfect opportunity. She had things to take care of, and she wasn't one to just sit around. After running her errands, she decided to surprise Oliver with lunch.

"Knock knock." Felicity walked into Verdant to find Oliver sitting at a table with John. They stopped talking mid conversation as she walked further inside. The sound of her heels filled the silent club. They both looked up at her with surprise.

"Am I interrupting something?" She looked from Oliver to John, who turned to look at Oliver. She had met John before and held conversations with him, but she always got this vibe that he didn't approve of her or didn't quite like her. He was always quiet like he was studying her every move.

"No," Oliver answered.

John began to put away the files he and Oliver were looking over. Oliver got up from the table walking up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey baby."

"I will leave the two of you alone. It's time for me to go pick up Sara anyway." John tucked his files in his briefcase. He stopped once he was next to Felicity. "Good to see you again Felicity, and I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Oh," Felicity shockingly replied. "Uh, thank you," she stuttered. "It was good to see you as well," she said to his retreating back.

Oliver gave John one last wave before turning and taking in Felicity's appearance. She was dressed business casual, so she had definitely been out all day.

Felicity sat the bag of food down as Oliver walked over and grabbed a beer and water for Felicity. "You've been out," he asked.

Picking up on the accusatory tone of Oliver's voice, she let out a deep sigh.

"Okay Oliver, I'm better now. Caitlin even said so." Oliver was worse than her mother at this point. Donna even called and fussed at her just as everyone else did. She even went as far as to speak to Oliver on the phone to make sure he was doing everything right. Felicity pulled the food out of the bags as she talked explaining what she had been doing all morning.

"I stopped by QC to see Ray and check on the progress of our project. Your mother says hi by the way. Then I went to personally thank Curtis, Jerry and the rest of my staff for being amazing while I was incubated..."

"Felicity you should be taking it easy."

"Oliver." She turned to him running her hands over his chest linking her hands behind his head. "I'm better, thanks to you." Oliver turned into the most thoughtful nurse for her. She finally had to kick him out and force him to go to work or actually go get some fresh air.

Felicity pushed herself up on her tiptoes as Oliver leaned in pulling her into a deep kiss. She grabbed his hand pulling him behind her so they could sit in the booth.

"What did Palmer say," Oliver asked.

"Everything's still on track," she smiled proudly. "Curtis and the crew really stepped up."

"That's because they have you leading them. You continue to amaze me." He pulled her into his lap until she straddled him.

"Thank you. Your confidence means a lot."

"If you're feeling so much better, I have a good way to test that theory out." He looked up at her wiggling his eyebrows.

Felicity put a burger between his lips and hers. "Maybe later. I need food first."

"So, this is what you wanted for lunch."

"Oliver I've lived off soup, albeit, it was from Raisa, but soup and your vegetables and healthy food for the past week. I need some greasy goodness back in my life. And I want you to partake in it with me." She unwrapped his burger holding it up to his lips. "Come on."

Oliver bit down on the burger before taking it from her. "So this week wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

"It was horrible," Felicity exclaimed. She popped a fry into her mouth savoring the delicious fried taste. "I never want to get sick again. Don't get me wrong, you waiting on me hand and foot was a definite plus."

"Of course," Oliver laughed.

"I hated being away from work and even when I tried to work from home, I would fall asleep because I was on more medication than I could count. I couldn't drink wine and I still can't drink any type of alcohol while on these antibiotics."

"Poor baby," he grinned.

"It could've been worse I guess," Felicity shrugged. "At least I had you."

"That's right. I told you I would take good care of my girl, and you know what?"

"What?" She popped another fry in her mouth oblivious to how Oliver was staring at her.

"You know you look a lot more appetizing than this burger right now."

***

Felicity reapplied her lipstick as Oliver shrugged his shirt back on. "So does John not like me," she asked.

Oliver paused when Felicity asked the unexpected question. "Huh," he frowned. "If John is the first thing on your mind after what just took place, I didn't do something right."

"Alright, let me stroke your ego a bit. You were very good sweetie," she patted his cheek as he turned kissing her palm. "But seriously, I mean come on Oliver. I just feel like he doesn't particularly care for me."

"He likes you. He just gives us our privacy," Oliver said attempting to shrug her off.

"Really? It's not like when he's around we're always all over each other or having sex in public."

"We kind of just did that exact thing, though," Oliver deadpanned.

"You know what I mean. Whenever I walk up on the two of you, he quickly excuses himself, no matter what. Just like he did today."

"That was nothing," Oliver said. "And we were done discussing things, so he left."

"And what were those things," she asked.

"Club stuff," he answered.

"Of course," she nodded. Felicity slipped her jacket on fluffing her hair. "It's always club stuff," she mumbled. She took the last swig from her water before tossing the bottle in the trash. She watched Oliver as he fixed his clothes on him.

"Are you keeping something from me," she finally asked.

"Like what?"

"Oliver come on." Felicity thought back on all the instances of Oliver zoning out or brushing something off that was clearly bothering him as work related problems. Maybe she was thinking too much and being overly skeptical, but she needed to at least address it. "You know what I'm talking about. You know when you ask me about work and I say, oh well today I worked on this code or we're working on this project, it's me opening up to you and letting you in. Whenever I ask you the only answer I get is nothing."

"Felicity it's a club, it's not as exciting as you running your company."

"Please," she scoffed. "Nothing is exciting about binary codes and microchips or nanotechnology, but I tell you anyway even though I know it bores you. I tell you because I like having a conversation with my boyfriend."

Oliver walked up to her bracing his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry okay. Listen, I promise the next time something big or small happens, I will tell you all about it. When I have to throw an underage clubber out or a shipment gets screwed up, I will come and tell you." He pressed a kiss against the corner of her lips that she didn't reciprocate.

"Okay, if you say so." She removed herself from his grasp to grab her purse.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"My place. I probably should go lie down since I've been out all day."

Oliver instantly picked up on her saying she was going back to her place and couldn't ignore the pain in his chest at her electing not to go back to the place that had essentially been their home for the last week.

"Felicity..."

"It's fine Oliver," she cut him off. "I'm not upset. It's nothing. I'll see you later."

* * *

 

Oliver walked up to the gravesite stuffing his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way to a stop. He needed to talk with his best friend. 

For a very long time, Oliver refused to come visit. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Your best friend's grave staring at you in the face was just a hard thing to process. He eventually came around and would find it sort of therapeutic to just talk.

"Hey man. I haven't been here in a while; things have been a little hectic lately. Let's see what you've missed since I was here last. Speedy is twenty-one now. The birthday bash she had is still the talk of the town. She and her boyfriend Roy are more serious than ever. You would hate him because he's really a good guy and there's not much to dislike about him. He's been great at the club, which is still going strong. Mom and dad are still happy as can be. For me, you know I'm still doing everything in my power to get you justice. We're close this time man, very close. Finally, I think I found the one."

Oliver rocked back on his heels with his hands still stuffed in his pockets. His fingers twitched next to his side. "Well, I know I found the one. Her name is Felicity Smoak. I really wish you could meet her. You would love her. She's smart, kind, fiery and beautiful. The total package." Oliver could imagine the ways Tommy and Felicity would hit it off. She would more than likely be extra snarky with him because of how much Tommy joked around, but he would enjoy the back and forth.

"She's said she’s not mad, but I know she is upset at me and rightfully so," Oliver continued. "She's not dumb or naive at all; she knows I'm hiding something. I was stupid to even think that I would be able to get over on her anyway."

Oliver crouched down hanging his head. "I don't know what to do man," he sighed. "I want to tell her. I want this weight lifted off of me because it's tiring. She doesn't deserve to be deceived. Her father has already done that to her most of her life. How am I any better than him?" Oliver told himself that he was doing this to protect her, but even he knew that wasn't the case. "But once I tell her, what happens?" He closed his eyes shaking his head at the obvious conclusion. "She's going to leave."

"I love her. At every turn, I just keep sinking deeper and deeper. I even blurted out to her that I love her. She hasn't said it back and I can't even blame her. She's careful with who she puts her trust in and I go and do this. I'm going to lose the only girl I've ever cared about in this way. I’ve pictured her with a wedding gown on. Having a huge belly with our child inside." 

The wind whistled around Oliver as a chill from the cool air went down his spine. He looked up in the sky before glancing back down at the grave. "I've looked for answers from John and now you. When I know that the obvious answer is that I have to come clean."

* * *

Felicity stood in the conference room as Jerry set up the PowerPoint slides for her. She tossed the flicker back and forth in her hands as she waited. No matter how many times she gave these talks, she still had nerves. Jerry gave her a nod and thumbs up signaling that everything was ready. 

After about fifteen minutes into her spill, Felicity looked down at her phone as Oliver's name flashed across the screen. He knew she was in a meeting, but she shrugged it off as maybe just a forgetful mistake on his part. She continued on to the next slide as she explained the numbers. "This is where we are looking to be in about six weeks. Based on our calculations..."

Her phone flashed again and this time a text message from Oliver was there. She cleared her throat continuing. "Based on our calculations..." Her voice trailed off as another incoming call from him popped up. She began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach because this was so unusual. 

"Ms. Smoak are you alright?" She looked up at one of the board members as everyone in the room stared at her. "I'm sorry. Would you all excuse me for a quick moment?" Before anyone could answer, she grabbed her phone and slipped out of the room. She opened the text first. 

_Call me as soon as you can, it's an emergency._

An emergency? She instantly felt dread as she hit call. He picked up on the fifth ring. Yes, she counted them, she did weird things when she was nervous.

"Felicity," he answered.

She immediately picked up on the emotion in his voice.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"It's my dad. He uh...he had a heart attack and we're at the hospital now. Me and my mom. I can't get a hold of Thea and I know if she hears it on the news or something, she's going to freak out, and..."

"Hey," she said quietly. She tried to calm her voice as much as possible so Oliver could do the same. "Just take a deep breath alright." She heard Oliver quiet down on the other end. "How's he doing," she asked.

"It's too soon to tell right now. I'm waiting with my mom. He's in the back."

"Okay. I'll try to get in touch with Thea and then I will meet you at the hospital alright. Just focus on being there for your mother. I’m on my way baby."

After giving Oliver a couple of more words of encouragement, she went back to the room where confused faces stared at her.

"Sorry," she apologized as she stepped inside. "A family emergency has come up and I need to leave. Curtis can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

Curtis followed her out, immediately asking if everything was alright. 

"No, it's Oliver's dad. He had a heart attack, so he's in the hospital right now. I need to..."

"Go," Curtis quickly said. "Go be with him and I'll handle everything here. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Felicity pulled him into a hug. "Thanks. Jerry will help you with anything if you need it and I'm only a call away."

"Just go."

She went back into the conference room to gather her things and apologized once more before sprinting back to her office. Now her attention was on finding Thea and getting to Oliver.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts. After this chapter is were things really get going. Full steam ahead! Thanks for sticking with me doing this journey! :)


	10. Part Four: Don't Say It

It took all of five minutes for Felicity to locate Thea. She tracked her phone and saw that she was at her shop.

Sin was sitting behind the desk flipping through a magazine as Felicity walked in.

"Felicity, hey." Sin gave her a small wave.

"Hey. Where's Thea?"

"She's in the back." Sin nodded to the supply room. "She's doing inventory for the new showcase."

"Okay, thanks."

Felicity walked to the back to see Thea surrounded by boxes of clothes as she leaned over in one digging through it.

"Thea," she called her name.

Thea jumped up dropping the clothes out of her hands. "Felicity! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey." Felicity walked further inside. "Is your phone dead or something," she asked.

"Oh." Thea looked around remembering she hadn't seen it in a while. "I've been so busy I didn't even think about it." She finally found it and yes it was dead. Thea sighed turning around to Felicity noting her face. "Lost and dead. Something wrong?"

Felicity tried to find the best way to break this news. There really isn't a perfect way to tell someone their father is in the hospital. "Oliver called me. He's been trying to get in touch with you," Felicity started as Thea's eyes widened. "It's your father. He had a heart attack..."

"Oh my God," Thea choked out. She stumbled back bracing her hands against the counter behind her.

"Listen." Felicity walked up and grabbed her shoulders. "Oliver said he's in the back and they're working on him now."

Tears poured out of Thea's eyes as she tried to focus on what Felicity was saying. She held Thea's shaking hands holding them in hers. "It's going to be okay," Felicity said pulling her into a hug.

"You don't know that. I don't know that. I mean...," her words became rushed and almost intangible. "I know Oliver is freaking out and oh God, my mother."

Felicity held on to the youngest Queen as she let Thea breakdown in her arms silently soothing her. "Come on." Felicity linked her fingers through Thea's. "I'll take you to the hospital right now. Let's go."

When they got to the hospital, Thea sprinted down the hall as soon as they stepped off the elevator. Oliver wrapped his arms around his baby sister holding her in his arms as she asked question after question. Oliver pulled her down to a seat next to him giving her the information he had until Moira came out.

"Hey." Oliver walked into her arms leaning into the comfort of Felicity's hug. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and Felicity could feel the dampness on his cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I panicked when I couldn't get ahold of Thea. Roy is on his way back into town, so he couldn't get to her. I figured you could locate her." He dropped down onto a bench and Felicity sat close to his side.

"How is your father," she asked. She held Oliver's hand in hers linking their fingers as they rested in her lap. Her thumb stroked his knuckles as she listened to him tell her what happened.

"He was at work when he started having chest pain and trouble breathing. His assistant came in and found him in discomfort and recognized the symptoms, so he called 911 and my mom. So they immediately took him back and haven't come out yet."

Felicity could only imagine how scared Moira was at this moment. Riding in the ambulance with your husband, not knowing if he would make it or not.

"Right now we're just waiting. I heard a nurse mention something about putting a stent in, but that's the last thing I heard before they disappeared to the back."

"I've heard of stents," Felicity said. Some good came from listening to Caitlin's medical rambles. "They're usually done when it's not that serious. This could be a good sign."

"I can't believe this is happening," Oliver sighed. He leaned over cradling his face in his hands.

Felicity scooted closer to him rubbing her hand across his back. She massaged his shoulders feeling how tense they were beneath her palms.

"I can't lose him," he whispered.

Felicity crouched down in front of Oliver forcing him to look at her. "Hey, Oliver, sweetie. Look at me. It's still early, so let's just see what the doctor is going to say and go from there." This was a scary moment, yes. But there was no need to get worked up over something they didn't know yet. “I know it’s hard right now, but you have to be strong. Thea and your mother need you. Try to hold it together for them and you can lean on me for any strength that you may need.”

Oliver nodded with a sniff. He squeezed her hands in his bringing them up to his lips for a kiss. Felicity pushed herself up on her tiptoes pressing a warm kiss to his forehead before pulling him into a hug.

Hours later, Robert had the stent surgery performed and was now in recovery. Felicity excused herself as the surgeon came out to discuss the recovery plan and answer any questions they had. She returned a short while later bearing coffee from the cafeteria. She gave one to Oliver who was on the phone and then Thea and Roy. She found Moira standing off by herself down the hall.

Felicity walked up to Moira as she stood still with her arms folded peering out of the window. Felicity quietly approached her with the cup of coffee stretched out. "I thought you could use a little caffeine."

"Oh, Felicity." She looked down at the cup taking it with a small smile. "Thank you."

"I know it's not Jitters, but it's the best I could do right now."

Moira appreciated Felicity's attempt at a joke to lighten the mood. She took a long sip with an appreciative nod. "It's the best coffee I've ever had," Moira smiled.

Moira Queen always a picture perfect woman looked nothing more than like a woman who was terrified of losing her husband. Her curls were no longer tucked in the perfect space, her face was stained where tears had run down her cheeks.

"Do you want to be alone," Felicity asked.

"No," Moira quickly answered. "Stay."

Felicity leaned back against the wall as Moira looked out the window again. "How are you holding up," Felicity asked. It was common courtesy to ask even though the answer was always the same.

"Best as I can." Moira looked down and absentmindedly started toying with her wedding ring. "I could tell Robert had been overworking himself. He insisted on me taking a smaller role because he said I deserved it." Moira smiled a faint smile tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was fortunate to marry such a great man. Coming from money, it's not often that happens. He's not only a great man and husband, but he's an even greater father. He instilled a lot of those values in Oliver and Thea. They each pulled different things from him. Thea, the business mind and Oliver, the big heart."

Felicity loved when Moira talked about Robert or even when Robert did. The love between the two was evident and you had to admire it.

"Oliver is a lot like his father in that right," Moira continued. "He takes a lot on and sometimes forgets to take a moment to just breathe." They both looked back at Oliver who was still on the phone in the distance.

"I'm learning that," Felicity said.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For not only making sure Oliver was okay that Thea was as well. You've been a nice addition to our little family."  
Moira placed her hand on Felicity's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

Felicity covered Moira's hand with hers. "No thanks necessary," she smiled. "I care about you all as well, so. I don't need to be thanked for being a decent human being."

"You would be surprised," Moira sighed. "Especially when it comes to my son and his past flings or whatever they were. You are definitely a welcomed change."

Oliver started making his way over to them and Moira excused herself.

"Hey," he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. "Thank you for being here," he whispered. He kissed her cheek before resting his head against her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his back. "There's no place I would rather be."

* * *

Felicity flicked the lights on in her place and tossed the keys on her mantle as Oliver slowly filed in behind her. 

He finally let her hand go as he dropped down on her sofa. He let out a loud sigh scrubbing his face. He stared down at the floor as he heard Felicity moving around in the kitchen. Pulling out his phone, he sent Thea a quick text checking on her. She was with Roy, so he wasn't too worried about her, but needed to check on her anyway. His mother elected to spend the night at the hospital refusing to leave Robert's side and made them leave. Felicity went by the mansion and packed her an overnight bag. To see the huge hug Moira gave Felicity warmed Oliver's, heart. His mother wasn't a cold person, but she never really showed her vulnerable side. Felicity had a way of bringing it out of everyone.

"Hey. You want something to eat or drink?"

“I’ll take a drink,” he yelled back.

She held up a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"I need something a little stronger than that," he replied with a light laugh. 

Felicity disappeared behind the counter. She dug around for a few moments before returning with a bottle of bourbon in her hands. "Success," she cheered. She poured Oliver a considerable amount in a glass and walked it over to him.

"Wow," he smiled. 

"This was a gift from someone and I honestly forgot I had it," she told him. "You know I like my wine so..."

Oliver took the glass from her outstretched hand and pulled her down beside him. He sipped the drink slowly before reaching it to her. She pushed his hand away.

"You know I don't like that stuff." She scrunched her nose up as Oliver put it up to her lips.

"I know," he laughed. He swallowed the rest of it letting it calm his rattled nerves before standing up with a stretch. His body was wound up and tight causing his muscles to ache. "I’m going to take a shower, alright."

"Yeah," Felicity nodded. 

After his shower, Oliver made some calls regarding Verdant while Felicity was taking her turn in the shower. He decided to go ahead and close for the entire week. There would be no way that he could open with everything going on. The parties would have to cease for the time being. He had a missed call from John, but he just didn't have the energy to talk with him. John and Lyla stopped by the hospital earlier, but he knew this call would lead into things he didn't feel like getting into.

For the night, it was just them. In their moment, in the comfort of one another. 

 

 

 

"Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be," she asked.

"You didn't have to. You didn't have to make sure Thea was okay or make sure my mom took care of herself. You didn't have to do anything, but you did." 

"Of course I would. You mean a lot to mean and your family does as well." She paused as Oliver closed his eyes dropping his head with a heavy sigh.

"Oliver..."

He could hear the unspoken words in the air. He looked up in her eyes searching them for a moment. "Don't say it," he silently whispered. 

Felicity fell quiet. She lifted her hand up letting her fingers run through his hair. 

"Everyone who says that word to me, I mess it up or they leave. Just..."

"What do you need Oliver," she asked.

"I just need you." 

Felicity threw her legs over Oliver's straddling his lap. Oliver sat up grabbing a hold of her waist.

He untied the strings on her robe as it slowly revealed that she was bare underneath. He pressed a kiss to the center of her chest dragging his tongue down the valley of her breast. He brought his hands up bracing her back to hold her upright. Her nails dragged down his head before she gripped his shoulders to hold on. The robe fell further off her shoulders as Oliver took her breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around her perked nipple while massaging the other one. He sucked down before biting down and stroking his tongue across irritated flesh. 

He slipped his hand between them feeling the heat and building wetness coming from her. She unhooked her arms from around his neck and shrugged out of the robe completely. He stroked her mound as she bucked against his hand. Shoving a finger inside her made her cry out in pleasure as her head fell back. He kissed her neck as he added another finger inside while teasing her clit with his thumb. "Oliver, I'm..."

He knew she was close and wanted to pleasure her with his mouth.

Before she knew it Oliver had flipped her onto the bed and dragged himself down her body peppering kisses along the way. He lifted her legs up and threw them over his shoulders. He disappeared between her legs and stroked her with his tongue. He licked her glistening folds as she withered against his lips. Wrapping his arm around her waist he held her in place on the bed. With her movement restricted, it only intensified the pleasure. Oliver added a finger

Oliver licked his lips as he slowly brought himself back up. He ran his hands up her body as her fingers played with the band of his boxers. She hooked her finger inside pulling him down on her. She kissed him with a hungry intensity that only intensified when she tasted herself on him. He pulled away from her staring down into her beautiful wide eyes. He slipped out of his boxers as both of their heavy breathing filled the room.

She grabbed a hold of him as she jerked his hard member. "Felicity," he growled. He removed her hands and linked her fingers with his. He stretched them above her head as he slowly started to enter her. She lifted her hips up as he filled her completely and their eyes locked. In that moment he just stilled, not moving an inch. He took a moment to relish in the comfort of her. He stared down at her as she looked up at him. He leaned down kissing her softly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

His head fell down to the crook of her neck as her arms wrapped around his back. He began to slowly move inside of her. "I love you so much," he whispered against her shoulder.

"Oliver," she gasped as he whispered intangibles. He stroked her rigidly, yet gently. He would slowly pull out and then dive back in at a quickened pace giving her all of him. He pressed hot kisses against her neck. 

She turned her head forcing his lips to meet hers again and could feel a slight cool wetness on her cheeks. She lifted his head up forcing him to look at her. He stilled inside of her as he looked down at the woman who opened him up in more ways than one. Felicity took her thumbs and wiped away the tears trickling down his cheek.

"I'm here," she said softly.

He turned in her hands kissing her palms. She tightened her legs around his waist as he slowly began to move again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down towards her meeting their lips. 

Oliver hungrily kissed her lips stroking every part of her mouth with his tongue. He sucked down on her tongue as their teeth clashed against one another fighting for dominance. When Felicity arched her back and Oliver slipped his arm underneath her holding him close to her. This gave him the opportunity to sink even deeper. He winced as her nails dug into his skin. The sharp flash of pain was quickly taken over by the pleasure of her walls clamping on him. She was so wet and tight. The new found pleasure due to them being completely bare with one another was amazing. 

"Oliver." Her voice was low and hoarse. It came out as a breathless whisper. He could feel she was close as her body shuddered beneath him and she became a pile of tangled nerves in his hands.

Oliver took his free hand and slipped it between them. His fingers found her clit as he started a circular motion with his thumb and applying a considerable amount of pleasure. He dragged her orgasm out as he covered her mouth with his swallowing her cry. 

"I love you." He whispered it against her lips this time wrapping her in his arms not letting go. 

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn immediately reaching for his phone to check his calls and messages. The last text he had from his mother came a couple hours earlier; it stated that Robert was resting peacefully. She wanted him to get some much-needed rest and not to rush back, same for Thea. He sent her a text asking for an update before setting the phone back down on the end table. He turned to see Felicity still asleep with her back turned to him. He laid there silently reflecting on the events of everything. His life was spiraling out of control and he didn't know where to start to get a handle on it. 

When he started on this path of revenge, he didn't stop to think how it would affect not only him but everyone in his life. He told himself that he was doing it for Tommy, but really he was doing it for his selfish reasons. It shouldn't have taken Tommy's death for him to grow up and do better. He had a good life...a great life. Loving parents, the best baby sister he could ask for, friends who cared about him. But what did he do? He partied, acted out, brushed every responsibility off and took everyone for granted. His father was working himself to death because he was too afraid to take on the rightful responsibility of stepping in line at QC. He was the son; he was the one who would keep the Queen name going. He was the one who should be pulling all-nighters now. His father and mother should be enjoying retired life, not sprinting from one board meeting to the next.

Felicity stirred in her sleep and he looked down at her. He silently studied her. He loved the way her nose scrunched up when she slept. The way her eyes fluttered when she was trying to stay asleep despite a disturbance. Memories of their night together played in his mind. They had made love. Last night was different. No barriers between them; just them. He loved her and he could feel that she loved him, but he just didn’t let her say it back because he couldn’t handle it.

He had no one to blame but himself for his life playing out this way. If he had done things right, his path with Felicity still could've crossed. She was a renowned genius and if he had taken up his rightful mantle, she could've been in his orbit. Meeting Felicity in a way opened his eyes 

He loved her. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his mind about how much he loved her. She was it for him and he knew he would never be happy with anyone else ever. He imagined their lives together. An engagement ring on her finger, her saying I do, a belly with a mini version of them inside. He imagined all of that and he wanted all of that with her and just her.

He always thought back to the first moment he met her. He had been having such a bad week and then was given an assignment that he did not want. He begrudgingly went to Jitters that morning and swallowed his losses. Then he walked up on her and she smiled at him. She rambled about her caffeine addiction and all he could do was stand there in her beautiful essence as his heart fluttered. For a moment, he forgot that he was doing a job and for the first time in a very long time, he could give someone a genuine smile. Every meeting after that only intensified it, and before he knew it, she was the woman he wanted. 

His phone loudly vibrated and he snatched it up quickly. 

_He's awake and so far things look good._

He breathed a sigh of relief as he read the text message. He nudged Felicity calling her name softly until her eyes popped open.

"What? What is it," Felicity asked. She sat up quickly. “Is everything alright?”

"Yes, even better. He's awake," he told her. 

"That's great. Did she say anything else?"

"Just that things look good so far." He shook his head throwing his legs out the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt out of his drawer in Felicity’s dresser. 

Felicity ran her hands through her matted hair as she climbed out of bed. She yawned with a stretch before looking to find something to throw on.

"Hey." Oliver pulled her back to him. "Tonight, I uh..."

Felicity searched his eyes until he glanced away. His grip on her tightened as he chewed on his bottom lip. 

"Tonight, we talk. I promise okay.”

She swallowed thickly. “Alright,” she nodded.

* * *

Felicity sat back against the wall as Oliver, Moira and Thea listened to the doctor. Roy sat down next to her as they waited. They had run more tests on Robert that morning just to be safe. It seemed as if things were looking up for the head of the Queen household. Felicity sat

Felicity had practically chewed her nails to nonexistence. She snatched her hands out of her mouth as Oliver walked up to her. “Hey, he wants to see you.”

She took his outstretched hand as Oliver's pulled her behind him. They pushed through the door to see Robert resting against pillows with a remote in his hand.

"I knew if I saw Oliver, you weren't far behind." He laughed a light laugh.

Felicity smiled a bright smile. She was glad to see Robert in his usual joking manner. She didn't know what to expect when she entered the room, but this was definitely welcomed. She walked over giving him a soft hug making sure not to hurt him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm glad you're doing good. You gave us all a scare."

"I'm not leaving just yet. Too much I haven't experienced yet. I need grandkids first at least.”

Felicity laughed at Robert. He was definitely feeling better if he was joking.

"Pops,” Oliver whined.

"Oh calm down, I'm just joking. Loosen up. I'm alive." He turned back to Felicity with a sincere smile. “They’ve all told me how great you’ve been about making sure everyone took care of themselves. I want to thank you for that. It means a lot.”

Felicity placed her hand on top of Robert’s giving it a light squeeze. “No thanks necessary. You were our number one priority.”

“You know you’re never getting rid of us now,” Robert said.

“Hey, I don’t think that would be too bad,” she shrugged looking over at Oliver as his eyes were trained on her. He gave her a smile with a nod.

“There is one favor I need from you,” Robert said.

“Yeah? What you need?”

He nodded towards the television. “These hospital channels suck. You would think for as much money that we give them, they could afford premium channels,” he huffed.

“Really dad,” Oliver laughed. He took the remote from him flipping through the channels. It was pretty much the basic stations. Local channels and a few movie channels and only ESPN.

“You think you could hook me up with a good sports package since I will be here for a little while,” Robert asked Felicity. He gave her a wink as she bubbled over in laughter.

“Anything for you. I just need to go grab my IPad and then you will have more sports channels than you can count. Give me a quick moment.” She left out of the door as Oliver took a seat next to the bed.

“She’s a keeper son,” Robert stated.

“Don’t I know it,” Oliver sighed. “Don’t I know it.”

***

After leaving the hospital, Oliver had asked her to come to Verdant with him. He was quiet on the way to the club and she picked her nails while thinking of the millions of things he could have to show or tell her. When they finally arrived, he led her down the stairs to a locked room that she knew nothing about. He punched a code in and walked inside. She slowly followed him into the room. She found herself staring at what looked like some sort of base of operations. Security monitors were set up and she could see different parts of the club and the outside. A station with a computer was set up and what looked like training equipment off to the side.

“Oliver, what is this?” She could feel her heart rate increasing as a nervous energy pooled in her stomach. She looked back up at Oliver who had a pool of unshed tears in his eyes.

He sniffed them away as he glanced down at the floor before looking at her again. “Felicity.” He squeezed his eyes shut as a lone tear escaped and trailed down his cheek. He looked back up at her. “I’m an agent for a government organization called Argus and I’ve been investigating your father.” He confessed.


	11. The Truth

Oliver's words rang in her ears and it took everything in her to keep herself from stumbling back. 

"What," she stuttered. "What do you mean an agent and investigating my father," she yelled. "Tell me what you meant right now because this has to be a joke. This has to be some sort of a sick prank because the Oliver I know is a club owner. The Oliver that I know would not lie about something of this magnitude for months and months."

"The club is part of my cover. For about five years I've been with this government agency called Argus. We handle cases that the police can't. We've been trying to take down this crime organization called the Bratva and Noah works with them."

Bratva. Argus. These were all words she'd never heard of. So many thoughts were running through her mind.

"I was given the order to get close to you. I never bugged you or put you in harm's way to force information out of you," Oliver told her. 

"So not only are you telling me that this has been a sham, but my father is a most wanted criminal."

Focusing on only one part of her statement, Oliver furiously shook his head. "It wasn't a sham. It..."

"Bullshit! Why are you telling me this now?”

"You deserved to know the truth."

"So all of my qualms about you hiding something was true? God," she cried out. She threw her hands up in frustration. "I should've trusted my instincts, but I was blinded by your charms."

"I couldn't keep lying to you. Every time I had to lie, it was as if a part of me died. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times." With each word, Oliver moved closer to Felicity and in response, she backed away. 

"Don't touch me," she backed away until her back hit the wall. 

"Felicity."

"No." She knocked his hands away. She moved out of his reach pushing past him. "So the day you approached me in Jitters, it was all planned? You pursuing me romantically? All of that was for the case?"

"That's how it started, but things quickly changed."

Felicity bristled at his words, the tears falling quicker than she could wipe them away. Each word from his lips made it worse.

"It changed because you became the piece that my life's puzzle was missing," Oliver continued as his voice cracked. He was never an emotional guy or someone who would be so open and bare to a woman, but Felicity brought it out of him. "You filled a void that I had been looking to fill in all of the wrong places. You captivated not only me but my family as well. With each day I grew more and more in love with you and I couldn't...I needed to be truthful with you. Especially with everything that happened with my father, and how you have been my one constant throughout it all. I knew I had to do right by you."

"That sounds like a bunch of nothing right now," she sniffed. "Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything that's coming from your lips now? How can I? That's the same mouth you used to lie to me for the entirety of our relationship or sham, whatever the hell it was we shared."

The words cut Oliver deeply because he knew it wasn't. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him deep down. Oliver grabbed her hand holding it close to his chest as she tried to pull away. "It was real. Deep down you know it was real as well. It was special. Everything I said to you was real. When I said I love you..."

"No," she angrily cut him off. "You don't get to do that. I opened up to you, confided in you. I let you know things that only very few people know about me. I cried on your shoulder about my father and the entire time you already knew."

"I knew some of it. I didn't know everything. I didn't know about Cooper and that he was the reason you went off the grid for a while. I…”

“I let myself fall in love with you,” Felicity whispered.

Oliver looked up at Felicity. Her face was wet with tears and the sight made an ache flash across his chest. How many times had he imagined her saying those words to him and this is how he would hear it for the first time? A declaration clouded in disgust, hurt and anger.

"I don't want to see your face again,” she breathed. "Whatever this sham or arrangement was, it is over." She snatched her hand away from his and pushed him away from her. 

“Felicity…” He called her name as she continued to walk away. “Felicity, wait!” The only response he got was the sound of his foundry door slamming.

* * *

 

Felicity got home and immediately locked her door behind her. She needed to numb herself. She didn't even know where to begin to process what she was told. How do you process your entire world being flipped upside down? The man she loved wasn't really the man she thought he was and her father was a criminal.

She quickly found a bottle of wine; she bypassed the glass and immediately attached it to her lips. The red liquid from her lips as the sweet taste detangled some of her nerves.

She walked into her bedroom and the first thing she spotted were Oliver's clothes. She kicked them off to the side before stripping out of her clothes. She needed to shower, needed to wash the stench of betrayal off of her.

In the bathroom, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She quickly looked away and turned the shower knob on getting the water as hot as she could. She stepped inside as the water fell all around her. Lifting her head up she let the water beat in her face, closing her eyes.

Her tears now mixed with the water and she couldn't tell which was which. She slid down the shower wall into the corner. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she buried her face between her knees. The sobs ripped from her throat as the water drowned the sounds out. How could she be so foolish?

Images of her and Oliver began to tumble through her mind. Their first meeting, him asking her out, their many dates and adventures. How she fit in with his family and how Thea had become like a little sister to her. The day she cried to him and opened up to him about Noah and the hurt he caused her. When she opened up about Cooper. There were so many important moments in their lives. She could see their first time together. She could see the day he slipped and told her he loved her. She remembered wanting to say it back, but he told her not to. She thought over the past days with Robert being sick. She dropped everything to be by Oliver's side. She pushed all the inner thoughts about him not being totally honest with her to the side and became a rock for him. Then last night happened. They had made love. That time felt so different together from past times. She was ready to admit that she loved him. He begged her not to over and over and it was because of his guilt eating away at him. She didn't say it out loud, but she said it in her mind. She, Felicity Smoak, was in love with Oliver Queen. She had fallen for him and fallen hard. Now everything was a lie, everything had been a lie. 

 

*** 

"Felicity Megan Smoak!"

She heard her name being yelled as the curtains were snatched open and the bright sunshine seeped through. She cracked her eyes open peeking from under the covers. Iris stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips staring down at her.

"I don't know what's going on, but I need you to get up right now."

"Iris," she groaned in return. 

"Yes, it's me. I'll give you some time to get yourself together." Iris walked off quietly closing the door behind her. Felicity groaned and threw the covers off of her. The room was spinning for a bit and she had to sit there for a moment to gather herself. 

Maybe she dreamed everything last night. She looked around and saw things discarded around. The empty bottle of wine was sitting on her nightstand. So last night really happened. Oliver dropped a bombshell on her and practically ripped her world apart.

Felicity stood up wobbling on her feet. She stumbled her way to her restroom. Taking one look in the mirror made her wince. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. How much had she cried? Her hair was all over her head. She turned the water faucet to cold and splashed her face. She gasped at the freezing impact and splashed her face over and over again until she had some sort of consciousness going. After a while, she finally emerged from the bathroom and her bedroom.

"Here you go." Iris sat a tall cup of coffee in front of Felicity as she sat down at the island.

"Thanks." Felicity took the cup and took a long sip. Iris sat two pain pills down on the counter. She popped the pills in her mouth desperately hoping it would ease some of the throbbing in her temples. 

They sat in silence, Iris across from her eating her plate of food while Felicity pushed hers around on her plate. The sight of it was making her stomach turn. She would just stick with the coffee.

"What's going on Felicity? Last I heard Robert was doing fine and then you have me come pick you up from Verdant after what looks like you and Oliver had a huge argument."

After learning as much as she could take from Oliver last night, Felicity texted Iris to take her home. She didn't tell her much, other than that she didn't want to talk about Oliver. 

Iris left it alone and let Felicity have the night to herself without pushing her to talk. That changed, however, when Felicity didn't answer any of her calls this morning, so she grew concerned and came over letting herself in. She walked into Felicity's place to find her swallowed by her bed with the room in disarray.

Felicity sighed running her hand through her hair. Where to even start? She pushed herself away from the counter. She refilled her cup and walked to the living to her couch.

"It's Oliver," she started. She gripped the handle of the cup. She closed her eyes inhaling a deep breath. "He....Oliver isn't who we...," she paused swallowing the lump in her throaty. "He isn't who I thought he was."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's an undercover agent and he's been investigating my father," she finally said. Hearing the words come out of her own mouth didn't even sound real. 

"What," Iris shrieked. 

"Exactly." Felicity sat back wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. 

"Your father? What?"

The tears were coming freely now and she couldn't hold them in. "The entire time Oliver and I have been together, he's been looking into my father. I was essentially a case he was given. His job was to get close to me to get info on Noah and this crime organization he works for."

"I...I don't even know what to say."

"Imagine how I felt when Oliver dropped this bombshell on me. I’m sure I didn’t even get all the information and every ounce of truth because I needed to get out of there. But, you know what you can say? Say that I was stupid. Stupid to fall for him and basically give myself over to him when none of it was real." 

Iris sat quietly and wrapped her arms around Felicity as she let her breakdown. 

"Oliver," Iris said quietly. "I just can't believe this. I mean I was around the two of you so much and the way he would look at you and everything. It couldn't have been all an act."

Felicity pulled away from Iris cutting her eyes at her. "Are you seriously taking up for him right now?"

"What? No. Felicity you know I would never do that. I'm just saying I was fooled as well."

Felicity knew Iris wasn't taking Oliver's side over hers. That wasn't her best friend or something she would. There was just so much anger she was feeling and didn't know where to direct her anger towards.

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized. She rested her head against Iris' shoulder again. "You're just saying what I said to myself. That it had to be real because it looked real and felt real."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Iris said. “So sorry.” Iris could tell Felicity was in love with Oliver long before Felicity was willing to admit it. And she was so happy for her best friend. She deserved it, and Iris really thought Oliver was the one.  

Felicity sat up wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I can’t. I just…ugh! Can we just watch trashy television for now? I need a breather.”

Iris grabbed the television remote off the coffee table and switched it on. It would be best not to push Felicity and let her go at her own speed. “Sure thing.” Iris scrolled through the guide. “Which trashy reality show should be first?”

“Whichever one doesn’t involve romance,” Felicity mumbled. 

* * *

John punched the code in and the basement doors of Verdant slid open. He walked inside slowly. He found Oliver sitting in a corner with a bottle dangling from his hands. Pulling a chair around and he took a seat in it facing his friend. It was evident what took place. Robert was doing good and on the verge of going home, so that left one option, Oliver told Felicity the truth.

"Oliver."

"Yeah?" He brought the bottle to his lips taking a long swig. He winced at the burn wiping the excess on the back of his sleeve.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yep."

"You told her everything," John asked.

"Yep," he repeated with a nod. "Mostly." Felicity had left pretty fast, so he was sure that there were some things he left out. But she knew the most important detail, her boyfriend was lying to her.

Confirming what he already knew, John took a deep breath sitting back against the chair. "How did she take it?"

A laugh of disbelief bubbled from Oliver's throat. He could see Felicity's face clear as day. An unbelievable shock and hurt evident on it. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want anything to do with him. She hated him.

"As expected, but I couldn't lie anymore," Oliver spoke up but his voice was low and his eyes were just as low. "I couldn't look at her one more moment and deceive her."

John sat still letting Oliver express his anger.

"I just ripped her world apart," Oliver sighed. "I've lost her Dig and I don't blame her if she never wants to see me again."

Oliver drained the rest of liquid out of the bottle. He struggled to push himself up on his feet, the alcohol streaming through his system.

"We can still fix this," John finally said. 

Oliver spun around throwing the bottle as hard as he could with it shattering against the wall. "You know what? To hell with the case right now. I'm tired. I just lost Felicity, I don't care about what Waller would think. I don't care about Noah. I really don’t care about anything at the moment." Oliver brushed past John, his shoulder bumping into him. 

"So, what is she going to do," John asked.

"I don't know," Oliver shrugged.

"Oliver, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but we need to find a way to get on top of this. You just gave Felicity all of this classified information. She's emotional and she could end up doing something that will not only hurt the case but get herself hurt as well."

"What am I supposed to do John? She's not going to talk to me and rightfully so. I made this bed and now I'm lying in it. Go ahead and say I told you so."

"I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry things turned out this way. I truly am, but either you can wallow or you can try to do something about it."

Oliver stewed over John's words. Wallowing was the only option he could afford right now. "I just have to give her some time. That's the only thing I can do at the moment."

 ***

Oliver turned over once more in the bed. He spent the last moments tossing and turning not able to get comfortable. He heard his front door click and soon his bedroom door cracked open. A figure moved towards his bed and he realized it was Felicity. "Felicity," he called out. She didn't answer, she just dropped her bag off her shoulders and shrugged her jacket off tossing it to the side. He sat up as she kicked her shoes off before climbing in the bed onto his lap. 

"What's wrong," she asked. She traced his face with her fingers before linking her arms around his neck.

Oliver stayed quiet as he studied her face. Her beautiful face. The light from the crack in the door made her eyes glimmer. He let his fingers play with her silky hair that was sprayed against her shoulders. He dragged his hands up her neck teasing her skin as he went along. He pressed a kiss against her pulse. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the crook of her neck. He breathed her in. That familiar sweet smell soothed him.

"That doesn't even matter," she shook her head. "Just know this."

"What?"

"I love you." She pressed a soft kiss against his lips linking her fingers behind his head. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could get her. Chest to chest and he could feel her steady heartbeat. 

Felicity pulled back with a tap on his chest. "Baby, your phone is ringing."

_RING RING RING_

Oliver woke up with a hard gasp. He looked around his room seeing nothing due to the complete darkness. Clicking his lamp on, he looked to the side of his bed and found it empty. Just as he expected. It was a dream. A dream where he had his girl and where he didn't screw everything up. Her side of the bed was bare. In the past, she would more than likely be balled into a ball trying to press her feet against his back to warm them up. 

He finally located the shrill ring sound and finally found his phone under his pillow. He quickly picked it up before it had the chance to go to voicemail. He scrubbed his face trying to focus. "Hello,” he answered.

"Hey, where are you?"

Realizing it was Thea on the phone, he threw his legs out of the bed. "Home. I was trying to get some sleep."

"Oh. Well, I just got to the hospital. Apparently, Dad doesn't want to stay anymore and is trying to discharge himself."

"What did Mom say?"

"She wants him to follow doctor's orders of course," Thea answered. "He's being a bit difficult."

"I'm on the way," Oliver sighed. He tossed his phone to the side and rubbed his eyes. He pulled his drawer open pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. He popped two pills in an effort to dull a lingering headache he had from too much alcohol. Glancing back at the other side of the bed, a familiar ache pierced through his chest. She was gone.

 ***

Oliver walked off the elevator to find Thea standing in the hall with her hands on her hips waiting.

"Finally," she huffed. She noticed he was alone which surprised her. "Where's Felicity," she asked as he approached her.

"She uh...she had some stuff to handle...work stuff," Oliver said. That was the best answer he could come up with at the moment. It went over a lot better than saying I dropped a huge bomb on her and now she hates me.

"Oh. Well, she did pretty much drop everything when she heard about dad. I can't believe you of all people lucked out with someone like her."

"Yeah," he said quietly. Oliver walked past Thea heading down the hall. He stopped when Thea grabbed his arm pulling him back. 

"Are you okay," he asked. 

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Why?"

"You seem off and kind of jittery," she said. Her eyes narrowed at him before noticing his nervous hand tick. She crossed her arms before continuing. "You seemed off on the phone as well."

The dream played over in Oliver’s mind. It hadn't even been an entire day and he already missed her. He ached for her. He needed her. He thought about texting or calling, but what could he say to her? More than likely she wouldn't answer. Even if she did, what would he say to her? Saying sorry would absolve absolutely nothing. John was concerned Felicity would do something reckless since she was very emotional. Oliver brushed that off because Felicity never did anything without thinking it through. 

Oliver turned back to Thea and shook his head. "I'm just a little tired, I guess," he said. "That's all."

"Alright, if you say so." She decided not to press the issue. "Let's go convince Dad to stay the rest of the week at least." 

* * *

 

Felicity looked down at her phone and saw Thea's name flashing across the screen. She contemplated letting it go to voicemail, but then she would have to call her back anyway. 

"Thea hey," she answered.

"Hey you," she spoke. "Oliver said you've been busy with work, so I decided to check on you."

"Yeah," Felicity lied. "I was working on this project when everything happened, so I got sort of behind. Playing a little catch up right now."

"You work too much and way too hard."

"How's Robert," Felicity asked trying to get the subject off of her. 

"He's fine; we got him to agree to stay the rest of the week. Mom is talking with the nutritionists about putting him on this crazy strict diet, so he's going to hate that. Also, his work schedule is about to get a lot lighter as well."

"He will probably hate that more than the diet."

"You know him, huh," Thea laughed. "Once everything is settled and he's at home, we're going to have a little family dinner, so your work will have to wait then."

Felicity closed her eyes at the mention of a family dinner. Just days before that wouldn't have stuck out in her mind, but now it stuck out like a sore thumb. She didn't want to lie to Thea. Lying is why she was in the situation now and everyone deserved to know the truth. She cleared her throat pushing her emotions away. "Food from Raisa, so you know I'll be there," she willed herself to say.

"Don't work too hard. I'll talk to you later."

 Felicity hit end call and hung her head with a sigh. Turning her attention back to the screen, she continued her search of trying to find any information she could find on Argus and Bratva. She picked up her phone and scrolled to her father's contact number hitting call. Felicity Smoak hated mysteries and she was determined to solve this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out. I wanted to leave this chapter with some things unanswered and unresolved with Oliver and Felicity's talk. I felt for a huge bomb to be dropped like that, emotions would be too high to think clearly and ask every question you want to be answered. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!! :)


	12. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Thea pulled the manor door open welcoming Felicity inside. "Hey, you. Ollie hasn't gotten here yet."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you alone anyway." Felicity engulfed Thea in a hug squeezing her tight. She hadn't talked to Thea as much since things happened and felt a bit guilty about that. She shouldn't abandon Thea just because of her and Oliver's problems. She cared for the younger Queen outside of her being Oliver's sister.

"How are you," Felicity asked. She gave her shoulders a squeeze before pulling apart.

"I'm fine. Just glad that everything is resembling some normalcy now." Thea tucked her hair behind her ears as Felicity sat down on the couch beside her. "It was pretty scary there for a while."

"I can only imagine. He's strong though and will only get better from here."

"Thank you for all you did." Thea gripped Felicity's hand in hers. Felicity had become like a sister to her. She was someone she could count on and talk to.

"It's no biggie," Felicity shrugged with a smile. "But you're welcome."

Thea caught Felicity up on the latest things going on with her. She had temporarily closed the shop but still had the online option going. Felicity told her to remind her to check her bandwidth since traffic would be doubled on the site now. Felicity bored Thea with her talk about the project with Ray. It was always adorable and funny how Thea would act so interested when most of the subject matter flew over her head. They discussed the latest in their tv shows and for a moment, everything was normal again.

Thea looked down at her watch wondering where Oliver was at. "I swear Ollie is the slowest person on earth," she groaned. She looked over at Felicity whose smile had completely dropped from her face.

"You and Ollie still as strong as ever," Thea asked.

Felicity knew the topic was coming. She quickly racked her brain trying to think of something that would hold Thea off. "Uh….," she squeaked out.

"Thea will you come here for a moment." Moira's loud voice yelled from somewhere in the back.

"Better go help, I'll stay back just to be safe," Felicity joked.

As Thea disappeared to the kitchen, a thankful Felicity decided to get some fresh air. She dodged Thea’s questioning and would have to just hope the rest of the night went as easy.

Oliver arrived shortly after. Felicity hadn't answered any of his texts or calls and rightfully so. He didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the dinner. He didn't know if he would have to come up with a lie as to why Felicity didn't show, or just confess and tell everyone they weren't together any longer. Thea told him that Felicity was somewhere in the house and this was the first place he checked.

He eased out onto the balcony to find Felicity watching the sunset. He silently watched her for a couple of moments taking her in. He thought about the first time he showed her this view. She loved it. She said that she would move into the mansion just for the view. They would stand out here, his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched the sky.

"I didn't think you would show," he said quietly.

Felicity looked back as Oliver approached her. She rested her hand against the rail as he peered down at her. Looking away from his gaze, she let out the bubble of air she didn't know she'd been holding in. "I thought about it. But not showing would cause more questions than you or I am ready to answer at the moment; plus, the work excuse only lasts for so long."

She crossed her arms as the cool breeze whipped around. Silence crept in and she could feel Oliver's eyes still attached to her, watching her closely. He took a step forward as she immediately took one back.

"After this is done we need to talk," Felicity stated. She had questions and a lot of them. Everything happened so quick that she didn't have time to gather her thoughts, but now that she had time, he was going to answer each and every one. "And by talk, I mean giving me answers and no more lies."

"I will. I promise I will answer every question you have."

"Promise," she scoffed. "That doesn't hold much weight with you right now."

"Me telling you the truth was the first step. I want to clear the air."

Felicity nodded looking away. She looked out across the sky amazed at how quickly things went from good to bad. One moment they were happy and now there was enough tension to fill the entire city.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Iris," she replied. She kept her eyes straight looking forward. "She's not going to tell anyone, not even Barry. I told her because I needed someone to talk to, vent to...someone to cry to."

"Felicity I'm..."

"Oliver, don't," she whispered. "Please don't." She closed her eyes blinking the tears back fighting them. "Don't say sorry anymore. I can't take it because it doesn't do any good. It doesn't change a damn thing or erase the pain."

"I don't know what else to say," Oliver whispered. He walked closer to her as Felicity stood frozen. He slid his hand across the rail until his fingertips grazed her hand. "I so desperately wish that I could go back and do things differently. I wish I could take all the pain I caused away. Whatever it is I need to do just tell me and I'll do it."

"It's not that simple," she whispered. "I wish it was, but it's not."

Oliver was about to say something when the sound of Thea's heels interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry," she quickly apologized. "Mom wanted me to let you guys know that dinner is ready," Thea said. Her eyes slowly moved from Oliver to Felicity. She studied Felicity for a moment trying to get a feel for the vibe they were both giving. The tension was thicker than the fog forming in the night sky.

"Am I interrupting something..."

"Nope," Felicity quickly answered. She walked over to Thea quickly slapping a smile on her face. Linking her arm through hers, she turned her away from Oliver. "Let's go eat."

In the dining room, Oliver pulled out his chair taking a seat next to Felicity. He felt her immediately stiffen up at his presence as he sat down. Thea and Roy sat across from them as Robert and Moira each sat at the respectable heads of the table. Their normal arrangements but nothing between the two of them was normal.

Dinner went on as expected. They casually talked and laughed with one another while staying off safe topics. Soon the thoughts began to weigh on Felicity’s mind. Oliver stole glances at her throughout the dinner and she could see how he was struggling to keep his hands to himself.

"I know this food is a bit on the healthy side, but you don't have to look at it like it's going to attack you, Felicity."

She looked up at a joking Robert smiling at her. "Oh, no," she shook her head with a light forced laugh. It's not the food. The food is great. That's not it, I promise. It's just things going on up in my busy mind. Nothing for any of you all to worry about," she said.

"You sure you're alright dear," Moira asked. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet since you got here. Anything we can help with?"

"No," she quickly answered. "The two of you, especially you," she pointed at Robert. "Are supposed to be resting, so no," she continued. "It's work stuff that I can handle, no worries."

"Oliver make sure you take Felicity out. Poor girl deserves a day of relaxation and pampering," Moira suggested.

"Yes big brother," Thea piped up. "And we're not talking making her sit in the house and watch your horrible animal show marathons. We're talking extensive pampering."

Oliver looked from his mother to his sister as they discussed how he should pamper Felicity. "Thea I think I know how to take care of that," he said, cutting her off. He looked over at Felicity whose grip on the glass of water she was drinking tightened. “Oh yeah, Roy," Oliver called his attention finally thinking of a way to change the subject. "The club is going to be closed the remainder of the week," he said. Thea's eyes grew wide in excitement. "So have fun or do whatever it is that you do in your free time."

Thea whispered something across the table to Felicity making her erupt in laughter. The sound was pleasing to Oliver's ear because he hadn't heard the laugh lately. As the laugh died down, Felicity glanced over to him and for as real as the laugh for, the disappointment in her eyes was just as real.

Thea sat back watching Felicity gather her things to leave. Oliver stood at the door waiting on her. There was no helping Felicity put on her coat, or any of the touchy feely thing going on like usual. They didn't sneak kisses or play around.

Later that night, she brought it up to Roy. "Hey," she nudged him as they sat on the couch. "Did anything seem off about those two to you today?"

"Who," Roy asked.

"Felicity and Oliver."

"Oh?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they had a fight and wanted to keep it to themselves. With those two they are probably making up right now."

"Maybe," Thea shrugged. Thea knew their relationship wasn't any of her business, but she just couldn't shake this feeling she had. Felicity seemed so out of it tonight and Oliver was like a shell of himself. They both were sporting tired eyes and looked like they were on the verge of a breakdown. "I don't know. Something just felt off to me."

* * *

Felicity sat there with his family tonight and had to pretend like her heart wasn't literally shattering into a million pieces. She did all of that because she cared about those people and for whatever stupid reason still cared for him. Now she was back in his dreary Argus cave awaiting the first of many answers.

"I'm sorry about tonight,” Oliver apologized. “My father just wanted a normal dinner and I didn't want to interrupt that with what was going on with us." He pulled out a chair for her as she reluctantly sat down. 

She crossed her legs as Oliver pulled out the chair next to her sitting down sideways. "Talk," she commanded once he sat down.  

Taking a deep breath, he decided to start at the beginning. "My boss, her name is Amanda Waller. She gave me the assignment. I didn't want to take it because honestly, I was tired of this life. I wanted something real, but she told me that if I did it, it would be my last case and I could finally be free of the agreement I made when I joined to find Tommy's killer."

That piece of information was not what she expected at all. "Tommy's killer,” she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "I wasn't always an agent. The reason I joined was because Tommy was murdered and I wanted answers."

Felicity sat back digesting that shocking piece of information. "So his death being a robbery gone bad was what you came up with to cover it or..."

"No," he shook his head. He closed his eyes as the memories of that time came tumbling in. "Let me start over. Tommy and I started going to this club that Bratva people associated with. We didn't know it at the time, we were just club hopping as usual. One night he asked me to come out with him, I declined because I was with this girl I had met. He went anyway and the next thing I know it's in the middle of the night and I get a distress call from him." Oliver swallowed thickly as the images became clearer. "I get there and he's in the back alley with a gunshot to the chest. I held him in my arms as we waited for the police and ambulance to get there, but it was too late. The last thing he whispered to me was Bratva."

"We hadn't even buried Tommy a good week before the police closed the case. They classified it as a robbery because most of his belongings were taken. Once the case was closed, everyone tried to move on. His father picked up and left, Laurel left for school and everyone coped in their own way. I was the only one who knew what really happened. I was the only one who knew the truth. I couldn't rest, I couldn't function. It was like it was eating away at me. I mean Tommy was my best friend, we practically shared diapers and I wasn't there. I wasn't there for him," Oliver said. The emotions were rising and he couldn't control them. His throat grew heavy as the tears threatened the corner of his eyes. "When he needed me most, I wasn't there because I was with a girl that meant nothing to me. My friend died because I was selfish." 

Felicity watched as Oliver tried to wipe the tears away. She couldn't stop herself as she reached out to him. She palmed his face in her hands wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "Oliver, how do you know things would've turned out different with you there," she asked. She chastised herself in the back of her mind for caring this much. She couldn't help it, though. She could see the guilt and pain tearing him apart. He lost his best friend and he blamed himself. That was a heavy burden to bare.

"We'll never know now will we," he shrugged. He covered Felicity's hands with his leaning into her touch. This was the first time he felt her touch in days. The first time he felt the warmth of her contact. He closed his eyes surrendering himself over to her touch. He missed her. He missed this. Squeezing her hand, he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. Turning slightly, he kissed her open palm in her left hand before doing the same to the right. 

Oliver's chaste kisses sent a jolt through her. She pulled her hands away from his separating herself. "So, Bratva. My father...how does he fit into all of this?"

"Bratva is a crime organization. They've been in business for years. A ruthless organization that stems from Russia. They went back to Russia briefly after Tommy's death. The killing of a high profile person like Malcolm Merlyn drew questions, so they laid low. It's hard to get anything to stick over there because they are so well connected. Getting them on American soil is the best option. Since they've been back here, we've been slowly building a case, but nothing more than low henchmen and entry level associates. Your father holds the key to all of their information. He's the reason nothing we get sticks because, by the time we have something, it disappears. I'm sure you've heard of Vertigo."

Felicity nodded. Iris had written a piece about the drug before so she was familiar. 

"They've revamped the drug so to speak. It's more powerful, dangerous. I'm talking deadly. We got word that Noah was being brought here as they worked on the drug.  As their tech person, he was working remotely, but with this new venture, they wanted him closer. 

"So that's why he's moving to town," Felicity scoffed. And just like she thought, Noah looked in her face and lied to her. He said he was moving for her. 

"I know your father said he wanted to move to be close to you, but the truth is that he was coming for Bratva."

"What's one more lie right," she asked. Of course, there was a loaded reason as to why he suddenly wanted to move to Starling. "So getting close to me would've helped how?"

Before Oliver could say anything, she answered the question herself. 

"Wow," she laughed in disbelief. "You actually thought I was working with him?"

"We didn't know what to think at first. I didn't really think of that, but the time you went off the grid is what had Waller suspicious."

"I took off time because things with Cooper happened and I wanted to rid myself of him. I didn't want my ex to find me. I didn't want Cooper to find me and play his screwed up mind games with me. So I basically wiped my existence off the map, worked these dead end jobs to make money and that's how I started my company up. Nothing illegal and even if I did think about finding my father, I never worked with him."

"What do you mean you didn't want Cooper to find you? Did he hurt you, Felicity?" That was the part of her answer that he had honed in on. Oliver could feel anger rising at the thought of it. 

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes that had now darkened.

"Felicity did he hurt you," he asked again. 

She sighed at the question. "No, he didn't," she answered. It wasn't like Oliver could do anything about it now since it was so long ago and Cooper was nowhere to be found. "He didn't physically harm me, he just played mind games and made me feel things...said things. I was young and still trying to find myself and figure things out. So...," she waved him off encouraging him to continue. 

"Felicity you know you're..."

"I know that now. I'm over that part of my life and I know my worth," she cut him off. She didn't feel like hearing him tell her how she was this or that. That part of her life was done with. 

"Did it ever cross your mind to come clean," she asked. 

"After our second date, I knew for a fact that I had bitten off more than I could chew. I was mesmerized by you and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the personal and business separate. So I went to Waller, I told her I wanted to be given a different angle. Then the shooting at Verdant happened." That was the night it switched to be real and not just a casual situation for him. 

Felicity's eyes widened as Oliver continued. "I thought it was a random shooting, but that night Waller found out it was Bratva."

"And you didn't think I should know? What is it with men and thinking it is better to keep women in the dark about things affecting them instead of coming clean? It doesn't make you any more of a man."

“I wanted to protect you, so I convinced myself I was doing the right thing. They used you to draw Noah out quicker and it worked. He came right away and you weren’t in any danger. By that time, I was completely gone and it was too late. I couldn’t. I was selfish and I didn’t want to give you up,” he said.

Oliver reached out grabbing ahold of Felicity’s hand in his.

"There's a lot of things in life that I regret, but I don't regret meeting you. I was at my wit's end when Waller handed me this case. I took it determined to make it my last case and finally be free. But then I walked up to you at Jitters. You were so beautiful that day. I can still remember the outfit you were wearing. The style of your hair and color of your lips. I remember everything. I'll never forget that day because that was the day I met the woman who I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Felicity closed her eyes as the memories played in her mind. 

"Do you remember what you said to me on our first date," he asked. "When you said that you could read me," he clarified when she showed confusion.

"Yes," she nodded. As Oliver repeated the words to her verbatim, she could see them so clearly at that dinner table.

_I think you're not the playboy persona that the media dubbed you, at least not anymore. I think something gave you a wake-up call a couple of years back and that's what made you decide to get serious and open Verdant. You're really smart even if you don't flaunt it. You love your family dearly and there's a lot more to you than meets the eye._

"It was true. Can't you tell? You were the first person that could see the real me from the very beginning."

"Oliver everyone else would've known it if you would've let someone in."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't you see, you were the first person I wanted to let in and I did."

"And your family knows absolutely nothing about this life," she asked.

He shook his head in response. 

"Oliver your family deserves to know the truth. Everything is just in the air right now."

"I know," he sighed. "I sort of want to wait until it's all over."

"That's a cop out." She pushed herself up walking around. "They don't deserve this any more than I do. What if something happens to you on the job? What are they supposed to think?" Was she going to be the one to break the news to them if Oliver couldn't? She didn't want that responsibility, nor did she ask for that. 

"Felicity, nothing's going to happen to me." He walked up behind her tentatively placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"How do you know that," she jerked away from his touch. He didn't know that and for him to act like he was invincible was another slap in the face. 

Oliver caught her hand gently pulling her back to him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as tried to push him away. 

"You make me vulnerable," she continued. "You make me feel things I've never felt and for all of this to happen, it hurts Oliver. It hurts like hell okay. I wish I could just close my eyes and forget. Every time I close them, I see and hear you ripping my world apart," she cried out.

"Felicity..."

There it was. The way he would say her name like it was a silent whisper...a silent prayer. It was a way that only he uttered her name. She closed her eyes as the tear slipped out taking the familiar path down her cheeks. 

"Don't say it, Oliver."

He closed his mouth bringing his hands up wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Popping her eyes open, she stared directly into his. He brought Felicity's lips to meet his softly. She sighed against his lips as her fingers hooked into her arms holding herself up. 

Felicity let herself get lost in the familiarity of his touch. Of his kiss. Of the comfort, she’d grown accustomed to for so long.

He finally pulled away tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I can not say it, but it wouldn't lessen it one bit. I love you, Felicity Smoak. You are the only woman I've loved in this way and you will remain that woman until I take my last breath. Whether you take me back or not, I will still be madly in love with you and that will never change."

The door to the foundry began to slide open and their attention turned to it as John tentatively walked down the steps.

Felicity removed Oliver's hands from her face as she turned her back to the two men. She wiped at her eyes trying to erase the evidence of her tears. 

John apologized for startling them. "Sorry, I thought you would've seen me on the feeds.

"It's fine," Oliver sighed. 

John walked up to Oliver glancing over at a still emotional Felicity. "Hey, you're needed upstairs. Something about an order that needs to be taken care of. They didn't get the memo that we were closed for the remainder of the week."

As Oliver jogged up the stairs, John walked up behind her with a light tap on her shoulder, he offered her a tissue.

“Thanks.” She took it from him as he gave her a nod and small smile before walking away. took a seat. 

Felicity watched him as he took a seat at the desk and began working on the computer. "So, I guess I finally know why you didn't like me," she said. 

That surprised John. He actually liked Felicity a lot; she was a lot better than other options and that was the problem. "I didn't dislike you. I just kept my distance because..."

"You didn't agree with what Oliver was doing," Felicity finished for him. Everything was now making sense and coming together. Amazing how things come to form when the truth comes out. 

"I knew this," he motioned around the room. "This, would be the ultimate fallout. Unnecessary hurt and pain."

Felicity crossed her arms as she paced around. "Yeah, well he decided to lie."

John knew it would be hard for Felicity to understand. It wasn't as black and white as she wanted it to be. It took a while for him to learn and accept that as well. "Oliver is a good guy. Inside of him is a guy that desires to do good and make his family and friends proud. He wants the American dream. Meeting you made him think he could finally have it."

Felicity stopped her pacing as John continued. 

"I watched him torment himself over what he was doing. He struggled with it. On one hand, he felt that he was ultimately protecting you by keeping the secret. On the other hand, he felt that he needed to honor the vow that he made Tommy. He fooled himself into thinking he could lead two lives."

"I'm not angry at him for wanting to seek justice for his friend. It's just..."

John knew what it was. Felicity didn't want to admit it or say it. She fell for Oliver and now she felt betrayed because she wasn't given the truth.  Love was the big hang up here. 

"You loved him," John said.

Felicity shut her eyes as she pulled at the necklace around her neck. "Yes, I do," she answered. 

John let out a small laugh before turning back to the computer. 

Felicity frowned at the muffled sound. "What's funny," she asked.

"You said I do. Present tense." John pushed himself up walking away with a quirked eyebrow as Felicity's eyes followed him. 

"What is this a speech to make me forgive him? Did he put you up to this?" 

"No he didn't put me up to this, nor am I telling you what to do or how to feel. That's not something I would do nor is it my place. I'm just saying that I know Oliver and I've grown very close to him over the years. I know whether something is real or fake. What he felt and still feels for you is very real."

He walked to the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water offering Felicity one that she declined. He took his seat at the desk again.

Felicity leaned on the desk beside John. He looked up at her waiting for her to say something. 

"What's your story," she asked.

"You mean with Argus?"

Felicity nodded. 

"I joined after I served in the army," he answered.

"How did you make that leap?"

"My brother was involved in some shady business. A criminal organization called HIVE."

The word didn't fall on deaf ears, so Felicity figured something must have happened. 

"They killed him," John continued confirming her suspicions. "My wife, Lyla...well ex-wife at the time found out the information and came to me. Like Oliver, I was losing control and blaming myself for what happened. How I wasn't there when he needed me the most. So Lyla gave me the information she gathered from working with Argus. I didn't know she was an agent until then."

"Wow, so..."

"It's the same, but not quite. She wasn't investigating me. She just decided to look into my brother's death to see if there was more. My brother's death is one...well the main thing that caused our divorce. I wasn't myself after he died and we couldn't make it work. We both had finished our tours and tried to figure out how to make life work separately once we were divorced. I went into security, which is how I met Oliver at QC and she went to Argus."

Felicity sat down on the desk as John continued giving her the short version of his life. 

"You and Lyla remarried? Even with all of the Argus stuff?"

"Lyla is the only woman I've ever loved. Life tore us apart, but we found ourselves in each other's orbit again. My brother's death and finding his killer is somehow the thing that made us connect again. I got my wife back and a little girl that I love more than anything; they’re the most important things to me. Life just has a weird way of working and you can't question. You just go with it and make the best of it while you can. I wouldn’t change anything now."

Felicity stewed on John's speech. This was the first time the two of them actually had an in-depth conversation. His aura was like that of a noble man that you would go to when every other option failed and she could see why Oliver always talked highly of him. He could make the hardest thing seem so simplistic. 

"Felicity you have to decide what's best for you and only you. Yes, Oliver is my friend. Hell, I even consider him a brother. He knows he messed up and has to deal with the consequences. But you, and only you can decide what you want to do." John gave Felicity a pat on her knee before pushing himself up. 

Felicity dropped down in John's now empty seat as he went back upstairs. On the camera, she could see the two of them talking. Oliver looked solemn as if he was pleading his case to John. John talked to him for a little longer, gave him a hug and departed. Oliver dropped down on a barstool and rested his head in his hands. Felicity ran her fingers through her hair thinking just as hard as Oliver was at the moment.

_Would you give someone a second chance? I mean has anyone ever hurt you so bad, but part of you still loved them and you wanted to find one ounce of hope that would make you forgive them._

She posed that question to Oliver early on. The way Oliver answered that question played in her mind. Everything was so clear now. His answer was his way of saying that he would want another chance. He knew at the time he was wrong. He knew that he would either get caught or be forced to come clean to her. She didn’t have a definite answer for her question then and she didn’t have one now.

***

"So what's you guys game plan now," Felicity asked Oliver almost an hour later. "You know, to finally end Bratva."

"We have a definite lead that we are currently following. We're close,” he answered.

She nodded not knowing what close really meant or even having the desire to ask. They wouldn't be close until they got to her father and she didn't see how that would happen at all now, especially without her. Emotionally spent and exhausted was how she felt. She wanted to go home, shower, and sleep. 

"Well, I think I've heard enough for tonight and my brain can't take any more of secret agents, crime, and revelations tonight." She felt like she had been dropped in the middle of a JJ Abrams movie or television show. "I have work in the morning, so I should go."

She stood up grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and shrugged it on. Her left hand slipped into the pocket and she felt the spare key Oliver had given her for his place.

Felicity pulled the key out fiddling with it in her hand. The small key held so much weight in her palm. She remembered the last time she used the key. It was after a long day at work for her and she ended up canceling dinner plans on Oliver. She could sense the sadness in his voice as he told her he understood. That night she finished around midnight and instead of going straight home, she surprised him. They ended up eating takeout Chinese food well into midnight and tangling their bodies together for the rest of the night. 

Shaking the memory from her mind, she focused back on the task at hand. "I just..." She closed her fist as the grooves cut into her palm. She sniffed away her emotions before looking back up at him. He stood there staring down at her, hands in his pockets with sadness and regret in his eyes. 

"I need time Oliver. This was a lot to take in and I need time to digest that away from you." She paused as she cleared her throat swallowing her emotions. "From us," she finished. 

"Felicity." He sighed shaking his head. He refused to pull his hands out of his pockets not wanting to accept what was happening. 

She placed the key down on the table. "I have to go," she said before walking away. 

"Wait." Oliver reached out grabbing her fingertips silently pleading for her to stop. "Before you go," he turned to her. "I want you to know that I never shared your deepest secrets with anyone. I never put you in harm’s way or put the case before you. I loved you deeply and will continue to love you." Felicity could only nod as she pulled her hands away from his, willing her body to move as fast as it could to get out of there. 

As the sound of her heels taking the steps one by one filled the room, he dropped down into the chair. Finally picking the key up, the realization of everything washed over him. They were done...over...finished. He lost Felicity.

Felicity hurried and got to her car before any more emotions could erupt out of her. She pulled out her cell phone checking for any missed messages or call. There was one from Noah.

_I'm currently out of town and will be back in two weeks. Would love to have dinner if you're still interested in talking again._

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip contemplating her response. Two weeks. So he was probably out of town doing illegal things for his mafia bosses. Such a great career move, she scoffed at the thought. On the other hand, two weeks was a good time frame for her because it would give her more than enough time to get what she needed on her end together for when they did meet. She typed out her quick reply.

_Sounds good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally had a much needed talk. (Don't hate me!) Diggle and Felicity finally had a conversation, so yay for that. More to come! ;) ;) Let me know your thoughts!


	13. Part Five: Missing You

Felicity stood in the hallway of QC, phone in her hand as she waited on Ray. Ray was to meet her and then walk her to the room where he had been working on a new decoding software.

"Felicity."

She looked up hearing a familiar sound. She turned and her eyes landed on Oliver as he stood staring at her. People passed by as they both just stood in place gazing at one another. She felt a pain in her chest as he came into view clearer. It had been three weeks since she saw him. Three weeks since she walked out of his lair and told him that she needed time to herself. Part of her expected for him to call, text or reach out, but none of that happened. He respected her wishes.

Oliver stared at her. He could recognize her body anywhere. Her hair was curled and it fell down on her shoulders. A dress curved her figure as she stood tall in black heels while a dark maroon color stained her lip. She looked so beautiful and God he missed her. He walked up to her as she put distance between herself and the receptionist desk she'd been leaning against.

"Hi."

"Hey," she spoke back softly.

"How are you," he asked.

"I'm okay." She glanced away shifting under his gaze. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "You?"

"I'm alright," he chose for lack of a better word.

She nodded in return as she picked at her fingernails.

"You look nice," he added.

"Thank you." Felicity’s eyes traveled up and down his body taking him in noticing the suit sculpting his figure. "So, a suit," she asked.

He cleared his throat nodding. "Yeah," he glanced down smoothing his jacket out. "Making good on my promise to my dad about taking some of his burdens away. I'm doing some training with Walter."

Oliver working at QC now, she was shocked. He mentioned a couple of times about what would happen to the company without his father. She never thought he would take a role on this early. I guess with everything that happened, the timeline got accelerated. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. "Wow, that's...that's great Oliver."

He nodded an appreciative nod before the silence crept in again. "You here for Walter," he asked. "I can get him..."

"No," she cut him off. "I'm uh…I’m actually here to see Ray."

"Oh," Oliver answered quietly.

He saw the creases in Felicity's forehead form as she looked away from him, not adding anything else to her answer. She rubbed at the creases before crossing her arms in front of her; that was her main defensive mechanism.

He knew Ray and Felicity's project was done, so he had no clue what this meeting was about. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to come off jealous or overbearing. They were no longer together, so rightfully it was none of his business.

Behind Oliver, she could see Ray walk up. He gave her a small wave that she returned.

Ray stopped next to Oliver silently observing the two of them. "Am I interrupting something," Ray asked.

Oliver turned staring at Ray annoyed at his interruption. Anyone with eyes could see that they were in the middle of something. He turned back to Felicity as she gathered her things. "I guess I'll get out of your way. It was good to see you," he said softly.

"Yeah..." She paused with her eyes still glued to his. She fixed her purse on her shoulder and walked past Oliver. She glanced back at him once more before turning her attention back to Ray.

He turned around watching her as a whiff of her sweet smell filled his nostrils. He watched her and Ray walk and talk until they turned the corner disappearing from his view.

Something wasn't sitting well with Oliver. It wasn’t just that he missed her, but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what is was. It wasn't just her meeting with Ray, he felt that it was something deeper. Maybe he could ask Walter later on if he had heard anything.

***

Oliver stepped inside the elevator and could see Ray make his way into the hall when he turned around.

"Hey, can you hold it?"

Biting back a groan, Oliver reluctantly held the door open button. Ray jogged inside and gave Oliver an appreciative nod.

"Thanks," Ray said.

"No problem," Oliver replied. Oliver stepped back into his respective corner pulling his phone out hoping the ride was over quick.

"So I hear you're going to be taking on an active role here," Ray said.

Oliver sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to make fake conversation with this man.

"Yeah," he replied not looking up from his phone.

"So you and Felicity?"

Oliver cocked his head to the side not really clear on what Ray meant. He leaned back against the elevator wall with an annoyed sigh. "What are you asking?"

"Are the two of you still together? I sensed some tension..."

"I'm not following how this is any of your business," Oliver angrily cut him off.

"I just...never mind. You're right. I shouldn't have asked."

The elevator jerked and Oliver silently prayed that he did not get stuck with Ray of all people.

"What are you getting at," Oliver asked once the elevator moved again.

Ray opened his mouth but no words came out. Oliver rolled his eyes seeing Ray wasn’t going to say anything. "I thought about asking her out that's all," Ray finally said with a shrug. "That’s only if the two of you really aren't together."

Oliver let out a laugh of disbelief. Ray knew exactly what he saw and heard, so he knew he and Felicity weren't together. It was pretty damn obvious.

"Well I can't tell her or you what to do now can I," Oliver replied. His fingers began itching and his tick started before he subconsciously balled his fists up next to his side.

“Oh,” Ray replied. He glanced down at Oliver’s hand before looking back at the doors that were finally opening.

“Well, I’ll see you around.” Ray stepped out quickly.

“Look forward to it.” Oliver tapped the door close button barely giving Ray time to step all the way off.

* * *

"You predicted this Dig." 

John looked over to Oliver a bit confused at the conversation he was starting. They sat in a surveillance car staking out the warehouse. They had narrowed it down to two houses where they operated. They just needed more concrete evidence to make the final push. 

"What are you talking about," john asked. 

Oliver leaned his head against the window looking out.  Everything was happening just as John said it would in the beginning. Bad thing after bad thing. 

"I not only lost Felicity, but she is shutting me out." He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. 

"And..." he paused feeling anger bubbling up inside of him. "I see her with Palmer."

"Palmer," John asked confused. 

"Yeah at QC. Palmer is like a hawk. He saw Felicity and I talking and then put two and two together and asked me if we were still dating. I wanted to slap the smug look off his face. I hate that guy."

"What did you say?"

"I told him it was up to Felicity."

"So you would be okay with her going out with him," John asked. 

"Come on man, I'm serious here," Oliver sighed. It had been bothering him since he left QC. Losing her was hard enough and then to have Ray sniffing around her when he knew all she would be to him is arm candy pissed him off. 

John laughed before turning serious again. "Felicity doesn't want Palmer man. You're just being insecure right now." He just didn't feel like that was Felicity the type to jump from one serious relationship to the other. 

The last couple of weeks had been some of the hardest for Oliver. Felicity was on his mind every passing minute and then the glaring fact that he needed to come clean to his family as well. 

"She's just working with him." 

"Well something is going on with her and it's more than this," he waved his hand around. "I feel like she's digging into her father and that will only lead to trouble."

"Did you ask her?"

"No," Oliver scoffed. "I could barely get three words out of her today. She was so closed off and distant. She bolted as soon as she saw Palmer."

He knew Felicity was shutting him out, and rightfully so. It was his fault. He just felt so uneasy. He even asked Walter if he knew of any new projects Felicity and Ray had coming up and he said there were none. So why was she meeting him? Maybe it was because she was getting closer to Ray. Maybe she had already moved on. 

"Like you said, I gave her a lot of information, but there's stuff she doesn't know. I know Felicity. She hates when something is unsolved. She's also pissed off, so that makes it worse. This could be the first steps of her moving on from me," he shrugged. 

"Oliver, will you stop it? She may be pissed off at you, but she hasn't completely moved on in some weeks. That's just the truth. Look, if you want her back quit whining and being weak."

Oliver rolled his eyes taking objection to John's word of choice. "I'm not weak..." 

"You've been sulking in this car the entire time and I can't take anymore. You want her back you're going to have to show her. You can't just see her out and expect her to run in your arms. She needs initiative. I know you're used to flashing that smile and girls fall in line, but you are the one who went and decided to go and get a real woman. So you will have to do more than a simple hey."

 ***

Felicity chewed on her thumbnail as her computer ran her decoding program. It had been thirty minutes and she still hadn't gotten far on the data she pulled off Noah's computer.   

She hoped with the final piece she got from Ray and the Applied Science department, it would work. The sooner she got it decoded, the better. Searching things on the web got her nowhere and she was sure that was thanks to Noah. She found a couple of suspicious unsolved murders that she felt were Bratva related, but nothing concrete. No wonder Oliver and Argus hadn't gotten anywhere.

As she watched the bar inch across, she thought about how lucky she was to have this information in the first place.

_Felicity slowly opened her carton of food as Noah ripped his open talking faster than she could register at the moment._

_He got up and walked to the kitchen to retrieve more condiments. She glanced back quickly determining that she only had about fifteen seconds to do what she needed to do. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the peanuts quickly dropping them in her noodles. She gave them a quick toss with her chopsticks making sure to mit them in so it could seem as if they were cooked into the dish._

_"Here we go." Noah returned with the bottle of soy sauce for her._

_"Thank you." She flipped the top up and poured a good amount in giving it a good stir._

_Noah began eating his food as he looked up at her with a smile. She gave a forced smile back while twirling a healthy amount on her sticks. She put it up to her lips. "Uh oh," she said._

_"What's wrong," Noah asked._

_"Peanuts." She titled the carton over to him so he could see._

_"Something wrong with peanuts," he asked._

_"Yes." She pushed the carton away. "Very wrong. I'm allergic," she told him. She bit back the smart comment on the edge of her tongue. If he was a father, he would've known. Instead, he left early on and didn't know anything about her. "I learned that at about age eight thanks to a brownie at school."_

_A hint of guilt flashed across Noah's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

_"Yeah," she sighed. "I should've told you. I'm just used to people already knowing that. It slipped my mind."_

_Noah jumped up grabbing her food and threw it away. "I'll go and get you something else."_

_"No, it's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway."_

_Noah didn't stop. He grabbed his jacket and keys. "Listen," he slipped his jacket on. "It's down the street, I won't take long. Just make yourself at home."_

_Before she could object, he slipped out the door. Felicity silently fist pumped that her farfetched plan worked after all. She opened the door and glanced out to make sure he was really gone. When she saw that he was, she closed the door locking it behind her. She gave her hands a thorough washing before getting to work._

_She had already scanned the room with her tech when she first got there and there were no signs of surveillance cameras anywhere. Digging around in his room, she found his laptop. Pulling it open, she popped her drive in._

There was a knock on her door that made her jump out of her concentration She quietly tiptoed to the door and looked out of the peephole to see Oliver standing on the other side of the door. Of course, he would show up now. She contemplated ignoring it, but ultimately gave in.

"One moment," she yelled. She ran back to her laptop and paused the scan. Closing it, she hurried to her room and slid the computer under her bed. That would reluctantly have to wait until later.

She cracked the door open sticking her head out. 

"Can we talk? Just for five minutes, that's all," he asked.

Felicity stepped back and held her door open further. "Come on in."

His eyes caught sight of the sweater she had on. It was his and he swallowed the smile that was threatening on his face at the thought of her still wearing his clothes. He eased past her as she held her hand out. She closed the door behind them as he didn't stray far from the door.

She sat down on the couch closing her robe on her. "What's going on," she asked him. 

"Felicity, have you been looking into your father," he asked. He wanted to get right to the point before he lost the nerve to confront her. 

"What?" She looked up narrowing her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"Felicity..."

"That's none of your business," she snapped. 

"Alright, why were you at QC today?" He tried another question to see if he would get anywhere. 

"Ray and I are working on something..."

"On what," he asked. 

"Wow," she said with a light laugh. "You have some nerve." She got up brushing past him going to her kitchen. She pulled a glass from her cabinet before turning back to Oliver. "You come here demanding answers that I don't owe you when you lied to me for the entirety of our relationship."

Oliver ran his hands through his hair frustrated with how they weren't getting anywhere. "I know what I did and I know what comes with lying. All I'm saying is..."

"Is what," she asked. 

Oliver could see the hurt still evident in her eyes and it pained him. "Felicity," he softened his voice." He walked around the counter eliminating all the space between them. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he said softly. "I wouldn't be able to handle that. You along with my family are the most important things in my life."

Felicity blinked sniffing away the threatening tears. She kept her eyes down making sure not to look in Oliver's eyes. 

"I'm sorry alright. Just let me know, are you digging into anything Felicity?"

She cleared her throat. "No," she answered. 

"Alright." He tapped his knuckles against the tile on her counter. "That's all I needed to hear. I'll leave now. Sorry for bothering you. Have a good night."

He squeezed her shoulder as he walked past her. Once the door shut close, she let out the breath of air she had sucked in once he touched her. Glancing down at the spot where his touch was no longer, she wiped the tears away. 

* * *

"Hey." Felicity kissed Iris on the cheek before she took a chair out and sat across from her. She shrugged her jacket off waiting on Iris to end her phone call. She picked up the menu giving it a quick scan trying to decide what she wanted to eat. 

The waitress showed up by the time Iris ended her call to take their orders. 

"I'll just have a club soda and fries," Felicity said. "Thanks."

Iris placed her order and the waiter told them it would be right out. He took their menus and disappeared to the back. Iris looked around and peered over Felicity's shoulders.

"What?" Felicity looked back to see if she was missing anything. 

"Club soda? Fries? You alright?"

"Oh." Felicity waved off her concerns. "Yeah, I just feel kind of tired and queasy."

"What have you been eating? I mean besides your usual unhealthy choices."

"I ate a tub of chocolate chip cookies last night with Thea and also had two for breakfast this morning with coffee," she answered. 

"Wow Felicity," Iris laughed. Ever since she ended things with Oliver, Iris noticed her friend's eating habits took a nosedive. The first two weeks, she partook in a junk food binge in an effort to eat her feelings away. Then came the not having an appetite stage that lasted about a week. Then she tried the salads in an effort to balance out everything. So she guessed now Felicity was back to the junk stage. 

"Felicity, you need to take care of yourself," Thea warned. "You've been working a lot to distract yourself from him and been closed off." 

"I know I've been distant lately, it's just I have a lot going on." That was partially true. She was working and also digging into Bratva was turned out to be a lot more tedious than she thought. 

"It's alright." Iris reached over and squeezed Felicity's hand. "I know how it is during a time like this. Just know that you aren't alone and you have people who care about you. Plus, if you don't eat right, I'm telling Sara," Iris warned. 

"Oh god no," Felicity exclaimed. Sara was initially worse than Oliver because she made her workout as well and it was pure hell. 

The waitress returned with their meals soon after. They talked catching up on any and everything they missed. Felicity filled Iris in on how she saw Oliver at QC weeks ago, and how he came to her place after. She left out the part about him confronting her on looking into her father. She still didn't understand how he had figured it out so quickly. 

Thea came over last night and they caught up on how Oliver's role at QC was now permanent and how he confessed everything to them. Everything with Argus and their relationship. Everything was out in the open now. Clean slates all around. 

"So he's working at QC now and he told Thea and his parents the truth? Wow."

"Yep."

"What brought on all of that so quickly," Iris asked. 

"To be fair, Oliver has been thinking about taking on a role at the company," she said. Oliver told her that the thought of if he was letting his father down had been weighing on him, so he was having second thoughts about not working at QC. Around Thea's birthday is when talks started again. "He and Robert had discussed it, but before he could start, Robert had the heart attack. So that sped things up so to speak, and now he's actually there. He's working with Walter while Robert still takes it easy. Telling them the truth about secret agencies," she continued. "I don't know." 

"That's sort of a good sign that he's coming clean with everyone," Iris said. "I mean it shows that he's remorseful."

All of these feelings were swirling around inside of her. On one hand, she was rightfully still angry, and on the other, she missed him. It was small things that she missed the most. The way he would run his fingers through her hair as they stretched out on the couch. Fussing at him about throwing wet towels on the bed. The random text messages he would send to her when he knew she was in meetings. Seeing Oliver just twice in a month hadn't happened since the day he approached her in Jitters and now this was where they were at. Yes, she told him to give her space and to let her work through her feelings, but there was this sense of longing. 

"Am I stupid for wanting him back?" She didn't know the proper protocol on how to handle a breakup and this was showing. Thea told her Oliver was basically struggling too. 

"No," Iris answered her question. "Felicity you were in love. You are in love. You don't fall out of love with someone in one day, no matter how angry you are with them. You can't turn your feelings off like that. It's impossible. It's okay if you miss him, Felicity. The two of you were together for almost a year, that's not something you get over overnight. No matter what the person did."

"It hasn't been that long and I miss him so much," she confessed. "I packed his things up but I didn't even call him to pick it up." The boxes sat in the corner of her spare room as a constant reminder that he practically lived there at one point. "Even when he stopped by, I couldn't bring myself to tell him to take it all."

"You packed his things without me?"

"What? Yeah I mean..."

"You helped me when I packed all of Eddie's things. You destroyed Cooper's things robbing me of that chance, so this was my one chance to have that experience with you and you robbed me of it again," Iris groaned. 

"Iris..."

"We were supposed to get drunk and cut up pictures while reminiscing. It's therapeutic," she shrugged with a smile.

Felicity rolled her eyes finally laughing a real laugh for the first time since she sat to the table.

"See. I'm just trying to get you to smile again."

"Mission accomplished." Felicity laughed. "There is something I didn't tell you, though, I got asked out recently." 

"What? By who?"

"Ray Palmer," Felicity answered. 

Iris let out a small laugh. "Really?" She took a sip of her drink as Felicity nodded. "He's doable."

Felicity rolled her eyes as Iris laughed. Ray was essentially tall dark and handsome. He's nice, smart and great looking, any girl would be lucky to have him. Ray would be a great catch but just not for her. "Ray is alright. That's not even the part I'm hung up on. I had a mini freak out when he asked. I literally almost yelled, no I'm taken. Then I had to remember that I'm actually not and I probably stuttered for like five minutes."

"Wow, Felicity. You're not even on the market for long before you have another millionaire knocking on your door."

"Yeah," Felicity said quietly. 

"But he's not Oliver, huh?"

Felicity played with the straw in her glass. That's what it boiled down to. She was not attracted to Ray. Ray wasn't Oliver. Ray didn't have a short crop of blonde hair. He didn't have a small mole by his lips that she always kissed. He didn't make her heart flutter just by looking at her. He didn't have a musk smell that made her want to bury her face in his neck. He wasn't the guy she was still in love with. 

"Even if Ray was my type, I wouldn't get involved with someone knowing I still have feelings for Oliver and this situation is beyond complicated. That's not fair to the other person and definitely not fair to me."

Dating someone else hadn't crossed her mind since she and Oliver parted. The thought of opening up to someone new freaked her out, which is exactly why she took a break from serious dating before Oliver. Oliver was supposed to be it. He was supposed to be the one. 

"I wish there was some sort of sign that would tell me, give it another try or run away. Since my life is like a movie, shouldn't a clear sign come from somewhere," she said. 

"You need a fortune cookie," Iris joked.

"Wait, I think I have one." She dug around in her purse looking for the fortune cookie she never opened at Noah's.

"Please clean that junk bag out," Iris whispered. 

Her fingers found the plastic pulling out the somehow not cracked cookie. "Here we go." She opened the cookie and pulled out the wrinkled paper. 

_The past belongs to the past, now time is right for a new beginning._

How convenient Felicity thought. She chewed on her bottom lip as she read the line again. 

"What does it say?" Iris reached over snatching the strip of paper out of Felicity's hand. She read it quickly. "Oh," she said slowly. "Well, you wanted a sign." She reached it back to Felicity. 

Felicity repeated the line in her head. "What does it mean."

"Whatever you want it to mean," Iris said. "You have to interpret it for yourself, babe."

"You're a lot of help," she mumbled. 

"You're welcome," Iris grinned. 

Felicity looked at her watch checking the time. There was one more thing that she needed to do today. She stuffed the fortune back down in her purse and pulled out a couple of bills from her wallet tossing it on the table. 

"I need to get going," she reluctantly said. Even though she had something else on her agenda, she enjoyed her time with Iris. Her best friend through thick and thin who had been there every step of the way. 

"I do too," Iris said, pushing herself up from the table. Iris pulled her up into a hug. "Do not seclude yourself on me again. I gave you your little me time only this once. Next time, I will bulldoze your front door down," Iris warned. 

"I got it alright. I promise."

As Felicity walked out of the restaurant, she pulled out her phone sending Oliver a text. 

_"Hey, I need to talk to you."_

By the time she got to her car, she had a response from him. 

_"When?"_

_"Is now good for you?"_

_"Yes. I'm at the club."_

_"Alright. I'll be there shortly."_

* * *

Oliver sat in the bunker waiting on Felicity. In his hand, he held a small picture of him and Felicity. It was taken in a phone booth at the fair. That was such a perfect day and it was the day where he realized it was more than a case. His fingers glided along the photo as all of the memories came roaring back. She was so beautiful. Her smile was wide and bright. He would do anything to be on the receiving end of that smile again. 

The doors started to open and he jumped up grabbing the closet thing next to him in defense.

"It's just me." She descended down the stairs. His eyes followed her until she stood in front of him. 

"You..."

"Hacked into your security system," she finished for him. "It wasn't that hard."

"Wow." He laughed to himself. Her skills were unmatched. 

Not wanting to waste time, Felicity got straight to business. "This is for you." She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a small flash drive reaching it out to him. 

Confusion clouded his face as he stares at the small black disc. "What’s..." The realization of what it was quickly hit him. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is," he whispered.

"That depends on what you're thinking."

He sighed scrubbing his hands across his face. He walked around trying to think of exactly what to say without yelling. "I knew it. I knew you were looking into him. How did you get this," he asked. 

"That doesn't matter."

"Felicity..."

"It's not nice is it? Being lied to or knowing there is something that you don't know."

"Is that what this is about? Getting even?"

"No. This was about getting the information that you and your team can't seem to get. So I did what I had to do. I took the info off of my father's computer."

"You did what?" So Felicity was telling him that not only did she meet with her father, but she was at his place. 

"I..."

"No," he angrily cut her off. "I heard you the first time, I just want to know what the hell you were thinking."

"I was thinking how I don't want to be a pawn anymore," she yelled back. 

"Felicity this is not a game. This isn’t chess. This is dangerous and you need to stay out of it."

"Stay out of it? I'm sorry, but apparently I was in it for months without even knowing. What's different now?"

"I was protecting you," Oliver said. "Day and night I was there. You just going at this on a whim is not good."

"Whatever," she scoffed.  

"I knew something was going on with you. I knew you were digging into things, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt because I figured you knew this was something not to play with."

"Don't patronize me Oliver."

"Felicity, please. I've already lost you. I don't know what I would do if..."

"And don't give me that sentimental crap right now," she yelled. 

"Sentimental? Is that what you think this is," he scoffed. "Yes I messed up. I messed up more than I can even begin to make up for, but that doesn't stop how I feel. It doesn't erase anything that happened. We were together for almost a year..."

"Stop," she yelled holding her hands up. "Stop telling me what we did or what happened while we were together. I know, I was there. I haven't forgotten anything." Rehashing all of these old memories is what had her mind all over the place now. They were too real and prevalent. She threw the flash drive at him before turning to leave. 

Oliver caught the drive out of the air before slamming it down on the table. "Felicity! Don't walk out on me right now." He hurried around the table hopping in front of her before she got too far. He grabbed her arm stopping her. 

"Let go of me." She pulled against him as his grip tightened. She pushed against his chest with her free hand. 

Oliver had a tight hold on her but not tight enough of to hurt her. He turned with her still in his hand pulling her behind him. 

"You want to know what they do? I'll show you?" He let her arm go as she dropped down into the chair. He angrily walked away. He pulled out a file full of pictures and slapped it down on the table. "Take a look," he commanded. 

She looked down at the folder in front of her. Pictures were spilling out and before she even picked them up she could see the blood clearly in some of the photos. 

"This is what Bratva does," he said. Felicity flipped through more of the pictures. He could see the range of emotions flash across her face. Horror, anguish, disgust. Those were all of the things Bratva stood for. "They don't care if you're a child, a woman, or someone innocent that knows absolutely nothing. They eliminate anything that is considered a threat."

Broken and bloodied bodies covered each picture. Men, women all fallen victim to the organization. Having looked at enough, Felicity slid the papers back across the table to Oliver. 

"They have taken my best friend and years of my life," he continued. "Please don't let them take you away from me. Don't let your body end up in one of these pictures."

"How is it fair for you to be concerned about me, but not the other way around." She crossed her arms across her chest awaiting his answer.

"Because I can handle this," he said. "I can handle this because I've been trained. What I can't handle is you ending up dead."

“So, I along with your family, we’re just supposed to ignore that you put yourself in harm’s way?”

"You've been just fine these weeks it seems." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. 

He closed his eyes at the poor choice of words. He blamed it on the jealousy he felt from Ray wanting to be with her. "Felicity that's not what I meant. I..."

"We aren't together right now because of choices you made." Her voice broke as she hurled his accusation back at him. "But don't you dare say I wouldn't mourn you. That's low."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Taking her hands in his he rested his forehead against her knuckles. She didn’t bristle away from his touch or stiffen up; maybe that was a good sigh. "Felicity don't go see your father again. Please," he pleaded. "I don't trust him.” 

"I'm not an idiot Oliver and I clearly know now what he's capable of. I did this to help you out. I know my way around a computer and I covered my tracks. You now have the tools to arrest him. I gave you everything you need to know, so you could end this. I thought you were tired of this life? I thought you wanted to be done with it, so you could be free."

"I don’t want my freedom to come at the cost of your life,” he answered.

"How noble of you,” she mumbled.

“Felicity, what do you want me to say or do? Tell me and I will do it.”

"I don't know," she screamed. "I don't know okay. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want to go back to just being in your arms feeling loved and content.”

"I want that too.” Oliver hung his head. “You know I want that more than anything."

“But we can’t change the past can we?” She smiled weakly as the brim of tears in her eyes asked to be released.

He flipped the drive between his fingers; the key to the steps of getting his freedom. “Thank you for this. I will get it to our team and we will go from there,” he told her.

“Well, you are welcome. I need to go now.” She pushed his hands away as she quickly tried to make it to the stairs.

“Felicity,” he called out to her.

He grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. She let her body go where Oliver directed her until she found herself in his arms.

“Thank you,” he said again. He pulled her body up against his wrapping his arm around her waist. He brushed her hair away from her face dragging his thumb down the outline of her cheek. “I love and miss you so much. Just know that you still have my heart and I will not give you or us up.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek that Felicity leaned into. "Be careful and leave the dangerous stuff alone." He leaned in going for her lips as she turned her head causing his lips to brush against the corner of hers. She glanced down to the floor and saw the picture of herself that Oliver had been studying. She felt a rush of emotions wave through her. She missed him dearly, but was she ready to say come back home with me, just yet. More thinking and reflecting needed to be done before she could answer that. She finally removed herself from his grasp. “Goodbye Oliver.”

 ***

Felicity sat in her restroom on the edge of her tub exhausted from having thrown up everything she had eaten and didn't eat that day. On the counter of the sink sat three pregnancy tests each showing positive results in their own unique ways. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that bombshell was dropped! Let me know your thoughts!!!


	14. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thanks for the overwhelming response on the last chapter. It made me beyond happy. I hope I replied to everyone because I really tried to! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! :)

"So not only have you been made, but you made yourself."

Oliver sat in Waller's office as she yelled through her rant for almost thirty minutes nonstop. He had prepared himself for this; he knew she would be pissed. Her heels clacked against her floor as she paced back and forth in front of her desk. He had given them the flash drive and the team was currently going through everything with a fine tooth comb, and also told Waller what really happened.  

"I tried every way to get the information, but I could never get close enough."

"It was because you didn't want to do what was necessary. You fought me every way on this case. There was always a problem or you were hesitant and now I know why."

She saw this as a potential problem in the beginning. That's why she initiated the shooting at Oliver's club, in an effort to push his hand because of his hero complex. Seems the only thing it did was make him become even more boyfriend material, the exact opposite of what she was going for.

"What is the problem,” Oliver asked “We got the information. We got the necessary intel to bring Noah in. Once we have him, we can have everyone else." 

"I don't care about you sleeping with her,” Waller continued. “But what rubs me the wrong way is that you were out there making a home when you were supposed to be doing a job. A job that you asked for.”

"I never asked for this," he yelled. "I never asked for you to give me her.”

"You asked for this life when you had John bring you to me. I built you up into this steel agent and you threw it all around for some girl in short skirts and bright lipsticks."

"She's not just some girl, alright." He pushed himself out of the chair getting in her face. 

"Wow," Waller said with a light laugh. She could see the anger radiating off of him. "She did a number on you." She let out a low whistle as she shook her head walking off.

She waved her hand dismissing him. "Go back with the team and come up with a formidable plan to bring Noah in, so I can finally be rid of this case and you."

"You got it boss," he snapped at her walking to the door. 

"I hope she was worth it."

"She is." Oliver opened the door and slammed it shut before taking a seat between John and Slade. He couldn't wait for this chapter of his life to be done. 

* * *

 It took two days for Felicity to process what three tests revealed to her. She was pregnant. Even if she didn’t want to process it, the nausea, changing appetite, dizziness, and constant hormonal changes drilled the fact home. She had been so busy contributing everything to the breakup, but when she took a step back it was clear. She was definitely pregnant.

She and Oliver were careful. They used protection, plus she was on birth control. Only once did they not and she had been replaying that night over and over in her mind. He kept saying I love you over and over and she wanted to say it back, but he wouldn't let her. She knew she loved him before that night, but that's when it really drove home for her. 

She sat in bed with her legs tucked under her staring at Oliver's name in her phone. Should she call him? He needed to know and it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to find out eventually. Only way would be if she packed up and ran off; that would call even more problems, so that was a definite no. Her thumb hovered over his name as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. There had been no more contact between them since she left him in his bunker.  _I will not give you or us up._ Little did he know that the us part had grown by one more. They didn’t even have their relationship figured out, so how would they deal with this latest development. How do you tell your ex-boyfriend that you are now pregnant with his child?

Scrolling down to Iris name, she hit call. Iris picked up a couple of rings later. "Hello,” she answered groggily. 

Felicity pulled her phone away looking at the time, not realizing that it was after midnight. She would've never called Iris this late if she knew. How long had she just been sitting in her bed. "I'm sorry," Felicity quickly said. "I didn't realize what time it was. Just...just go back to sleep."

Felicity ended the call and threw her phone back on her bed. She pushed it away pulling her legs up to her chest, she shut her eyes leaning her head back against the headboard.

***

Felicity stretched out across her sofa watching a movie she didn't recognize. After tossing and turning for over an hour, she had given up and marched to the front. She heated up a leftover slice of pizza and paired it with a bottle of ginger ale and so far so good. Now as she let her food settle, she mindlessly watched this action flick play out on her screen. He phone was off in her bedroom, and she just let the grunts and gunfire on the screen take her mind away. 

"Felicity Megan Smoak!"

Felicity jumped at the sound of her full name being yelled while someone banged on her door. Quickly realizing it was none other than Iris on the other side. Tossing her blanket off of her, she ran to the door as Iris knocked again. She pulled it open to find Iris in sweats with a very prominent scowl on her face. She was going to have the neighbors calling the cops. 

"Iris what the hell?"

"You hung up on me." Iris brushed past Felicity entering her place. When Felicity hung up on her and she couldn't reach her again, she grew concerned. She tried to call her, but Felicity never picked up. 

"What? Iris are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded. 

"Iris, I didn't mean for you to come here especially this late. You didn't..."

"What happened," Iris asked. She took a seat on the sofa pulling her hoodie over her head tossing it behind her. 

Felicity dropped down on the arm of her sofa resting her head in her hands. "Like I said, I didn't mean to call..."

"Alright," Iris yelled cutting the obvious lie off. "I am here. I am here for you. You can't shut me out because I'm not letting you."

"I'm not trying to shut you out Iris, I just feel like I shouldn't have to subject you to this constantly." She felt so bad about constantly going to Iris and crying to her. Iris had her own life. She had her own boyfriend, job and family. She shouldn’t have to drop her things and run to her side just because her life was currently falling apart. She should be able to figure something out for herself.

Iris grabbed Felicity pulling her down on the sofa. "Listen," Iris linked their fingers together. "Don't you ever think I would get tired of you Felicity Smoak." 

"Iris I've literally cried to you for almost two months now, I mean even I'm tired of myself." This had to be the most emotion she'd ever showed in her lifetime. Vulnerability, crying and hormonal. God, she was a mess. 

"Do we have to take a walk down memory lane to remember how bad things got during my Eddie phase, my mother, and then the beginning of Barry and I? You were there during it all and never complained. So let me return the favor and be here for you."

"I'm pregnant,” Felicity blurted out. It was like a small weight was being lifted off of her shoulders as she finally admitted it to someone other than herself. 

Iris's mouth dropped open as her grip on Felicity's hand tightened. "Wow. Are you...are you sure?"

"According to the three pregnancy tests I took a couple of days ago, I think there's a pretty good chance I am."

Iris started putting the pieces to the puzzle together, and Felicity's sudden change in eating habits shot to the forefront. A clear sign. "And I take it the infamous father doesn't know yet."

"Nope." Felicity sat back with a loud sigh. "I was thinking about calling him before I hit your name, but I chickened out. I guess I'm still trying to process it myself you know." Felicity picked at her nails keeping her eyes low.  

"This has made everything so much more complicated,” she continued. “I don't want him to feel like he has to be with me because of a baby. I mean..."

"Felicity. Let me stop you right there," Iris cut her off. "I'm sorry, but that's nonsense. You may get mad at this, but I have to say it. Oliver loves you. He wants you back even without knowing about this baby. Quit doubting yourself and what you meant to him.” She grabbed Felicity’s chin having her look her in the eyes. “What you still mean to him. I know it's not simple and because of everything involved. Even if the two of you don’t get back together now or ever, this baby deserves both its mother and father. I know you still have to come to terms with this, but when you do decide to tell Oliver, I will support you. If you and Oliver become co-parents, or get married and live happily ever after, I will support that as well."

Felicity nodded knowing that Iris was right. She wasn’t mad at her for telling her the truth because it’s what she needed to hear. It’s why she called her in the first place. She linked her arm through Iris's and leaned her head against her shoulder. "You know this baby is going to have one hell of a godmother," she said.

Iris peered down at her with a wide grin. "Are you serious," she asked.

"Of course. Who else would I pick? I trust you with my life."

Iris titled her head against Felicity's. "I'm going to cry," she said wiping her eyes. "That's such an honor."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"I am pretty good, huh," Iris sniffed.

Felicity wiped the tear away from Iris cheek. "The best," she smiled.

Iris wiped the remainder of her tears away sitting up. "Since we can't have wine, I know you have some ice cream. Will this little one let you enjoy it, that's the question." Iris rubbed her hand across Felicity's stomach. 

"I don't know," Felicity groaned as Iris disappeared into the kitchen. "Okay little one." Felicity palmed her stomach. "We've been having it rough these last few days, but I am begging you from my soul to let me still have my ice cream. I will even subject myself to vegetables for you if I have to. Please."

After giving her belly a pep talk for a quick moment, Felicity looked up to see that Iris was back. She stood over her with the carton in her outstretched hand and a smirk on her face. "I think I'm going to really enjoy this," she grinned.

"Shut up and give me that spoon, so we can test this out," Felicity laughed.

* * *

Felicity walked into the hospital with a determined stride. She took the elevator up to the fifth floor in search of Caitlin. She found her in the hallway talking to a coworker.

“Hey, this is a surprise.” They exchanged a hug. Caitlin had been out of the country with one of her non profit organizations and she had only been back a couple of days. Felicity didn’t know how the girl did it all. Caitlin filled her in on some of the details as they walked down the hall.

“What’s going on with you,” Caitlin asked.

There was no easy or short answer for that question. "I need a favor," Felicity started. 

Worry flashed across Caitlin's face as she grabbed Felicity's hand. "Sure. Come in my office." 

Caitlin stopped by her secretary’s desk asking her to hold all her calls except emergencies. Felicity walked inside having a seat as Caitlin shrugged off her lab coat hanging it up. 

"So," Caitlin sat behind her desk. "What do you need?"

"I need you to run a pregnancy test."

"On you?"

"What? Yes, on me Caitlin. Who else?"

"Right," she said with a slight laugh. "This just sort of caught me off guard. So why do you think you're pregnant," Caitlin asked. 

"Because a trio of pregnancy tests said that I am." She pretty much knew the outcome was true and felt better after talking with Iris, but being the person that she was, she wanted to take the 100% fail proof test.

"Wow," Caitlin exhaled. 

"Exactly."

"So there's definitely a strong possibility you're pregnant. When was your last cycle?"

"Forever ago," she answered. "Oliver and I had unprotected sex once, but I'm on the pill, so did that small percentage really catch me?"

"Well," Caitlin started. She went right into doctor mode rattling off facts. "Birth control is not always guaranteed. That small chance is there for a reason. However, there are things that can affect the birth control. Things like certain medicines, missed dosage, out of wack schedules."

The word medicine began to ring over in Felicity's head over and over. She didn't know why she didn't connect the dots earlier. "Medicine," she said quietly. "I was on antibiotics..."

"When you had the..."

"Flu." They both said it at the same time as Felicity sulked down into her seat. 

Felicity ran her hands through her hair sighing in frustration. Of course that's the way she got knocked up; she always said cold medicine was evil. Caitlin came from around her desk and sat in the chair beside her.

"If you are, what would be so bad about it," Caitlin asked. 

Of course. For a moment, Felicity forgot Caitlin didn't know about everything that was going on. Felicity loved Caitlin, but she always found herself confiding in Iris more. It had to do with her and Iris being friends since freshman year, with Caitlin coming on later. 

"Oliver and I aren't together," she said. It still felt surreal to say that.

"Oh. What happened?" Caitlin knew she had been gone, but she didn't think she missed that much. Last she remembered they were together when Robert got sick. 

"It's complicated," Felicity sighed. "We just...we just needed some time apart so to speak." That was the best way to sum it up considering all things involved. 

"Well, do you still want to take the test?”

Felicity nodded as she began to take her jacket off.

Caitlin hopped up and went in search of the necessary supplies. It took about five minutes for her to gather everything. First she took Felicity’s pressure that was a bit high, not a surprise to Felicity at all because nothing had been stress free for weeks.

“This is definitely not within protocol, but who needs that when one of your friends is in the middle of a crisis,” Caitlin joked. She motioned for Felicity to roll her sleeve up. Felicity tensed up at the needle as soon as it touched her skin. “Felicity, I thought we were past this stage of your life,” she laughed. “Now do I have to talk to you like I talk to my many kids who run through here?”

“No,” Felicity sighed. She hated needles and that was never changing. She counted out loud to three as she looked away and Caitlin finally pierced her skin. In a span of thirty seconds, it was all over and she was wiped off with a purple band aid covering her puncture.

“Luckily for us, I’m such a dedicated doctor that I have my own personal mini lab in here. This shouldn’t take too long, how about you get comfortable over on my sofa,” Caitlin suggested. Felicity nodded and went to take seat on the sofa. She grabbed a pillow bracing it in front of herself. Bracing herself for the news, she already knew basically.

*** 

“Hey.” Caitlin lightly shook Felicity who had fallen asleep across her couch. “It’s done.”

Felicity sat up rubbing her hair back into place; she didn't know she had fallen asleep.

“Here you go,” Iris handed her the results. Her eyes scanned the paper and yes she was pregnant. There was no way out of it now. There was no way to fight scientific evidence.

  
"Thanks, Cait,” she said quietly.

Caitlin sat next to her as she rubbed her back. "I have to ask this okay. Are you going to keep it and go through with this?

"Yeah. I'm having this baby."

Caitlin gave her a comforting smile. "I will get you set up with a proper doctor and get you the best prenatal care I know, don't worry, I will handle that for you. As soon as I have your appointment details, I'll get them to you. I would do your care in a heartbeat, but since I only work in pediatrics, I don't feel comfortable being over your care."

"I understand," Felicity nodded. "I didn't expect you to, I just needed to be with someone I was comfortable with for the ultimate confirmation basically." With Oliver being the high profile person he is, she didn't want to risk any leaks. She wanted to be in control of this pregnancy and tell people when she was ready. 

Felicity folded the paper up shoving it down in her purse as she stood up. Caitlin stood up next to her giving her a warm smile. Felicity pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"Any time," Caitlin said squeezing her back. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah.”

“Don’t hesitate to text or call if you need anything. In the meantime try to get some rest and relax.”

As Felicity made her exit, she knew everything was real. There was another human growing inside of her. A human that she and Oliver created before things took a turn for the worse.

* * *

Donna Smoak pulled her door open and greeted Felicity in Donna fashion. She sported some yoga pants and a bright pink top that fell off her shoulders. Felicity could see subtle hints of makeup and her thick blonde tresses cascaded into curls. Donna Smoak and her eccentric style and personality that Felicity wouldn't trade for the world. 

"Surprise," Felicity said as she grinned. 

"My baby." Donna threw her arms around Felicity pulling her into a tight hug. 

"It's been a little while since your last Starling visit, so I figured I would surprise you. Give you a taste of your own medicine."

Donna pulled Felicity inside. "Well this is a welcome surprise. It's good to see you."

"You too mom." Felicity threw her arm around Donna's neck pulling her into another hug. "You too."

"Go put your things away, get comfortable and then come out so I can feed you. You look like you're about to wither away."

If only Donna knew that in time, she would gain more weight than she could account for. "Mom you don't have to fuss over me, but yes ma'am."

Felicity walked to her old room and dropped her bag down in the corner. She plopped down on her bed breathing in the scent of her old home, and her life before she became an adult that fell in love and everything became screwed up. 

After taking a shower and letting the water relax her. Pushing herself away from her vanity after straightening her hair and tying it up in a ponytail, she looked around her room, smirking at how her mom kept everything intact. Her plaques were all over the wall, her ribbons of different activities throughout her childhood and finally her first computer still sat on her desk. No place like home. Even though this place held some of her earliest bad memories, she still felt loved and safe here. The good outweighed the bad. 

The next day while shrugging one of her big MIT sweatshirts on as she stared at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side examining her stomach. It was still flat, but pretty soon her belly would go out as far as she could imagine and her feet would swell. Her breasts would become sorer, her eating habits would be even more screwed up, nausea would get worse before it got better and a whole list of other things. She did a little research on the plane of pregnancy symptoms, so she could know what to expect. 

It was now movie time with Donna.  Felicity plopped down on the couch with the huge bowl of popcorn in her lap. She sent up a silent prayer that she would be able to keep the popcorn down tonight. Glancing at the bottle of water sitting on the coaster next to her, she rolled her eyes. Of all the drink options, this baby only seemed to tolerate water and sprite. Yay, so good and so much fun. 

"You sure you don't want any wine," Donna asked joining her on the couch. 

"No," Felicity shook her head. "You only have white, and you know I prefer my reds." That was a good enough excuse to grant her some time. 

They watched the movie in silence munching on the popcorn. Patrick Swayze danced across the screen. Dirty Dancing was one of her favorite movies, and for as much as Felicity tried to focus on his swinging hips, her mind kept wandering. She didn't even notice when the end credits were rolling on the screen. 

"Okay Felicity." Donna clicked the television off. She took the bowl from Felicity sitting it down on the coffee table. 

"What," Felicity asked swallowing the last kernels in her hand. 

"Did you forget that you're my daughter. I've known how to read you since you let out that first cry in the hospital." 

Felicity huffed a small laugh straightening herself up. 

 Donna knew it was more than a I miss you visit when Felicity showed up. The entire day before, she had yet to mention Oliver or anything going on back in Starling. She would catch her staring off into the distance throughout the day just like she did during this movie. "Now I would love to think that you're just here because you love and miss me so much, but I can sense that something is going on. Talk to me."

Felicity pulled her legs up to her chest resting her head against her knees. 

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled. "I'm pregnant with Oliver's child and we're not even together anymore." 

The tears began to slowly fall from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. 

Donna's eyes widened as she took in what her daughter had just said. She scooted closer to her, cradling her face in her hands turning her towards her. She swiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Oh sweetie."

Felicity laid her head in her mother's lap and for the first time since she got the news, she cried. Cried at the weight and realization of what the situation was. Even after talking to Iris and Caitlin, it was as if it really just hit her. It was something about the way a mother could bring it out of you.

Donna smoothed her hair down as she tried her best to soothe her. "You want to start from the beginning," Donna asked once Felicity quieted. 

Felicity brushed the piece of hair out of her fair that had fallen down. She sniffed the remainder of her tears away clearing her throat. "We've been broken up for almost two months," she started. 

"What happened?"

"He..." Felicity turned stretching out across the couch head still in her lap. Felicity stuttered on her words not knowing how to properly articulate a response. She couldn't tell the whole truth, so it was hard.

"Cheated," Donna questioned. 

Felicity was snapped out of her thoughts looking up into Donna's now pointed eyes. "What? No, of course not."

"Good because I would go and give him a piece of my mind."

Felicity smiled an appreciative smile. That was one thing she was lucky to be able to say, at least to her knowledge, she's never been cheated on. That thought never crossed her mind in regards to Oliver. 

"His family became too much?"

"No. They're great," Felicity answered. 

"I can't think of much more, so I'm going to need a little help here."

There was no need to interrupt Donna's bubble just to tell her that her ex-husband was a wanted criminal. What could she do about it, other than have even bigger regrets. "It was his work. He started shutting me out and putting it before me." That was the best scenario she could come up with that touched on what really happened.

"How has the breakup been?"

"He gave me space the first couple of weeks. But now..."

"You miss him? Most of all, you still love him, that's the problem? You're struggling with taking him back because you don't want to seem weak."

"That's not..."

"I get it," Donna cut her off. "You have had walls built up since you were seven Felicity and I can't blame you. I didn't give you the best example of a loving relationship with your father. He left and I had a revolving door of non-steady relationships. Then once you got older and it was time for you to put yourself out there, you ended up hurt. You found Oliver and thought it would be different."

Felicity nodded reluctantly. Her mother definitely knew her.

"I saw you and Oliver together. I saw the love on his sleeve and how you desperately tried to hide how smitten you were. You were happy and I was happy for you. The thing is sweetie, no relationship is perfect. If the love is strong enough, you have to be willing to fight for each other."

Felicity told her mother about how Oliver said he wasn't giving them up and how he implied that he intended to fight. She told him about everything he said implying that what they had was real. Part of her believed it, but was she ready to fight as well. 

"Oliver would be a great father, you know," Felicity sniffed. They briefly discussed kids and when they did it was not during a heavy conversation. He would joke by saying their kids would have his looks and her brains. Oliver was caring and loving. She saw him with kids during charity events and the way he was with Thea. Sure that wasn't the same as your own children, but there was never been a doubt in her mind that Oliver would be awesome. 

"It just that...it wasn't supposed to happen like this mom. I was supposed to marry him and then a couple of months later we get the great news after trying. Instead, I've ended up pregnant because my flu medicine overpowered my birth control and I'm not with the father." Even though she didn't have great examples of love, she was like any other girl. She watched Disney and read romance novels. She envisioned a guy sweeping her off her feet and marrying her and then raising the perfect family. So far, nothing was going that way. 

"I know we sometimes get caught up in what we want our perfect life to be. But that's impossible, nothing is perfect. Love certainly isn't."

Felicity knew that; she knew nothing was perfect. But she fooled herself into thinking things with Oliver were. He came and swept her off her feet making her feel loved and then he left, just like the others. 

As if she read her mind, Donna called Felicity, pulling her from her thoughts. "Oliver is not your father, so you can't look at it from that perspective."

Felicity sat up pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her hands. "I mean if you could go back in time and be with dad again, would you?"

"Your father never tried to mend the broken fences between us. He never said sorry, he never explained why he left and he never reached out to you. If he showed remorse or even fought to be there for you, things might have turned out different, but he didn't. Oliver is making an effort even without knowing about this little miracle.” Donna placed her hand against Felicity’s stomach giving it a slight squeeze. He wants you Felicity Smoak back, the baby will just give extra incentive to fight once he finds out. So, no I can't tell you not to take Oliver back. I can't tell you that he's going to be a deadbeat and never want anything to do with your child."

Donna pointed at Felicity's heart. "Because deep down you know he's not. You know that's not your Oliver. I know you came here for me to tell you what to do, but I can't baby. What I can tell you is to follow your heart. Don't fight what it is feeling. Don't let the past interfere with the future." 

Felicity nodded wiping the tears away. 

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby," Donna loudly shrieked. 

Felicity let out a loud laugh because she had been waiting on that reaction. 

Donna pulled Felicity into a tight hug. “Now I can start back working on my first grandchild book I’ve been working on sporadically over the years. I started it when you turned twenty-one and officially became an adult.”

“Oh mom,” Felicity laughed. She pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Never change.” 

* * *

Felicity was in the middle of trying to take a nap. The baby wouldn't let her properly sleep at night, but kept her exhausted. She desperately wanted the child to make its mind up. Sleep or no sleep. Preferably sleep because she was tired. 

"Felicity, sweetie."

Felicity turned over in the bed to see Donna peeking through her bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"Someone's here to see you," Donna said. 

"Who?"

"Oliver," Donna answered. 

"Oliver?" She shot up in the bed throwing her covers off. How did he know she was here? 

"Yes," Donna nodded. "He's in the hallway outside, and no I didn't call him," she clarified as Felicity walked past her with suspicious eyes. 

She pulled the door open and stepped outside. Oliver turned at the sound of her. He stepped back putting space between them as she closed the door behind her. He stood before her in a casual clothes looking a bit jet lagged. His facial hair had grown out a little more. She cleared her throat before beginning. 

"What are you doing here," she asked. 

"I know you said you wanted time and I respect that..."

Felicity could hear the but coming. 

"But considering what's going on, after a couple of days of not hearing from you or seeing you, I grew worried." 

"How did you know I was here though?" 

"I took a gamble. I saw Curtis in Jitters and he asked how I was coping with you out of town. That's when I realized he didn't know about us, so I kind of took a wild and hopeful guess you could say."

Felicity hadn't told Curtis because she didn't feel like discussing it and truthfully, every time she said the words, it became a little more real. 

"And no," Oliver continued. "I didn't have anyone trace your phone or well attempt to anyway."

"So you just hopped on a plane and chanced it?"

He nodded. "I actually used a private QC plane," he answered much to her surprise. 

"Wow."

Just then the door cracked open startling both of them. Donna walked out with her coat and purse in hand. "So, I totally forgot that I need to run to town for a bit."

Felicity crossed her arms narrowing her eyes as Oliver stood quietly. She knew exactly what her mother was doing.

"I'll be back dear." She kissed her cheek before patting Oliver on the arm and disappearing down the stairs. 

"Want to come inside," Felicity offered. 

Once inside, they both took a seat on the couch letting silence fill the room. Oliver was the first to break the deafening quiet.

"When I couldn't find you, I sort of panicked. This case and everything has my mind all screwed up."

"I haven't talked to him since Oliver. He hasn't reached out to me either."

She nodded. She could understand why he freaked out thinking something had happened. "I didn't mean to worry you like that.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “It’s my second nature to worry. But, I did come for something else as well.”

“Oh?” Felicity looked up waiting on Oliver to continue.

"We're preparing to bring Noah in, and I just wanted to let you know and check to see if you were really okay with it."

"You wanted to check with me?"

"Yeah, I mean he still is your father."

She got up walking around gathering her racing thoughts for a moment. 

"Well, he gave up those privileges when he left, so any chances of me looking out for him are long gone," she said. The first step of her ridding herself of him and that part of her life was getting the evidence to put him away. 

Oliver stood up gingerly walking behind her. "You sure?"

She felt his presence behind her as she kept her back turned to him. "Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure." She turned looking up into his concerned eyes. "Thanks for asking though."

"No problem." He held her gaze until she diverted her eyes away. She took a seat back down on the couch. 

"I didn't get you in trouble did I," she asked. "I mean; you didn't get tortured or like banned on my behalf?"

He looked up seeing a smile on her face. A smile that he hadn't seen in a while. A smile that was real and for him.  He smiled in return shaking his head. "No, I didn't," he lightly laughed. 

She laughed back sounding like music to his ears.

"It's not a Hollywood movie Felicity."

"I don't know. I think it may be. I'm just waiting on someone to yell cut."

"Getting banned would be great though because then I could finally move on to..."

Felicity looked up meeting his eyes as he cut his words off. 

"To the more important things in my life. Won't happen until this case is closed and then that's when my life can truly start," he finished. 

It wasn't fair for him to basically ask her to wait for him. He was the cause of all of this. 

"I'm sorry. I know you said to stop apologizing, but I just want you to know that I am." Oliver never wanted to hurt Felicity. "I basically ripped your world apart by lying to you. I hurt you and caused you inconceivable amounts of pain. I'm essentially no better than Cooper and your father, who hurt you."

"Oliver you’re not..."

"No let me finish," he said. 

She nodded as she sealed her lips and let Oliver continue. 

"What I felt for you is real. What I still feel for you is real. You awakened a part of me that I didn't think I had. When Tommy died and I started this journey, I made peace with the fact that I would never find someone who would get me, the real me. Then I walked into that coffee shop, and yes it was under false pretenses, but soon you held me in the palm of your hands. You were the missing piece and my life and now that I've had you in it, I don't want to know life without it."

“I hear you Oliver,” she said. “I really do.”

He nodded and stood up looking like he was preparing to leave.

"Do you want to stay the night," she blurted out. 

“Huh,” he asked confused.

“I mean, you came all the way here and I’m sure you’re tired from the flight. Also, my mom would probably be upset if I didn’t at least make the offer. She would say that wasn’t how she raised me. This would stop you from getting a hotel just for the night,” she rambled off.

Oliver smiled at the infamous rambling Felicity. It had been a while since that part of her made an appearance. “Sure, I would like that very much.”

 ***

Felicity slowly cracked her eyes open and could feel a weight on her side. It took a couple of moments for it to register that it was Oliver's arm around her waist. She forgot that he ended up sleeping in her bed. Her mother’s spare room had been turned into a crafts and hobbies room, so he couldn’t even step foot in there. The couch was not comfortable to sleep on, so she offered him the other side of her bed. Sometime during the night, their bodies drew to one another like magnets at the familiarity of their position.

In their usual position his face was buried in her hair, his arm around her with his hand flattened against her stomach. A quick panic raced through her as she thought for a moment that he knew. He didn't. He didn't realize just what the double meaning was with his hand in that position. She glanced over at the clock and it was after ten. This was the first time since everything that she had slept past the crack of dawn and woke up actually feeling rested. She hovered her hand over his closing her eyes as the realization of her...their predicament came to mind. 

She covered his hand with hers sighing at the contact. Gosh, she missed him so much. She missed this. The comfort of waking up in the arms of the man she loved and still loves so deeply. The contentment, the feeling of home. Lying there now, all she could think about was waking up this way a couple of years from now, in each other's arms listening to the morning noise until a sound of small shuffling feet interrupts their alone time. Their child would hop in the bed between them and they would tickle him or her until they begged for pancakes. 

His hand flexed under hers. "Felicity."

Oliver's faint voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Are you awake," he asked. 

She responded by turning in his arms. In response Oliver pulled at one of the curls in Felicity's face. She hated how it would curl up after a shower, so she always tried to straighten it, but he liked the messy curls. He would run his fingers through the pile of messy curls just to annoy her. As he kept his eyes on her, his fingers traced the outline of her cheek before hovering over her bottom lip. 

Felicity slowly brought her hand up tracing the outline of his eyes. The eyes that she would stare in and let hypnotize her. She could feel the pull between them. Oliver's unsureness of whether to make a move or her desire to let her guard down. 

He leaned in slowly as she pushed herself up until their lips met softly. She closed her eyes as not pulling away from the kiss. She felt him wipe away the tear that she didn't know had leaked from the corner of her eye. "I love you. I can’t accept losing you," he whispered against her lips. "You are my life."

His hand cupped her face as the kiss deepened as she felt nerves in the pit of her stomach awakening. She sighed against his lips as she felt the swipe of Oliver's tongue across her lips. She opened up more allowing him inside as she melted into his touch. Her hormones went into overdrive as she began to long for him. Weeks of missing him and longing for more than just chaste touches and kisses. 

She could feel the words I'm pregnant on the tip of her tongue. "Oliver, I. I'm..."

As if on cue, her stomach began to twist in knots and a wave of nausea and heat washed over her. Of course this would happen now of all times. She tried to push it out of her mind, but if she waited any longer, she would throw up all over her and Oliver. 

"I have to go to the restroom," she squeaked out. 

She pushed away from him as he called her name behind her. She bolted across the room until she entered her restroom. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it. Her body bucked and fought against her until she kneeled over the toilet. Everything came out of her along with emotions from everything that happened just moments ago with Oliver.

_I love you. I can't accept losing you. You are my life._

"Felicity are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she yelled back. That was far from the truth. "Little one please stop," she whispered. So morning sickness was indeed real and not an exaggeration. She used to think some women made it worse than what it really was, but boy was her mind changed now. This was becoming an everyday occurrence. 

After relieving her body of what seemed like everything she had digested over the past few days, she grabbed her toothbrush in an effort to rid her mouth of this rotten taste. She somehow had enough strength left to take a quick shower and gather herself. 

When she finally emerged from her bathroom, she found Oliver on the phone as he sat at the foot of her bed. "Yeah, I'll be there as quick as I can." He hung up the phone noticing her in the room now.

"Are you okay," he asked ignoring her question. He walked up to her studying her carefully. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "But what's going on with you," she asked. 

"Uh." 

She could tell Oliver thought for a moment to lie to her, but using his better judgment he confided in her. 

"That was John. He told me that Argus has accelerated the timetable on your father."

She looked down at their conjoined hands not knowing when that happened "When you say accelerate, how soon do you mean?"

"They want to bring him in tonight," he answered. "So, I have to go now." He squeezed her hands dropping them before grabbing his bag up. "Can I use your restroom..."

Before Felicity could talk herself out of it, her mouth began to move. "I'm going with you," she said.

"What? Felicity, no..."

She moved back in front of him cutting off his protest. "Don't tell me no okay. I'm not asking to go with you, John and whoever else when you go get him. I just want to be there when you bring him in. I...I need to do this Oliver."

"Felicity it doesn't matter where you are at, this is still dangerous. I think it's best if you stay here with your mother for the time being. You will be safe and..."

"Listen," she cut him off again. "Either I go with you right now, or as soon as you walk out that door, I will catch a flight myself."

"Felicity." Oliver sighed in frustration. He paced around trying to find a way to talk her out of this. There was no way. He knew if he didn't let her join, she would find a way even without him. 

"Alright," he agreed. "Give me ten minutes to shower and then we can go."

As Felicity packed her bag, she played the short morning events over in her mind. Waking up in his arms, kissing him, envisioning their life together. It all felt and seemed so right. 

Oliver needed to know about the baby. He needed to know he would be a father. She was going to confess it to him, but with that one phone call he had switched right back into Argus agent mode. If she told him now, would he be distracted? So distracted that he ended up hurt in some way on the job. She didn't want to cause that, so maybe waiting for now was the best case scenario. Also, maybe accelerating things would work out for the best. The sooner this case from hell was over, the sooner they could move on with their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter and it was on the more emotional side of things. Your favorite villain Waller returned; I know how everyone missed her. ;) Donna showed up! Also, I really enjoyed writing the friendship scenes this chapter; they are some of my favorites to do. Another Olicity talk and moment. Lastly, I know a lot of people were hoping Felicity told Oliver this chapter, but I chose for her not to just yet. She's still working through a lot emotion wise and even though she wants to, her mind is going in a million different directions. The case is still the big elephant in the room with them. So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know your thoughts!!! :)


	15. Shedding Some of The Past

Once they made it to the Argus base, Waller wasn't particularly pleased to see her in tow with Oliver. After some intense glaring and arguing, she finally accepted it. Oliver left out with the team to bring Noah in. Now, Felicity sat down in a secluded room alternating between chewing on her nails and bottom lip, she waited with baited breath for them to return.

She paced back and forth massaging her neck as her mind raced. She would rather be out there with their tech guy Cisco, she thought she heard them say was his name. Maybe she could help in some way. She hated not being able to do anything. Not knowing what was going on and being useless was making her feel uneasy. There wasn't much she could do in this room other than look at the generic television mounted up on the wall. She had none of her supplies with her, only her phone. She pulled it out contemplating if she wanted to try something. Just as she unlocked her phone, the door cracked open and her attention immediately snapped to it. Lyla made her presence known walking into the room carrying two coffee cups. 

Felicity sighed sitting back down. She swiped the strands of her hair that had fallen free behind her ears. 

"I thought you might want some company," Lyla said. She placed the cups down on the table and pulled out the chair next to Felicity taking a seat. 

Felicity's eyes never left the cups. Coffee. She missed it so much, her mouth watered just by looking at the steam rising from the cup. 

"Here you go." Lyla reached a cup to her. 

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though," she reluctantly turned her offer down. 

"Don't worry, it's green tea," Lyla said. 

All of the color drained from Felicity's face. She and Lyla stared at one another for a couple of moments. Lyla gave her an encouraging smile reaching the cup further to her. "It's fine. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Felicity gingerly took the cup with a forced smile. "Thank you."

"Lemon juice and two packs of sugar seemed reasonable," Lyla said. 

Felicity took a sip with a small nod as she swallowed the liquid thickly. She was never a fan of tea and now she had to sacrifice her beloved coffee for this. It paled in comparison. She palmed the cup in her hand tapping it lightly with her aqua tinted fingernails. Felicity grimaced as the taste became stronger to her taste buds; Lyla laughed a soft laugh. 

"The taste will get better, trust me," she said. 

"I'm not feeling too confident about that right now," Felicity said. Her eyes fell down to her stomach that was hidden by the loose hoodie she was wearing. 

Lyla broke the silence placing a comforting hand on Felicity's knee. "Don't worry. I'm not bugged or spying on you. Nothing like that, I promise," Lyla said. "I came to let you know they are on the way back and also see how you were doing." 

Felicity let out a shaky breath at the news. "How did you know," she finally asked. 

"Mother's intuition. You're not far along, but I was watching you and how your hand wouldn't stray too far from your stomach. You turned the coffee down earlier when you got here and Oliver had mentioned before how much you were addicted to it. Also, when you went to the restroom earlier, I might've followed you, only to make sure you were alright and that's when I heard..." Lyla's voice trailed off and Felicity knew what Lyla meant. 

"You're quite perceptive, huh?"

"Job requirement. I kind of forget to shut it off at times."

Felicity huffed a small laugh before turning back to her cup. She swallowed another bitter sip of tea.

"He doesn't know does he," Lyla asked. 

Felicity shook her head. 

"I understand. Learning something of that magnitude in the midst of all of this isn't easy."

"I couldn't tell him right in the middle of going out there tonight. I didn't want to be a distraction to him."

"You could never be a distraction to him Felicity. This may not be my place, but I know Oliver and you're everything but a distraction to him."

“Yeah I don’t know about that. I’m pretty sure he’s in a lot more trouble with Waller because of me now. Even if he says everything is fine, I just don’t see her letting him off so easily.”

“Waller’s threats are a lot more lethal sounding than they actually are. Oliver wants to be free of this life, and trust me, he will be. Once he finds out about that little nugget, no one will be able to stop him.”

***

"No." Waller loudly repeated no a number of times crossing her arms staring Oliver down. They had just returned from bringing Noah in when Oliver went looking for Felicity. He was pissed when he learned that Waller put her in a isolated room away from everyone. Before going to find Felicity, he made sure to pull Waller to the side and let her know just how he felt.

"Are you serious right now," he asked. 

"Yes very much so," she nodded. "Oliver I've reluctantly bent over backwards to accommodate you and your willingness to get too emotionally involved, but I've had enough of you and this woman. I don't like this at all because this isn't how I run my organization.

"What I don't like is you treating her like she's the criminal, when in fact without her, we wouldn't have brought Noah in. Then you had her holed up in some room alone like she was detained suspect. Don't tell me to calm down."

"Oliver, we have classified information that she does not need to be around. You seem to be forgetting that she only means something more to you. She's a stranger to the rest of us Oliver and I for one am not about to let you put my entire organization at risk because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Felicity doesn't care about any of this. She just wants closure from Noah. She risked her life getting you him, the least you could do is let her have ten minutes to talk with him."

Waller sucked in a deep breath and Oliver took it as a win. “Fine,” she waved him off. “Let her talk to him and then I want the two of you out of my sight. I’ve had enough of these sentimental acts. Don’t bring her back here Oliver and I mean it. You, however, will report back here tomorrow night because that is when we will bring the rest of the organization in.”

***

Felicity found herself falling into an easy rapport with Lyla. Even though, she had met her in the past briefly, this was their first time having a real conversation. She turned out not to be anything like Felicity had imagined. She was very easy to talk to and warm. Something that Felicity appreciated at this time.

The door opened and she heard Oliver's familiar voice. "Felicity..."

“That’s my cue,” Lyla whispered.

“Noah is being taken into the interrogation room. John is with Waller,” Oliver told Lyla.

“Got it,” Lyla excused herself. "I'll leave you two."

"Hey Lyla," Felicity called. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lyla gave her a small smile before closing the door behind her. 

Oliver turned back to Felicity just as she launched herself into his arms. Oliver's breath was knocked out of his body as she threw hers arms around his neck in a hug. 

"I'm okay," he whispered into her hair. 

She looked up her eyes searching his to make sure he wasn't lying to her. She glanced over his body seeing no signs of injuries. 

"I'm okay," he repeated. 

"Everything go..."

"Everything went according to plan and Noah is in custody. If you're ready to talk to him, I can take you to him."

Felicity felt her palms grow sweaty at the implication. She exhaled as Oliver held his hand out. She linked her fingers through his and gave him a nod. Oliver lead her out the room down to another secluded area. Gosh, how many were there? 

"You sure about this," Oliver asked once they made it to what Felicity assumed was the holding place.

Felicity looked up into his concerned eyes. "Yes," she nodded. She swiped her hair behind her ear glancing back at the room. "I'm sure. I’m not even going to be in there long, maybe five minutes’ tops.”

Oliver studied Felicity and the situation for a moment. He couldn't lie and say he still didn't feel uneasy about having Felicity talk with Noah. "Alright," he sighed. "Listen, I'll be right on the other side. He won't be able to see me, but I'll see you guys. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, don't hesitate to leave."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No. I'm fine Oliver, I promise." She gave him an appreciative smile as he squeezed her shoulders. She nodded listening as he repeated his instructions and warnings again. "Got it."

He opened the door for her and she stepped into the room. It was gray, dark and dreary just like her mood.

Noah sat behind a steel desk, handcuffed to it. He met her eyes and Felicity couldn't get a read off of them. She pulled a chair out and sat down. Dropping her hands in her lap, she cleared her throat. What to say? What to say when confronting your father about his criminal lifestyle. 

Noah spoke first. "I guess all of our cards are out on the table, huh?" He shrugged clamping his handcuffed hands together. "When they brought me in, I immediately knew it was because of you. You are the only one with the capabilities to get that information. I know you more than you think..."

"You don't know me," she snapped. "You know nothing about me. But over these last months, I've learned about you."

"You know that I'm your father, can't deny that."

"Small technicality," Felicity shrugged. 

"How did you do it," he asked. 

"Do what?"

"Get the info."

Felicity shrugged keeping quiet.

Noah huffed a small laugh. "The peanut trick? That was a good one. I clearly underestimated you."

"I actually am allergic. I wouldn't have been able to use that if you were anything like a father to me, but here we are. You didn't know my allergy, so I used that against you and now you're locked up right where you deserve to be."

She closed her eyes as the memories of the files Oliver showed her tumbled through her mind, Tommy’s death and the ripple effects from it, and all of the things she learned on her own.

"You've played a part in ruining so many people's lives. Your actions set so many things in motion. I can't just look past that because I share part of your DNA. You were never there for me. You never attempted to be, so why should I have any sympathy for you now?"

"What do you want me to say Felicity," he asked. "Nothing I say will make you feel any better. Nothing will change the past. I…"

"I thought I wanted you to say you were sorry, but I don't. I don't need your apologies, or your half assed attempt to show a shred of humanity. I'm just glad that I can now walk out of your life the way you walked out of mines years ago."

As she walked away from him, she could feel like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. That was one part of her past that she was finally letting go of and she couldn't be more than happy to. With her hand on the knob, she turned back to him once more. “You might just be the tech guy, but you might as well have pulled the trigger or whatever way they decided to kill. You’re no better than them. You’re a monster and I hope you rot in here. I just wanted to make sure that you knew the daughter you gave up played a big part in causing your downfall.”

* * *

Oliver held the door of Big Belly open for Felicity as she walked through. When they left Argus, her stomach began to growl as loud as the car engine. Oliver offered to pick her something up, and she opted for her favorite burgers. "You want to grab a booth while I place the orders," he asked. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "Get me..."

"A belly buster, all the way with fries and a large mint chocolate shake," he finished her sentence. 

"That's it," she smiled.

As Oliver walked up to the counter, Felicity found a booth near the back. She slid into the seat by the window looking out of it. She took a long sigh thinking of everything that happened today. Her father was now being held in a top secret facility because of his countless crimes. Only good thing was that he agreed to give them the rest of the info needed to bring in the rest of Bratva. 

She was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically. She was starving and nauseous all at the same time. With all of this plus the pregnancy, it was a miracle she was still able to make it through the day. 

The buzzing of her phone took her out of her thoughts and she looked down at her phone to see Caitlin calling. She glanced back at Oliver who was still standing in line. 

"Hey Cait," she answered. 

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

"I got your appointment set up. The doctor is Dr. James Anderson; he comes highly recommended and I know him from our fellowship days."

Felicity listened to Caitlin rattle off the cliff notes version of what to expect at her appointment. So in three days she would have an exact estimate of how far along she was, even though she knew already. She would see what her baby looked like. The thought of that scared and excited her. 

"How are you feeling," Caitlin asked. "Have you been taking it easy and getting rest?"

"As much as I can," Felicity answered. 

"And Oliver still doesn't know," Caitlin questioned. 

"No, not yet."

There was a prolonged silence on the phone and Felicity braced herself for Caitlin next wave of advice that she knew was coming. 

"Felicity, you shouldn't go through this alone. Iris and I are here. Your mother as well, but you're going to need Oliver. I don't know all the details of what happened, but I do know that baby will need its father. It's okay to lean on him if you need to."

The entire time Caitlin gave her advice, Felicity couldn't take her eyes off Oliver. Felicity felt her emotions rising again. 

"I know," she whispered quietly closing her eyes. She glanced back up at Oliver. She sighed not able to find the right words. "As soon as I tell him it becomes real. And this," she finished. "This scares me honestly." 

"It's okay to be scared. This is monumental and life changing."

Felicity blinked back the tears. "I'm going to tell him; I just need to find the right time."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to let you go. I'll text you the details and make sure you get some rest okay."

Felicity nodded wiping the corner of her eyes. "Yes ma'am. I'll talk to you later."

She ended the call right as Oliver walked up carrying two trays. 

"Yay," she smiled widely as Oliver slid her tray towards her.

"Here you go." 

"Thank you." Felicity all but cheered at the sight of the food.  

They ate in silence while taking awkward glances at one another. God when did life get so complicated for them? There were so many times where they would snuggle up in a booth here, share a milkshake and laugh until milk threatened to come out of her nose.

She pushed her thoughts away along with the now empty tray. "So what's next," she asked. “What happens now with the case?”

"Felicity, how are you," Oliver asked. "I don't want to talk about what's going on with the case. How are you feeling right now?"

"A lot better now that I've filled up on greasy goodness."

Oliver leaned over the table forcing Felicity to look in his eyes. "Felicity you know you don't have to joke with me."

She closed her eyes at the softness of his voice. The way he was always able to reach her even when she didn't want to be reached. "I'm okay," she smiled weakly. She wiped her hands on her napkins before throwing it down. 

"Listen. I'm just...I know these last two months have been hard for you and it's partially my fault. Well pretty much all of my fault," he said. 

"You didn't make him ditch my mother and I for a lifestyle filled with violence, so that isn't on you."

"I thought I would be a bit more...sad I guess you can say. But I’m actually not," she said. "I mean, I have to move on. I can't keep holding on to things that will never happen. He will never be the father I dreamed of, so it's moot at this point. He’s in the past. I’m just glad I got the chance to make peace with it."

Felicity knew she needed to let it go. There was no need for her to dwell on that. Her father wasn't her father. Can’t stress over things that she couldn’t change. She had to look forward and not backward.

"Felicity are you sure you're alright," Oliver asked her.

She could feel Oliver staring at her intently. She could feel him desperately trying to get a read on her. Keeping her eyes down, she tried to brush off his concerns. "I'm fine," she nodded.  

"You're looking a little pale. Was the food bad," he asked. 

Felicity wanted to blurt out that his child apparently thought it was. At this rate, none of her favorite foods were acceptable. "No," she waved his concerns off. "I think I'm just kind of tired from everything."

Oliver studied her a little more before finally taking her final word for an answer. He stood up holding his hand out. "Come on," he nodded towards the door. "I'll get you home."

 ***

"Felicity." Oliver called her name before looking over to see her slumped against the car door sound asleep. 

She had fallen asleep soon after they got in car to leave Big Belly Burger. He lightly shook her shoulder, but her soft snores only grew louder. He cut the car off undoing his seatbelt and hopped out. Lightly pulling her door open, he held her up gently so he could unhook her belt. 

"Come on," he whispered. 

He slid his arm underneath her and lifted her up in one effortless swoop. On instinct, she wrapped her other arm around him leaning further into his body. Memories of her falling asleep on him many nights flooded his mind. He shook the bitter thoughts away as he climbed the steps leading to her place. Luckily, he had kept his keys in his hand and her apartment key still jangled on his key ring. 

"Here we go." He lightly nudged her door open with his foot and made their way inside. 

He walked her to her room and gently placed her down on her bed. "Felicity." He called her name again to no avail. He pulled her shoes off sitting them on the floor. Straightening her in the bed, he covered her up. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple. He let his lips linger on her skin savoring the feel of her. He missed her so much and the way they were now hurt like hell. One chance...all he wanted was one more chance to prove that she was everything to him. 

He stood up staring at her as she turned on her side. 

"Oliver," she grabbed his hand before he could walk away. 

"Yeah," he turned back around. 

"Stay." She scooted over in the bed making room for him. "Please."

She didn't even have to utter the word please for him to stay. Oliver sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. Sliding next to her as she turned into his arms, he looked into her eyes as she stared up at him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she sculpted her body into his side. They laid in silence for long beats. He ran his fingers through her hair as he listened to her quiet breathing. Quiet moments together that he missed dearly. 

"Oliver," she called again.

"Yeah?"

Felicity looked up in his eyes as her heart pounded against her chest. "I'm pregnant."

It was as if a jolt of lightning shot through his body. Pregnant. Felicity was pregnant with his child...their child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just did not want to come out right. UGH! Even though I wasn't totally satisfied with it, I hope you liked it. Most importantly, Oliver finally knows, so things will be even more interesting now! Let me know your thoughts. :)


	16. Part Six: Pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things. First, I just want to thank everyone for all the love I've received with this story. It's been overwhelming! Second, this chapter holds a lot of Olicity moments (yay!). Lastly, Part six will be the last part of this story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and the next two to come. Unfortunately this journey is winding down, and I want to thank you all for taking it with me. :)

"Pregnant," Oliver repeated. He sat up as he tried to wrap his mind around the sudden revelation. 

Felicity sat up and switched the lamp on giving the room some light. She felt a nervous energy anticipating Oliver's reaction and for the moment, he couldn't make proper words. She stared at Oliver's face in the obscured light as it went through a Randle of emotions. 

"Wow," he finally spoke again. A smile slowly spread across his face. "You're pregnant," he whispered. His eyes fell down to her stomach. Slowly bringing his hand up, he lightly touched her stomach with his fingertips. He palmed his hand against her stomach feeling a sense of pride swell up inside knowing that his creation was inside. "How long have you known," he asked. 

"Couple of weeks. I found out right after I gave you the info on Noah."

Oliver's heart sunk at the realization that Felicity felt that he couldn't confide in him. He always envisioned them finding that moment together. Celebrating it. Being there for one another, not estranged the way they were. 

"Is that why you left and visited your mother?"

"Partly. I... I really didn't know how to process everything that was happening and I needed a break, so to speak."

"And then I came by and disrupted you again."

"I was glad you came," she confessed. Seeing Oliver was unexpected. She didn't expect him to come after her and he did. Maybe it was because she wanted him to fight for her and him hopping on a plane was exactly that. "I almost told you the next morning when we were in bed, then I had to throw up and when I got out, that's when you told me about Noah. All of that combined with me being absolutely terrified and freaking out about bringing a human into this world..."

"You're keeping the baby," he asked warily. 

"Yes," she nodded. "I didn't mean to make you think that...it's just..." Her voice broke as she confessed why she kept it a secret. "I didn't want to tell you and then have you so unfocused that you got hurt."

"Hurt," he asked confused. 

"Yeah." She tucked her hair behind her ears turning to him more. She looked down at her hands playing with her nails. "Hurt as in on the mission. I know how you operate Oliver, if I had told you, then your mind would've been on everything but the mission, or you never would've let me go to the Argus base and more than likely locked me up somewhere."

"Felicity..."

"Come on, don't deny it."

"Would I have wanted you far away from Argus and Noah? Yes. Would I want you somewhere taking it easy? Yes. But you could never throw my focus off. You are my focus and if anything, the baby would've made me even more determined."

"Oliver." She pushed herself off the bed with a loud sigh. Why couldn't he just turn off the charm for one conversation. "Don't...don't say things like that."

"Like what? The truth," he asked. He followed her around the bed as she bristled at his touch. 

"Because we're not together. There's no guarantees. We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend right now. We’re this…whatever this is." She was so frustrated with their situation. Nothing was guaranteed, and it sure as hell wasn't guaranteed that he would be there. Dealing with her constant changing hormones was proving to be a very hard task. One minute she wanted him to hold her near and the next she wanted him away. It was a constant pull in her mind. 

"Felicity," he called her to him as he held her hand. "Felicity I'm here." He grabbed both hands in his squeezing them. "I'm not going anywhere. I know the way we are now is my fault and I have to live with that. But you and this baby mean the world to me. I'm not your father, I'm not going to abandon my child. I'm going to be here for the both of you. We can do this together." He lifted his hand wiping her falling tears away. "I love you and this baby." He stared in her eyes as she leaned into his touch. 

She sniffed the rest of her tears away. That's what she wanted to hear. That's what she needed to hear. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes and met his just as tears began to form in his own. 

He flattened his hand against her stomach as a huge smile stretched across his face again. He imagined this moment. "Wow," he began to whisper over and over. He crouched down bringing his other hand up. He spread his fingers out as her shirt bunched up underneath his hands. She was early on, so he wouldn't be able to feel anything just yet, but this moment symbolized so much. He placed a soft kiss on her abdomen.

"Who knows," he asked. 

"Iris, Caitlin, my mother and Lyla."

"Lyla?" He expected the first three but Lyla shocked him. 

"Yeah, she figured it out when I was at Argus. She called it mother's intuition. Apparently, I'm a walking pregnant billboard."

Oliver laughed. "Well I didn't see it, so it couldn't have been that obvious."

"I only had one vomiting spell around you. Morning sickness, rather all day sickness has been just great," she sarcastically said. 

Oliver laughed as Felicity continued her rant telling him how sick she had been. "Also, I have my first appointment in three days..."

"I'll be there," he quickly said standing up. He looked at her as she stared back at him mouth agape. "Unless you don't want..."

"No. Oliver no. I want you there. That's why I told you. Oliver, I'm not going to keep this baby from you." No matter what, this baby deserved both parents. She grew up that way, but wasn't going to wish that on her child. 

"Thank you," he said. Silence filled the space between them as they stared at one another.  

"You should get some sleep," he suggested. All of her sleeping was even more clear now. She was sleeping for two and needed her rest. “Sleeping for two now, so…”

Nodding silently, she turned to the bed before looking back at Oliver's as his back to her. "Is it okay if I ask you to still say," she asked quietly.

"You don't have to ask," he responded.  Oliver crawled into the bed next to her and his hand immediately went to her like a magnet. 

Felicity could feel the mixed signals going off between them and honestly, there were so many; but for now this felt right. Her in the warmth of his body with his arms around her as both of their hands pressed against her stomach. 

 ***

Felicity woke up to find the other side of her bed empty. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time and it was after noon. She didn't hear any movement in her bathroom or outside her door so she had no idea where Oliver was. Throwing her legs out the bed, she saw a note on her nightstand. 

_Didn't want to wake you because you seemed like you really needed the rest. I have to run and take care of a few things. I cooked you breakfast because we both know toaster strudels don't count. Text or call me if you need anything. - Oliver_

_PS. The breakfast is healthy. Sorry (not sorry)._  

* * *

Appointment day was finally here. Felicity thought the time would drag, but it actually came around quickly. In the hospital room, Felicity sat down on the waiting table as Oliver paced back and forth in the corner. The nurse had come in and took her vitals a little while ago and now they waited on Dr. Anderson. 

Felicity asked Oliver to stop marching because it was making her nervous. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He dropped down onto the stool in the corner and began to bounce his leg. "I just don't like being in hospitals really."

"Oh and you think I do? The last time I was here is the reason I'm here now," Felicity rolled her eyes. 

"Huh? What do you mean," he asked, a bit confused. 

"Last time I came to the doctor was because of the flu. I was prescribed antibiotics and those antibiotics in turn defeated my birth control. So that combined with your super sperm has resulted in this." She waved her hand over her body with a smirk. 

Oliver stared at her wide eyed with that revelation. "Really?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Congrats."

The door cracked open and Oliver jumped at the sound. The doctor stuck his head in with a smile. "Ms. Smoak?"

"That's me," Felicity said. She accepted his outstretched hand with a light shake. "And please just call me Felicity."

He turned to Oliver, "You're the lucky father, I’m guessing," he asked. 

"Yes, Oliver."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Dr. Anderson, and it's my pleasure to handle your care." He pulled the stool over to Felicity and took a seat. Flipping his binder open. "Let's get started, shall we?" His eyes scanned the pages as Felicity and Oliver both waited with baited breath. 

"Your blood pressure is a little elevated," he started.

It didn't surprise her. Pressure tends to elevate when your baby's father had a top secret mission and then you confront your father about being a deadbeat criminal. 

"Nothing to worry about right now. It's common and it's not scary high, a simple observation. Just need to make sure to keep your stress down and eat as many foods that fight it."

Felicity nodded filing that into her mind. 

"Caitlin gave me your medical history, but I'll like to go over a couple of more basics," he said. 

Felicity and Dr. Anderson began to go over everything as Oliver sat in the corner staring intently. The news about her blood pressure had made his nervous twitch amplify. Dr. Anderson asked Felicity if she had any questions for him as she immediately asked if there was anything she could do about the constant nausea. He gave her a couple of tips for that. He discussed the vitamins she was now ordered to take, ran through a list of foods she needed to avoid and list of medicines she could and couldn't take. Activities to avoid and every precaution that was out there. 

Dr. Anderson closed the file and patted her on the knee. "I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry, my nurse will give you a folder full of everything we discussed. It will be more concise and something for you to always have." He looked back at Oliver with a small smile. "You okay over there," he jokingly asked. 

"Yeah just a little nervous," Oliver replied with a light laugh. He scrubbed his sweaty palms on his pants blowing out a shaky breath. Everything was starting to feel overwhelming.

"The first time can be scary," he said. "Why don't you scoot a little closer. It's time for the part that is the favorite amongst parents." 

Oliver glanced at Felicity as she nodded telling him to come on. He pulled the stool over until he was directly on the side of Felicity. 

"Alright, let’s begin. Lay back and lift your shirt."

Felicity did as Dr. Anderson instructed while he wheeled over the machine. 

"This will be a bit cold," he warned. 

Silence filled the room as he swirled the cool liquid all across her stomach. Her heart rammed against her chest as Oliver took her hand lightly squeezing it in his. His thumb brushed back and forth against her knuckles as she squeezed back. The wand pressed down on her abdomen and he moved it around. A gray spot began to appear on the screen and the doctor pointed at it with enthusiasm. "You see that? That's your baby."

Felicity strained her eyes making sure she took in everything. It was real. A human being was inside of her. 

"That small thing," she heard Oliver ask. She looked over at him as his eyes shined with pride and admiration. She opened her hand and Oliver linked her fingers through his. 

"Yes," the doctor nodded. He moved the wand around some more. "This blinking spot here," he pointed. "It's the heartbeat. Looks strong, let’s have a listen." 

With one click, the sound of a loud and steady heartbeat began to fill the room. Dr. Anderson took some measurements. "Judging by the size and that powerful heartbeat, you're ten weeks and five days to be exact." 

Dr. Anderson let Oliver and Felicity gape at the screen a little while longer. As they stared at the screen, he discussed what her next appointment would entail. 

"I'll get these pictures printed for you and with a stop by my assistant's desk, you're good to go. Any questions?"

"No," Felicity answered. "You covered everything. Thank you."

As Felicity stopped by the receptionist area to pick up her pictures, set a follow up appointment, and grab all the booklets and information she needed, Oliver pulled the doctor to the side. 

"Hey doc, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes?"

"I hate to do this type of stuff, but you know I'm sort of high profile person considering who my parents are and I don't want this to get out before we can..."

"Don't worry Mr. Queen," he cut him off. "Client doctor privilege is very important to me and to my staff as well. I also think it's best to learn of exciting news like this from the actual parents and not media hounds. Caitlin might've warned me about who I would be treating, which is why I made sure to see you guys when no one else is here."

"Alright. Thank you for everything.”

Oliver waited for Felicity to finish and once she was done, escorted her out. As he held the car door open for her, he silently counted the fact that she let him drive her to her appointment. He had to take anything he could get, even the smallest of things.

In the car, Felicity pulled the pictures out glancing at them. She handed Oliver one and he stared at it for what seemed like an eternity in silence. "Hey, thank you for letting me be here," he said quietly. His eyes were filled with emotions as he stared up at her. 

"Oliver, I know we have our issues or whatever to work through, but keeping this baby from you never crossed my mind. No matter what, when this baby was created, it was made out of love." She swiped the tear away that had leaked from the corner of his eye. "You're the father and I want you involved."

“Is there anything else you need now,” he asked. He started the car turning out into the traffic.

“Yes,” she rubbed her hands together. "Food," Felicity said. "I need food."

"We're not getting Big Belly Burger though," he objected. 

"Why," she whined. 

"Because that's not good Felicity and we literally just talked to the doctor.”

"Oh my gosh," she groaned. "First that spinach filled omelet the other day, and now I can't even have a hamburger. This is cruel."

"You can have a burger. A turkey burger," he grinned. 

"That's not a real burger,” she rolled her eyes.

“If I make it, you won’t even be able to tell the difference.

“Fine,” she huffed.

* * *

“Come in,” Felicity eased her door open as Oliver walked in. He held the bag out to her as she grabbed it quickly sitting down to her island. She had Oliver to bring her food because she didn’t feel like going out and cooking was certainly not an option.

She reached inside the bag to pull out a container. Popping the top open, her smile immediately dropped when she saw a bed of green leaves. “Oliver, what is this,” she asked slowly.

“A salad,” he answered.

Felicity could detect the grin in his voice without even looking up at him. "I knew I should’ve asked Iris instead,” she mumbled.

“It’s good I promise.” He dropped down into her loveseat as she continued to examine the salad.

“At least you got me ranch dressing and there’s grilled chicken.” She drowned the salad in dressing stabbing at it. There was strawberries and grapes mixed in with cucumbers, tomatoes and carrots; who ever thought fruit and vegetables was a good combo. Forcing a spoonful into her mouth, she grimaced as the taste registered. After about the seventh forkful, it began to taste good. Of course the baby would decide that he or she liked boring healthy foods.

As she threw her trash away, she noticed how Oliver had grown increasingly quiet. She looked up noticing his body language and something seemed off and there was a far off look in his eyes. Something was clearly bothering him. 

"What is it Oliver? I can see something is wrong."

"Everything is..."

She walked in front of him crossing her arms. "Don't say fine," she cut him off.

He closed his mouth reaching for her hand as she pulled back. "I'm serious. I just had to take care of some things today," he said. "Also," he continued when he saw a hint of worry flash across her face. "I figured I would let you eat in peace.”

“I’m done now, so talk." 

“Alright.” He scooted up grabbing a hold of her hands. "I want you to leave town."

Go out of town. What the hell? Anger flashed across her face. "No." She brushed his hands off of her.

"Felicity," he called after her. Oliver followed behind her quietly calling her name. "Felicity..."

"No," she cut him off. "Don't use that tone with me."

"Just hear me out please," he pleaded. 

"Fine."

"The last couple of days, we've been gathering the plan to bring in the final piece of Bratva. Anatoly and all of the big names; Noah has been giving us the entail."

"And you trust him," Felicity asked. 

"He has nothing to lose right now, and quite frankly we have to. We have to move fast before they get suspicious. This is very time sensitive."

"You think I'm in danger," she asked. “Am I a target?”

"No," he quickly answered. "I'm just trying to cover all my bases. You and the baby mean the world to me and I have to make sure the two of you are safe."

"So I'm just supposed to what? Go out of town by myself. To where Oliver? My mother's? She's going to ask all kinds of questions and being holed up with her will surely make me blurt something out."

"You remember I mentioned our old summer vacation spot in Ivy Town.”

She nodded as he continued.

“I’ve been getting things set up there for you. I wanted to have everything in place before I brought it to you. It's a gated community and I will have extra security set in place just to be safe. I thought it would be good to have Speedy and my mother go with you, that way you will have company."

"You told them," she asked. 

"No, I wanted us to do that together. I was going to suggest going over there to break the news and then let them know what's going on."

“You’ve been working hard on plans huh?”

"After you told me the news, I knew I needed to be done with Argus. You made me want that life and now our baby…” he paused reaching out to her stomach. “I need to close the book on this case because this baby deserves my undivided attention and I need to be there for you in any way I can. This...this is part of that. Making sure you're safe and making the two of you my top priority."

Felicity was used to people running from her not to her. Oliver was going above and beyond. He obviously had carefully thought all of this out Felicity sat back contemplating Oliver's plan. Everything was pretty much all in place.

"Okay, I’ll go, but what about you Oliver? If you're worried about my safety, I'm going to worry about you."

"Don't," he shook his head. 

"Don't say don't. That's unrealistic Oliver. I...I still love you. Even with everything going on, you still mean a lot to me." She tried not to love him. She tried to hate him. She tried to push her feelings away, but it never worked.

Oliver’s phone rang and the moment was over just as quick as it started. Pulling his phone out, he saw Thea’s name flashing. “Speak of the devil,” he whispered.

“Hey Speedy,” he answered. “Yes, I know I’ve been missing lately. But guess what? You’re in for a treat. I’m coming by with Felicity. Let mom and dad know. Alright bye.” He quickly hung up turning back to Felicity.

“Well I guess I’ll grab my shoes.” She disappeared to the back leaving that moment between them lingering in the air.

***

Everybody sat in the Queen manor. Confusion clouded the faces of Thea, Moira and Robert. The youngest Queen was the first to speak. "Alright, I'm just going to say it," she started. "I was already nervous when you said something about a family meeting and then I get here to see you two sitting looking suspicious and now I'm starting to freak out a bit. Last time you called a family meeting, you confessed that you were in a top secret organization. So what could possibly top that?" She dropped down on the sofa with a loud sigh as she looked from Oliver to Felicity.

Oliver swallowed his laugh before clearing his throat. "Well..."

"I'm pregnant," Felicity said. 

"Yeah that," Oliver added.

Thea's eyes widened as Moira gasped and Robert sat up with a broad smile. 

"What," Thea shrieked. She covered her mouth with her hands as an inaudible sound slipped out. “Pregnant as in pregnant, expecting a baby pregnant?’

"Thea how many definitions are there for pregnant," Oliver asked. 

Felicity bent down in her bag and pulled out the copies of the ultrasound she made sure to grab for them. Thea was the first to run up and take hers. "This news definitely tops the other news. She pulled Felicity into a tight hug. "Wait," she pulled back. "Are the two of you...when...I mean..." Thea had so many questions and didn't know which one to ask or to properly ask.

"Thea, sweetie." Moira grabbed her by the shoulders gently pushing her to the side. "That can wait until later." 

Felicity held the picture out to Moira with a smile. "There you are grandma," she grinned. 

"Wow," Moira whispered as she studied the picture. She looked back up at Felicity with her eyes shining with unshed tears. She cradled Felicity's face. "Look at you, you're glowing," she grinned. She reached over and grabbed Oliver's hand giving it a squeeze. "Congratulations."

“We also have one for grandpa. Or would you prefer papa, pops...what’s your preference.”

“I think old man fits better,” Oliver joked.

“Watch it,” Robert laughed.

Felicity nudged hips with a still shell shocked Thea. "Are you ready to be an aunt?"

"Honestly, I've been prepared for this moment since Oliver told me about you." She threw her arms around Felicity pulling her into a tight hug. "Do you know how many outfits I've already planned in my head in a span of five minutes."

“Boy or girl though,” Felicity asked.

“Both,” Thea grinned as Felicity joined her.

"There is one other thing," Oliver started. "I got Felicity to agree to go out of town while Argus brings in the rest of the organization, just as a precaution," he clarified when Moira and Thea looked worried. "So I talked with dad about the vacation spot in Ivy and want to send her there. I'm telling you two," he pointed to his mother and sister. "Because I want you to go as well."

"Should we be concerned," Moira asked. 

“No no. It’s just me being paranoid basically. Plus, Felicity could use the rest.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled to Thea.

“Oh man you have to deal with overprotective Oliver now,” Thea whispered.

“I’ve gotten a preview already,” Felicity whispered back.

“Sorry,” Thea grimaced.

“It could be like a mini vacation. Just the girls," Moira spoke up. "A ladies retreat."

“I’m game,” Thea raised her hand. “How long are we talking,” she asked.

“Just a couple of days. That’s all.”

Later on that night as Felicity, Moira and Thea's excited chatter filled the place, Oliver climbed the stairs heading to his father's office. Robert called him there to let him know the plane would be ready tomorrow and that he double checked to make sure everything was a go.

"Congratulations." Oliver looked to see his father approaching him with a small glass of whiskey. "You're a man now," he joked. 

"I think you're a couple of years too late for that," Oliver laughed. "But thanks." 

He took the glass from him and clicked it with Robert's. Oliver took a sip of the brown liquid and immediately winced. "What is this," he coughed. 

"It's Russian, specially made. Couldn't give it to you until a moment like this." He patted him on the back. "It puts hair on your chest."

"Does mom know you have this?"

"No and you're not telling her either. Have a seat."

Oliver dropped down in the office chair finally getting his coughing under control. 

"How are you and Felicity doing," Robert asked taking a seat behind his desk. 

"We're not back together if that's what you're asking," Oliver sighed. "It's to be expected. Now I think we're both just doing what's best for the child." Oliver stared solemnly into the glass. “We’re in this weird place. We have moments and then she pulls away."

"It's only been two months. Give it some time," Robert offered. 

"It's my fault, so..." his voice trailed off as he took another sip. "Felicity is everything I never knew I needed and I lost her. We have this baby, but what if she feels like I trapped her or she has to forgive me because of the child. I don't want to get her back that way. This sucks a lot and I really screwed everything up."

"We all make mistakes Oliver. I want you to know I'm proud of you. Was I disappointing when I learned all that you were hiding? Yes, but you had your reasons. You thought you were doing the right thing for your fallen friend. It might not have been the right way, but you tried. Now you’re stepping up to the plate for your child. I’m proud to call you my son.”

“Thanks dad. That really means a lot to me.”

“My advice in the Felicity situation, is just to not give up,” Robert said.

* * *

Standing outside on the tarmac, Oliver gave Thea and his mother a hug before glancing back at Felicity who stood off to the side with her arms crossed. Moira and Thea boarded the plane leaving him alone with Felicity. 

Dropping her arms to her side squinting from the sunlight as Oliver approached. "Oliver,” she said quietly. She paused glancing off gathering her many thoughts. "I know we're in a weird place or whatever." She brushed her hair out of her face as the wind swirled around them. "But...come back to me because I'm going to be really pissed if you don't."

He huffed a laugh as she gave him a half smile. "I definitely don't want that," he joked. Oliver grabbed her hands. He pressed a kiss against her knuckles before pulling her into his arms. "I will come back." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tucked his head kissing her cheek. Felicity turned her head as his lips grabbed across her cheek stopping just as they landed at the corner of her mouth. She pulled back slightly freezing as his lips hovered over hers. The tension and heat was so thick, she could feel it radiating between them. She glanced over her eyelashes as Oliver stared down at her lips licking his own. Closing her eyes, she felt him press his palm against her stomach. "I'm coming back to the both of you," he whispered. 

“I’m holding you to that.” She covered his hand with hers giving it a squeeze before walking off towards the plane desperately trying hard not to glance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	17. Back(?)

Officially day three of being camped up in Ivy Town and it was safe to say that Felicity was going stir crazy. There were guards patrolling outside and at the gates; they weren't overbearing and if you didn't know they were there you had no evidence of them. The house held everything they could want. The refrigerator was packed to capacity and the pantry rivaled that. Oliver really went all out, so no complaints there. 

But for Felicity, she hated being stuck anywhere for a long amount of time. She hated not being able to do anything. She hated being under orders.

She had read and flipped through every one of the booklets she received at the doctor's office, front and back. She was pretty sure she had them all memorized by now.

Then there was the case of her not being able to work. Oliver made her promise not to do any work remotely. Only a select amount of people Even though she was more than capable of covering her tracks, she humored him and agreed not to do anything. However, she didn’t agree to not brainstorm and that was exactly what she was doing now as she sat in the living room and had been at it for a couple of hours.

Moira walked in and interrupted her train of thought. "Would you like the company of an old woman?"

"Oh please," Felicity scoffed. "You're going to be one of the hottest grandmothers walking around."

Moira noticed Felicity's laptop and a file folder beside her. "If you're working, I can leave you alone."

"No," Felicity quickly objected. She closed her laptop and moved everything off the couch. "Please sit." She scooted over patting the spot next to her. "I'm just doing a little stuff. It's not time sensitive or important. I can actually take a break. I probably need one now."

"Work shmork," Thea yelled from the hallway as she walked by. "You're supposed to be relaxing, taking it easy. Work is not on the list of things we agreed too. We will correct that later on."

Laughing at Thea, Felicity turned back to Moira as she sat down beside her. "Work is a lot better than reading booklets of pregnancy do's and don’ts," she joked. "Actually mostly don’ts." 

Moira picked up a booklet titled, _I Want It, But Does My Baby Need It_? The book titles were really on the nose.

"I think some of these are a little overboard, but it’s good to know the doctor is very thorough.”

"Don't tell Oliver that. He thinks if it isn't green or grown in the finest of fields, it's not good."

"He's always been a conscience eater. I think when he became a teenager and realized women liked his body, he wanted to keep it that way,” Moira laughed.

"Sounds like him," Felicity smiled. 

“Remember when we first met,” Moira started. “I could see the nervous energy radiating off of you as soon as you walked in.”

Felicity laughed at the memory. That gala was in the top five nerve wrecking moments of her life. “Oh God,” Felicity groaned at the memory. “Oliver literally threw me to the wolves that night. I was so nervous, I thought I would sweat out of my dress.”

“I knew you were special that night.”

“And what moment made you conclude that? When I guzzled down the champagne in your face?”

“When you didn’t want to brag on yourself.”

“Huh?”

“Do you know how many women and men I’ve met at those events that give me their resumes time I say hi. You didn’t; you didn’t try to sell me on why you were the best candidate for my son or how you were the ideal woman. You had all of those great qualities and you were content with letting them slowly come out. Oliver jumped right in to brag on you. That’s when I knew he was proud to have you on his arm.”

“Well,” Felicity shrugged with a smile. "Not my style." That day played in her mind often. She had prejudged the Queen family. She thought they would be like an aristocrat family or snobbish. They were the total opposite. Robert was the sweetest gentlest man to exist and he loved his family fiercely. Moira was the strong willed one, and she ran the show. She was caring, but firm and once she Then there was Thea, her favorite. Thea was the most energetic and sweetest person to be around. One of the things, she had in common with Thea was the way she could close off, but once you were in her clutches, there was no letting go. The Queen family had become her own. Coming from an only household child where it was just here and her mom and no extended family. When she and Oliver broke up, the thought of not being close to them again scared her.

As if Moira could read her mind, she reached out and gave Felicity’s knee a squeeze. “I said all of that to let you know that no matter what happens, you and that grandbaby of mine’s will always have us. Now, I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Thank you.” Felicity threw her arms around Moira surprising her with a hug. “I really mean that." 

“No need for the thanks, but you’re welcome Felicity.”

***

Later that night, Thea finally managed to convince Felicity to quit looking for work and to actually do nothing. Now, she sat in Thea’s bed surrounded by junk food with Netflix pulled up trying to decide which bad low budget movie they would watch next. Oliver wasn’t there to monitor her food, now she could have a junk food filled night in peace with her partner in crime.

"Are you not freaked out about Oliver being out there while we are here,” Felicity asked addressing the elephant in the vacation room. “Who knows what's going on?"

"I guess because he hid it so well for years before telling the truth that I know he must be great at the job. If I think of it that way, I don't get worried."

Felicity contemplated Thea's way of coping and she could definitely see it from her perspective. Five years being undercover and he's come out unscathed so far. Must be doing something right. 

"Good point. I'm the opposite actually. My anxiety has been amplified ever since I found out about these missions. But I guess we can only wait now,” she sighed before falling quiet.

Thea had been eyeing the sweater that was currently wrapped around Felicity’s body the entire time. She immediately recognized the sports logo in the middle as one of Oliver's favorite team. Knowing that Felicity was somehow worse than her at sports, she knew it belonged to her brother. She finally took the quiet moment to ask her about it.

"So you and Ollie," she started. She could see Felicity tense up as she paused with the cookie in the air. Ignoring it, Thea continued. "How are the two of you?”

"We're..." Felicity shrugged not knowing the right words. "The truth is I don't know," she finally answered. Technically they were still broken up, but now, everything was clouded. There’s a baby, Oliver was still around and it wasn't as if she balked at him being around her. It was pretty much welcomed. Oliver was being the best. Simply put, he was being the perfect baby father.

"I know it's not my business really, but I care about the two of you. Oliver is my brother obviously, but you have literally become the sister I always wanted. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want the two of you to work it out."

"It's..."

"Complicated," Thea finished. "I know. I mean it can't help but to be especially now."

"You know." Felicity picked up the last cookie and broke it half handing the other piece to Thea. "Nothing between us is changing and if I can help it, nothing ever will. You will always be my sister no matter what. Who else will I watch Buffy reruns with all day? No one appreciates the masterpiece that Buffy is like you. Also, this baby needs it fashionista aunt.”

“Speaking of, we should definitely go shopping tomorrow,” Thea suggested.

"Baby clothes? Way too early," Felicity said laughing at Thea's eagerness. They didn’t even know what she was having.

"No,” she laughed. “We can shop for maternity clothes. You said yourself that you will be outgrowing everything soon, so why not get a head start on it.”

“You have a point. In a couple of weeks, I won't even be able to wear what I have on now." She smoothed the sweater down over her stomach. She started to see a difference even though she wasn't huge yet, there was definitely something there. Her belly looked like it did when she overate Big Belly Burger. Yeah, that was the best way to describe it. “It’s just that maternity clothes are usually so bland and boring,” Felicity groaned.

"You're in good hands sweetie." Thea patted her shoulders. "I'm not going to have you looking frumpy. You will be the most stylish pregnant businesswoman around."

“Okay, sounds good,” Felicity agreed.

“I’m still buying the baby something though,” Thea winked.

Felicity selected the next movie as Thea ripped open the bag of white cheddar popcorn.

“Oh and Thea, for your nosey information, this sweater is very comfortable.” She had noticed Thea’s stares and not so hidden smug grin when she walked in earlier. “That’s it.”

“Yeah if you say so,” Thea laughed.

* * *

 

Felicity stirred in her sleep trying to get comfortable. She heard a light whisper of her name. The whisper grew louder and she finally cracked her eyes open. Through the small peek, she saw a figure. Her eyes strained until she realized that it someone was crouched next to her bed. 

"Oliver?" 

He wore a proud smile on his face as she studied every inch of it. "I told you I would come back." He left Argus with one intention, getting out of there. When he got to the vacation home, he checked with the guards and was relieved to know that everything had been smooth sailing on this end. He peeked into Moira and Thea's room finding them sleep as he expected. Finally making it to Felicity's room, he quietly walked in trying not to disturb her. He watched her for a couple of moments until she began to toss and turn. He lightly shook her until her eyes popped open. 

"Oliver," she whispered in disbelief. She sat up throwing her arms around his neck as he stumbled back against her sudden weight. 

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Her scent immediately covered him and he breathed her in. Closing his eyes, he settled in the comfort of having her wrapped around him. "It's over," he whispered. "It's all over." 

"Really," she asked. She pulled away tentatively searching his eyes. 

"Yes really," he nodded. "I told you I would come back." He had kept his promise to her. He was done with everything; that included the case and Argus as a whole.  

He moved to take his jacket off when a slight grimace flashed across his face. 

"What's wrong?" She dropped back down on the bed. "You're hurt," she questioned. Her voice shook slightly at the thought. She didn't even think of that and now all kinds of scenarios flashed through her mind. 

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." He grimaced again as her hand ghosted over the sore spot. 

"Let me see," she said. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she switched the lamp on. 

"It's nothing."

The low light illuminated his face and she caught sight of a cut on his cheek. She grabbed at his arm and he tensed up at her touch. 

"What's that then," she asked. "Take it off and let me see," she commanded. 

Oliver did as she instructed. He shrugged out of his jacket. He lifted his shirt up and over his head as her eyes fell on a small bruise at his side. Next she noticed his bandaged arm. 

"What happened," she asked. 

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise." He told her just how one of the guys got a jump on him. "There was a small scuffle. One of the henchmen wasn't too keen on getting captured."

"Oliver..." 

"I got checked out by the doctors and cleared of any serious injuries. I'm fine," he finished. 

"Why didn't you stay to recover at least?"

"I needed to see you," he whispered. "I needed to see you as soon as I could. So, I finished up there, hopped on a plane and came here."

Her fingers ghosted over the tainted bandage before falling back down to the small bruise at his side. The small cut on his cheek looked the least concerning. She remembered she saw a first aid kit in the bathroom while she was snooping earlier in the week. "Let me uh...let me clean you up," she said. 

"You don't have to..."

She pushed herself away and disappeared into the bathroom. Digging the first aid kit out, she returned motioning for him to sit on the edge of the bed. She popped the container open and sorted everything out. 

"Felicity, you really don't..."

"Please," she quickly cut him off. "Please just let me do this."  

Oliver shut his mouth with a slight nod. He moved down to the edge of the bed in front of her. He opened his legs as she walked in between his knees. Caitlin had given her and Iris basic first aid kit training in college and she somehow rtained the information. That combined with watching Grey's Anatomy for half of her life and now Chicago Med, she felt that she was more than qualified for this task. 

The cut on his arm called her attention first. She took the scissors cutting away the bandage. The cut didn't look as bad as she imagined. It was smaller than she anticipated. It mostly just needed to be cleaned again to remove the dried blood. The stitching looked good it wasn't deep, so that helped a lot. 

Picking up the washcloth she had brought with her, she gingerly cleaned around the area. They both stayed quiet as she worked. She could feel Oliver's eyes staring deep into her soul as she concentrated on the cut. 

Once that was done, she turned her attention to the bruise. She ran her fingers across it slowly as they began to tremble. “You need ice for that. I'll go..."

"Felicity." He grabbed her hand as she turned back to him. He squeezed her hand comforting her. "I'm alright. Really. It looks much worse than it actually is."

"Oliver..."

"I promise," he said softly. 

"Okay," she conceded. "Can I at least take care of that?" She pointed to the scratch on his face. 

"Sure," he nodded.  

She grabbed a qtip and squeezed a small amount of ointment on the tip. 

"Why do you do that," she asked. 

"Do what?"

"Act like nothing weakens you? Or makes you vulnerable." 

Pressing the qtip against his cheek made Oliver wince in response. "I do, see," he smirked. 

She shook her laugh away. "You know what I meant."

"You do," he spoke again. 

She paused with the qtip hanging in the air. "Do what?"

"Make me vulnerable," he answered. "That's not a bad thing," he clarified when she paused. "Vulnerable in the sense of that when I think of my life without you, I become almost afraid. That vulnerability makes me strong too, in a kind of ironic twist."

Felicity dropped the used qtip in the pile of other trash as Oliver continued. 

"The only thing on my mind was getting back to my family. My mom, dad and sister." His fingers began to dance along the edge of her hip. With the skin peeking from the short top she was wearing, he felt as if he could see some changes and growth. "You and this little one. You guys are my strength and were with me the whole time." 

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he pulled out a folded paper that Felicity immediately recognized as the ultrasound picture.

"You had that with you," she asked. 

"Yeah. I found myself staring at it a lot throughout the day. I'm still sort of amazed by it, you know?"

She swallowed the emotions down as Oliver stared at the picture before putting it back away. She ripped open the smallest band aid she could find. He stared deep into her eyes as she pressed it against his face. He kissed her stomach and looked back up at her.

So many emotions were racing through her. She let her fingers lightly caress his cheek as she stared back at him. These bruises proved that she almost lost him. Even if they weren't together, she didn't want to lose him. Dealing with that would've ruined him. As she framed his face with her fingers, she reacquainted herself with every inch of it. The face she would stare at while he slept with his head in her lap. The face that held scruff that he would annoyingly tickle her with. The face that was the father of her child. 

As their eyes locked on one another, staring into the other's soul. His hands were now hooked holding onto her waist. There was a magnetic pull between the two of them. She ran her fingers down his chin as he tilted his head up meeting their lips. There was nervous hesitancy at first until Felicity slighted parted her lips slanting them over his more. Oliver sighed breathing her in. He slipped his tongue through the opening and sighed at the taste of her. 

"Felicity." Her name fell off his lips in a breathless whisper. God, he missed her. He missed the intimacy. He missed the closeness between them. He missed this. 

She pulled away glancing in his eyes. Settling down onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck letting her nails rake through his hair. He grabbed her butt pulling her closer. Her body was flushed against his, chest to chest before their lips connected again in a rush. 

Felicity kissed Oliver's lips with a hungry intensity. She could feel a familiar feeling rising inside of her as Oliver's hands roamed over her body awakening her. She felt him jerk underneath her through the paper thin night shorts she was wearing. She pulled away meeting his darkened eyes again. 

Oliver slowly pulled her straps down off her shoulders pressing a kiss against her naked skin. His hand glided up her skin before ghosting over her neck. Her head rolled back as Oliver pressed hot kisses against her throat sucking down on the sensitive skin. 

Her hands fell to his waist as her fingers found the drawstring of his sweats. 

"Felicity, wait." He grabbed her hands stopping her. She looked up at him as a flash of disappointment hit her face. "I don't want to hurt you,” he glanced down at her stomach.

"You're not," she quickly answered. She was pregnant, not right out of the intensive care unit and having sex was definitely not in the list of don’ts. "Also, I think we should be more concerned about you," she motioned towards his injuries. 

He glanced at his arm and shrugged her concerns off with a smile. A piece of her hair had fallen free from the bun atop of her head and dangled in her face. Oliver brought his hand up releasing the rest of her hair from the ponytail holder. Her hair cascaded down onto her and she sat before him looking like an angel in the light. He raked his hand through her hair as she leaned into his touch. He brushed her cheek before tentatively pulling away. He sat still giving her the chance to stop them and change her mind.

Seeing that Oliver was waiting on her move, she grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head tossing it to the side. 

Oliver didn't utter a word as his eyes roamed her naked chest. It was pretty sure where they were headed now. He wrapped his good arm around Felicity, lifting her up and gently placing her down on the bed. She brought her legs up bracketing both sides of him. He ran his hands up her thighs as Felicity shuddered at his touch. Every nerve in her body was awakened. 

Felicity picked up on the hesitancy in his movements. "You're not going to hurt me Oliver," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down towards her as she pressed her lips against his. The hesitancy left his body quickly as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth stroking every inch. 

Oliver began to slowly move down her body with his mouth. She grabbed a hold of his head, her nails digging into his scalp as his kisses went from her throat, down the center of her chest. Stopping just at her breasts, he pulled up a bit glancing in Felicity's clouded eyes. He licked his lips before attaching his mouth to her breast sucking her nipple in. He released it with a wet pop before circling it with his tongue. 

By now, her shorts were soaked and feeling Oliver jerk against her thigh, only intensified it. As he worked her breasts with her mouth, he hooked his hand in the side of her shorts and pulled them down. 

She gasped at the unexpected intensity as she lifted her legs letting Oliver slip them off. Felicity sat up meeting his lips as she pulled at the strings on his sweats. Oliver broke the kiss and turned to his pants that Felicity was fumbling with. Felicity dropped back against the bed as Oliver worked his pants off. 

He leaned down over her pressing a soft kiss on her lips as he grabbed a hold of himself stopping right at her entrance. She could feel the heat pulsating through her at the anticipation. He brushed her wet folds teasing her as she shut her eyes. 

"Felicity," he softly called her name as he stopped all movement. "Felicity, I want you to open your eyes and look at me."

Running her hands over his toned back, before grabbing onto his shoulders, she did as he commanded. Once her eyes were locked with his, he moved again. He began to enter slowly pushing inside of her. With her natural reaction, she gasped softly closing her eyes. "Look at me," he repeated.  She looked at him again following his command. With their eyes locked once more, he pushed further inside filling her up. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. He pushed until there was nowhere else to go. 

For some stretched out seconds, Oliver didn't move. 

"Oliver are okay," Felicity asked. 

"Yeah," he said in a hushed tone. "Yeah...just...just let me feel you."

There was something different about this time. They could both feel it. Chest to chest and eye to eye, as he stretched her walls with every inch of him. This was the most intimate they had ever been in the bedroom. He brought his hand up framing her face. He buried his face in her neck breathing her in and his breath tickled her skin and his scruff teased her senses. Felicity ran her hands down his chiseled back familiarizing herself with his body again. She turned her head kissing his neck as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. They relished in each other's touch and comfort reacquainting themselves with the other's body. 

Oliver slowly began to move inside of her and there was a slight pain at his side, but he ignored it placing it at the back of his mind. He pulled out at an exceedingly slow pace, pushing in just as slow. 

She arched her back as she began to rock her hips meeting his strokes as they sped up. She grabbed ahold of his back again as his muscles flexed under her hands. Her nails dug into his skin, a sign that always filled Oliver with pride knowing that she was being pleasured.

"God Oliver." Felicity didn't know if it was the hormones, the fact that it had been so long, or a combination of both, but it felt as if Oliver was hitting places he never had before. 

He hiked her legs up higher and entered deeper than before. He kept the strokes slow making sure she felt every part of him. Their lips connected again as they both battled for dominance. Felicity finally surrendered letting Oliver suck her swollen bottom lip into his mouth. 

His pace quickened and the pain in his side had now relegated to a dull afterthought. The pace got quicker and quicker, as they settled into a smooth rhythm. Felicity's head rolled back along with her eyes as Oliver sucked down on her collar bone. His hot breath on her made her tingler all over and squirm under him. He could tell the sensation was building up and she was close. He slipped his hand between their conjoined bodies and swiped his thumb roughly against her clit. His hands work overtime as she began to come apart at his command calling his name. He stroked her gently, coaxing her orgasm out of her as her juices began to flow covering him.

As she came with a shout of his name, he began to lose the control he had. "Felicity," he shuddered. His entire body shook at the climax as Felicity's wall clenched around him. She lost the control she had as her legs slid down. Oliver quickly moved to catch them and in return she pulled strength deep from within and hiked them even higher locking them around his back. There was no place for him to go and with one final stroke, he dropped his forehead against hers with his release drawing out.

Well spent, Oliver dropped down on her carefully distributing his weight. Their chests heaved up and down as they both recovered from the natural high they sent one another on. 

He pulled out of her as a soft whimper fell from Felicity's lips at the loss of contact. He saw the glisten of a tear roll from the corner of her eye. He brushed his thumb catching the liquid before it could hit the pillow. 

"I love you," he whispered as he searched deep inside her eyes. He quickly kissed her before she could respond. He kissed her with all of the intensity he could muster up. He didn't need to hear her say it back or not say it; he just wanted to make sure that she knew. He loved her and he knew that he could never stop. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I really wanted to show that despite Felicity's concerns, the Queen family was really there for her. AND....that happened! How do they respond to the sudden act on bent up feelings and tension? Let me know your thoughts!


	18. It Was Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. It's a bittersweet feeling, but the end has come. 18 chapters of this AU life. I want to say thank you in advance for reading. So without further ado, happy reading.

Felicity woke up before Oliver, which was a very rare occurrence for them. She figured he must've been tired from the days he had. She studied his face. The way his eyes fluttered underneath his closed eyelids. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath. The soft snoring that came from him. All of the small quirks he had that she fell in love with.

Her eyes traveled until they landed on the bruise on his side. She tentatively reached his hand out and let her fingers gently caress it. It was a sign that he fought for her. If anything the past couple of days showed her that she couldn’t lose him. Last night with the injuries, really drove that home. People didn't fight to be in her life, but Oliver did. He fought to make it back to her and to their baby.

When she saw him crouched beside her bed last night, she knew she loved him and couldn't stop. He was it for her. He was inside her. He was everything and she couldn't get rid of him. 

Oliver’s hand came up and covered hers. He popped his eyes open and looked directly in hers. 

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you. You seem tired."

"It’s fine." He yawned and scrubbed his face and sat up. "Something wrong? You alright," he asked. He saw the creases in her forehead slowly forming and he could tell she was thinking hard. 

"I love you," she blurted out. 

Oliver froze in place upon hearing the words. 

"That's not what's wrong. Nothing's wrong...I just..." She stopped herself pressing her lips together. She opened her mouth but no words came out as her mind skipped all over the place. 

"I always liked the babbles," Oliver smiled. 

One, two, three, she silently counted. "I’ve had time to think," she started again. The past days gave her a lot of time to reflect. "Think about us, my past, this baby, the future…everything. I shouldn't push you away when you so desperately want to be here for the baby." She paused as emotions began to creep up. Pushing them away she swallowed hard before continuing. "And for me," she sniffed with a small smile. 

Oliver lifted his hand wiping the tear away that had slipped out. "Felicity..."

"No, let me finish," she stopped him. "When I ended things, I tried to put you out of my mind. I told myself that we were done and that was it. I figured you would continue to do your job and eventually forget about me. I was definitely wrong. You wouldn't leave me alone," she said with a light laugh. "You wouldn't stop fighting. People don’t usually fight for me, but you did.”

Felicity remembered the fortune cookie phrase that had been replaying in her mind. “Don’t laugh, but this fortune I read gave me a new perspective. It said The past belongs to the past, now time is right for a new beginning.”

Oliver stared at her as Felicity began to explain it. 

"It's time for me to let go of the past and embrace the future. I can't keep holding on to everything because it's not healthy. I'm letting go of my father...well the idea of him. I'm letting go of past abandonment issues, I'm letting go of us breaking up. I'm looking toward the future. The future I want with this baby and the future I want with you."

Oliver exhaled with a small smile. "Man," he laughed. "Wow. I never thought I would be so grateful for a stale fortune cookie."

Felicity laughed as Oliver pulled her legs into his lap. “Listen,” he started. "When I lost you, my world crashed down. I fooled myself into thinking that some way, I could live that double life. I knew you deserved better. I knew you deserved the truth, so I confessed knowing that you would leave me. You made me better and I knew I had to fight to win you back. Thank you for giving me another chance,” he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Felicity sighed against his lips feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “Wait,” she paused. “Does Moira and Thea know you’re back,” she questioned.

“No, they were sleep. I only decided to wake you up.”

"Oliver! I thought they knew." She swung her legs off of him sitting back on the bed. "Please go and let them know you're back."

Oliver eased off the bed. He turned back surprising Felicity with another kiss. "I love you." He pressed his lips against hers again. 

Her hand came up and cradled his face as she "I love you too," she smiled against his lips. “Now go,” she pushed him away. As Oliver walked out, she stretched back out on the bed and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy and content. Suddenly the future looked bright. 

* * *

 

**EPILOUGE**

 

Felicity's eyes fluttered open as her back arched against the bed. She fisted the sheets as she moaned. His scruff teased her thighs causing the familiar burn that she loved so much. He pressed hot kisses over the irritated flesh. His lips traveled until he rested them above her wet mound. He opened her legs more and threw them over his shoulders. 

Oliver's grip on her thighs tightened as he held her down in place. He licked his tongue from her opening up to her clit. 

She jerked and rocked her hips in response to the sensation. Oliver pinned her down again to restrict her movements before licking the same path again. He pushed his tongue inside of her wet opening tasting her sweet taste. His name began to fall from her lips as Oliver wrapped his lips around her sensitive clit before circling it with his tongue. 

Her body began to shudder and he could feel the muscles in her thighs flex against him. He knew she was getting close and he intended to draw her orgasm out. Her fingers began to frantically pull at his hair with Oliver not giving her much relief. He pushed his tongue deep inside her again as words tumbled from her lips. He loved how dirty her mouth got when he pleasured her. It turned him on even more. Oliver buried his face deeper as his tongue licked her wet folds. She finally reached her peak and the floodgates opened. He took in every drop before finally pulled away licking his lips. He savored her taste and it was as if she tasted better each time.

He crawled back up her body as her tired legs fell down to the bed. She brushed her hair out of her face as she caught her breath. Her chest heaved up and down as her heart rate normalized. 

"Good morning Mrs. Queen," Oliver grinned proudly. He hovered over her body running his fingers along her tired thighs. He watched her come down from her high proudly. He never got tired of making his wife come apart with only the usage of his mouth. 

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She pressed her lips against his roughly kissing him. Their teeth clashed before Oliver paused as Felicity swirled her tongue across his lips tasting herself on him. She let out a low throaty moan before pulling away. "Good morning Mr. Queen," she smiled. "Waking up like that is always welcomed." She sculpted his face with her nails scratching in his scruff. She ran her hands down his chiseled back wanting more. 

"He’s still asleep." She motioned to the security monitor showing their son still in his room sound asleep oblivious to everything. Felicity reached between them grabbing ahold of Oliver, who immediately let out a moan.

He grabbed her hands stretching them above her head. He kissed the sweet spot on her neck as she melted underneath him. "It's time for my morning run," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her skin. He hurried and pushed himself out of the bed before she could get a hold of him. He slipped his hoodie on as Felicity reached for him again to no avail. 

"Oliver, you know I hate when you do that." She threw the pillow at him as he caught it with a mischievous grin. A morning orgasm by way of his mouth was great, but she wanted him inside of her as well.  

Oliver caught the pillow tossing it back at her. "I know." He winked at her with before slipping out of the bedroom door. 

Pressing the pillow against her face, she groaned and dropped back down on the bed with a pout.  

With Oliver on his run and the little one asleep, the house was quiet now and times like this is when she would often reflect. Reflect on her life and how she got to this point. She had her own family, now a married businesswoman with a little boy.

Tommy Jacob Queen. The three-year-old who lit up her world like never before. 

When they found out she was having a boy, they raked their minds trying to come up with the perfect name. Finally, after some thoughts to herself, she finally confessed to Oliver that she had been thinking of Tommy. 

_"What about naming him after Tommy?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," she nodded. "I know I never got to meet him, but I know just how much he meant and still means to you. He's sort of the reason we even met, you could say. He brought us together."_

They agreed and picked out a middle name. Four months later, Tommy Jacob Queen came into the world weighing six pounds and seven ounces. He was the perfect mix of them. He had Oliver's steel blue eyes and her pink lips. As he got older, they found out he inherited Felicity's excited babbles as well, and much to Oliver's excitement, they found out he was fond of sports. Oliver pretty much coaxed him into it by having his room designed into a mini man cave. The room was sports themed and held every ball you could imagine. For now, his favorite was baseball. She couldn't wait to see how long that lasted. 

She may be biased, but Tommy was the perfect little boy. He was kind, compassionate and smart. Oliver always mentioned how he had the mischievous, but never malicious sly spirit of his namesake. She and Oliver were great parents. It came to them easily because with the first cry he let out in the hospital, they knew he meant the world to them. Oliver was such a great father and it warmed her heart to know that her child would grow up knowing what it felt like to be loved unconditionally by their father. 

Felicity walked into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She slipped her ring off and before she placed it in it's safe place, she remembered when Oliver popped the question. 

Tommy was about five months at the time. They were all in the bed together. Tommy slept soundly in between them as she and Oliver watched television. As the movie wore on, Oliver grew increasingly quiet. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he blurted out the proposal. 

_"Marry me."_

_Felicity felt her breath hitch as Oliver stared at her. Not saying another word, he got out of the bed and walked to the closet. He dug around for a couple of moments before returning with a velvet box in his hands. Kneeling in front of her as she was still rendered speechless, he grabbed her hand. "Felicity Smoak, I love you. I'm madly in love with you. You're the love of my life and the mother of my child. The only thing missing in my life now, is you having my last name. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He popped the box open revealing the gorgeous ring he had brought months ago._

She said yes and after six months of planning, she walked down the aisle and became Felicity Smoak-Queen. 

Three years. Three years and so much had changed. Argus and Bratva were long forgotten and behind them. Her father was an afterthought, and she let him stay in the past where he belonged. Her mother traveled a lot more now visiting as much as she could. Felicity wanted her to move to Starling, but she refused saying the town was too slow for her. Felicity still ran her company as Smoak Technologies thrived and grew even more. Oliver was officially the CEO of Queen Consolidated with Moira and Robert enjoying retired life and being grandparents. He gave up Verdant letting Roy run the club after proving himself. Thea, who still ran her clothing boutique was in the middle of planning their wedding. Life was pretty amazing.

After he quick shower, she went to check on Tommy. He woke up immediately asking for food. After getting him ready, she decided to try her hand at the pancakes he was asking for. That's how Felicity found herself standing over the stove, hands on her hips, examining the sizzling pancake in the skillet. Since Oliver was still on his run, she decided to get a head start on breakfast herself. Cooking still was not her specialty, but she could attempt them; she watched Oliver do them hundreds of time. She watched it a couple more moments not satisfied with the outcome. The pancake turned out darker than she intended and the shape was very odd. 

She went to grab the skillet, forgetting the potholder when the warm skillet sent a jolt through her finger. "Shit," she mumbled. She looked back to see if Tommy overheard her. He was sitting at his mini table, head down in his coloring book not paying her any attention. Turning the stove off, she deposited the pancake into a plate. 

"Mommy!" Tommy called her name excitedly. "I make auntie Thea a horse. She likes horses."

"I'm sure she's going to love it baby." She walked over as he held up the book for her to see. It was colored red, nothing but red. Ever since Tommy learned everyone's favorite colors, he was obsessed with getting them everything in that color. 

"A red horse," she grinned as she squatted down beside him. "She's going to be so excited," she told him as he smiled proudly. "Are you ready to eat," she asked him. 

"What's that," he asked. His face was full of judgement as he stared at the pancake. 

"It's Mickey Mouse," she said glancing back down at it. 

"Daddy's pancakes don't look like that." Tommy's button sized nose scrunched up as he looked down at it. He shook his head and turned back to his coloring book not adding another word. 

In his defense, Felicity couldn't even make out the two ears. "Really?" Felicity scrunched her nose up as well while examining the odd shaped result. It came out lumpy and a bit darker than usual. "You might be right," she laughed. She didn't blame him for not wanting it. 

The front door unlocked and Oliver walked in much to Tommy and Felicity's delight. 

"Daddy!" He jumped up running into the living room. He ran until he collided with Oliver's legs wrapping his arms around them. "Mommy pancakes not good," he huffed. 

Oliver picked Tommy up ruffling his messy hair. "Really? I'm not surprised."

"Mommy say a bad word," Tommy whispered before Oliver placed him back on the floor. 

Oliver walked into the kitchen as Tommy laughed. He spotted Felicity peering into the bowl of batter. He loved when she tried to cook. It was adorable. No matter how hard she tried, it was not for her. 

He walked up behind Felicity pressing a kiss on her cheek wrapping his arms around her. He leaned into his arms taking in the sweaty smell she loved so much. 

"Let's see." He peered over her shoulder and saw the pancake sitting in the plate. He tilted his head trying to figure out the shape. “Is that…”

“Mickey mouse. Don’t you see the two ears?” She pointed out the two ears as Oliver bit back his laugh. 

She cut her eyes at him as he snapped his mouth shut. He pinched off a piece and popped it in his mouth. 

Felicity turned in his arms studying his reaction. She chewed her thumbnail nervously as she waited with baited breath for his opinion. 

"It's not that bad," he squeaked out. His face however looked like he was in a considerable amount of pain as he swallowed the small piece. 

"Liar," she slapped his chest. 

"Bad word," Tommy yelled. 

"Bad word mommy," Oliver grinned. "That's a total of two bad words today. Keep that up and you may be punished that later on," he whispered. 

"With the way you left this morning, I think you should be the one punished," she whispered back. 

"Touché," he grinned. He pressed a kiss to her lips before grabbing the bowl off the counter. There were lumps all through it; no way was it salvageable. He pushed up his sleeves and washed his hands. "How about I take over from here?" 

"Please do." She held her hands up and walked away surrendering the kitchen over to Oliver. 

"Look mommy," Tommy waved her over. "A pink butterfly for you because you can't cook." He proudly held the book up with a wide grin. His dimples were on display and his blue eyes shined bright. 

Felicity laughed at the sweetest insult she had ever received. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, sweetie," she ran her fingers through his curls. "I'll make sure to frame it and put in my office."

Tommy held out a crayon for her and she took it and began coloring a picture of a dog.  

Oliver began making another batch of pancake mix. He glanced back on periodically admiring his family. He loved their lazy Saturdays. He made it a mission to not work weekends unless he absolutely had to and Felicity in return did the same. They were so busy during the week that they wanted their weekends to be just for them. Saturday was the day for their own little family to unwind, do nothing at home, or go out and have fun. Just the three of them. It usually started with him cooking breakfast and then going wherever the mood took them. Sundays were reserved for family dinners at the Queen Manor. It was their perfect routine. 

 

 ***

Felicity brushed her hair out of her face as she sat up straddling Oliver. His chest glistened with sweat as he laid there spent from the exhilarating activities they had done. With Tommy passed out from a day filled with activities, Oliver and Felicity’s nightcap was involved tangling their bodies one another.

Oliver’s thumb rubbed circles into her thighs as her fingernails dragged over his abs. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,” Oliver said.

"Oliver..."

"No, you are. If I hadn't met you, who knows where I would be now?" Sometimes he thought about it. He might not have ever brought down Bratva. He might not have even left Argus. Felicity opened up so many things he didn't know he had inside of him. She made him want and desire more. She made him better. As long as he had breath in his body, he would always remind her of that. 

He grabbed her left hand and began playing with her wedding ring. He brought her hand to his lips kissing her ring. He would never forget the day he slipped that ring on her slender finger. One of the smartest decisions he ever made.

“You’re pretty awesome yourself,” Felicity said with a cheeky grin.

“Just pretty awesome,” he questioned. “I thought I would at least get amazing after what I just dished out here.”

Rolling her eyes at his cockiness, she decided to indulge him in a secret she'd been holding in. "Speaking of amazing, I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Let me see."

She pressed her forefinger to her lips. A teasing glint shined through her eyes as she smiled down at him. 

"Come on baby," he urged her. 

"You technically can't see it," she grinned. "You have to wait almost nine months for it."

"Felicity...what," he asked confused. Nine months for it. His eyes grew as huge as saucers as the words finally registered and he figured out what she meant. She sat before him smiling proudly. 

"Are you serious?" He quickly sat up unexpectedly making Felicity lose her balance on him. He caught her quickly steadying her as laughs bubbled from her throat. He brought his hands up her back bracing her. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she grinned widely. She straightened herself on his lap. 

"When...how...I mean..."

Oliver couldn't properly get one sentence out. He just stuttered short phrases before Felicity finally put him out of his misery. 

"I found out about three days ago. I just was waiting on the right moment.” This felt like an appropriate time.

"My baby is having another baby," he whispered. Oliver pulled Felicity into a hug holding her close. She rolled over onto her back as she held onto him tight. He began to kiss her with his lips traveling down to her stomach. He spread his hands across her stomach before kissing it. "I love you." He said before resting his head on her stomach.

She rested her head on top of his head. "I love you too," she smiled. She looked up at the family portrait hanging on the wall. She couldn't wait to take more photos with the new little one. She sent up a silent prayer hoping for a girl to join their bunch. This was her life and it was indeed real.

[Queen Family](http://www.polyvore.com/queen_family/set?id=219589933)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I want to thank everyone who commented and/or left kudos! Thank you so much for sticking with this journey and I hope you found this conclusion fitting. Anyway, let me know and once again, THANK YOU!!! :) :) :)


End file.
